Show me all your bruises
by KindOfSomething
Summary: Quinn cuida de Rachel sin que ella lo sepa, pero, ¿qué esconde Rachel? ¿Por qué Kurt últimamente está tan preocupado por la diva? ¿Qué pasará cuando Quinn decida que no puede perder a Rachel? ¿Dejará de lado su cobardía para luchar por la persona que quiere? Faberry, algo de Klaine y Brittana.
1. Prólogo

**ACLARACIONES: **_**Este fanfic está ambientado en el año escolar de la segunda temporada, sin embargo, he incluido algunos personajes de otras temporadas y otros que no aparecen en la serie. Detalles que hay que tener en cuenta: Quinn nunca ha estado embarazada, Rachel está saliendo con Jesse (que trabaja con Shelby entrenando a Vocal Adrenaline) y sabe de su madre, aunque su relación es cero. Habrá Klaine y algo de Brittana y otras parejas, pero el fanfic se centra en Faberry principalmente. Quinn siente cosas por Rachel que se irán explicando y también iré explicando a medida que avance la historia que protege a Rachel de ciertas cosas sin que ella lo sepa, aunque cuando está con ella la trata como a basura, pero eso también lo iréis entendiendo. Estoy abiera a sugerencias que queráis hacer en las reviews. Básicamente el motivo de este fic es que me parecen una pareja con mucho potencial y no puedo dejar escapar la oportunidad de escribir sobre ellas. Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Quinn Fabray caminaba por los pasillos del McKingley como si de un ángel se tratara. Un mes después de empezar su penúltimo año, la capitana de las cheerios ya había vuelto a dejar claro un año más quién tenía el control del instituto.

Los alumnos se apartaban a su paso y la miraban, algunos con terror, otros con odio, envidia o simplemente admiración y deseo.

Se dirigía a su taquilla cuando algo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, una animadora nueva de un curso inferior al suyo lanzaba un slushie directo a la cara de Rachel Berry. Nadie tocaba a Rachel Berry. No a menos que quisiera vérselas con ella.

Furiosa, iba directa a enfrentarse a la chica nueva cuando las carcajadas de todo el pasillo la hicieron detenerse en seco. No podía defender a Rachel delante de toda esa gente sin que alguno sospechara de sus sentimientos hacia la pequeña diva. Volvió a encaminarse a su taquilla mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por ser tan cobarde.

El resto del día transcurrió como otro día cualquiera, la gente se apartaba al ver a las chicas de The Unholy Trinity pasar por los pasillos; en las comidas, todos hacían cola para sentarse en la misma mesa que la capitana de las cheerios; como de costumbre, Quinn tuvo que rechazar multitud de perdedores que corrían detrás de ella rogándole una cita; y tampoco faltaban los ojitos que algunas de sus compañeras del equipo de animadoras le hacían y de los que no se daría cuenta en absoluto si no fuese por los codazos que recibía de Santana cada vez que esto pasaba. No se daba cuenta porque su atención solamente se centraba en una cosa. Y esa cosa tenía nombre.

Después del incidente del pasillo no había vuelto a ver a Rachel por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la clase de Historia que compartían a tercera hora. Tampoco veía a Porcelana por ninguna parte, pero eso no era tan raro, porque si Rachel no estaba, no era extraño que su inseparable compañero tampoco apareciese. Adonde iba uno iba el otro, Quinn hubiese estado celosa de no haber sabido que Kurt era gay.

Cuando por fin la campana de la que sería su penúltima clase del día sonó, Quinn y Brittany recogieron rápidamente sus cosas y fueron a la clase que tenía Santana a esa hora para ir las tres juntas a la última y mejor clase del día, el Glee Club, aunque eso era algo que Quinn y Santana nunca admitirían.

Una vez hubieron llegado al Glee Club, Quinn buscó automáticamente a Rachel con la mirada sin poder evitarlo, pero en la sala sólo estaban Artie, Mike y Tina, estos últimos en sillas completamente distantes. Frunció el ceño, no recordaba vez en la que Rachel Berry no hubiera llegado la primera de todos a una clase del Glee Club. Se sentó en una silla de la primera fila mientras Brittany y Santana la imitaban, siempre con sus meñiques entrelazados. Los miembros del Glee Club fueron llegando poco a poco a excepción de Kurt y Rachel que seguían sin dar señales de vida. Blaine entró en la clase seguido de cerca por Mr. Shue y fue rápidamente a sentarse en la silla vacía que había al lado de Quinn. Ella se giró y le obsequió con una encantadora sonrisa, Blaine era el único, además de Santana y Brittany, que sabía de sus sentimientos hacia Berry. También era uno de sus muy pocos amigos, un amigo de verdad.

–¿Pensando en la pequeña diva? –le saludó el chico con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

–No mucho más que tú en tu amiguito de porcelana –contraatacó en el mismo tono burlón.

La sonrisa de Blaine se hizo más grande, abrió la boca para contestar cuando Mr. Shue empezaba la clase.

–Bien chicos, he estado pensando en la tarea de esta semana y creo que sería una buena idea…

–¡Sentimos llegar tarde Mr. Shue! –la voz de Kurt surgió de la nada y a los dos segundos el chico aparecía por la puerta arrastrando a Rachel de la mano. Nadie pasó por alto que la chica llevaba una chaqueta de Kurt cubriendo la parte superior de su vestimenta.

–Tuvimos un problema… ya sabe a lo que me refiero –el resto de la clase asintió en silencio, la ropa de Rachel estaba cubierta de un líquido púrpura que todos conocían muy bien.

Quinn apretó los dientes fuertemente, el de esa mañana había sido rojo, ¿le habían vuelto a tirar un slushie? Fuese quién fuese la chica nueva de las cheerios, iba a tener una charla no muy amistosa con Quinn Fabray.

–Justo cuando pensaba que ya iban a parar –suspiró la pequeña diva cansinamente–. No me quedaba más ropa, ya me he tenido que cambiar esta mañana.

–Tengo una muda de más en mi taquilla, hoy no he necesitado cambiarme –ofreció Tina amablemente.

–No –cortó Kurt con una determinación impropia de él que dejó mudo a todo ser en la clase–, Rachel no se encuentra bien. Voy a acompañarla a casa.

–Me encuentro perfectamente –replicó ella intentando convencerse a sí misma–, no hay necesidad de que vengas conmigo, Kurt.

–Voy a acompañarte a casa –repitió con la misma determinación de hace unos segundos–, y más vale que tengas una buena explicación preparada para cuando lleguemos porque tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente de lo que estás haciendo.

Kurt se olvidó del resto de sus compañeros que los observaban con desconcierto y dirigió una mirada severa a los ojos de Rachel. Ella le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos pero luego bajó la cabeza avergonzada. La escena recordaba a un padre que regañaba a su hija pequeña porque acababa de hacer alguna trastada. Sin embargo, la cosa no parecía tratarse de una simple trastada.

–Está bien… –dijo Mr. Shue intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente sin demasiado éxito– espero que te mejores, Rachel.

Y sin una palabra más, Porcelana sacó a la chica casi a rastras de la clase, con la mirada de todos sus compañeros puesta sobre la pareja de divas.

El resto de la clase pasó con normalidad, a excepción de una chica rubia que no paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado al principio.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Rachel Berry?

* * *

_Intentaré actualizar a diario o cada dos días. Espero que os haya gustado._

_Glee no me pertenece._


	2. Capítulo 1: Fuera del plan

_**CAPÍTULO 1: FUERA DEL PLAN.**_

Eran justamente las 7:25 de la mañana. El aparcamiento del McKinley estaba vacío. Vacío a excepción de un coche aparcado en una esquina. Dentro una chica rubia aguardaba con paciencia. Los minutos se le hacían eternos. Al fin el reloj del coche marcaba las 7:30 al mismo tiempo que otro coche entraba al aparcamiento y estacionaba su coche cerca de la entrada al instituto, muy alejado del suyo. La puerta se abrió y una chica de estatura media, vestida con el uniforme de las cheerios, y con el pelo castaño recogido en una perfecta coleta alta, bajó del coche cogiendo una mochila y una bolsa deportiva. Quinn sonrió; las animadoras nuevas eran tan predecibles. Esperó unos segundos a que la chica hubiese entrado al institutoy luego siguió sus pasos. Se dirigió al gimnasio con pasos firmes y decididos. Cuando entró, lo que vio no la sorprendió en absoluto, la chica que había tirado los slushies a Rachel estaba haciendo acrobacias en absoluta concentración. Seguramente, si Quinn no hiciera lo que iba a hacer, la nueva seguiría con su entrenamiento incansablemente hasta que, Sue, movida por el ruido, llegara al gimnasio y encontrara a una de sus chicas metida de lleno en su entrenamiento. Esa era la misma patética técnica que había utilizado ella dos años antes para conseguir llegar a lo más alto del equipo de animadoras. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del gimnasio, esperando.

Cuando la chica cometió su primer error, el juego empezó.

La concentración de la animadora nueva se vio aplastada por unos secos aplausos que resonaron por todo el gimnasio. Buscó con la mirada al autor de las palmadas para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray, su capitana.

—Disculpa —dijo con una vergüenza fingida—, pensé que no había nadie.

—Pensaste mal —le cortó Quinn con sequedad—, ¿tu nombre?

—Clare, me llamo Clare.

—Sí, sí, ya te he oído a la primera vez —se acercó a ella hasta que no había más de tres palmos de distancia entre sus frentes—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Clary.

—En realidad es Clare...

—Lo que sea —Quinn realmente detestaba a esa chica—. Y bien, Clare, ¿qué estuviste haciendo ayer?

—Creo que no entiendo la pregunta —dijo Clare confundida.

Quinn se acercó más a ella.

—Mira, Clare —dijo mirando sus ojos con una expresión intimidante—, tenía la intención de divertirme contigo un rato, pero dado que intentas pasar por Miss Cara Bonita Inocente, pienso ser directa contigo. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Rachel Berry ni por un sólo segundo, ¿entendido? Y además, vas a disculparte a Berry en un lugar público por los dos granizados que le tiraste ayer.

La chica menor se quedó perpleja y por un instante Quinn creyó ver en sus ojos... ¿Diversión?

—¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?

—Mmmm déjame pensar... No creo que el resto de tus años aquí sean demasiado divertidos sin ese uniforme que llevas, ¿me equivoco?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes conseguir que me echen de las animadoras? —preguntó burlonamente.

—Créeme cuando te digo que eso no es lo peor que te pueda pasar —Quinn estudió fugazmente a la chica, al fin había encontrado algo que podía usar en su contra—, sin embargo, si dejas en paz a Berry, tal vez podría replantearme la posibilidad de poner a una nueva en una parte superior de la pirámide. Sue siempre insiste en que hay que exprimir las nuevas cosechas.

Los ojos de Clare centellearon un instante, y la chica rubia supo que ya había ganado esa batalla.

—De acuerdo, dejaré a esa perdedora tranquila y me disculparé con ella, a cambio de que cumplas tu parte.l

Se separó de Quinn y se encaminó hacia la salida cuando la voz de Quinn la detuvo.

—Espera —dijo con una mueca maliciosa—, hay algo que aún debes hacer.

* * *

El timbre que señalaba el final de la segunda hora sonó. Rachel y Kurt salieron de su clase de Español y fueron a sus taquillas que estaban pegadas. Rachel sacaba los libros para su siguiente clase cuando Kurt soltó un suspiro y dijo:

—Ahí vienen otra vez.

Rachel se giró y vio a la chica del día anterior dirigirse hacia donde estaban ellos dos con un granizado en la mano. Cerro lo ojos esperando lo peor pero después de unos segundos los abrió extrañada puesto que nada había pasado.

La chica estaba parada frente a ellos con una mueca resignada en el rostro.

—Tú eres Rachel Berry, ¿verdad? —Rachel asintió confusa— Mira, siento lo de ayer, ¿vale? Me llamo Clare, soy nueva aquí y quería ser popular, por eso te tiré los dos slushies ayer.

Rachel miró a Kurt que miraba a la chica nueva con la misma confusión y desconfianza que ella.

—Así que... ¿No nos vas a tirar eso? —preguntó Kurt señalando el slushie un poco temeroso.

Clare resopló.

—No, esto es para ella —contestó tendiéndole el vaso a Rachel—. Tíramelo, estaremos en paz y no te volveré a molestar.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos completamente estupefacta.

—No —replicó cuando consiguió volver en sí—, nosotros no somos así.

Kurt asintió.

—Simplemente vete y no vuelvas a molestar.

—Espera —dijo Rachel cuando Clare daba la vuelta para marcharse—, decías que eres nueva... ¿Qué tal se te da cantar?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, como siempre, Rachel no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de conseguir miembros para el Glee.

—¿Cantar? No lo hago del todo mal.

—¡Estupendo! Ven a hacer una audición al Glee Club y estaremos en paz.

—¿El Glee Club? —preguntó con una mueca de desagrado—. Ni lo sueñes. He oído que ahí solamente entran perdedores.

—Pues la capitana de las cheerios está dentro —replicó Kurt—, apuesto a que le encanta la idea de saber que una de sus animadoras le llama perdedora a sus espaldas.

—No, no, espera —suspiró Clare, después de la charla con Fabray, no le apetecía hacerla enfadar otra vez. Pero las cosas no iban a quedar así—, haré la audición.

—Perfecto —dijo Rachel con una sonrisa de victoria en su cara—, el auditorio, después de clases.

* * *

—Y bien, ¿para qué nos has traído al auditorio, Berry? —preguntó Santana con su habitual tono molesto.

—Tal vez quiere enseñarnos un huevo muy grande de dragón —sugirió Brittany entusiasmada.

—Brittany, los dragones no existen —respondió Finn.

—Britt, no hay forma de que Berry haya conseguido un huevo de dragón —le dijo Santana dulcemente y a la vez dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Finn.

—En realidad, estamos aquí porque he convencido a alguien para que haga una audición para entrar al club —replicó Rachel.

—Vaya, yo creía que cuando hacías una audición era para no entrar al club —espetó Santana sarcásticamente haciendo que Quinn le dirigiera la misma mirada asesina que ella misma había lanzado a Finn antes.

Rachel la ignoró.

—¿Y dónde está tú amigo, Rachel? —intervino Mercedes.

—Es una chica —le corrigió Rachel—, y Kurt y yo la acabamos de dejar hablando con Mr. Shue.

En ese momento pasaban Mr. Shue y la chica nueva Clare al escenario. Los chicos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos al ver que llevaba el uniforme de cheerios pero ninguno dijo nada, ni si quiera Quinn que por la cara que tenía parecía que le acababan de abofetear.

—A ver chicos, esta chica es Clare Tilman y va a hacer una audición porque le gustaría entrar al club. Como sabéis cualquier que haga una audición es bienvenido a Glee pero antes tenemos que verla por supuesto. Adelante, Clare.

Mr. Shue bajó del escenario y fue a sentarse en las butacas con sus alumnos.

La música empezó a sonar y Clare comenzó a cantar.

**Four letter word **_(Palabra de cuatro letras)_

**I don't have the guts to say it**(_Yo no tengo las agallas para decirlo)__**  
**_**Smile till it hurts**(_Sonríe hasta que duela_)**  
****Let's not make it complicated**(_No hagamos que sea complicado)_ **  
****We've got a story**(_Tenemos una historia)_ **  
****But I'm about to change the ending**(_Pero__yo estoy a punto de cambiar el final)_**  
****You're perfect for me**(_Tú eres perfecto para mí)_  
**You're more than just a friend**(_Tú eres más que un amigo) _**  
****So we can just stop pretending now**(_Así que sólo puede dejar de pretender ahora)_ **  
****Gotta let you know somehow**(_Tengo que hacerle saber de alguna manera)_  
**I'll be your shelter**(_Yo seré tu refugio_)**  
****I'll be your storm**(_Voy a ser tu tormenta)_ **  
****I'll make you shiver**(_Te haré temblar_)**  
****I'll keep you warm**(_Voy a mantener el calor_)**  
****Whatever weather**(_Sea cual sea el clima)_  
**Baby I'm yours**(_Bebé soy tuyo)  
_**Be your forever**(_Sé tu por siempre)_

**Be your fling**(_Sea su aventura)  
_**Baby I will be your everything**(_Bebé, yo seré tu todo_)

Clare acabó de cantar la canción y fue recibida con unos cuantos aplausos. No lo había hecho mal, pero tampoco tenía el talento de algunos en el coro.

—Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que estás dentro, Clare —le dijo Mr. Shue con una sonrisa al ver que nadie ponía objeciones—. Eso estuvo bastante bien, trabajando duro, tal vez puedas aspirar a un solo en las seccionales.

—Espere, ¿ha visto su uniforme? —preguntó Tina—. A lo mejor la envía Sue para espiarnos.

—No sería la primera vez —la secundó Artie mirando fugazmente a los asientos en los que estaban Quinn, Santana y Brittany.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Ruedas —espetó Santana—. Nos unimos al Glee Club porque Sue nos lo pidió pero después aprendimos la lección y no hablamos con ella sobre ningún tema que tenga que ver con el coro.

—Yo a veces le cuento a Sue lo que hacemos y ella me da calcetines para Lord Tubbington —susurró Brittany tan bajo que solo la oyeron Quinn y Santana.

—No podemos estar seguros de que no sea una espía de Sue —opinó Sam.

—Yo creo que deberíamos darle un voto de confianza —Blaine salió en su defensa—. Nosotros más que nadie deberíamos saber que no hay que juzgar a la gente sin conocerla.

—Estoy con el de la gomina, mi nombre es Puck, y también puedo darte mi número si es tu día de suerte —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Todos empezaron a discutir elevando la voz queriendo tener la razón.

—Si no soy bienvenida me iré encantada —Clare dijo casi aliviada.

—¡Callad! —espetó Rachel tras oír a la chica decir eso, no podían dejar ir un nuevo miembro—. Escuchad, no creo que Clare sea una espía, yo misma le pedí que hiciera la audición.

—Espera, ¿tú le pediste que lo hiciera? ¿Y ella aceptó? —quiso saber Finn.

Rachel asintió.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Quinn esforzándose para que su voz sonara un tanto dura.

—Teníamos un ajuste de cuentas pendiente —le respondió Rachel sorprendida de que Quinn se hubiese dirigido a ella.

—Sí, tenía que compensar a Rachel —dijo Clare dedicando una sonrisa soberbia a la capitana de las cheerios—. Pero ya la he compensado haciendo la audición, si no me queréis no me importará irme.

—Vamos, démosle una oportunidad, no podemos dejar escapar un miembro extra —habló Kurt.

Los demás se quedaron sin argumentos, excepto Quinn, que tenía unos cuantos pero no iba a decirlos porque en realidad estaban fuera de lugar. No le quedó más remedio que morderse la lengua y escrutar a la chica con la mirada.

—Entonces, si nadie más tiene algo que añadir, ¡eres oficialmente parte de New Directions! —finalizó Mr. Shue.

Mientras el resto del Glee Club la recibía con unos leves aplausos, Clare fingía entusiasmo.

Cuando se aseguró de que nadie se daba cuenta, Quinn se acercó a la nueva y le susurró al oído:

—Este no era el plan, no creas que la cosa termina aquí.

—Estoy deseando ver cómo continúa —le respondió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

_Glee no me pertenece._

_Gracias por todos los reviews._

_En el próximo capítulo habrá más acción entre Quinn y Rachel. _

_Gracias de nuevo, espero no decepcionar a nadie, comentar lo que queráis en los reviews._


	3. Capítulo 2: Apuestas

**CAPÍTULO 2: APUESTAS**

La semana siguiente fue un total tormento para Quinn, por una parte, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con soportar a la estúpida de Clary, Clare o cómo quiera que se llamase en los entrenamientos de las cheerios, ahora la veía también en los ensayos del Glee Club, y lo peor era que ella y Rachel estaban siempre juntas como si la chica hubiese olvidado el incidente de la semana anterior. Quinn nunca se lo confesaría a Blaine, pero estaba a punto de reventar de los celos.

Tampoco se quitaba de encima a su madre, que estaba totalmente emocionada con la idea de que su hermana Frannie fuese a visitarlos unas semanas con su bebé de 3 meses, Christopher. Aunque lo malo de aquello no era el ver a su hermana y a su sobrino al que sólo había visto dos veces desde que nació, porque su madre podría seguir aparentando que tenían una vida perfecta todo lo que quisiese, pero Quinn sabía que el motivo de la visita de Frannie era que tenía planeado divorciarse de su marido. Quinn nunca había sido demasiado cercana a su hermana, siempre la tomó como alguien de quien sus padres estaban muy orgullosos y tendría que mantener ese orgullo a la altura una vez su hermana se hubiese marchado. Pero nunca era suficiente, cualquier cosa que Quinn hiciese, su hermana la había hecho antes y mejor. Pero de todas formas, apreciaba a su hermana, apreciaba a una chica que siendo unos cuantos años mayor de lo que ella lo era en ese momento, había tenido que casarse con un hombre a quien casi no conocía y por supuesto no quería, para complacer a su padre. Quinn ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre, sólo lo había visto en la boda de su hermana, y nunca, jamás se hablaba de él en casa. Era un tema tabú. Cuando su padre obligó a su hermana a casarse con él, fue la primera y última vez en toda su vida que vio a su madre llevarle la contraria a Russel Fabray pero, a pesar de todo, terminó cediendo y pensando que todo era por el bien de su hija mayor. Cuando nació Christopher, toda la familia Fabray que quedaba en Lima viajó a conocer al nuevo miembro Fabray que, después de que su padre hablara con unos cuantos colegas, no llevaría el apellido de su padre, sino el de su madre.

El único motivo por el que Quinn sabía lo del divorcio de su hermana mayor era porque ella misma se lo había contado unos días antes en un e-mail. Frannie decía que estaba harta de vivir su vida como Russel quería que la viviese y, como adulta que era, iba a hacer lo que se le viniese en gana.

Sin embargo, sí que tenía ganas de ver al pequeño Chris, el bebé, a pesar de su corta edad, había heredado los ojos entre avellana y verde de Quinn, al igual que la chica los había heredado de su abuelo. La última vez que lo vio, unos cuantos mechones de cabello rubio le adornaban la cabellera. Judy decía que el pequeño era la viva imagen de Quinn de pequeña.

Pero lo que más atormentaba a Quinn, era la gran pelea que habían tenido Brittany y Santana el viernes. Quinn sabía lo que sentía Santana hacia su peculiar amiga, y también sabía que Britt respondía a esos sentimientos, pero la chica latina era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer que se sentía tremendamente celosa desde que se había enterado de que Britt estaba saliendo con Artie. Al principio había estado callada, muy callada viniendo de Santana, pero al final perdió el control en medio del pasillo al ver a la pareja besándose y había gritado a Brittany que salió corriendo llorando como una niña pequeña sin entender nada. Y Santana se sentía fatal por eso, pero nunca lo reconocería, así que Blaine y Quinn habían estado haciendo turnos durante todo el día para dar compañía a las dos chicas e intentar que entraran en razón. Cosa que no tenía pinta de suceder demasiado pronto.

Pero ahora llegaba la hora del Glee Club, y todo eso no importaba. Porque en Glee se olvidaba de su familia y podía observar a Rachel sin que ella se diera cuenta, podía oírla cantar y sonreír.

Entró con Santana a la clase y miró por un momento a Rachel para luego pasar su mirada a Clare que se encontraba a su lado, ambas reían junto con Kurt y Mercedes por algo que Puck acababa de decir. Dirigió una mirada asesina a Clare porque se encontraba demasiado cerca de la diva para su gusto. Y entonces se dejó llevar por un impulso que siempre reprimía y fue rápidamente a sentarse justo al lado de Rachel pero la chica estaba tan concentrada hablando sobre no sé qué de Streisand con Kurt que estaba detrás de ella que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Quinn hasta que Kurt le dirigió una mirada silenciosa.

-Deberías controlarte más –le murmuró Santana sentándose a su lado.

-Lo mismo podría decir –replicó Quinn al ver que su amiga se quedaba mirando a Brittany quien entraba por la puerta con Artie y Blaine. Blaine aprovechó la oportunidad y se sentó detrás de Quinn, al lado de Kurt.

-No somos las únicas –respondió Santana tras observar a Blaine.

Los demás chicos del Glee fueron llegando y cuando estuvieron todos, el Sr. Shue empezó la clase.

-Hola chicos, para la tarea de esta semana he pensado hacer algo diferente, se trata de escoger una canción con la que tengáis una profunda conexión sentimental y describir al resto lo que os transmite. Para eso es necesa… ¿Sí, Kurt?

-Sr. Shue, creo que eso no es una buena idea. Quiero decir, hay cosas privadas que no estoy cómodo compartiéndolas con más de la mitad de esta clase.

-De eso se trata exactamente, Kurt –dijo el Sr. Shue con una sonrisa-. Las seccionales están cerca, chicos. Si queremos ganar y llegar a las nacionales, necesitamos actuar como nunca. Y para eso tenemos que compenetrarnos entre nosotros. Somos una familia, nos aceptamos unos a otros y por ese motivo tenemos que enseñar nuestras emociones más profundas al resto. No es necesario que lo contéis todo, buscad algo que os identifique y explicad por qué os sentís de una forma especial cuando lo escucháis.

-Sr. Shue, yo no me siento cómoda compartiendo cosas privadas con la competencia –dijo Mercedes.

-¿Qué competencia? –preguntó Sam desconcertado.

-Ella y su novio –dijo señalando a Rachel-, ¿quién dice que no va a correr a contarle a Jesse todo lo que pasa aquí para que él y su madre preparen a ese club de súper robots?

-Mercedes, no me puedo creer que pienses eso de una compañera –el Sr. Shue parecía enfadado-. Todos somos un equipo y si no hay un mínimo de confianza entonc…

-En realidad Jesse y yo lo hemos dejado –habló Rachel mirando a ningún sitio-, no tenéis por qué preocuparos.

El silencio inundó la sala completamente durante unos segundos muy incómodos en los que Quinn no pudo pensar absolutamente nada gracias a las mariposas que sentía en su estómago.

-¿Quinn te pasa algo? –le preguntó Britt preocupada al notar la cara de su amiga-. ¿Te has olvidado de respirar? ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-No, Britt estoy perfectamente –respondió al ver todas las miradas clavadas en ella.

-Yo diría que más que eso –susurró Santana en su oído burlonamente.

-Respira, Fabray –Blaine siguió el juego.

Ella simplemente los ignoró, cosa que no fue demasiado difícil teniendo en cuenta la felicidad que sentía.

Rachel y Jesse ya no estaban juntos. Vale, eso no quería decir que fuera a declararse a Rachel con un anillo pidiéndole matrimonio, cosa que podría hacer, pero no lo haría. A decir verdad, no importaba si Rachel estaba con alguien o no, porque de cualquier forma, ellas nunca podrían estar juntas. Primero porque después del trato que le había dado Quinn todos estos años, aunque siempre intentando negar sus sentimientos, Rachel no podría verla como más que a una compañera de Glee y tal vez, una amiga. Segundo, su fama en el McKingley no era algo de lo que se sintiese precisamente orgullosa, que se hubiese acostado con más de la mitad del equipo de animadoras y con algún que otro del equipo de fútbol, no quería decir que la gente tenía que hablar de su vida personal como si les perteneciese, aunque debía admitir que eso de vez en cuando le daba muchas ventajas. Tercero porque estaba segura de que a Rachel no le gustaban las chicas, aunque eso no quería decir que no se pudiese enamorar de una. Y cuarto y más importante, Rachel merecía algo más, alguien mejor que una chica que llega a su casa fingiendo que su vida es perfecta para complacer a sus padres que acabarán obligándola a estudiar derecho o medicina porque, según ellos, las artes son una completa pérdida de tiempo, por muy feliz que te hagan.

Y, a pesar de todo eso, se sintió completamente aliviada al escuchar esas palabras. Y mucho más todavía al darse cuenta de que Rachel no le daba importancia alguna, que no sentía tristeza ni arrepentimiento.

Quinn se mordió el labio intentando reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio que todavía algunos de sus compañeros la miraban curiosos.

-Me alegro de que lo hayáis dejado, Rachel –dijo Finn haciendo que el resto volviese en sí-. Mereces algo mejor.

-¿Algo como tú? –inquirió Santana irritada por el chico.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Si eso es lo que ella quiere, no pondré resistencia.

-Agradezco tu interés Finn, pero ahora mismo estoy centrada en mi carrera musical.

-Una vez Lord Tubbington y yo fuimos a una carrera musical, era aburrido porque no nos dejaron apostar y creo que Lord Tubbington compró un paquete de tabaco –dijo Brittany-, espero que tengas suerte, Rachel.

Los demás se miraron un poco desconcertados, estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de comentarios por parte de Britt pero eso no quitaba que cada vez que hiciese uno supieran qué hacer o qué decir. Santana reprimió una sonrisa de ternura al recordar su enfado con la rubia.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar el orgullo de un lado y decirle lo que sientes? –le susurró Quinn.

-Cuando tú lo hagas con el hobbit –replicó Santana.

Quinn suspiró ante la tozudez de su amiga.

-Chicos, volvamos al tema –dijo el Sr. Shue buscando de nuevo la atención de la clase.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad… bueno, con normalidad dentro de los esquemas del Glee Club. Quinn pasó toda la clase mandando miradas furtivas a Rachel que no se percataba de nada porque siempre estaba absorta en todo lo que el Sr.

Shuester decía.

Cuando la clase acabó, Quinn se entretuvo haciendo tiempo para aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible cerca de Rachel, y cuando la diva por fin salía de la clase, con un suspiro se disponía a abandonar ella también el aula cuando…

-Te digo que la judía sexy caerá ante mí antes que de ti.

-Puck, a Rachel no le gustas, acéptalo, ella busca algo más que un rollo de una noche.

-¿Estáis hablando de Rachel? –interrumpió Clare.

Puck asintió mientras Quinn se hacía la distraída tocando suavemente las teclas del piano.

-Apuesto cincuenta dólares a que consigo llevármela a la cama antes que Finn –dijo Noah.

-Apuesto otros cincuenta a que no –dijo Finn.

-Yo apuesto otros cincuenta a que me la llevo a la cama antes que vosotros dos –replicó Clare entrando en el juego.

-Entonces tenemos un trato –replicó Puck.

-No, no vais a apostar con Rachel –espetó Quinn enfadada. Rachel no era ningún trofeo que pudiesen jugarse por un poco de dinero.

Los otros tres chicos se la quedaron mirando muy extrañados por su comentario. Quinn se abofeteó mentalmente por su error.

-Quiero decir que… No vais a apostar sin mí. Contad conmigo –se corrigió fingiendo una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Tú? –preguntó Finn-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Rachel querría algo contigo? ¿Y por qué vas a querer tú algo con ella?

-Una apuesta es una apuesta –respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros-, a menos que tengas miedo a perder, Hudson.

Puck sonrió.

-Sí, tenemos un trato –dijo.

* * *

Glee no me pertenece.

El próximo capítulo se centrará más en Quinn y su familia, pero queda MUY poco para que empiecen la magia Faberry, y va a haber MUCHA.

Gracias por las reviews, diré que alguna especulación se acerca bastante a lo que sucederá, podéis seguir intentando.

Espero vuestras opiniones,

Gracias.


	4. Capítulo 3: Perfect

**CAPÍTULO 3: PERFECT**

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

-¡Yo abro, mamá! -gritó Quinn mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta-. Hola, Blaine -saludó al chico con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Blaine se entretuvo saludando a la madre de Quinn y luego ambos subieron a la habitación de la chica.

-No sabía que tu madre estaba en casa -comentó.

-Anda como loca porque Frannie viene en unos días.

-Sí, me lo contaste, ¿y Chris?

-Los dos se quedarán por una temporada -asintió Quinn.

-¿Y tu padre qué opina? -preguntó Blaine que conocía bastante bien al Sr. Fabray.

-Dudo que esta vez Russel pueda hacer algo, Frannie ya es mayorcita -dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tu padre es... controlador.

Quinn suspiró dejándose caer sobre la cama, Blaine se tumbó junto a ella.

Quinn y Blaine había sido inseparables desde los tres años. Eran como hermanos, ya que los dos siempre se habían sentido eclipsados por sus hermanos mayores, siempre se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse. Los señores Fabray tenían mucho aprecio a Blaine, incluso Russel llegó a pensar en que tal vez no sería mala idea que los dos se casaran, Blaine venía de buena familia y era un buen chico. Fue hace un par de años, que Quinn se cansó y les dijo a sus padres que Blaine era gay. Desde entonces Russel a penas le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra al chico, aunque Judy lo seguía tratando con cariño.

-¿Te quedarás hoy a dormir? -le preguntó a su mejor amigo haciendo un puchero. Blaine era la única persona con la que se sentía verdaderamente cómoda sacando su lado sensible.

-Me encantaría pero... -respondió él con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero...?

-Tengo una cita.

- ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién -preguntó, luego cayendo en la sonrisa de Blaine, se llevó las manos a la boca-. ¡No! ¿Tienes una cita con Porcelana? ¡Blaine! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

-Cálmate, Fabray -rió el chico-. En realidad no es una cita, me pidió que cantara con él una canción para el Glee Club. Me lo dijo en el ensayo, te hubieras dado cuenta, pero estabas demasiado ocupada mirando a Rachel sin que se diera cuenta.

-Cuenta como cita -replicó ella sacándole la lengua por lo que había dicho de Rachel-. ¿Por qué quiere cantar contigo una canción para Glee? ¿Es por lo de la tarea de esta semana?

-No, creo que es para Rachel.

-¿Para Rachel? -inquirió ella.

Blaine asintió.

-No sé más, dejé de prestar atención a sus palabras cuando me dijo que mi voz era perfecta para la canción y que combinaríamos a la perfección.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Bien hecho, engominado.

* * *

2:00 de la mañana. Quinn seguía despierta sin poder dormir.

2:30. Con un suspiro, se rindió y dejó de dar vueltas en la cama intentando dormir para coger su cuaderno de dibujo. Después de media hora en la que no encontraba inspiración, decidió que era hora de empezar con la tarea que Mr. Shue les había encargado para el jueves.

Después de varias protestas porque a los chicos les parecía demasiado íntimo el tema, el profesor les permitió que en caso de que se sintieran incómodos, podían cantar la canción para transmitir con ella lo que sentían.

Recordó lo que Blaine me había dicho el lunes sobre la canción que él y Kurt le iban a dedicar a Rachel el miércoles, Quinn miró la hora, aunque no hubiese dormido nada, era oficialmente miércoles.

Suspiró de nuevo, en una semana vendrían Frannie y Chris.

Rendida, dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran hacia la única cosa que podía hacerla dormir aquella noche: Rachel Berry.

* * *

Había perseguido a Blaine durante todo el día empleando sus mejores virtudes para convencer al chico de que le dijera qué le habían preparado Kurt y él a Rachel para la clase del Glee de ese día, y nada había dado resultado.

Esa era la razón por la que Quinn se encontraba igual o incluso más intrigada que sus compañeros cuando los dos se pusieron en frente de la clase y comenzaron a cantar mirando a Rachel.

_Made a wrong turn _

_Once or twice _

_Dug my way out _

_Blood and fire _

_Bad decisions _

_That's alright _

_Welcome to my silly life _

_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood _

_Miss "no way it's all good" _

_It didn't slow me down _

_Mistaken _

_Always second guessing _

_Underestimated _

_Look, I'm still around… _

_Pretty, pretty please _

_Don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like your less than _

_Perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please _

_If you ever, ever feel _

_Like your nothing _

_You're fuckin' perfect to me _

_The whole world stares while i swallow the fear _

_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer _

_So cool in lying and I tried tried _

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time _

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere _

_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair _

_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time _

_Why do we do that? _

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty, _

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect _

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me _

_You're perfect _

_You're perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever _

_ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever _

_ever feel like you're nothing _

_you're perfect to me_

La canción acabó y todos aplaudieron a los chicos. Quinn miraba a Rachel con el ceño fruncido ya que parecía ser la única además de ella que se había dado cuenta para quién era la canción y miraba a Kurt agradecida y con cariño. Quinn frunció el ceño, ¿qué ocurría con Rachel? Que ella supiera, la morena no tenía problemas de autoestima fuera de lo normal en una adolescente. Sin embargo, sí que había notado a Rachel un tanto extraña últimamente. Pero lo mismo era por su ruptura con St. James, o tal vez porque alguna de sus fotografías de Barbra Streisand se había manchado por un borde.

Estaba tan desconcertada que cuando acabó la clase no pudo controlarse y, cuando se aseguró de que no quedaba nadie más en la sala de coros, se acercó a Rachel y le dijo.

-Hola Rachel, ¿todo bien?

La pequeña diva la miró confusa.

-No entiendo desde cuando te preocupa a ti eso.

-Me preocupa –afirmó rápidamente-. Quiero decir… dentro de poco son las seccionales y te necesitamos, eres la única que puede hacer que ganemos.

-Ah, entonces… ¿gracias? –preguntó la chica extrañada por su actitud.

-Rachel, quiero que sepas, que si alguna vez necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo –le dijo antes de poder reprimirse.

-Espera, ¿es esto algún tipo de trampa o algo por el estilo? –Rachel la miraba incrédula.

-Mira, Berry, sólo ten en cuenta lo que acabo de decir, ¿de acuerdo? –replicó Quinn pasando cerca de ella cuando caminaba a la puerta y deteniéndose un instante para aspirar su aroma.

* * *

Era viernes, todas las clases habían acabado y el instituto estaba vacío, o eso suponía Quinn al entrar por una de las puertas que la entrenadora Sue le había enseñada por ser la capitana de las cheerios. Todavía con su uniforme puesto, caminó hacia el gimnasio y se sentó en una de las gradas, sacó un lápiz y su bloc de dibujo y dejó que toda su inspiración fluyera sobre él.

No era la primera vez que Quinn entraba a hurtadillas al McKingley para dibujar, y tampoco sería la última. Entre las grandes paredes de ese gimnasio era la única parte donde se sentía relajada y plasmaba en el papel todo lo que sentía.

Fuera el tiempo era horrible, el cielo estaba plagado de nubes completamente negras y cuando entró a las instalaciones del edificio estaba lloviendo, ahora se podía oír claramente el sonido de la lluvia golpear violentamente el techo y el viento las ventanas de aulas que se encontraban a varios metros de donde estaba ella.

Con el sonido de un trueno y un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo temblando de frío, se levantó y fue hacia los vestuarios buscando algo que ponerse encima del simple uniforme de animadora que llevaba.

No tenía miedo de las tormentas, es más, le encantaban, como muchísimos artistas que las encontraban como el momento perfecto para dibujar. Aunque, siendo completamente honesta, Quinn estaba un poco preocupada en cómo llegaría a casa si la lluvia no se calmaba un poco, tal como estaba la cosa le sería imposible llegar hasta el coche sin salir volando por el camino.

Cerró su casillero de los vestuarios al ver que no tenía nada con lo que protegerse del frío y decidió ir a probar suerte a su taquilla.

Como ya suponía, en la taquilla tampoco tenía nada que ponerse. Se maldecía interiormente por haber dejado la chaqueta en el coche.

Temblando de frío, iba a volver al gimnasio y concentrarse en dibujar cuando un grito llamó su atención. Siguió la dirección del grito y llegó al auditorio.

-Hola –dijo al aire-, ¿hay alguien aquí?

-¿Quinn? –respondió una voz familiar.

-¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó Quinn sin necesidad de conocer la respuesta, habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar.

Una figura conocida salió a su vista y Quinn pudo ver cómo Rachel se abrazaba a sí misma, la imagen le transmitió una ternura inmensa.

-¿Tienes miedo a las tormentas? –le preguntó divertida mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No es gracioso –cortó la diva-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y tú? –preguntó enarqueando una ceja.

-Yo he preguntado antes.

-Está bien, yo respondo, tú respondes –Rachel asintió-. A veces vengo al gimnasio cuando no hay nadie, me relaja –dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia-. Tu turno.

-Me gusta venir al auditorio, me imagino que canto para una gran audiencia en Broadway –Quinn intentó reprimir una sonrisa sin conseguirlo y Rachel se dio cuenta-. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva, Rachel –dijo suspirando.

-No me has dado motivos para no hacerlo.

Quinn suspiró de nuevo conteniéndose las ganas de contarle a Rachel muchas cosas que no entendería. Las dos chicas intercambiaban miradas furtivas mientras se hacía un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno… ¿no piensas volver al gimnasio? –preguntó Rachel finalmente.

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que me vaya? –replicó juguetonamente aunque un poco dolida.

-No veo por qué querrías quedarte aquí conmigo.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –al no obtener respuesta, Quinn empezó a desandar sus pasos por donde había venido decepcionada de no haber oído la negativa que tanto esperaba.

Al fin y al cabo, no podía culpar a Rachel, ella misma se lo había ganado cuando intentaba negar sus sentimientos. Otro trueno resonó a lo largo de todo el auditorio.

-Espera –suplicó Rachel asustada-, yo…

-¿Tienes miedo, Rachel? –le preguntó Quinn dulcemente.

Rachel asintió lentamente, estaba confusa por lo gentil que estaba siendo Quinn con ella.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí contigo? –le preguntó, aunque ella deseaba quedarse, fuera cual fuera la respuesta de la morena-. Lo tomaré como un sí –susurró cuando no hubo recibido una respuesta de parte de Rachel.

Quinn subió al escenario y se sentó cerca de donde estaba Rachel.

-¿Cómo has entrado? –le preguntó la diva.

-¿Cómo has entrado tú? –dijo Quinn riendo entre dientes.

-No me he ido.

-¿Has estado aquí desde que acabaron las clases?

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

-Este es uno de los sitios que mejor me hacen sentir cuando lo necesito.

-Entiendo –respondió la líder de las cheerios.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta –le recordó Rachel mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pregunta? –Quinn contuvo la respiración ante el gesto de la pequeña diva.

-¿Cómo has entrado? –repitió.

-Estar en las cheerios tiene alguna ventaja, pero ser la capitana tiene muchísimas más –le confió con una sonrisa.

-¿Ventajas como cuál? ¿Hacer la vida de los demás un infierno? –espetó secamente Rachel.

Quinn quedó perpleja por la actitud de Rachel. Ella no quería que la gente la molestara, y hacía mucho por evitarlo, pero eso era algo que Rachel no sabía y no sabría jamás.

Pero unos simples minutos intercambiando algunas palabras con ella habían hecho que todo su autocontrol de los últimos años se esfumara. Dejó de luchar contra sí misma y decidió que intentar ser amiga de la pequeña chica era mejor que nada. Ahora que conocía el poder que hablar con ella tenía sobre sus emociones, no pensaba dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

-Está bien, Rachel –dijo finalmente-. Te pido disculpas si algo de lo que te he hecho te ha hecho daño, que supongo que muchas cosas. Realmente espero que podamos intentar ser amigas.

-¿Por qué ahora quieres ser mi amiga? ¿Y por qué ahora me llamas por mi nombre? –replicó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué sigues a la defensiva? –preguntó Quinn empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Deja de responder a todo con más preguntas! –espetó frustrada-. No me puedo creer que luego digan que la irritante soy yo.

-Rachel Berry, la irritante eres tú –replicó divertida mientras observaba tiernamente a la otra chica resoplar enfadada-. Lo que te he dicho es en serio, y lo que te dije en la sala de coros también –dijo intentando suavizar el ambiente.

La morena asintió sin decir palabra.

-¿Estás enfadada? –preguntó un poco temerosa de haber estropeado su única oportunidad con Rachel.

-No puedes pretender que con unas pocas palabras olvide la forma en la que me has tratado estos años, Quinn –se forzó a contestar Rachel, porque en realidad se moría por ser amiga de la chica rubia.

-Voy a pensar que esto es una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas –dijo regalando una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras a la diva.

-Si esto es alguna clase de broma yo…

-Rachel mírame –unos hermosos ojos marrón chocolate se encontraron con los suyos-. No es ningún truco –prometió.

Rachel se perdió en los ojos avellana de su acompañante cuando el tercer trueno hizo acto de presencia retumbando fuertemente por todo el auditorio. La diva se acurrucó junto a Quinn.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir al gimnasio –sugirió la chica cuando consiguió controlar su alterada respiración debido a la cercanía de Rachel-, allí no se oyen tanto los truenos.

Rachel asintió y Quinn le cogió de la mano involuntariamente.

-¿Está bien así? –preguntó al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Rachel volvió a asentir un tanto sonrojada.

Caminaron por los pasillos del McKingley de la mano hasta llegar al gimnasio. Quinn guió a Rachel hasta la grada donde había dejado su material de dibujo y lo guardó todo con un movimiento brusco. Rachel hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

-Perdona… -se disculpó Quinn- es algo muy personal, no se los he enseñado a nadie.

Aquello en parte era verdad, pero la principal razón por la que había tenido esa reacción era que la gran mayoría de los dibujos que hacía tenían que ver con Rachel.

-No sabía que dibujadas, ¿vienes al gimnasio del instituto a dibujar? –indagó curiosa sentándose.

-¿A qué pensabas que venía? –replicó Quinn alzando una divertida ceja mientras la imitaba.

-Pues a hacer lo que la gente normal viene a hacer en las gradas de una pista de baloncesto –dijo irónicamente.

Quinn rió entre dientes.

Poco a poco la lluvia disminuía, aunque las chicas, que charlaban de cualquier tema que saliera, tardaron en notarlo.

-Parece que ya llueve menos –observó Rachel.

-Sí…

-Creo que me voy a ir a casa –comentó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Te vas a empapar, Berry –dijo intentando convencerla de que se quedara más tiempo con ella.

-Es un riesgo que tarde o temprano había que correr –Rachel se levantó y miró a Quinn que se levantaba para despedirse-. Supongo que te veré el lunes.

Quinn asintió y no pudo evitar besar la mejilla de la chica como despedida. Rachel se sonrojó y caminó a la puerta para salir del instituto en busca de su coche.

Quinn se tumbó en uno de los bancos sonriendo como una estúpida recordando cada segundo que había pasado con Rachel durante las dos últimas horas. Poco después, el sonido de unos pasos la sacaron de su burbuja y se sentó deseando ver a la persona de sus pensamientos aparecer ante su vista de nuevo.

-Te lo advertí –dijo con una sonrisa burlona cuando vio a Rachel aparecer chorreando.

-No he podido dar más de cinco pasos antes de volver corriendo.

Quinn contuvo una carcajada ante la ternura que le provocada la diva.

-Deberías quitarte esa chaqueta –le aconsejó-, está realmente empapada.

-Estaré bien –cortó Rachel y Quinn no quiso insistir-. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No se puede salir a la calle y tampoco podemos quedarnos a dormir aquí.

-No –coincidió Quinn esbozando una sonrisa para continuar hablando-. Vienes conmigo, a mi casa.

* * *

_Gracias de nuevo por las reviews, creo que todos coincidimos en que las apuestas no traen nada bueno..._

_Glee no me pertenece, cosa por la que nunca seré feliz del todo._

_**PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: -Buenas noches, Rachel -susurró Quinn cerca de su oído.**_

_La canción es "Perfect" de P!nk, la misma que cantan Kurt y Blaine a Santana en la tercera temporada._

_Me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a Alba Castle porque no creo que ningún gleek admire tanto a Shelby como ella._


	5. Capítulo 4: Las ideas de Britt S Pierce

**CAPÍTULO 4: LAS IDEAS DE BRITTANY S. PIERCE**

_-No –coincidió Quinn esbozando una sonrisa para continuar hablando-. Vienes conmigo, a mi casa._

Rachel abrió la boca anonada.

-¿A tu…? ¿A tu casa? –balbuceó.

-Si salimos por la puerta del gimnasio, sólo tendremos que dar unos pasos hasta mi coche, obviamente es más seguro que dejarte ir hasta el tuyo. Llueve demasiado como para hacer una parada en tu casa y tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí a dormir.

-Pero no puedo –comenzó la diva-, tengo que seguir una meticulosa serie de limpiezas faciales antes de acostarme y siempre me levanto muy temprano para hacer mis ejercicios porque si quiero ser una estrella de Broadway necesito cuidar mi imagen para mostrarme al público y…

-Rachel –la paró Quinn divertida-, ¿qué se supone que haces cuando vas a casa de porcelana a dormir?

-Se llama Kurt –Quinn rodó los ojos ante el reproche-. Y normalmente, hago todo eso antes de ir a su casa o a la de Mercedes y luego al día siguiente modifico mi rutina de entrenamientos para compensar lo del día anterior.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Está bien, entonces supongo que tendrás que quedarte aquí a hacerle compañía al esqueleto del aula de biología –dijo burlonamente.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí?

-Sí a no ser que decidas olvidar todos esos tratamientos por una noche –replicó jugando con ella.

Rachel tomó un profundo suspiro y al final accedió a irse con Quinn, y esa era la razón por la que la capitana de las cheerios reía como una loca dentro del coche al ver la cara de la futura estrella de Broadway llena de fastidio por lo mojadas que estaban sus ropas.

-No es gracioso –le dijo con una mueca de molestia-, me puedo poner enferma por esto, ¿y si me resfrío y les pasa algo a mis cuerdas vocales? ¡Mi carrera está en peligro!

-Rachel, para –Quinn intentaba parecer seria pero no podía evitar reírse por la actitud de diva de su… ¿amiga?-. No te vas a resfriar, llegaremos a casa y le diré a Cindy que encienda la chimenea.

-¿Quién es Cindy? –cuestionó un poco confusa.

-Cindy es… algo así como mi niñera –admitió Quinn un tanto avergonzada.

-Espera, ¿tienes niñera? –le preguntó burlona.

-Ha sido mi niñera desde que tenía dos años, Russel siempre está viajando por trabajo y mi madre a veces lo acompaña, otras simplemente se va sin motivo alguno durante días para "soltar tensiones" como dice ella –Quinn se encogió de hombros-; antes venía sólo cuando mis padres no estaban, pero desde que Frannie se fue de casa Cindy vive con nosotros. Supongo que mi madre se siente a veces culpable por dejarme tanto tiempo sola.

En realidad no tenía ni idea de por qué había contado a Rachel todo aquello, pero con ella todo era tan fácil. Rachel meditó unos segundos sobre lo que le había dicho la chica.

-Mis padres también pasan mucho tiempo fuera de casa –le confió en un susurro- pero no se van sin más de forma habitual.

Quinn la observó de reojo.

-Deberías llamarlos y decirles que pasarás la noche en mi casa. No quiero que se preocupen por ti –dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Rachel asintió.

-Les he mandado un mensaje. ¿No les importará a tus padres que me quede a dormir?

-Para nada –negó Quinn-. Y lo más seguro es que no estén. Russel se fue hace un par de días a una reunión muy importante en Chicago y no volverá hasta el lunes. Mi madre se marchó esta mañana porque está demasiado entusiasmada por la idea de que mi hermana venga a visitarnos durante una temporada y necesitaba despejarse.

Rachel la observó desde el asiento de copiloto memorizando cada pequeño gesto que hacía. Quinn levantó una ceja divertida al ver que la morena no tenía intención de despegar los ojos de ella pero no dijo nada.

-¿Por qué hablar con ella es tan fácil? –pensó consternada.

El resto del camino pasó en un extraño silencio que distaba de ser incómodo.

Llegaron a casa de los Fabray y una encantadora señora que rondaría los cincuenta y cinco años les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¡Quinnie! Me estaba empezando a preocupar –le regañó-. ¿Quién es esta preciosa señorita? –añadió con una sonrisa al ver a Rachel.

-Rachel Berry, señora –contestó la chica enternecida por la simpatía de la mujer.

Quinn la miró sonriendo con adoración, cosa que la mujer mayor no pasó por alto.

La "niñera" de Quinn buscó ropa para que Rachel se pudiera cambiar y fue a prepararles una rica cena vegetariana mientras las chicas entraban en calor sentadas en la moqueta del salón al lado de la chimenea.

-Le gustas –le susurró Quinn con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta-. A parte de Britt, Santana y Blaine, nunca le ha gustado nadie que haya traído a casa.

-Suelo causar ese efecto en la gente –bromeó Rachel un poco sonrojada.

Quinn rió entre dientes.

-¿Estás preparada para competir el sábado que viene en los Seccionales? –le preguntó.

-Totalmente –respondió Rachel poniéndose más seria.

Ambas cenaron tranquilamente en compañía de la nana de Quinn, como ella la llamaba y cuando la mujer subió a su habitación a descansar dirigiendo a Quinn una mirada que la diva no logró descifrar, las chicas volvieron junto al fuego a continuar hablando de ningún tema en concreto.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Quinn Fabray –musitó Rachel.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó alzando una ceja divertida.

-Tu afición a mojarte debajo de la lluvia, el dibujo, saber que puedes tratar a las personas mejor de la forma en que lo haces en el instituto… ¿Se me escapa algo?

-También me gusta la fotografía –respondió quitándole importancia. En realidad la fotografía y el arte eran sus mayores pasiones.

-Nunca te he visto con una cámara –comentó.

Quinn se tumbó sobre la moqueta suspirando.

-Es mi pequeño secreto, Russel no piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo, así que cuanto menos se entere de que su hija prefiere hacer fotos a una grieta del suelo que estudiar medicina, derecho o cualquier cosa que él quiera, mejor.

-¿Por qué siempre llamas a tu padre por su nombre? Quiero decir, él es tu padre biológico, ¿cierto? –indagó Rachel curiosa-. Perdona, no era mi intención incomodarte –dijo al ver que Quinn tardaba en responder.

-No… No pasa nada. Sí, sí que es mi padre biológico. Hace tiempo que dejé de ver a mi padre como la figura paterna que se supone que debería ser, simplemente estoy más cómoda llamándolo por su nombre de pila.

Rachel asintió sin querer presionar a la rubia para que le contara nada y se tumbó a su lado juntando sus hombros. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando del roce hasta que Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Rachel? ¿Estás despierta? Deberíamos subir a la habitación… ¿Rach? –lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un ligero murmullo de protesta.

-Está bien, podemos dormir aquí si quieres –una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Rachel.

-¿Quinn? –susurró al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías… podrías abrazarme? –tartamudeó nerviosa mientras un rubor crecía un poco más debajo de sus ojos cerrados. Quinn rodeó la cintura de la chica con los brazos vacilando-. Buenas noches, Quinn –añadió pegándose más al cuerpo de la rubia.

-Buenas noches, Rachel –susurró en su oído con un pequeña sonrisa.

Y fueron unas buenas noches, porque a pesar de que Quinn durmió unas tres horas, el resto del tiempo observaba a Rachel dormir en calma mientras la luz del poco fuego que quedaba bañaba su rostro.

* * *

El jueves había llegado. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Rachel se quedara a dormir en casa de Quinn. Desde ese día, su relación se convirtió en una pequeña amistad donde la rubia aprovechaba cualquier pequeño momento para sonreír a su amiga o besar su mejilla. El instituto entero estaba sorprendido por ese gran cambio. Y además Quinn tenía que soportar constantemente las burlas de sus tres amigos que habían visto por accidente un dibujo que había hecho del rostro de Rachel durmiendo plácidamente. Pero una buena noticia era que Brittany y Santana se habían arreglado al fin aunque la última no estaba demasiado feliz ya que Britt no había dejado a Artie.

Frannie y Chris habían llegado el día anterior y había pasado un montón de tiempo jugando con su pequeño sobrino que intentaba decir sus primeras palabras.

En definitiva, estaba siendo una buena semana para la capitana de las cheerios.

Entró al Glee Club y sonrió a Rachel que le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y contenta con eso, fue a sentarse junto a sus amigos.

-Quinn, tengo que contarte algo muy urgente –murmuró Blaine.

La chica miró a su amigo con curiosidad pero no pudieron continuar la charla porque el Sr. Shue entraba al aula empezando la clase.

-Como todos sabemos, la tarea de la semana pasada fue un total desastre –alzó una mano pidiendo silencio al ver que las protestas de los chicos no tardaron en aparecer-, sí, tal vez era algo demasiado personal. Pero las seccionales son en dos días chicos, y si queremos ganar, tenemos que entender el verdadero significado de convivir en equipo. Y por ese motivo, Britt, tienes la palabra.

Brittany se levantó de su silla y se puso delante de los demás para que le prestaran atención.

-Una vez estaba comiendo salchichas con chocolate mientras veía una película con Lord Tubbington y…

-Britt, ve al grano por favor –le interrumpió Artie.

-Idiota –musitó Santana tan bajo que sólo Quinn pudo oírlo.

-El Sr. Shuester ha decidido utilizar mi idea de hacer una acampada mañana en el instituto con todos los del Glee Club –continuó Brittany-. Pero como no se pueden hacer hogueras en interiores porque parece ser que se llena todo de humo y la gente empieza a toser hasta morir, cada uno tiene que traerse su cena además del desayuno y comida para el día siguiente. Y como ha sido mi idea, tendremos que dormir todos en el suelo de la sala de coros metidos en sacos de dormir. Ah, y Joe, no te traigas a tus amigos de la jungla, ya tenemos bastante con un solo Tarzán –añadió mirando al chico de las rastras.

Después de varias discusiones en las que algunos accedían al plan y otros no, al final, todos acordaron en ir ya que ese año las Seccionales se celebraban en el auditorio del McKinley y de esa forma no tendrían que desplazarse al día siguiente.

Durante el resto de la clase, Quinn observó molesta cómo Clare y Finn coqueteaban descaradamente con Rachel que o no se daba cuenta, o no le importaba.

-Si necesitas un saco en el que dormir, el de Puck siempre está abierto a judías sexys –oyó que le decía el chico a Rachel.

Estaba tan enfadada, que olvidó por completo que Blaine tenía algo importante que contarle y nada más acabar la clase, fue a casa rápidamente. Pasó el resto del día hablando con su hermana y jugando con su sobrino mientras ignoraba cualquier llamada que llegara a su móvil.

* * *

El viernes a las seis de la tarde, todos los miembros del Glee estaban puntuales como un clavo en la sala de coros. Y además, también encontraron a alguien que todos se sorprendieron de ver: Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora de las cheerios que no dejaba escapar una sola oportunidad de meterse en todo lo que hacía el Glee Club para fastidiarlos. Sue había convencido a Figgins de que los niños necesitaban más supervisión adulta a parte de los enanos que vivían en el pelo de William.

Mientras Quinn acomodaba sus cosas junto con las de los demás, Blaine se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Quinn, necesitas saber algo urgentemente.

La chica asintió pues cuando su amigo se ponía tan serio no bromeaba y junto con Santana y Britt, dijeron que necesitaban ir al baño y fueron a buscar un lugar solitario en el que poder conversar con libertad.

-Habla, engominado –espetó Santana impaciente mientras se colaban en el laboratorio.

-Ayer por la mañana había quedado con reunirme con Kurt en el aula de geometría pero cuando iba a la clase, oí que hablaba con alguien en los aseos de chicas y me acerqué para saludarle pero cambié de idea cuando vi con quién hablaba –soltó de carrerilla parándose para tomar aire.

-¿Hablaba con Santa Claus? –preguntó Brittany entusiasmada.

-Britt, todavía falta un mes para que venga Santa Claus –le recordó Santana cariñosamente.

-Lo siento, Britt, no era él, pero estoy seguro de que no tardará en aparecer –dijo Blaine guiñándole un ojo-. No, Kurt estaba hablando con Rachel.

-¿De qué hablaban? –cuestionó Quinn que se impacientaba cada vez que hablaban de la diva.

-Pues veréis…

**FLASHBACK**

-Entonces, ¿estás volviendo a tener esos sentimientos con ella? –preguntaba Kurt.

-No, Kurt –negó la chica-. Nunca se fueron.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¿A Berry le gusta un chica? –soltó Santana un poco confundida.

-No dice en ningún momento que esos sentimientos no sean de odio –replicó Quinn celosa.

-No estés celosa Quinn –la reconfortó Brittany-, estoy segura de que a Rachel le gustas un montón.

-Gracias, Britt –Quinn quería a su amiga, pero a veces era muy difícil creer en lo que decía.

Los cuatro volvieron con los demás que colocaban sus sacos de dormir y los imitaron. Santana soltó un bufido burlón cuando vio que Blaine colocaba su saco muy cerca del de Kurt y Quinn lo ponía al lado del de Blaine para estar cerca de Rachel. Pero a Santana se le fue la felicidad cuando se dio cuenta de que Artie iba a dormir junto con Britt y corrió a colocarse cerca de Quinn enfadada.

Quinn por su parte se molestó mucho cuando Clare se acomodó al lado de Rachel y las dos charlaban animadamente con Finn.

-Cambiemos la apuesta –le dijo Puck sentándose junto a ella-, es obvio que ninguno de nosotros dos ganará, pero aún podemos apostar entre nosotros quién de ellos dos será el primero en llevarse a la judía sexy a la cama –añadió señalando a Finn y Clare.

Quinn estaba a punto de responderle que se olvidara de la maldita apuesta porque Rachel no es ningún premio cuando vio a Clare tocar un mechón del pelo de la diva y colocárselo detrás de la oreja mientras Rachel le sonreía.

Siguiendo sus impulsos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia los tres chicos mirando fijamente a Clare.

-Quiero hablar contigo –le espetó cuando estaban frente a frente.

-De acuerdo –replicó la chica con tranquilidad poniéndose en pie.

Rachel las miró muy extrañada por la actitud de las dos sin prestar atención a Finn que intentaba entablar una estúpida conversación sobre videojuegos con ella.

Después de alejarse los pasos necesarios para tener intimidad, Quinn se paró mirando con odio a la que la acompañaba.

-¿No era que querías hablar conmigo? –preguntó socarronamente-. ¿O simplemente no soportas que estén cerca de ella?

-No –replicó intentando contener las ganas que tenía de empujar a la chica contra las taquillas-. Puck y yo hemos estado hablando de la apuesta, se cancela. Rachel no es ningún premio, si queréis apostar tendréis que buscaros otro juguetito –bueno, eso no era del todo mentira, Puck y ella sí que habían hablado de la apuesta.

-Vaya, así que era eso –dijo acercándose a ella-. Verás, el caso es que con apuesta o sin ella, Berry acabará en mi cama –susurró en su oído.

Quinn no se pudo contener más y abofeteó a la chica que no se quedó atrás. Ambas empezaron a golpearse fuertemente mientras sus compañeros reían en la sala de coros ajenos a la pelea entre las dos cheerios.

* * *

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero han sido unos días muy ocupados y no he podido subir el capítulo aunque ya lo tenía escrtito.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y sigáis dejando reviews con vuestra opinión.**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá una charla interesante entre Quinn y Sue...**

**Glee no me pertenece.**


	6. Caítulo 5: Seccionales

**NOTA: Las canciones de las competencias no van a estar en ningún orden específico, las juntaré como yo quiera. tampoco he puesto a los Warblers porque ya aparecerán en las Regionales, para Vocal Adrenaline habrá que esperar hasta las Nacionales.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: SECCIONALES**

En la sala de coros, ajenos a la pelea que estaba teniendo lugar en el pasillo, los chicos del Glee Club charlaban animadamente con el Sr. Shue mientras Sue Sylvester los observaba detenidamente. Entonces un sonido de algo estampándose contra el metal de las taquillas los sacó a todos de su ensoñación y corrieron a ver qué sucedía un poco asustados.

La imagen que vieron les dejó estupefactos a todos ellos, Quinn Fabray y la chica que había llegado hacía solo unas semanas al Glee, Clare Tilman peleando contra las taquillas. Ambas estiraban del pelo de la otra, Quinn tenía el labio partido y caía sangre sobre su boca; Clare por su parte, se había llevado un buen golpe en la nariz y le sangraba por un orificio, pero no parecía nada grave.

Ninguna de las dos se había percatado todavía de todas las caras que las observaban sin saber qué hacer.

Clare empujó a Quinn fuertemente contra las taquillas y la chica se llevó un buen golpe en la cabeza. Cuando vieron la sangre que empezó a salir, el Sr. Shue intentó detenerlas con la ayuda de Sam y Blaine. Los tres intentaban separarlas sin éxito, las dos chicas se gritaban cosas sin sentido.

-¡DETENEOS AHORA MISMO! –ordenó Sue con voz autoritaria. Ambas se retrocedieron al instante aunque seguían mirándose con odio-. Fabray, a mi despacho, ahora. Y tú Tilman, más te vale que mi capitana tenga la cara perfecta para la próxima exhibición de las cheerios o tendrás serios problemas –le dijo apuntándola con el dedo, Clare iba a defenderse pero algo en la mirada de Sue le dijo que era mejor no replicar. Por último, la mirada de la entrenadora fue a parar sobre Rachel que retrocedió un paso-. Mini Streisand, busca un botiquín y tráemelo a mi oficina.

Dicho esto, marchó detrás de Quinn hacia su despacho.

-Siéntate, Q –ordenó Sue mientras se sentaba en su silla-. Quinn Fabray, en los tres años que te conozco, nunca te había visto de esa manera.

Quinn suspiró sentándose, estaba un tanto intimidada por la forma en la que su entrenadora la estaba mirando. Se acomodó el cabello que estaba completamente desordenado, y esperó a que la mujer continuara hablando.

-Y eso sólo tiene un nombre –prosiguió Sue-. Fabray, te hice capitana de mis cheerios porque confío en ti para manejar a un puñado de crías chillonas que hacen posturitas para que los buitres del equipo de fútbol se fijen en ellas. Pero nunca pensé que pudieras perder el control de esa manera por un ataque de celos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo esté celosa? –espetó Quinn a la defensiva.

-Eres tan obvia cuando se trata de la réplica en tamaño reducido de Barbra Streisand que hasta Becky se ha dado cuenta, Q.

-¿Yo celosa por Berry? –replicó-. ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

-No necesito cámaras en los vestuarios para saber que la mitad de mi equipo se han acostado o quieren acostarse contigo –Quinn apretó la mandíbula y se limpió con la mano la sangre de la frente que volvía a salir-. Pero si sigues negando tus sentimientos hacia Berry, nunca vas a conseguir lo que quieres, Q. Y tal vez te sorprenda lo que quiera ella.

Quinn quedó enormemente sorprendida por lo que su entrenadora había dicho. Intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-He traído el botiquín –dijo Rachel asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

La chica rubia se giró de inmediato al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz ante la mirada inquisitiva de Sue hacia las dos chicas que estaban demasiado ocupadas intercambiando miradas furtivas entre sí como para notarlo. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlas a ambas solas.

-Como le quede una sola cicatriz en esa cara bonita de cheerleader, me encargaré que la única vez que pises Broadway sea para repartir folletos cerca de algún puesto ambulante de perritos calientes. Estás avisada, Barbra Streisand –le amenazó antes de irse cerrando la puerta.

-Eso sonó bastante mal –comentó Rachel mientras se sentaba en la silla de al lado de Quinn con el botiquín en sus rodillas.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de la chica rubia, cogió un trozo de algodón, lo humedeció con unas cuantas gotas de alcohol medicinal y se inclinó hacia Quinn.

-Esto va a escocer un poco –le advirtió.

"Un poco" no hacia justicia al dolor que le provocaba el alcohol en la herida. Quinn se mordió el labio para no quejarse pero olvidó que lo tenía partido y acabó sufriendo el doble.

Rachel a penas pudo contener las ganas de reír que tenía ante la expresión de la líder de las cheerios.

-Tienes suerte de que no sea nada serio –le dijo cuando la herida de la cabeza estuvo curada-. ¿Por qué estabais peleando?

Cogió más algodón y le indicó que se lo sujetara en la herida de la frente para que ella pudiera poner su atención en el corte del labio mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Ya sabes, diferencias entre animadoras –dijo quitándole importancia.

Rachel alzó una ceja. No le creía, pero no le podía obligar a que le contara la verdad.

-Parece que últimamente sois muy amigas –dijo Quinn.

-Es una chica agradable –replicó Rachel-. ¿Hay algo malo en eso? –añadió al ver la mirada de Quinn.

Rachel sujetó con una mano la barbilla de la chica mientras con la otra limpiaba la sangre de alrededor de su boca para poder examinar el corte mejor.

-Simplemente me parece raro que seáis tan amigas después de lo que te hizo –espetó intentando no mover demasiado los labios.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-Eso suena bastante familiar –le dijo fríamente.

-Perdona –suspiró Quinn-. Es que no me fío de ella.

Quinn contuvo la respiración cuando sintió los dedos de Rachel sobre sus labios. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni se inmutó del dolor.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? –preguntó Rachel que no quería discutir con ella por una tontería.

-No sabía que eras tan buena enfermera, ¿estás preparando alguna audición para un papel de enfermera en Broadway? –bromeó aprovechando para cambiar de tema.

Rachel rió haciendo que Quinn sonriera mientras aguantaba el dolor.

-Mi padre Hiram es médico –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- cuando era pequeña siempre iba con él al hospital, a veces lo hago. Siempre me han gustado los hospitales, tienen algo especial para mí.

Quinn la miró con curiosidad por la confesión que le acababa de hacer pero no dijo nada.

-Esto ya está –dijo Rachel cuando acabó de curar el corte del labio-. El golpe de la cabeza no es nada grave pero aun así tal vez te venga algún que otro mareo.

Y fue entonces cuando las dos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra. Rachel, con una de sus manos todavía en la barbilla de Quinn, recorrió sus labios que el pulgar mientras los miraba intensamente. Quinn se inclinó un poco más y ambas se miraron fijamente. Rachel cerró los ojos y entreabrió cuando sintió que la respiración de la chica chocaba contra su rostro. Quinn tomó aquello la señal que necesitaba para continuar y se decidió a acabar con la distancia que las separaba. Pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse, Rachel se separó bruscamente poniéndose en pie y recogiendo las cosas.

-Deberíamos volver, los demás se estarán preocupando –dijo Rachel evitando la mirada de la otra.

-Rach… -Quinn intentó pararla, pero la chica ya se había marchado.

Quinn fue a los aseos y se miró al espejo. Maldecía internamente a la estúpida de Tilman por haberle dejado el labio así. Lo de la frente se lo tapaba el pelo y ni se notaba, pero tenía el labio adornado por un corte donde quedaban algunos restos de sangre seca. Suspirando, se mojó la cara con agua fría mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado en la oficina de Sue.

Había estado a punto de besar a Rachel Berry, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Pero, ¿se estaba volviendo loca o Rachel también quería que la besara? ¿Por qué se había apartado en el último segundo? ¿Y por qué salió de allí tan rápido? Demasiadas preguntas. Entonces Quinn recordó lo que Blaine había oído decir a Rachel mientras hablaba con porce… Kurt en los aseos. Rachel tenía sentimientos por otra persona y ella había sido una imbécil por intentar besarla.

Volvió con los demás donde Clare se quejaba de que le dolía la nariz pero nadie precía hacerle demasiado caso aparte de Finn y Sugar. Quinn intentó hacer contacto con la mirada de Rachel pero la chica no la miró ni una sola vez.

-¡Quinnie! –gritó Brittany lanzándose a sus brazos-. Nos tenías muy preocupados, ¿estás ya bien? ¿Por qué te has pegado con la chica nueva? Nunca me acuerdo de su nombre, pero no para de quejarse de que tiene la nariz rota…

-Britt, te he dicho que no me llames así –Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ternura de su amiga.

-Fabray, ¿en qué estabas pensando? –espetó Santana.

-No estaba pensando, fue ella la que me provocó –se defendió.

-¿Y qué provocó? –preguntó Blaine-. ¿Celos?

Quinn respiró profundamente y se sentó con sus amigos.

-Os tengo que contar una cosa –les dijo lanzando una mirada a Rachel que hablaba con Kurt y Tina sin prestarle atención.

-¿Os habéis besado ya Rach y tú? –preguntó Brittany tranquilamente.

-¡No! Digo… casi –respondió dejando a Santana y Blaine boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué? Fabray, explícate.

-Pues veréis, estaba hablando con Sue y entonces Rachel entró a traer el botiquín y Sue se fue entonces Rachel empezó a limpiarme la sangre y estábamos hablando y cuando terminó me di cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca, me acerqué más y ella cerró los ojos y pensé que aquello era una señal pero justo cuando iba a besarla se apartó y salió corriendo diciendo que los demás estarían preocupados por nosotras –explicó la chica de carrerilla.

-Espera… ¿ella te iba a dejar que la besaras? –Blaine estaba confuso.

-Ya os he dicho que a Rach le gusta Quinn –replicó Brittany inocentemente-. Y además un montón –añadió susurrando a Quinn para que solamente ella la pudiera oír.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Artie? –Quinn cambió de tema un tanto incómoda.

-Hemos terminado –le informó Britt mientras Santana trataba de disimular una sonrisa.

Las conversaciones cesaron en cuanto el Sr. Shuester les informó a los chicos de que debían ensayar los números que iban a hacer unas cuantas veces antes de dormir. Aunque todos estaban cansados después de toda la semana, ninguno se quejó. Ganar las nacionales era muy importante para todos y no podían flojear en ningún momento.

Hacía algunas semanas, habían estado todos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era escribir canciones originales para impresionar al jurado, así que todos juntos habían escrito una canción dedicada a todos aquellos que les tiraban granizados o se burlaban de ellos por pertenecer al Glee Club, la canción era "Loser like me", y todos estaban muy emocionados con ella. Pero faltaba otra más, y era una que había quedado al cargo de Rachel. Todavía no la habían escuchado, pero estaban a punto de hacerlo.

-Rachel –le llamó el Sr. Shue-, es hora de que enseñes tu canción.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de la chica mientras se preparaba para cantar.

-La canción que he escrito se llama "Get it Right" –dijo-, pero para cuando la cante necesitaré ayuda de algunas chicas para hacer los coros.

Los demás asintieron y con la ayuda de Brad, que inexplicablemente estaba allí sobre el piano, comenzó la canción.

**What have I done? **_¿Qué he hecho?_

**I wish I could run away from this ship going under **_Desearía poder escapar de este barco yendo hacia bajo_

**Just trying to help, hurt everyone else **_Sólo intentando ayudar, herir a todos los demás_

**Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders **_Ahora siento el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros_

**What can you do when your good isn't good enough **_¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tu bien no es suficiente_

**And all that you touch tumbles down? **_Y todo lo que tocas se derrumba?_

**Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things **_Porque mis mejores intenciones siguen haciendo un desastre de cosas_

**I just wanna fix it somehow **_Sólo quiero arreglarlo de alguna forma_

**But how many times will it take? **_¿Pero cuántas veces me llevará?_

**Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right? ****¿**_Cuántas veces me llevará a mí hacerlo bien?_

**To get it right **_Hacerlo bien_

**Can I start again? **_¿Puedo empecar otra vez?_

**With my faith shaken, cause I can't go back and undo this **_Con mi fe sacudida, porque no puedo volver atrás y soportar esto_

**I just have to stay **_Sólo tengo que permanecer_

**And face my mistakes **_Y aceptar mis errores_

**But if I get stronger and wiser **_Pero si me hago más fuerte y más sabio_

**I'll get through this **_Lo superaré_

***Chorus***

**So I throw up my fist **_Entonces sacudo my puño_

**Throw a punch in the air **_Pego un puetazo al aire_

**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair **_Y acepto el hecho de que la vida a veces no es justa_

**Yeah, I'll send out a wish **_Sí, enviaré un deseo_

**Yeah, I'll send out a prayer **_Sí, enviaré una oración_

**And finally, someone will see how much I care **_Y finalmete, alguien verá cuánto me importa_

***Chorus***

Cuando la canción acabó, todos se pusieron en pie y aplaudieron. Sin embargo, Quinn miraba a Rachel con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué habría llevado a la chica a escribir aquello plagado de angustia? Parecía ser la única en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con Rachel ya que los demás estaban demasiado ocupados felicitándola por su gran trabajo y asegurándose unos a otros que ganaría y pasarían a los regionales.

Después de ensayar unas cuantas veces y repartir las voces que harían los coros en la canción de Rachel, Quinn, se acercó a la chica antes de que ella lo pudiera notar.

-Rach –le susurró para que sólo ella pudiera oírla-, ¿por qué has escrito esa canción?

-Para la competición –contestó ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-No, quiero decir que por qué, ¿qué significa?

-Es una estúpida canción, Quinn –replicó nerviosa.

-Espera –le dijo cuando se estaba marchando-, sobre lo de antes, yo…

-Antes no ha pasado nada –replicó ella mientras se alejaba.

Quinn se quedó desconcertada por su actitud, pero pensando en lo mejor para los New Directions, decidió que lo mejor era esperar hasta haber acabado los Seccionales para hablar con ella.

Volvió con sus amigos y sonrió al ver a Santana y Brito dormidas muy juntas, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Le deseó las buenas noches a Blaine que miraba a sus dos amigas con la misma sonrisa que ella y se acurrucó al lado de su amigo quedándose dormida.

* * *

Todos estaban muy nerviosos en la sala del Glee Club, ya habían salido al escenario, y al ser los anfitriones eran los últimos, por lo que ahora esperaban impacientes el veredicto del jurado.

Tenían nervios, pero estaban bastante seguros de que lograrían pasar. Rachel había estado sencillamente magnífica, y el número grupal les había salido perfecto. Los otros dos coros no habían estado mal, pero no habían sido lo suficientemente buenos como para ganarles.

Después de unos minutos, los jueces llamaron a los tres coros al escenario y New Directions se preparó, todos se daban la mano entre ellos y cerraban los ojos nerviosos.

-Y la primera posición es para… ¡Del McKenley High los New Directions!

No habían acabado de decir el nombre y los chicos ya lo celebraban abrazándose entre ellos. Quinn sintió a Puck y Blaine alzarla y darle vueltas en el aire e incluso podría jurar que vio a Santana celebrándolo con Artie. Pero dejó de pensar completamente cuando vio a Rachel corriendo hacia ella y echando sus brazos a su cuello. Cuando consiguió asimilarlo, rodeó la cintura de la chica y las dos giraron riendo.

* * *

En la sala de coros de nuevo, todos celebraban la reciente victoria y gritaban cosas sin sentido mientras reían. La capitana de las cheerios vio una cabecita morena desaparecer por la puerta y la siguió hasta los aseos.

Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue a Rachel retocándose el maquillaje en el espejo, sonrió al ver que la chica aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Has estado fantástica –le dijo sonriendo y acercándose.

Rachel le sonrió al ver que se trataba de ella.

-Todos lo hemos estado –corrigió girándose para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-Rachel –Quinn trataba de decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras.

-Tu pelo está hecho un desastre –rió ella al ver que la rubia no pensaba seguir hablando.

Rachel recogió un mechón de pelo rubio que caía sobre el rostro de Quinn, aprovechando para acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Quinn se quedó sin respiración a la vez que Rachel se perdía entre sus ojos avellana y bajaba la vista impulsivamente hasta sus labios.

Los brazos de Quinn acariciaron suavemente los costados de la diva hasta llegar a su espalda. Las manos de Rachel subieron por los brazos de la rubie llegando hasta sus hombros para rodear su cuello.

Quinn volvió la vista hacia los ojos chocolate de Rachel y sin esperar más se acercó hasta sus labios. La morena cerró los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía de la chica mientras Quinn la pegaba más a ella.

Finalmente, sus labios se encontraron y se juntaron en un lento y suave beso al que ninguna de las dos se pudo resistir.

* * *

_Hola a todos, muchos me preguntáis si los padres de Rachel la maltratan, la respuesta es no, pero para saber más hay que esperar, ya queda poco para llegar a esa parte, ¡soy incapaz de hacer algo así con Hiram y Leroy!_

_Como veréis ya ha llegado el beso... pero, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Hará el beso que se acerquen o que se alejen?_

_Podéis comentar en las reviews lo que os gustaría que pasara, tendré en cuenta vuestra opinión, pero al final haré lo que yo quiera xDDDDDDDD_

_Espero vuestra opinión de este nuevo capítulo._

_Glee no me pertenece._


	7. Capítulo 6: Noche de divas

**CAPÍTULO 6: NOCHE DE DIVAS**

-¡¿Saliste corriendo!? –espetó Kurt-. ¡¿Besas a Quinn Fabray y sales corriendo?!

-¡Kurt! –le reprochó Rachel-. ¡Tu padre y Carole nos van a oír desde abajo! Además yo no la besé, lo hizo ella… Bueno no, lo hicimos las dos.

-Lo que sea –dijo Kurt rodando los ojos-. Es que no lo entiendo Rachel, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas soñando con ese momento?

Rachel suspiró.

-¿A ti no te parecería extraño que la capitana de las animadoras que siempre ha sido una perra contigo, te trate cariñosamente de repente e intente besarte dos veces?

-¿Dos veces?

Rachel suspiró de nuevo.

-Cuando estábamos en la oficina de Sue casi me besa, pero me fui corriendo… otra vez.

-Quinn Fabray intenta besarte y tú sales corriendo, luego os besáis pero vuelves a salir corriendo… ¿¡Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Rachel Berry!?

-Kurt, esto es serio –rogó la chica.

-Está bien, ¿qué pasó exactamente cuando os besasteis?

**FLASHBACK**

Unos fríos pero cálidos labios acariciaron los suyos, era un frío agradable, la textura de los labios de Quinn sobre los suyos sabía mejor de lo que antes había soñado, y eso no eran precisamente pocas veces.

Sintió las tímidas y a la vez firmes manos de Quinn recorrer su espala desde debajo de los omoplatos hasta la cintura, respetándola. Enredó sus dedos en el fino cabello rubio de la chica y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido cuando la lengua de Quinn rozó sus labios justo antes de sentir sus dientes mordisqueando con cuidado su labio inferior, abrió la boca concediéndole a la chica el permiso que buscaba. Se perdió en aquellos sedosos mechones que se enroscaban entre sus dedos y podía jurar que sentía que iba a perder el conocimiento cuando la chica la atrajo aún más hacia ella sujetando su cintura.

Cuando se tuvieron que separar para buscar aire, lo primero que vio a abrir los ojos fue una intenta mirada que había cambiado de su suave avellana a un verde intenso, se estremeció al notar los ojos de Quinn sobre los suyos.

Quinn le dedicó una breve sonrisa traviesa, de sus preferidas, y sus frentes se juntaron. Volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir el roce de la nariz de la rubia contra la suya… y entonces los abrió bruscamente al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Yo… yo… l-lo siento… -balbuceó bajo la mirada confusa de la rubia.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-… Y entonces salí corriendo otra vez –concluyó Rachel.

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo? –preguntó su amigo mientras se metía una mano llena de palomitas a la boca.

-Tenía miedo –musitó ella.

-¿Meto je qué? –dijo Kurt con la boca a rebosar de palomitas.

-Kurt, no te entiendo –Rachel comenzó a desesperarse.

-Perdona –le dijo su amigo tragando la comida-, ¿de qué tenías miedo?

-De que me dijera que había sido un error y que no quería besarme –admitió la pequeña estrella de Broadway-. De despertar y que todo hubiese sido un sueño demasiado hermoso.

-Rach, estoy de acuerdo en que Fabray se está comportando de un modo demasiado raro contigo en las últimas semanas, pero créeme cuando te digo que ese beso, tal como lo has descrito, no era ningún error. Ella quería besarte.

La morena lo miró, sin llegar a estar convencida del todo.

-Llámala –sugirió su amigo.

-¡No! –gritó escandalizada-. He salido corriendo dos veces Kurt, ¡dos! ¡Pensará que soy idiota!

-Rach, Quinn no va a pensar que eres idiota, va a pensar que eres Rachel Berry dramatizando –bromeó ganándose un golpe de parte de la diva.

-Te lo mereces –replicó al ver la pequeña mueca de dolor del chico-. Te quiero, ¿lo sabías?

Rachel se abalanzó sobre su amigo y se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Aunque esta muestra de cario repentina me parece sospechosa, yo también te quiero –le dijo correspondiendo a su abrazo-. No quiero que salgas herida, Rachel –añadió bajando la voz.

-Gracias –dijo ella-. Por todo, Kurt, pero gracias por lo del maquillaje, no podría haber salido ahí fuera con ese vestido.

El momento de ternura entre los dos se vio interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

-Por favor, que no sea Finn otra vez –murmuró Rachel.

-Adelante –dijo Kurt.

La puerta de la habitación del chico se abrió para mostrar la cabeza sonriente de Finn Hudson.

-Finn, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no interrumpas nuestras noches de divas? –le preguntó su hermanastro molesto-. ¡Largo!

-Sólo quería preguntarle a Rachel si…

-Finn Hudson, si no desapareces inmediatamente por esa puerta, tú y yo iremos a una sesión intensiva de compras –le advirtió a su hermanastro que había salido como alma que lleva el diablo al oír la palabra "compras".

Rachel rió ante la escena.

-Cambiando de tema –Rachel le sonrió burlonamente-. ¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita con Blaine?

* * *

-Ya estabas tardando.

-No me puedo creer que de verdad tocaras con tus labios los labios del enano.

-¿Rachel besa bien?

-¡Brittany!

-¡Ya basta! ¡Dejadme hablar a mí! –gritó Quinn callando a sus amigos.

Les acababa de contar lo que había pasado entre Rachel y ella el día anterior después de haber ganado las Seccionales y lo que había pasado en la oficina de su entrenadora y, como temía, sus tres amigos no habían tardado en empezar a opinar por su cuenta sin escuchar a los demás. Quinn estaba segura de que cuando fuese mayor tendría un trauma por culpa de aquellos tres.

-¿Me vais a escuchar ahora? –preguntó cuando ellos se callaron.

Los tres asintieron y Quinn suspiró.

-Pero hay algo que no logro entender… -musitó-. Cuando nos separamos, iba a besarla otra vez y ella salió corriendo… de nuevo.

-No le des vueltas a eso, Fabray. Todos sabemos que Berry es la reina del drama, lo más seguro es que fuera a contárselo a Lady Hummel y luego los dos discutieran hasta tarda que escena de Funny Girl es la más emocional porque Barbra hace esto, Barbra hace lo otro y blah, blah, blah.

-Santana –le regañó Blaine-, primero, no llames así a Kurt; y segundo, Funny Girl es uno de los mejores musical…

-Sí, sí, ya lo hemos pillado –le cortó la latina.

-Quinn, piénsalo de nuevo –le dijo el chico-, ¿ella estaba esperando que la besaras? ¿O simplemente devoraste sus labios sin pensar?

-No, no… ella me correspondió –contestó Quinn sonrojada-. Todo iba perfecto hasta que… ya sabéis… se marchó.

-A lo mejor se asustó, Quinnie –sugirió la voz dulce de Brittany.

-¿Por qué se tendría que asustar?

-¿Es que no te has mirado al espejo, Fabray? –replicó Santana socarronamente.

Quinn ignoró el comentario.

-¿Rachel besa bien? –repitió Brittany cambiando de tema.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –espetó Santana molesta.

-Si besa bien yo quiero besarla –respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Brittany! –exclamaron Quinn y Santana a la vez haciendo que Blaine soltara una gran carcajada.

-¿Por qué no la llamas? –preguntó el chico a Quinn volviendo al tema.

Quinn hizo una mueca.

-Ya lo he hecho, tres veces. También le dejé un mensaje ayer, no me contesta. Tal vez fue un error y ella no quiso hacerlo.

-No te puedes rendir tan fácilmente, Quinn –le dijo su amigo-. ¿Y qué si no te contesta las llamadas o los mensajes? Mañana la verás en el instituto, no puede huir de ti eternamente.

-Dale tiempo, Quinnie –replicó Brittany apretándole la mano.

La tranquilidad de los chicos se vio interrumpida por un enorme gato peludo que ronroneaba mientras se revolcaba entre las piernas de los cuatro.

-Britt, controla a la cosa esa –dijo Santana.

-En el fondo a Santy le gusta Tubbi –susurró a los otros chicos. La latina oyó el comentario, pero lejos de enfadarse, sonrió enternecida.

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en la habitación de la bailarina. Quinn, Santana y Blaine conocían a su amiga desde que eran muy pequeños y siempre habían sabido lo especial que era. Los tres podían afirmar que Brittany Pierce era la chica más infantil e inteligente que nunca conocerían y la querían por ser así. Blaine y Quinn no podían evitar actuar como hermanos mayores con ella porque no siempre la gente entendía la forma de pensar de la chica y podían a ser verdaderamente crueles. Sin embargo, Santana también era protectora con ella, pero de un modo que tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el fraternal. Así era, la latina se había enamorado de Britt desde que era una adolescente y cada día sus sentimientos crecían más y más. Sentimientos que eran correspondidos, pero las dos chicas no tenían nada que no fuera amistad.

La razón de que estuvieran en el cuarto de Brittany, era que después de numerosas negaciones, habían accedido a hacer una aparición especial en el programa de la bailarina llamado Fondue For Two, en el que Lord Tubbington y la chica eran los presentadores y cada semana convencía a algún estudiante del McKinley para ir a hablar de ningún tema en particular.

Y ahí estaban, haciendo tiempo mientras esperaban a que llegara la hora de empezar el programa y poner fin a aquella tortura.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes de último momento –dijo Santana de repente.

Los otros tres la miraban sin comprender.

-Quinn y yo nos vamos, el engominado se quedará para salir en tu programa Britt.

-¿Cómo que nos vamos? ¿A dónde? –preguntó Quinn desconcertada, pero la mirada de advertencia de la chica la calló-. Oh, sí, es algo muy importante Britt, prometo que volveremos para la próxima ocasión.

Quinn estaba dispuesta a salir en aquel ridículo programa por hacer feliz a su amiga, pero tampoco dejaría escapar la oportunidad de atrasarlo unos cuantos días. Y el tono en la voz de Santana le hizo entender que la chica no las estaba sacando de aquello por capricho, Santana quería contarle algo importante.

-¿Cómo? –espetó Blaine-. No me podéis dejar a mí solo.

-Te espero abajo –dijo Santana a Quinn dejando un beso en la mejilla de Brittany antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

-Quinn –protestó el chico-, no me puedes dejar solo con esto.

-Lo siento, te lo compensaré, lo prometo –le aseguró con una mueca de disculpa mientras besaba y abrazaba a sus dos amigos antes de irse.

-¿Quieres ver cómo Tubbi se come un calcetín largo? –preguntó Brittany a Blaine con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Espero que sea importante –Quinn apresuró el paso hasta alcanzar a Santana que le sacaba media calle de distancia-, se lo prometimos a Britt.

Santana se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y respiró hondo varias veces ante la mirada atenta de la capitana de las cheerios.

-Se lo voy a pedir –dijo con un hilo de voz a penas audible.

-¿Qué? –replicó Quinn confundida.

Santana suspiró.

-Le voy a pedir a Britt que sea mi novia –confesó abriendo los ojos.

La expresión de Quinn cambió de desconcierto a sorpresa y de sorpresa a emoción en una milésima de segundo.

-Santana eso es… ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! –exclamó estrechando a su amiga en un abrazo.

-Ya está bien de mimos por hoy –dijo su amiga frustrada liberándose del abrazo. La expresión de la latina se puso seria repentinamente-. ¿Y si me dice que no?

-Sabes que no lo hará, Santana. Pero… ¿qué vas a hacer? Tus padres se enterarán al final y sabes que en el McKinley no os van a hacer las cosas demasiado fáciles.

-Por mí esos perdedores pueden pudrirse en un cementerio –espetó furiosa-, no me importa lo que me hagan a mí, pero no voy a permitirles que toquen un pelo de Brittany. En cuanto a mis padres… supongo que es hora de afrontar las cosas.

Quinn asintió.

-¿Sabes que Blaine y yo vamos a estar ahí para lo que necesités, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé –replicó su amiga divertida.

-Eso sí López –su tono de voz se volvió más amenazador-, si haces daño a Britt, tendrás que buscarte una muy buena explicación, ¿entendido?

-Nunca me perdonaría hacerle daño a Britt –dijo igual de seria.

* * *

-¿Pero qué sois, cheerios o borregos en el Himalaya? ¡Moveos! –la voz de la entrenadora Sue llenaba sus sentidos mientras se movía de un lado a otro enérgicamente-. ¡Fabray, mueve tu trasero aquí inmediatamente!

Quinn se apresuró a hacer lo que su entrenadora decía y llegó a su lado jadeando.

-Escúchame, Q, eres mi mejor animadora y por algo te puse al mando, pero si no dejas de lado tu rivalidad con Tilman eso se acabará durante un tiempo, ¿entendido? –Quinn asintió-. Bien, ¡vosotras, a las duchas! ¡Quitad vuestros debiluchos cuerpos de mi vista antes de que necesite una gran dosis de insulina!

El equipo de animadoras se dirigió a los vestuarios a una velocidad extrema mientras su capitana se retrasaba pensando en lo que Sue le había dicho.

Era cierto que había pasado todo el entrenamiento mandando miradas cargadas de odio a Clare y desafiando a la chica cada vez que la encontraba mirándola del mismo modo que ella lo hacía. Pero tenía motivos.

Rachel la había estado evitando durante todo el día, y ver a Clare hablando animadamente con la diva a la hora del almuerzo sólo había hecho que su aversión por la chica aumentara.

Pateó un trozo de césped para desahogarse.

-Guau, alguien debería desayunar mejor –dijo una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

Quinn se volvió y miró a Puck con cara de pocos amigos dejándole claro al chico que no estaba de humor para bromas.

-Eh, rubia, espera –le dijo poniéndose a su altura-. Vengo a hablar de Rachel.

Quinn se paró incitando Puck para que continuara hablando.

-¿Te gusta de verdad? –le preguntó.

-Sí. Noah, me gusta –se confesó tras unos segundos. "Gustar" no era la definición adecuada de lo que sentía por la diva, pero Puck no necesitaba saber eso.

-Entonces estoy fuera de la apuesta –dijo con seguridad.

-Creo que no te sigo –replicó la chica confusa.

-Bueno, tú y yo sabemos que si yo quisiera os patearía a todos el trasero y Rachel sería mía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –Quinn entrecerró los ojos por el fanfarroneo-. Pero de verdad le tengo cariño a la judía sexy y tú y yo sabemos que Finn no es suficiente bueno para ella. Te estoy dejando el camino libre para conquistarla.

Quinn quedó petrificada, lo que acababa de salir por la boca del chico era lo último que esperaba oír.

-¿Y qué hay de la nueva? –dijo cuando consiguió asimilarlo

-¿La castaña? –preguntó el chico encogiéndose de hombros-. No me gusta. Y apuesto a que a ti tampoco.

Puck le sonrió burlón y Quinn decidió confiar en él.

-No sé qué más puedo hacer, Noah –admitió abatida-. Lleva todo el fin de semana evitándome, no responde a mis llamadas, no contesta mis mensajes, cambia de dirección en cuando me ve en el pasillo… ¡Lo he intentado todo!

-¿Por qué te evita?

Quinn inhaló aire antes de contestar.

-La besé.

-Mmmm… Sexy.

-¡Puck!

-Vale, perdona. ¿Ella te correspondió al beso?

Quinn asintió.

-Entonces no veo el problema, Q.

-El problema es que después de eso, iba a besarla de nuevo pero salió corriendo. Y es la segunda vez que intento besarla pero sale corriendo –dijo frustrada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin tener sexo, Quinn? –le preguntó el chico.

Quinn le asestó un puñetazo en el brazo pero el chico se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

-No me gusta de esa forma –espetó-, bueno sí pero… no. Es algo más profundo, el sexo no es lo más importante cuando se trata de ella.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando para hablar con ella? –la alentó.

-¿Es que no me escuchas, Puckerman? –contestó algo desesperada-. Te he dicho que me evita.

-¿Seguro? –le sonrió-. Entonces aquella que está allí sentada en las gradas no es la judía sexy, es su hermana gemela que viste igual que ella y ha venido a pasar el rato sentada en las gradas mientras te mira, ¿verdad?

Quinn se giró bruscamente y sus ojos se encontraron con la chica de la que estaban hablando que la observaba pero apartó la vista al ser descubierta.

-Te veo luego –susurró Puck mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Quinn se acercó a la chica un poco vacilante, ¿se suponía que tenía que mostrarse enfadada con ella por haberla ignorado durante tres días?

Para su alivio, la morena no escapó cuando vio que Quinn se acercaba, pero sí se mordió el labio inferior un tanto nerviosa.

Quinn no pudo evitar sentir ternura viendo a Rachel de esa forma, intentó poner toda su concentración en mostrarse enfadada o molesta por el trato que había recibido durante los últimos días. Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba, más se hacía presente en su memoria el tacto suave de sus labios sobre los labios de la chica que estaba a unos metros de ella.

-Hola –le saludó aparentando un tono de voz carente de emoción.

-Hola –musitó la diva alzando la mirada para verla. Rachel carraspeó-, te debo una disculpa.

Quinn tragó saliva, cualquier signo de molestia que fingía hacia la pequeña diva se esfumó en cuanto escuchó la tímida disculpa. Estaba perdida.

* * *

_Hola a todos._

_En este capítulo no ha habido mucha interacción Faberry porque el próximo estará cargado ;)_

_Realmente amo escribiendo escenas HummelBerry pero de momento el fic se centrará más en Quinn hasta que llegue el drama... JE JE JE._

_Dejad vuestros reviews diciendo si os ha gustado o no el capítulo, siempre podéis hacer sugerencias de lo que os gustaría que pasara. _

_Quería dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Alba por su cumpleaños, Shelby aparecerá pronto, tendrás que esperar..._

_Glee no me pertenece (en el mundo real, en mis sueños sí)._


	8. Capítulo 7: ¿Es una cita?

**CAPÍTULO 7: ¿ES UNA CITA?**

_-Hola –le saludó aparentando un tono de voz carente de emoción._

_-Hola –musitó la diva alzando la mirada para verla. Rachel carraspeó-, te debo una disculpa._

_Quinn tragó saliva, cualquier signo de molestia que fingía hacia la pequeña diva se esfumó en cuanto escuchó la tímida disculpa. Estaba perdida._

-He estado evitándote –admitió Rachel cuando Quinn se sentó a su lado a una distancia prudente-, lo siento.

-¿Has venido sólo para disculparte? –cuestionó arqueando las cejas.

Rachel tragó saliva.

-No… También he venido para hablar de… ya sabes.

-¿De que saliste corriendo después de besarnos? –preguntó bruscamente haciendo que Rachel se sobresaltara-. Perdona, no era mi intención sonar así de brusca –añadió con suavidad.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose de reojo durante unos momentos.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó Rachel finalmente.

-¿El beso? –dijo Quinn confusa. Rachel asintió-. Sí, me gustó. ¿Y a ti?

Rachel se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Sí –suspiró al cabo de unos segundos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué huiste?

-Tenía miedo.

-¿De qué tenías miedo, Rachel? –el desconcierto de la chica rubia iba en aumento a cada instante que transcurría.

Quinn notó la incomodidad de la muchacha y se arrepintió de haberla presionado.

-No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, Rachel –le dijo poniéndose en pie-. Avísame cuando estés preparada, ¿de acuerdo?

La pequeña diva asintió y Quinn se dirigió a los vestuarios donde ya no quedaba nadie.

Se quitó el uniforme de cheerio y pasó veinte minutos debajo del agua ardiente. Era su única salida cuando necesitaba relajarse. La gente siempre le decía que su piel estaba demasiado fría, por eso resultaba gracioso que se duchara con el agua tan sumamente caliente. Una vez, Brittany pasó semanas convencida de que Quinn era un vampiro por la palidez y la baja temperatura de su piel, pero al final Blaine consiguió convencerla de que era imposible porque la chica podía estar bajo la luz solar sin problema y no se alimentaba de sangre.

Llegó a su casa con la excusa de que no se encontraba demasiado bien para saltarse la cena y se encerró en su cuarto centrándose en una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer: dibujar.

A la media hora tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y Quinn guardó rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo debajo del colchón.

-Adelante.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y su hermana Frannie entró acercándose a su cama.

Quinn suspiró aliviada al ver que se trataba de su hermana y volvió a sacar su material de dibujo de donde lo había escondido.

-¿Cuándo piensas contarle a nuestros padres que quieres estudiar arte? –preguntó arqueando la característica ceja de las hermanas Fabray.

-Nunca.

-Quinn, yo cometí el mismo error que tú, no voy a dejar que papá controle tu vida.

-Estoy cansada, Frannie. Quiero dormir.

-No me voy a ir hasta que no me cuentes qué te pasa.

-¿Por qué me tendría que pasar algo? –replicó molesta.

-Porque saltarte la cena cuando Cindy hace bacon es claro síntoma de que algo te pasa, hermanita –contestó burlona Frannie.

-Mira, te he dicho que estoy cansada. Es eso.

-¿Cómo se llama? –espetó su hermana.

-¿Cómo se llama quién? –dijo Quinn confundida.

-El chico que te tiene así, está claro que lo que te pasa tiene que ver con algún chico que te tenga loquita –replicó Frannie hablándole como a una niña pequeña.

La menor de los Fabray odiaba a su hermana en aquellos momentos.

-No hay ningún chico -espetó nerviosa.

Frannie se sumió en un estado pensativo durante unos instantes.

-Entonces es una chica –dijo en un tono de voz neutro.

Quinn no respondió.

-¿Quién iba a decir que una chica podría dejar a Quinn Fabray sin bacon? –rió su hermana después de unos segundos.

-¿No te importa que me guste una chica? –Quinn estaba sorprendida.

-No, Quinn, soy tu hermana y te quiero. Pase lo que pase.

-Sí, eres mi hermana, pero también eres la hija de Russel Fabray –el rostro de Quinn se ensombreció.

-No te estoy diciendo que ocultes quién eres, Quinn –dijo Frannie con suavidad-, pero mientras vivas en la misma casa que Russel, será mejor que él no lo sepa. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que me pasó a mí con Brad.

Quinn asintió, recordando en ese momento el nombre del marido de su hermana. Era una de las pocas veces que su nombre se pronunciaba en casa.

-No tenías que decírmelo. Lo sé de sobra.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó su hermana intentando descargar la tensión.

-Rachel –dijo Quinn mordiéndose el labio sonrojada.

-¿Rachel…?

-Rachel Berry.

-¡Pobre Rachel Berry que ha tenido que cautivar a nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray! –dramatizó la chica mayor.

-Fuera de mi habitación –gruñó Quinn molesta.

-Buenas noches, Lucy –replicó Frannie divertida.

Quinn metió la cabeza en la almohada y contuvo allí un gran grito. Iban a ser unas semanas muy complicadas.

* * *

_**UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS, VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD**_

-¿Entonces qué sois? –preguntaba Quinn a Blaine mientras el chico cogía al pequeño Christopher en brazos.

-¿Amigos que tienen citas muy de vez en cuando y se besan? –sugirió él.

-Lleváis "saliendo" casi un mes, sólo pregúntale si quiere dar el siguiente paso.

-Mira quien habla, ¿qué pasa con tu estrellita de Broadway?

-No quiero presionarla, que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite –dijo Quinn mordiéndose el labio.

-Llevas esperando más de tres semanas, Quinn.

-Aquí tienen el cambio –un camarero llegó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los dos chicos y el bebé con una bandejita con dinero-. Vuelvan siempre que quieran.

Quinn sabía que su amigo tenía razón, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había dicho a Rachel que hablarían cuando la chica estuviese preparada, y lo único que había pasado había sido que Rachel seguía huyendo de ella.

Tres semanas en las que Britt y Santana no se separaban en ningún momento y siempre estaban en casa de una de las dos haciendo cosas en las que Quinn prefería no pensar. Aunque Santana le había pedido a Britt ser su novia y la chica le había dicho que sí, su relación era un secreto para cualquier persona que no fuese miembro del Glee Club.

Había tenido que aguantar todo el tiempo a Finn y Clare coqueteando a Rachel y la pequeña diva o no le importaba, o no se daba cuenta.

Les quedaban dos días de vacaciones de Navidad así que Quinn y Blaine habían quedado en hacer unas compras los dos juntos.

Frannie había convencido a los dos amigos de que se llevaran a Chris, los dos accedieron encantados pues les volvía locos el bebé. Pero Quinn sabía que la razón por la que su hermana necesitaba que lo cuidaran esa tarde era que la chica mayor quería comprarle a su hermana pequeña un regalo para su cumpleaños. Sí, se acercaba su cumpleaños, a primeros de Enero cumpliría los diecisiete.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Blaine sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por el centro comercial sin rumbo fijo. Ya no tenían más compras que hacer, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba volver a casa. Quinn llevaba a su sobrino en brazos y Blaine empujaba el carrito del bebé. Ambos reían disimuladamente al ver que la gente que pasaba los miraba con desaprobación pensando que el niño era hijo de dos adolescentes. Si ellos supieran…

Cuando se encontraron con un chico y una chica agarrados por el brazo, Blaine esbozó una gran sonrisa que fue correspondida por el otro chico mientras que las chicas no sabían qué cara poner.

-Hola chicos –dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine-, ¿jugando a ser papás?

Los cuatro rieron y Quinn sonrió al ver que la morena le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Es mi sobrino –informó Quinn-. Di "hola", Chris

El niño que tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de su tía y la cabeza enterrada en su cuello, cambió de posición mirando a Rachel y Kurt con curiosidad para luego balbucear algo inteligible haciendo que los chicos rieran otra vez.

-Estábamos aprovechando las últimas horas de vacaciones dando un vuelta –contestó Blaine a la pregunta que Kurt había hecho anteriormente-, ¿os queréis unir?

-Claro –dijo Rachel dejando a una Quinn sorprendida de que no intentara evitarla.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar juntos hacia ninguna parte. Blaine y Kurt se adelantaron unos pasos hablando mientras Rachel se colocaba cerca de Quinn, las dos chicas de miraban de reojo pero ninguna dijo nada.

-He estado pensando –dijo Rachel finalmente.

Quinn la miró incitándola a continuar.

-Bueno ya sabes… -Rachel dudó durante un instante-. Es… es muy raro para mí. Quiero decir, hace un mes solamente me dirigías la palabra para hablarme despectivamente –Rachel bajó la voz al ver que Chris se había quedado dormido pero siguió hablando con su habitual rapidez-, no te preocupes, eso ya está enterrado en el pasado. Pero aún me cuesta asimilar que la misma chica que me insultaba es la que me estaba besando unos días después. Me asusté al ver que mi cuerpo no pensaba impedir que me besaras otra vez… Yo quería que me volvieras a besar. No es fácil para alguien como yo que sabe perfectamente qué es lo que quiere hacer con su vida, la gente no suele ser demasiado gentil conmigo debido a mi "pequeña" obsesión con Broadway, Barbra, y todo eso. Creo que por eso Kurt y yo nos necesitamos tanto el uno al otro, desde que entramos al Glee Club el año pasado, las cosas han cambiado. Es cierto que ya no hay tantos granizados y eso me alivia, pero soy una diva, simplemente lo soy porque quiero tanto conseguir mis sueños que haría casi cualquier cosa por conseguirlos, siempre me han importado más que lo que opine la gente, supongo que ese es uno de mis mayores defectos. Y luego llegó Jesse… Él es justamente como yo, me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir querida. Me quería tanto que me engañaba –dijo con una sonrisa irónica-. No lo he estado pasando muy bien últimamente, supongo que el beso sólo fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No me malinterpretes, me gustó, y no digo que no quisiera que lo hicieras, pero no estaba preparada en ese momento.

Cuando Rachel terminó su discurso, Quinn quedó asombrada por la rapidez en que la diva había soltado todas aquellas palabras, tardaba tanto en asimilar todo lo que la chica había dicho, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kurt y Blaine habían desaparecido de su vista, pero seguramente habían entrado en cualquier tienda. Las dos chicas se sentaron en un banco con Chris aún dormido entre los brazos de Quinn.

-Entonces… -Quinn consiguió hablar por fin-, ¿eso quiere decir…?

-No lo sé –admitió Rachel-. ¿Por qué me besaste, Quinn?

-Porque quería hacerlo.

-Pero, ¿significa eso que… yo te gusto?

"¿Gustar? Si tú supieras, Rachel". Pensó Quinn.

-Supongo que sí –dijo.

Rachel abrió la boca para decir algo pero el llanto del pequeño llamó la atención de las chicas, Quinn buscó entre el bolso que llevaba con las cosas del bebé hasta encontrar un biberón que Frannie le había preparado para cuando tuviera hambre y empezó a darle de comer a Chris.

Rachel los miraba embelesada sin poder ocultar la sonrisa boba que se le formaba al ver a la rubia sonreírle dulcemente al bebé mientras lo mecía suavemente entre sus brazos.

-Tiene tus ojos –dijo sin pensar cuando vio los preciosos ojos avellanas de Quinn en la mirada del pequeño.

-Son reliquia de mi abuelo –replicó Quinn viendo que Rachel se sonrojaba levemente por lo que ella misma había dicho.

-Se te va a caer la baba –susurró Kurt en el oído de la morena para que sólo ella pudiera oírle.

Blaine y Kurt habían aparecido de la nada observando aquella extraña y a la vez tierna escena.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos –dijo Kurt esta vez en voz alta.

Rachel asintió levantándose del banco.

-Disfrutad de lo poco que queda antes de volver a clases –sonrió Blaine.

Rachel vaciló, pero antes de irse se inclinó sobre Quinn dejando un beso en la mejilla de la chica para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse agarrada del brazo de Kurt bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

-No te olvides de respirar –se burló su amigo que había ocupado el lugar que Rachel había dejado libre.

-Cállate –gruñó ella causando la risa de su amigo.

* * *

-¡Hey, Rachel! –gritó Quinn corriendo detrás de ella en el aparcamiento.

La morena se giró con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Quinn y Rachel habían hablado en el centro comercial. En esas dos semanas, Rachel no dejaba de sorprender a la líder de las cheerios con pequeñas miradas, sonrisas, besos en la mejilla cerca de los labios, e incluso el día del cumpleaños de Quinn, Rachel la había llevado a un aula vacía y le había obsequiado con un suave beso en los labios felicitándole el cumpleaños y marchándose con un guiño de ojos.

Quinn no sabía muy bien cómo tomar aquello, no quería presionar a Rachel porque la chica le había confesado que no creía estar preparada para lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

Pero eso era antes de que, gracias a los celos de ver a la diva con Finn y Clare, se decidiera a hacer algo.

-Me preguntaba si tenías algo que hacer el viernes –dijo llegando hasta donde la chica estaba.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? –preguntó Rachel ocultando una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que sea una cita? –replicó Quinn haciendo que la morena cayera en su propio juego.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior.

-No tengo nada que hacer el viernes –dijo evitando la segunda pregunta y contestando a la primera.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué te parece si te recojo en el auditorio a las cinco? –preguntó Quinn acercándose un poco más a la chica.

-¿Cómo sabes que voy a estar en el auditorio? –Rachel estaba desconcertada.

-¿Me he equivocado? –inquirió Quinn recortando un poco de espacio que les separaba.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

-Te estaré esperando –contestó.

-Oh, por cierto –Quinn se acercó a los labios de la morena y le dio un corto beso-, es una cita.

* * *

_Siento la tardanza, pero falta poco para que nos den vacaciones en el instituto por Semana Santa y entonces tendré más tiempo para escribir, o al menos eso es lo que espero._

_Este capítulo es una especie de enlace entre lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora y lo que va a pasar, digamos que está un poco de relleno._

_No le he dado mucha importancia al cumpleaños de Quinn porque el único motivo por el que lo he puesto por esas fechas es que necesitaba que supierais eso para cosas que pasarán más adelante (muy, muy adelante)._

_Gracias por todas las reviews y espero que sigáis comentando._

_Glee no me pertenece._


	9. Capítulo 8: Pillada

**CAPÍTULO 8: PILLADA**

-De ninguna manera –se negó Santana.

-Porfi, San, hazlo por mí.

-Pero Britt…

-¿Entonces lo haréis? –interrumpió Quinn la interminable conversación de sus dos amigas.

Brittany miró a Santana con una mueca suplicante.

-Está bien –se resignó la latina.

Quinn sonrió.

-Recordad, tenéis que entretenerla hasta las cinco en punto, ni un minuta más ni uno menos.

-Sí, Barbie, ya lo hemos pillado –cortó Santana bruscamente.

-No le hagas caso, Quinnie. Está molesta porque esta mañana cuando nos hemos despertado, mamá estaba en casa y no hemos podido seguir haciendo lo de anoche.

-¡Brittany! –exclamó Santana provocando la risa de Quinn-. Espera –dijo de repente mirando a su amiga-, ¿qué pasa si el hobbit no quiere venir con nosotras.

-No llames a Rachel así, y tendréis que convencerla de cualquier manera, es muy importante que no llegue al auditorio antes de las cinco. Encerradla en un baño, en una clase, convencedla de que os cante canciones de algún musical… Haced lo que se os ocurra.

-Vale, para –replicó Santana-. ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo hacer cualquier cosa a Berry con tal de tenerla controlada? –añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¡The Unholy Trinity reunidas maquinando algo que seguramente traerá problemas a alguien! –la voz de Blaine las sobresaltó mientras el chico se unía a su pequeña reunión.

Brittany y Quinn rieron recordando el apodo que Blaine les había puesto a las tres chicas años atrás.

-Cállate, Anderson –gruñó Santana malhumorada.

-Parece que alguien está sexualmente frustrado –replicó el chico molestando a la latina.

Brittany se inclinó susurrando algo en el oído de su novia tan bajito que Quinn y Blaine no consiguieron escucharlo, aunque no costaba demasiado imaginarse lo que la bailarina había dicho pues la expresión de Santana cambió rápidamente mientras se levantaba y salía precipitadamente del aula arrastrando a Britt consigo.

-¡Acordaos de entretener a Rachel después de las clases! –gritó Quinn antes de que se fueran.

-Yo que tú me mantenía alejada de los aseos durante la próxima hora –le dijo Blaine mirando hacia el lugar por donde las dos chicas se habían marchado.

* * *

El timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases hasta el próximo lunes al fin sonó y dos divas hablaban en sus taquillas.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó Kurt.

-Ya te he dicho que sí –replicó Rachel poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Rachel… No lo has vuelto hacer, ¿verdad? –dijo su amigo bajando la voz.

-No –negó con rotundidad-. Fui una idiota y eso no volverá a suceder. No estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento.

Kurt suspiró preocupado por su amiga.

-Entonces… ¿Confías en ella? –preguntó.

-¿En Quinn?

El chico asintió.

-Sí, quiero hacerlo. Ni siquiera ella es capaz de llegar hasta tal punto por hacer sufrir a una persona. Y además…

-En el fondo estabas deseando que esto sucediera –finalizó Kurt.

Rachel se sonrojó.

-Si te hace daño, ya se puede ir despidiendo de esa preciosa cola rubia de animadora.

La chica movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación riendo por la actitud protectora de Kurt. A veces su amigo se comportaba como un tercer padre con ella, y en realidad eso no le molestaba en absoluto.

-Oh, por cierto, puede que haya metido un poco la pata…

-Rachel Barbra Berry, no me asustes.

-Bueno, es posible que se me escapara delante de mis padres que estás teniendo muchos encuentros cada vez más frecuentes con cierto chico y que ahora ellos no paren de insistir en que vengas a cenar con nosotros algún día y de paso traigas a Blaine.

-Cené anoche en tu casa –dijo Kurt confuso-, ¿por qué no dijeron nada Hiram y Leroy?

-No, mis padres quieren que cenemos con ellos los cuatro juntos… y Blaine.

-Rachel –se quejó.

-Ya lo sé, los he intentado convencer pero me temo que si quieres que dejen de ilusionarse con la idea vas a tener que decírselo tú mismo.

-Pero Blaine y yo ni siquiera somos algo.

-¿Y a qué estás esperando? –preguntó la diva con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Te recuerdo que eres tú la que ha esperado casi dos años antes de tener una cita con su amada princesa –dramatizó Kurt.

-No es lo mismo –protestó Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

El chico iba a replicar pero fueron interrumpidos por una sonriente chica.

-Hola, Rach. Hola, chico unicornio.

-Hola Britt –dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Wow, tenéis que enseñarme a hacer eso.

Rachel y Kurt se miraron sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Rachel –dijo Brittany recordando el porqué de haber ido a buscar a la diva-, necesito que me ayudes en una canción que estoy preparando para el Glee Club.

-Claro –respondió Rachel con una sonrisa amable-. Pero tiene que ser rápido, a las cinco tengo que irme.

-Lo sé, a las cinco: ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Rachel la miró un tanto extrañada por aquellas palabras, pero al final decidió no darles importancia pues viniendo de Brittany podían significar cualquier cosa. Se despidió de Kurt y caminó de tras de la animadora.

-¡Llámame cuando llegues a casa esta noche! –gritó Kurt antes de perderlas de vista.

* * *

-Brittany, llevamos una hora hablando de tu gato, ¿quieres que te ayude con la canción o no?

-¿Qué canción? –preguntó despistada la chica.

-¡La del Glee Club! –Rachel comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¡Eh, hobbit! Cuidado en cómo le hablas a Britt –Santana apareció por la puerta de la sala de coros cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? –inquirió Rachel.

-Te tenemos que vigilar –contestó Brittany inocentemente.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate, Berry. Me provocas dolor de cabeza.

-Mira, yo no tengo que soportar esto –replicó Rachel dramática-. Me voy.

-No te puedes ir –dijo Brittany.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Quinn nos dijo que…

-Queremos hablar contigo de los Regionales, enano –interrumpió Santana antes de que su novia dijera algo más.

-¿Por qué? –repitió Rachel.

-Porque Britt y yo queremos cantar. No es justo que seas la única protagonista –improvisó Santana.

-Pero…

-Además, Mercedes está de acuerdo con nosotras, haremos un número en el que las tres cantemos, o si no habrá problemas en el Glee Club –Santana pensó de repente en Mercedes creyendo que así Rachel estaría dispuesta a ceder gracias a la gran voz de la chica.

-No es tan mala idea al fin y al cabo –la diva había caído-, ¿qué teníais pensado?

Quinn paseó entre las butacas del auditorio, en cualquier segundo llegaría al fin la chic

* * *

a que estaba esperando. Se sentó en una de ellas impacientemente. Unos pasos la sacaron de su ensoñación y se giró para observar a su dueño. La cara de Quinn se iluminó con una gran sonrisa al ver a la culpable de aquel sonido. Sonrisa que creció aún más cuando comprobó que Rachel todavía no se había percatado de su presencia.

Rachel caminó hasta el escenario del auditorio donde había un gran mantel rojo en el suelo repleto de platos de comida.

-¿Quinn? –dijo sonriente.

Quinn se acercó sigilosamente a la diva que seguía sin saber dónde estaba y se quedó justo detrás de ella intentando controlar su respiración.

-Hola –dijo divertida asustando a la morena.

Rachel se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero su expresión se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Quinn. Observó a la chica detenidamente, no siempre tenía la ocasión de verla sin su uniforme de animadora. El pelo rubio de Quinn caía sobre su espalda con algunos mechones salvajes que se arremolinaban sobre su rostro. La chica vestía con una sudadera unas tallas un poco más grandes de su número pero que quedaba adorable en ella y unos pantalones cortos, y a pesar de la fecha en la que estaban, no parecía tener frío.

-¿Cómo puedes llevar pantalones cortos en pleno invierno? –preguntó Rachel asombrada.

Quinn sonrió.

-Me gusta el frío –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rachel sonrió ligeramente ante aquella rareza de la rubia.

-¿Nos sentamos? –preguntó Quinn.

Rachel asintió y ambas se sentaron sobre el mantel del suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Quinn simplemente sonreía viendo cómo Rachel engullía prácticamente toda la comida que había preparado y hablaba sin parar de su niñez, Broadway, Funny Girl y su futuro en NYADA.

-¿Y qué hay del presente? –dijo Quinn suavemente.

-¿El presente?

Quinn se inclinó más hacia ella mirando directamente en esos ojos marrones que últimamente no tenían el mismo brillo especial que habían tenido siempre.

-Pareces rara últimamente. No eres la misma Rachel de siempre.

-¿En qué sentido estoy rara? –inquirió la diva con mbas cejas alzadas.

-Para empezar, caminas cabizbaja por los pasillos, solamente pareces animada si estás con porcel… Kurt. Apenas tocas lo que hay en el plato a la hora de la comida. No participas tanto como de costumbre en las clases del Glee, y tus ojos… tienen menos brillo del usual.

Rachel la miró con la boca abierta mientras Quinn asimilaba todo lo que su boca había dicho por su cuenta sin que a ella le diese tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que no como demasiado en las comidas? –empezó a preguntar lo que sería un interminable cuestionario.

-Bueno… -vaciló Quinn-. Te he estado observando.

-¿Y lo de los pasillos? ¿Qué diablos significa que mis ojos ya no brillan como antes?

-Rachel –dijo Quinn suspirando-, me preocupo por ti, dejémoslo ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

La chica negó disconforme.

-¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto? ¿Cómo que te preocupas por mí después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras?

-Bueno, yo no soy la que va por ahí feliz de la vida con la misma chica que le tiró DOS granizados en su primer día de clase –dijo con voz acusadora.

-¡Clare me pidió disculpas e incluso me llevó un granizado para que yo se lo tirara a ella! –replicó Rachel harta de discutir siempre por el mismo tema.

-¡Sólo hizo eso porque yo la obligué! –soltó Quinn sin meditar sus palabras.

-¿Que tú qué? –el enfado había desaparecido de Rachel dejando paso al desconcierto-. ¿Por qué harías una cosa así.

-Ya te he dicho que me preocupo por ti –murmuró Quinn incómoda.

Rachel se calmó durante unos minutos confundida por aquella discusión sin sentido.

-Tienes razón, no como lo que debería comer, y estoy un poco desanimada. Pero ya sabes que se acercan los Regionales y no nos podemos permitir el lujo de perder como el año pasado, además está el coro del Dalton, Los Warblers y he oído que son muy buenos y uno de los coros más serios y respetuosos del país, si queremos ganar tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo así que ahora mismo no me puedo permitir el lujo de tener la cabeza en otro sitio que no sea llegar hasta las Nacionales y ganar para tener más posibilidades de entrar en NYADA con Kurt y llegar a ser alguna estrella de Broadway algún día.

Quinn la observó en silencio tras aquella explicación que claramente no había convencido a la rubia pero aun así no quería presionar a Rachel.

Rachel se puso nerviosa ante el silencio de su acompañante y derramó sin querer su bebida sobre la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

-Deberías quitarte eso –opinó Quinn mirando la prenda totalmente empapada de la morena.

-No, está bien –replicó Rachel intentando limpiar sin éxito su chaqueta.

-Rachel, lo último que quiero es que te enfermes en nuestra primera cita, será mejor que te la quites –dijo alzando una mano para arremangar una de las mangas de la chaqueta. Rachel apartó el brazo bruscamente pero ya era demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué es eso, Rachel? –preguntó Quinn con suavidad al cabo de unos segundos alzando la mirada.

-Nada.

-Rachel, ¿qué está pasando? –volvió a emplear el mismo tono acariciando la mejilla de la morena.

-Creo… creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa –espetó levantándose para marcharse.

-No –replicó Quinn deteniéndola por los hombros-. Ahora voy a recoger todo esto y luego te llevaré a casa. No tienes que explicarme nada si no estás preparada, pero si no me convences de alguna buena forma de que haga lo contrario, hablaré con tus padres sobre esto.

-No –suplicó Rachel.

-Toma –dijo entregándole las llevas del coche-, espérame allí. No tardaré.

Quinn rozó levemente los labios de Rachel con los suyos y esperó a que la chica se hubiese marchado para luego dejarse caer sobre el suelo y esconder la cabeza entre las manos. Si Rachel pensaba que iba a dejar pasar aquello por alto estaba muy equivocada.

* * *

Rachel se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos al mismo tiempo que la puerta del piloto del coche de Quinn se abría y la chica se sentaba en el interior. Sintió los fríos dedos de la rubia apartar las demás lágrimas de sus mejillas y después vio a Quinn coger una de sus manos y darle un suave apretón.

-Está bien, Rachel. Por hoy lo dejaremos así. Pero me debes una explicación muy grande –la diva asintió despacio.

Pasaron el resto del camino hacia la casa de la morena en un tenso silencio. Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa, Rachel se volvió por primera vez desde que había entrado en el coche a Quinn.

-Mis padres no vendrán a casa hasta tarde –le dijo.

Quinn aguardó a que la chica continuara, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Quieres que entre? –dudó.

-Quiero contártelo –musitó Rachel-. Pero necesito que tengas paciencia.

Quinn asintió alzando la barbilla de la chica para dejarle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Estoy aquí contigo. No me voy a ninguna parte.

Las dos chicas salieron del coche y entraron en casa de Rachel. Iba a ser una larga charla.

* * *

**EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE LLAMA "CICATRICES", Y CON ESO LO DIGO TODO.**

**No os olvidéis de dejad reviews con vuestra opinión, siempre son muy importantes.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Cicatrices

**CAPÍTULO 9: CICATRICES**

Rachel condujo a Quinn hasta la sala de estar de la casa de los Berry y le indicó que se sentara.

-Iré a cambiarme esto –dijo señalando su ropa manchada.

Quinn asintió y esperó pacientemente a Rachel que estuvo arriba mucho más tiempo del necesario para cambiarte de ropa. La chica rubia oyó unos pasos procedentes de las escaleras y acto seguido Rachel entraba a la sala de estar y se sentaba en el sillón en frente de donde estaba ella con la vista pegada al suelo

Quinn se levantó un poco vacilante y se sentó al lado de la diva cogiendo una de sus manos.

-Rach, mírame –pidió cogiendo la barbilla de Rachel con la mano libre para girar su cabeza hasta ella-. Si no quieres…

-Cuando era pequeña, la gente no era especialmente amable conmigo, los demás niños no se acercaban a mí porque era la niña rara que tenía dos padres. Nunca me importó lo que pensaran sobre eso, mis padres son los mejores del mundo y no los cambiaría por nada. La gente siempre es cruel cuando se trata de algo que no comprenden o es diferente de lo que están acostumbrados –dijo Rachel encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero aunque como ya he dicho no cambiaría a mis padres por nada, soy una adolescente, y hay muchas cosas de las que no puedo hablar con ellos. Nunca les pregunté acerca de mi madre biológica porque no quería hacerles sentir mal. Y un día, conocí a Jesse, él es como yo, me hacía sentir bien, talentosa, querida. Entonces fue cuando descubrí que Shelby era mi madre, al principio me molestó que no hubiese intentado contactar conmigo, pero luego me enteré de que había firmado un contrato que le impedía ponerse en contacto conmigo hasta que yo no hubiera cumplido los dieciocho a no ser que fuese yo la que diera el primer paso, me dijo que había pedido a Jesse que se acercara a mí para que él pudiera hacer que yo encontrara a mi madre, luego después de unos días me dijo que era mejor que siguiéramos nuestras vidas por separado porque no era como ella lo había imaginado. Esa fue la primera vez que lo hice –Rachel se arremangó una de las mangas del jersey que llevaba puesto dejando ver una cicatriz ya a penas visible en su antebrazo-, me sentía engañada, Jesse no estaba conmigo porque me quisiera como yo pensaba, nunca tendría una madre, todo el mundo me odiaba… Intentaba encontrar la manera de olvidarme de ese dolor, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo: dolor físico. Más tarde, le di a Jesse una segunda oportunidad después de que me persiguiera a todas partes rogando. Yo le tenía cariño, pero nunca le he querido. El día que me tiraron los dos granizados, fue el día que me enteré de que Jesse me engañaba, fue un golpe duro, pero no porque estuviera celosa, dolida o traicionada, porque me di cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba a Jesse. Ese día en los aseos del McKinley, yo… Kurt entró detrás de mí y me vio haciéndolo. Aquella fue la segunda vez, y la última. Después de aquello, Kurt me acompañaba a cualquier sitio durante algunos días, hasta que le convencí de que estaba bien. Gracias a él me di cuenta de que todo esto era una estupidez. Las cicatrices se van con el paso del tiempo, pero el dolor siempre estará ahí.

Rachel terminó su historia evitando la mirada de Quinn que conseguía entender por fin muchas cosas extrañas que habían pasado, la actitud tensa de Kurt el día de los granizados, Rachel negándose a quitarse la ropa empapada el día que la encontró en el auditorio, su actitud triste... Tenía una pregunta, y como Rachel no parecía demasiado afectada, decidió hacerla.

-El día de las Seccionales, llevábamos un vestido de tirantes para actuar, ¿qué hiciste con… ya sabes?

-Kurt me ayudó con maquillaje –respondió.

Quinn se dio cuenta en ese momento que las mejillas de la chica estaban inundadas en lágrimas. Para ella también había sido duro escuchar aquello, pero debía admitir que su corazón había dado un fuerte latido de alegría al escuchar a la morena decir que no quería a Jesse. Ese chico no la merecía, era un estúpido. Ella sabía que Jesse sí que quería a Rachel de verdad porque lo había visto mirando a la diva de la misma forma en que lo hacía ella. Era un estúpido por hacer daño a la persona que amaba. Quinn apretó los dientes con fuerza, al fin y al cabo, el chico y ella tampoco se diferenciaban tanto.

-Rachel yo… Necesito saber una cosa, y quiero que me digas la verdad –le dijo limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos-. ¿Algún motivo por el que lo hiciste incluye algo que yo te haya hecho? –preguntó con temor.

-No –contestó Rachel rápidamente alzando la cabeza para demostrar a Quinn que estaba siendo sincera.

La rubia respiró aliviada, y a continuación hizo algo que ni ella misma había pensado hacer; con cuidado, extendió su mano libre a uno de los brazos de la morena y agarró la manga sujetando la mano de la chica con su otra mano. Sintió el cuerpo de Rachel tensarse en señal de pánico, y la miró a los ojos tranquilizándola.

-Tienes que prometerme que no lo volverás a hacer –dijo seriamente-, prométeme que en cualquier momento, sea donde y cuando sea, si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo, me llamarás. Prométemelo, Rachel.

-No lo volveré a hacer, ahora sé que es una estupidez –Quinn le dirigió una mirada severa-. Pero sí, te lo prometo.

Al oír la respuesta, Quinn comenzó a arremangar suavemente la manga del jersey de la chica sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento, y cuando la manga hubo llegado al codo de la morena repitió la misma acción el otro brazo. Bajó la mirada a los antebrazos extendidos de Rachel y los acarició con suavidad y dulzura. En el izquierdo había dos marcas de cortes finas que a penas se notaban si no esforzaba la vista; en el derecho había una cicatriz más notoria y más reciente pero ya parecía estar sanándose. Al menos por fuera.

Rachel enmudeció cuando los labios de Quinn pasaron por sus antebrazos besando las tres cicatrices lentamente. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel tacto y luego era ella misma la que atacaba los labios de la capitana de las animadoras mientras sus dedos se perdían entre aquellos mechones rubios que la volvían loca.

Quinn correspondió a aquel beso automáticamente llevando las manos a la espalda de Rachel para juntar más su cuerpo.

El beso no era ni lento ni demasiado apasionado, sus labios se acariciaban separándose de vez en cuando para tomar aire y continuar con su tarea.

La chica rubia ahogó un gemido cuando la otra se recostó en el sofá atrayéndola consigo quedando Quinn sobre el cuerpo de Rachel.

Quinn tenía un gran debate interno, todavía podía sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Rachel y no quería aprovecharse de aquella situación, pero por otra parte, todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo. Se esforzaba por mantener las manos firmes en la espalda de la morena que desobedecían cualquier orden que les diera acariciando en total descontrol la piel por encima de su ropa. Todas aquellas contradicciones desaparecieron en el momento en el que Rachel mordió su labio inferior; Quinn se separó de los labios que la besaban para recorrer una senda de besos por todo el cuello de Rachel que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole más espacio y suspiraba cada vez que los labios de Quinn rozaban su cuello.

Quinn volvió a los labios de la morena deshaciendo el camino de besos que había formado y los labios de ambas se volvieron a encontrar en un beso más profundo.

El sonido del móvil de Rachel hizo que las dos se separaran bruscamente, jadeantes y sonrojadas. La diva sacó su teléfono y contestó con el ceño fruncido después de comprobar quién la llamaba.

-¿Kurt? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Quinn se dedicaba a observarla manteniendo una conversación son su amigo de la que se había perdido a las dos palabras gracias a la imagen de Rachel sonrojada, con el pelo revuelto, la respiración agitada y los ojos todavía rojos por a las lágrimas. En ese momento recordó lo que había pasado antes de que las dos libraran una batalla pasional en el sofá y supo que estaba mal. No debería haber pasado con Rachel en aquel estado.

-¿Cómo que son las doce? –el casi grito de Rachel le devolvió a la realidad.

La rubia comprobó la hora en el reloj de la sala de estar de los Berry frunciendo el ceño al ver que porcelana tenía razón, ¿cómo podía pasar el tiempo tan rápido cuando estaba con Rachel?

-Kurt, luego te llamo –dijo Rachel volviéndose hacia Quinn para mirarla.

Cuando Rachel cortó la llamada, Quinn carraspeó.

-¿Estás bien? –le dijo refiriéndose a su anterior conversación.

-Sí.

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Rachel la miró desconcertada.

-No tienes que irte aún…

-Es tarde, Rach. Mis padres estarán histéricos.

-Oh. Supongo que te veré el lunes.

-Sí.

Quinn se levantó y fue hasta la puerta acompañada por Rachel.

-Quinn, sobre lo que ha pasado… -dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta.

La capitana de las cheerios la interrumpió con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No debí dejarme llevar en esa situación, no tienes que decir nada.

Rachel perecía decepcionada pero se limitó a asentir con un rápido movimiento.

-Adiós, Rachel –susurró dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Quinn.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Quinn Fabray se adentraba en el McKinley atrayendo las miradas de todos los alumnos como de costumbre.

Había pasado todo el fin de semana castigada por haber llegado a casa tarde. Pero esa no era la verdadera razón. La verdad era que Quinn había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Russel cuando llegó a su casa, en cualquier otra ocasión su padre le habría dicho que se fuera a dormir, pero aquella vez fue diferente…

**FLASBACK:**

Quinn subía las escaleras de su casa intentado no hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás, pero cuando llegó al último peldaño y empezó a caminar hasta su cuarto, la puerta de la oficina de su padre se abrió y Russel se asomó por el marco de la puerta indicándole con una señal a su hija que entrara.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó secamente cuando su hija se sentó en la silla enfrente de la suya, ambos separados por un escritorio.

-En casa de una amiga –respondió ella escuetamente.

-¿Qué amiga? –no era una pregunta, era una orden.

-Rachel Berry.

-¿Berry? ¿Por qué te juntas con la chica que tiene dos padres gays?

-Porque teníamos que hacer una tarea para el colegio. ¿Me puedo ir ya? Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

Russel miró a su hija, no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía, y no le hacía ninguna gracia la nueva compañía de Quinn, ya era suficiente con que la chica saliera con Blaine Anderson.

-Puedes irte –le dijo. Quinn se dirigió a la puerta-. Pero estás castigada. Todo el fin de semana –añadió.

La rubia apretó el puño en torno a la manivela de la puerta y salió de allí sin decir una palabra a Russel.

Aquel encuentro hizo que toda la armonía que le habían proporcionado las últimas horas con Rachel se esfumara por completo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Había hablado con sus amigos mediante mensajes o llamadas, pero no había intercambiado una sola palabra con Rachel. Estaba ansiosa por verla.

-¡Quinnie! –Brittany corría hasta su amiga y la abrazó entusiasmada-. Te he echado de menos.

-Sólo han pasado tres días desde la última vez que nos vimos, Britt –dijo la rubia más baja riendo por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Pero aquella risa duró poco, cerca de ellas Rachel y la chica que se estaba ganando el odio de la capitana de las animadoras charlaban animadamente haciendo que la primera riese.

-¡Mira! ¡Es Rach! –antes de que pudiera detenerla, Brittany ya había salido disparada a encontrarse con la diva.

-Hola, Rach –la bailarina saludó a la chica con un abrazo-. Hola, Clary –añadió inocentemente notando la presencia de la otra chica.

-Hola, Britt –Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Clare –dijo Clare entre dientes.

-Hola, Rach –dijo Quinn llegando hasta las chicas y mirando a Rachel de forma especial-. Clary.

-Mi nombre es Clare –repitió mirando a Quinn desafiante.

-Como sea –replicó devolviéndole aquella penetrante mirada sin pestañear.

Rachel las observaba un poco asustada por lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿Qué les pasa a Quinn y Clary? –preguntó Brittany a Rachel en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que las otras dos chicas pudieran oírla.

-¡He dicho que me llamo Clare! –espetó Clare apartándose de Quinn y acercándose a Brittany logrando intimidarla-. ¿Qué te pasa, estúpida?

Mala idea.

En el preciso momento en el que Clare pronunció aquella palabra los ojos de Brittany se volvieron brillantes y la bailarina bajó la mirada hacia el suelo intentando contener las lágrimas.

Dolía tanto cuando la gente le llamaba de esa forma, ella sabía que no era estúpida, sabía que las demás personas no veían las cosas de la misma forma en que lo hacía ella, sin embargo dolía demasiado que le dijeran eso.

Quinn agarró a Clare por el cuello del uniforme de animadoras con las dos manos y la estampó violentamente contra las taquillas. Los demás estudiantes del McKinley se paraban a ver la escena sin recordar las clases que tenían que tomar. No siempre ves a la chica más popular del colegio en una pelea.

-¿Qué acabas de llamar a Brittany? –espetó completamente furiosa. Sabía lo que provocaba en su amiga aquello-. Le vas a pedir disculpas. ¡Ahora!

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea estúpida –replicó Clare escupiendo las palabras.

Quinn separó a la chica del metal de las taquillas y volvió a golpear su espalda casi levantándola del suelo por la fuerza.

-¡Quinn! ¿Te has vuelto loca? –Santana llegaba hasta su amiga abriéndose camino entre la marea de gente agolpada para no perder detalle de aquella pelea. Entonces Santana se percató de que Brittany miraba al suelo agarrando su carpeta preferida sobre su pecho y ni siquiera había levantado la vista para mirarla a ella, además podría jurar que algo brillante caía por sus mejillas-. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué le has hecho a Britt? –Quinn se alejó de Clare dejando espacio a Santana para que fuera ella quien la arrinconara contra las taquillas-. ¡Contesta!

-La he llamado estúpida –musitó Clare que se había asustado con la expresión furiosa de la latina.

Para sorpresa de todos los que estaban allí, Santana no se abalanzó sobre ella a golpearla, por el contrario retrocedió un paso y extendió un brazo dedicándole a la chica castaña una mirada completamente gélida. No pasó ni un segundo hasta que un chico que bebía de un vaso se lo entregaba a Santana con la mano temblando. Santana agarró el granizado y se lo arrojó a la chica dándole de lleno en la cara y salpicando en el uniforme de animadora de la chica.

Se acercó a ella con paso intimidante y extendió de nuevo el brazo para recibir otro granizado.

-Escúchame bien Tilman, acabas de cometer el mayor error de tu vida –paró de hablar para verter el contenido de aquel vaso sobre la cabeza de la chica-, y a partir de ahora me encargaré de hacer de ella un infierno, te vas a arrepentir de esto –Santana extendió el brazo una tercera vez y Rachel se sorprendió cuando fue Quinn la que le entregó el siguiente granizado a su amiga sin dudar un instante-. No te vuelvas a acercar a Brittany, ¿me entiendes? Esto no ha hecho más que empezar –y con eso. Santana derramó el último granizado sobre Clare y salió de allí agarrando la mano de Brittany para llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera hablar con ella.

* * *

**Como veréis ya ha aparecido Russel, lo que ha hecho en este capítulo no es ni el principio de las cosas que causará en capítulos futuros…**

**Hoy tenía inspiración porque he visto ciertas fotos del próximo capítulo donde Brittany parece estar despidiéndose de los chicos, y no os emocionéis demasiado porque esto son solo suposiciones mías pero… ¿Y si va a New York y tenemos Brittana de nuevo? Habrá que esperar bastante para saber eso gracias a los maravillosos productores de Glee que siempre nos dejan colgados esperando.**

**Además en el próximo capítulo habrá más Brittana pero esta vez de una forma más especial, a solas ellas dos. Aunque la gran parte del capítulo seguirá siendo Faberry ;)**

**No dudéis en dejar reviews si tenéis alguna duda o os gustaría aportar vuestra opinión en cualquier cosa :3**

**Ah, una última cosa, como habréis podido suponer, el títutlo del fic se debe a las cicatrices de Rachel, pero también es un trozo de una canción que me gusta mucho, y aunque de momento no tengo pensado hacer que Rachel pase por lo mismo otra vez, la introducción del porqué del fanfic era ese motivo, así que así se queda.**

**Glee no me pertenece.**


	11. Capítulo 10: Unicornio

**CAPÍTULO 10: UNICORNIO**

_-Escúchame bien Tilman, acabas de cometer el mayor error de tu vida –paró de hablar para verter el contenido de aquel vaso sobre la cabeza de la chica-, y a partir de ahora me encargaré de hacer de ella un infierno, te vas a arrepentir de esto –Santana extendió el brazo una tercera vez y Rachel se sorprendió cuando fue Quinn la que le entregó el siguiente granizado a su amiga sin dudar un instante-. No te vuelvas a acercar a Brittany, ¿me entiendes? Esto no ha hecho más que empezar –y con eso, Santana derramó el último granizado sobre Clare y salió de allí agarrando la mano de Brittany para llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera hablar con ella._

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Todo el mundo a clase inmediatamente! –la profesora de tecnología intentaba abrirse paso entre la enorme multitud de alumnos que se acumulaban en torno a Clare que llevaba dos minutos enteros parada en el mismo sitio intentando a duras penas limpiarse el líquido de los ojos que le escocían por las lágrimas. Quinn la miraba sin compasión alguna, se lo tenía bien merecido. En cambio Rachel dudaba, no había estado bien lo que la chica había hecho, pero ella había recibido aquel trato en incontables ocasiones y no podía permitir que ninguna otra persona lo supiera. Se acercó a Clare y le agarró del brazo tirando de ella hacia los aseos. Se estremeció al sentir una mirada clavada sobre su espalda y no tuvo que girarse a comprobarlo para saber que era la de Quinn.

Quinn la observaba con el ceño fruncido, ¿por qué ayudaba Rachel a aquella imbécil?

Rachel abrió la puerta de los aseos de chicas y arrastró consigo a la otra chica, cogió un gran montado de papeles, los mojó un poco y se los entregó a Clare. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, la voz de Clare la retuvo.

-¿No vas a ayudarme? –preguntó indignada.

Rachel la miró furiosa.

-Eres una idiota. Y no pienso volver a dirigirte la palabra hasta que te disculpes con Brittany.

Rachel salió de allí dando un fuerte portazo como diva que era. Clare suspiró frustrada y se limpió como pudo. De repente, una chica salió de uno de los cubículos sobresaltándola.

-De modo que tú eres la chica que anda metiéndose en problemas con Quinn y Santana –dijo dándole una larga mirada.

Clare la escrutó entrecerrando los ojos. La chica llevaba un uniforme de animadora y no era demasiado alta, tenía el pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo perfecta.

-¿Quién eres? –desconfió.

-Mi nombre es Kitty –respondió sonriendo de forma maliciosa-. Y tú y yo tenemos mucho en común.

* * *

Santana abrazaba a Brittany sentadas en la sala de coros.

-Britt, escúchame –decía Santana sin separarse de ella-. Tú no eres ninguna estúpida, eres la persona más especial que conozco.

-Pero todo el mundo dice que soy tonta –Brittany se separó de Santana lo justo para poder mirarla con los ojos cristalinos.

-Eso es porque no te conocen como yo te conozco, o como lo hacen Quinn y Blaine e incluso los demás en Glee. Todos nosotros sabemos que eres la persona más inteligente que conocemos. Eres un unicornio, Britt.

-¿Un unicornio? –frunció el ceño sin comprender.

-Claro que sí. Los unicornios son criaturas extraordinarias y mágicas, pero la gente no cree en ellos, ¿y sabes por qué? –Brittany negó con la cabeza muy atenta a las palabras de su novia-. Porque también hay que ser un unicornio para saber que existen, y ser unicornio es ser una persona muy, muy especial. Tú eres mi unicornio, Britt.

La cara de la chica rubia se iluminó en una gran sonrisa regalándole un beso a Santana.

-Y además… -Santana sonrió-. Tengo un regalo para ti.

Santana cogió a Brittany de la mano y la llevó hasta una silla para que se sentara mientras ella se colocaba unos pasos más adelante en frente de la chica.

Entonces carraspeó y comenzó a cantar.

**For you...****  
****there'll be no more crying****  
****For you...****  
****the sun will be shining****  
****and I feel that when I'm with you,****  
****it's alright...****  
****I know it's right****  
****To you...****  
****I'll give the world****  
****to you...****  
****I'll never be cold****  
****cause I feel that when I'm with you,****  
****it's alright...****  
****I know it's right****  
****And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score****  
****And I love you, I love you, I love you..****  
****like never before****  
****And I wish you all the love in the world****  
****but most of all, I wish it from myself****  
****And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score****  
****And I love you, I love you, I love you..****  
****like never before****  
****like never before****  
****like never before**

-Te quiero, Brittany –susurró Santana cuando al acabar la canción Britt se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Yo también te quiero, San –dijo mientras se separaba un poco para sonreírle-. Y tú también eres mi unicornio.

* * *

Quinn miraba a Rachel desde una esquina en la clase de Historia. Todavía no entendía por qué Rachel había ayudado a Clare. Bueno, tal ve estuviera un poco celosa, pero eso no excusaba el comportamiento de la diva.

En un momento de la aburrida clase, sus miradas se cruzaron, Rachel la sostuvo unos segundos y luego la apartó un poco… ¿decepcionada?

Cuando salieron de clase, Quinn alcanzó a la morena en el pasillo, y sin importarle lo que la gente pensara al verle hablando con ella, se decidió a aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Por qué la has ayudado? –susurró cuando llegó a su lado.

-Porque yo he pasado por esa situación cientos de veces, y al contrario que tú, sé lo que se siente –respondió con algo de frialdad.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-La verdad es que preferiría esperar a la otra Quinn y contárselo a ella –replicó enfadada.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –espetó perdiendo la paciencia.

La gente las miraba con incredulidad al ver que Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray podían hablar como dos personas normales.

Cuando las chicas se dieron cuenta, se colaron en un aula vacía para poder hablar tranquilamente. O más bien discutir.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú –soltó Rachel contestando a la pregunta que había hecho Quinn-. La misma Quinn que estaba conmigo el viernes por la noche en mi casa no le habría dado un granizado a Santana para que se lo pudiera tirar a otra persona.

-¡Tú oíste lo que la imbécil esa le había dicho a Brittany! –se defendió Quinn.

-Ese no es el punto.

-Pues no veo el problema.

-El problema Quinn, es que creía que habías cambiado, pero ya veo que me equivocaba –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué tendría que cambiar? –Quinn frunció el ceño.

-Tú forma de tratarme era tan distinta… Estaba descubriendo una parte de ti que no conocía pero entonces aparece la misma chica sin escrúpulos de siempre que no le importan los sentimientos de los demás –dijo decepcionada.

-No me importan los sentimientos de Clare –replicó indiferente.

-¡No todo se reduce a ella, Quinn!

-¡Entonces no entiendo de qué estás hablando!

-¡Hablo de todas las veces que han venido animadoras enviadas por ti a tirarnos granizados a los del Glee Club!

-Yo no he enviado a ninguna animadora a hacer eso, de hecho… –se mordió la lengua fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No es necesario que niegues lo evidente –replicó Rachel sacando su carácter de diva.

-¡No te estoy mintiendo! –Quinn empezaba a impacientarse de verdad.

-¿Y cómo puedo saber eso? –inquirió Rachel haciendo una mueca.

Quinn suspiró.

-Rach… por favor, tienes que creerme.

-No sé si puedo –dijo apartando la mirada.

-Por favor, confía en mí –Quinn se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla levemente.

Quinn se inclinó sobre los labios de Rachel pero esta se apartó y el beso fue a parar en su mejilla.

-Aquí no –musitó con un hilo de voz.

Quinn se separó resignadamente con los ojos cerrados y pegando su frente con la de Rachel sintiendo su respiración pausada.

-Ven a mi casa esta tarde –pidió con los ojos aún cerrados.

-No creo que sea buena idea –respondió Rachel tragando saliva.

-¿Sigues enfadada? –preguntó Quinn abriendo los ojos por fin.

-No lo sé –susurró perdiéndose en aquellos ojos avellana.

-Por favor –rogó una vez más.

-Lo pensaré –replicó Rachel machándose.

-Eso no es un no –murmuró Quinn para sí misma con una sonrisa victorioa.

* * *

-Bien chicos, ¿entonces estamos todos de acuerdo en que uno de los temas que hagamos para las Regionales lo canten Mercedes, Santana y Brittny? –preguntó el Sr. Shuester a la clase.

Algunos se quejaron, otros asentían conformes, y otros no parecían del todo seguros, pero al final todos accedieron.

-La clase ha acabado, podéis marcharos a casa –los despidió el profesor.

Rachel salió a la carrera hacia su taquilla para evitar encontrase con Quinn. Kurt la seguía un poco molesto por no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Blaine.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó su amigo preocupado.

-Quinn –respondió golpeando la taquilla molesta.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? –la expresión de Kurt se volvió más sombría.

-No, ¡ese es el problema! –Kurt frunció el ceo sin comprender-. Basta que me mire con sus preciosos ojos avellana y me ruegue algo para que mi boca quiera aceptar encantada olvidando absolutamente todo lo demás, ¡es insoportable! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a pensar con claridad si cada vez que me toca no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella y su estúpido tacto? ¡O su olor!

La carcajada de su amigo no tardó en llegar haciendo que Rachel se enfadara todavía más.

-Es lo que tiene estar enamorado de una persona –dijo intentando no reír más.

-Era más fácil cuando me ignoraba, no me hablaba cariñosamente y yo no tenía que controlar todas estas emociones –replicó Rachel introduciendo la combinación de su taquilla.

Al abrir el candado y la puerta, una nota de papel se deslizó hasta el suelo. Kurt y Rachel se miraron extrañados y la morena se agachó a recoger el papel del suelo desplegándolo y leyendo su contenido.

-"Lo siento. Por favor, ven esta tarde a mi casa a las cinco, te estaré esperando" –leyó Kurt en voz alta sobre el hombro de su amiga.

El chico volvió a estallar en carcajadas cuando Rachel frunció el ceño y arrugó la nota tirándola al suelo.

-¿Ves? ¡A esto me refería! –espetó guardando los libros en la taquilla.

-Eso significa que irás, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Como respuesta, Rachel cerró la puerta de su taquilla con un fuerte portazo y se marchó hacia por el pasillo con una salida digna de una diva.

-¡Saluda a Quinn de mi parte! –gritó Kurt molestando a su amiga para después volver a soltar una carcajada por tercera vez.

* * *

Quinn llevaba toda la tarde hecha un manojo de nervios. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora en que Rachel llegaría, más nerviosa estaba.

Russel estaba trabajando, y su madre, su hermana y su sobrino habían salido hacía rato de compras y no volverían hasta tarde, eso significaba que estaba sola en casa con Cindy.

-Quinn –la llamó su "niñera".

-¡En el salón! –gritó ella respondiendo.

La mujer mayor entró a la sala de estar sonriendo de forma encantadora.

-Voy al supermercado a comprar y luego a recoger unos encargos que me ha pedido tu padre, tardaré cerca de tres horas, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Quinn sonrió negando la oferta.

-Estoy esperando a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-A Rachel.

-Oh… No creo que sea buena idea dejarte a solas con ella en casa –dijo la mujer seria.

-¡Tata! –protestó sonrojándose-. Es una amiga.

-Pues nunca he visto ningún dibujo de Santana, Brittany o Blaine, es más diría que todo lo que dibujas incluye a Rachel –replicó Cindy entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Cómo… cómo…? –balbuceó Quinn nerviosa.

-¿Quién crees que limpia tu habitación, señorita desordenada?

Quinn tragó saliva fuertemente.

-No se lo puedes decir a Russel –musitó-

-Está bien, Quinnie –dijo la mujer sonriendo tranquilizadoramente-. Y espero que lo que haya aquí no se suba mucho de tono porque como alguien en esta casa se entere ambas tendremos problemas.

Quinn asintió aturdida por la extraña conversación que acababan de tener y Cindy se marchó dejando a la rubia sola en casa a la espera.

Conforme se pasaban los minutos de las cinco, Quinn perdía la esperanza poco a poco. A las cinco y veinte estaba completamente ansiosa y fue entonces cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y la rubia salió a la velocidad de la luz hasta la puerta. Justo antes de abrir, suspiró profundamente y puso una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hola –su sonrisa creció al comprobar aliviada que se trataba de Rachel-. Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías.

Quinn invitó a Rachel a entrar y una vez en el interior de la casa, dejó un beso más largo de lo normal en la mejilla de la chica.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar mientras Quinn contemplaba a Rachel esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Sigues enfadada? –preguntó preocupada.

Para alivio de la chica, Rache negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy enfadada conmigo misma por ser tan débil y venir aquí.

Quinn la miró sin comprender pero no dijo ni una palabra porque antes de que pudiera controlarse estaba besando los labios de Rachel.

Rachel ahogó un gemido en los apasionados labios de Quinn que pronto la recostó contra el sofá colocándose entre sus piernas y la morena no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar cuando la boca de la chica bajó hasta su cuello dejando besos temiblemente apasionados.

La situación se les estaba yendo de las manos, Quinn recorría con cautela las piernas de Rachel sin llegar a tocar en lugares íntimos y sus labios viajaban de los labios de Rachel a su cuello mientras que la chica enredaba los dedos en su cabello y se sujetaba en su nuca evitando que se separasen.

-Rachel… vamos… a… -Quinn apenas conseguía articular palabra entre su respiración gitada y los besos de la morena- vamos… a mi… habitación.

Rachel la miró a los ojos descubriendo que el típico color avellana se había oscurecido un poco mostrando deseo y lo que la diva quiso negarse a pensar que fuera amor por no hacerse falsas ilusiones, se mordió el labio inferior y asintió despacio dejándose llevar por Quinn escalera arriba.

* * *

_Glee no me pertenece._

_Me gusta dejar a la gente con la intriga pero no quiero ser mala así que voy a adelantaros que no van a llegar hasta __**ese**__ punto tan pronto._

_He decidido meter a Kitty en la historia como ya habéis visto, pero su protagonismo vendrá más adelante._

_Y el drama ya vendrá, quiero dejarles un tiempo de tranquilidad porque vienen cosas muy grandes._

_Muchas gracias por todas las reviews._


	12. Capítulo 11: Pasión Frustrada

**CAPÍTULO 11: PASIÓN FRUSTRADA**

Una vez en la habitación. Quinn se sentó en la cama grande con Rachel encima de ella. La diva se perdió entre el cabello de Quinn con sus dedos como tanto le gustaba hacer, la animadora sujetaba a Rachel por la espalda pegándola más a ella con sus caderas unidas.

-Quinn –suspiró Rachel cuando los labios de la rubia comenzaron a besar su cuello intensamente.

-¿Quieres parar? –susurró en el oído de la diva con voz ronca de la excitación.

-No… quiero que sigas.

Quinn se dio la vuelta tumbando a Rachel debajo de ella y volvió a juntar sus labios pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Permiso que Rachel concedió de inmediato con un pequeño gemido.

Una de las piernas de la morena subió lentamente por la pierna de Quinn y la rubia sin pensarlo llevó una de sus manos hasta allí acariciando la piel suave de la chica hasta donde su falda lo permitía.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y las dos se separaron bruscamente. La chica rubia respiraba agitada mientras la otra se sonrojaba por lo que acababa de pasar.

Quinn se levantó a regañadientes para bajar a abrir la puerta pero antes de que pudiera llegar si quiera a abrir la puerta de su habitación, Rachel se agarraba a su cuello dándole la vuelta para volver a besarla.

-No… abras… la… puerta –rogó entre besos con voz ronca.

Como respuesta, Quinn acorraló a la morena contra la puerta de su habitación y soltó un suspiro de asombro al notar las piernas de Rachel enroscándose alrededor de su cintura. Ninguna otra persona la había hecho sentirse de aquella forma, y no habían sido pocas las anteriores. Con precaución, metió uno de sus dedos por debajo de la blusa de la morena acariciando en a penas un roce los costados de la chica que se pegó más a ella.

Estaban tan concentradas en los besos de la otra que ninguna de las dos oyó la voz que llamaba a la chica rubia subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Quinn? ¿Quinn estás ahí? –preguntó una voz procedente de detrás de la misma puerta donde Rachel y Quinn se apoyaban.

Rachel se retiró jadeante de la cintura de la otra chica que acomodaba su pelo intentando calmar su respiración. Quinn dirigió a Rachel una mirada de disculpa por la interrupción y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Encontró a su hermana afuera observándola con una mueca curiosa.

-¿Está Rachel ahí dentro? –preguntó Frannie con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, no… no… puede –su hermana enarqueaba una ceja cruzándose de brazos-. Vale, sí –confesó ruborizándose.

Frannie rió sin disimulo para molestar a su hermanita pequeña.

-¿Y Chris? –preguntó Quinn por su sobrino.

-Está con mamá –Quinn asintió-. Estaré en mi habitación por si necesitáis algo… Deberías darte una ducha bien fría, he oído que hace mucho calor por la zona últimamente.

Frannie entró a su habitación riendo por la cara de su hermana que aún seguía roja como un tomate.

Con un suspiró, volvió a entrar a su cuarto donde Rachel la esperaba sentada sobre su cama.

-Era mi hermana –informó acercándose a ella para besarla suavemente.

-¿Sabe ella que estábamos…?

-No te preocupes por eso –la interrumpió Quinn cariñosamente intentando tranquilizarla.

-Quinn, tenemos que hablar –dijo Rachel poniéndose seria.

La rubia asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? –preguntó.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? ¿Qué somos?

Quinn la miró pensativa.

-Sé lo que me pasa a mí contigo –dijo un tanto insegura-. Sé que te quiero, desde hace tiempo –Rachel se quedó sin habla-. No, no lo digas, no tienes que decirlo. Yo te quiero y eso es suficiente para mí, estoy dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que haga falta, y no voy a pedirte que hagas nada que no quieras, pero… -fue interrumpida por los labios de Rachel.

-Yo también te quiero –contestó en un susurro no muy segura de si lo que la rubia decía era o no una broma-. Pero esto… nosotras…

-No necesito ninguna etiqueta, Rach –le dijo reglándole una sonrisa de lado-. Es más lo prefiero así, no me importa lo que piense la gente, pero tampoco tenemos que ir gritándolo por ahí.

Rachel agarró una de sus manos.

-No se lo puedo ocultar a Kurt, y supongo que Britt, Blaine y Santana ya lo saben –Quinn asintió.

-Te quiero –repitió con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero –dijo Rachel sonriendo sobre sus labios.

-¡Eh! ¡Quinn, prefiero no pensar qué estáis haciendo, pero papá ha llegado y está a punto de entrar en casa así que será mejor que os separéis! –la voz de Frannie las interrumpió una vez más desde detrás de la puerta.

-Te juro que esta noche la mataré mientras duerma –murmuró Quinn aún con los ojos cerrados y la boca a centímetros de la de Rachel.

La diva rió entre dientes.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa –dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

Quinn acompañó a Rachel hasta la puerta donde su padre entraba deteniéndose a mirar a las dos chicas con una expresión extraña.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Fabray –dijo Rachel un poco nerviosa.

Russel escrutó a la chica con la mirada y después repitió la acción con su hija que le correspondió desafiante.

-Buenas noches –dijo adentrándose en la casa y perdiéndose por las escaleras.

Rachel respiró aliviada al contrario de Quinn que estaba segura de que aquello le traería muchos problemas.

-Te veré mañana –dijo la chica despidiéndose.

-Te quiero –susurró Quinn en voz baja besando a Rachel muy cerca de los labios.

Cuando la rubia se separó, Rachel se mordió el labio, era la tercera vez que Quinn le decía que la quería, y sonaba tan perfecto saliendo de su boca.

-Yo también –susurró antes de darse la vuelta y empezar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Mientras esperaba a que el resto de la familia llegara y la cena estuviese lista, Quinn se encerró en su habitación a pensar.

Le había dicho a Rachel que la quería, y ella le había correspondido, ¿eso significaba que la chica de la que Blaine había encontrado a Kurt y Rachel hablando era ella? Era la única explicación que quería creer.

-¡A cenar! –se oyó una voz desde la cocina.

Quinn bajó hasta la cocina encontrando al pequeño Christopher en la trona que tenía para sentarse con ellos en la mesa con un plato de algo que parecía ser puré, de todas formas el pequeño no le prestaba demasiada atención a la comida y se dedicaba a meter la cuchara y esparcir todo el contenido por el suelo.

Quinn rió y besó la coronilla del bebé sentándose al lado de su madre mientras los demás se acomodaban alrededor de la mesa, esperando a que Russel se sentara en la cabecera de la mesa como siempre hacía.

Las comidas con los Fabray siempre solían ser igual de silenciosas, acompañadas únicamente por el sonido de los cubiertos. Pero esa vez fue diferente.

-En veinte días me divorciaré de Brad –anunció Frannie.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto.

-Hija, no creo que esto lo hayas pensado lo suficiente –dijo su madre.

Quinn rodó los ojos.

-Lo he hecho, mamá –respondió su hermana secamente-. Y no estaría mal que me apoyaras en mis propias decisiones.

-¿Tú qué opinas, cariño? –preguntó su madre a Russel.

Como siempre, su madre no podía opinar nada sin el consentimiento de su marido, cosa que enfurecía a Quinn.

-¿Qué pasa con la custodia del niño? –preguntó a Frannie.

-Brad y yo llegamos a un acuerdo, él podrá ver a Chris siempre que quiera, y cuando sea más mayor pasará algunos fines de semana con él-

-De ninguna manera –replicó Russel con voz autoritaria-. Si quieres que te dé mi consentimiento, necesitarás la custodia completa del niño.

-Él también es su padre.

-Es mi última palabra, tu madre y yo te acompañaremos al juicio. ¿Dónde es?

-En Nueva York, pero no pienso ir sin mi hijo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con él cuando tengamos que reunirnos con los abogados? –Russel hablaba con una voz gélida.

-Cindy puede acompañaros, no pasará nada porque me quede sola unos días –intervino Quinn en ayuda de su hermana.

Frannie le agradeció con la mirada.

Los ojos de Russel se separaron de su hija mayor para ir a la pequeña.

-Lo pensaré –dijo finalmente sin apartar la vista de Quinn-. ¿Qué hacía la hija de los Berry aquí?

Quinn se quedó petrificada por el tono despectivo que había usado su padre al hablar de Rachel.

-Vino a hacer un trabajo, nos han puesto juntas en Historia –contestó usando sus mejores dotes de actriz para restarle importancia.

-No me gusta que pases tiempo con ella –replicó el hombre.

Quinn apretó el tenedor con fuerza.

-Quinn ya es bastante mayor para elegir a sus amistades, papá –esta vez le tocó a Frannie salir en ayuda de su hermana.

-Oh, la señorita Rachel Berry es una muchacha encantadora –intervino Cindy.

Judy como siempre, pegó la vista al plato sin decir nada que pudiera contradecir a su marido.

Russel entrecerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en la comida.

Nadie volvió a abrir la boca para otra cosa que no fuera comer.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el McKinley, todo el mundo andaba de un lado para otro comentando la misma cosa. Nadie podía creer todavía que la capitana de las animadoras Quinn Fabray y la perdedora de Rachel Berry pasearan tan juntas por los pasillos del instituto.

A la hora de la comida, Rachel, Quinn, y todos los demás chicos del Glee Club se sentaron en una mesa como solían hacer. Todos excepto Clare. Algunos de los chicos querían expulsarla del Glee por lo que le había dicho a Britt (todos eran muy protectores con ella porque la conocían y les provocaba una ternura inmensa), pero el resto pensaba que no era una buena idea porque necesitaban todos los miembros que pudieran tener para ganar los Regionales y lo mejor sería darle una segunda oportunidad.

Sin embargo, sin importarle la opinión de los demás, Santana no iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente lo que le había hecho a su novia y justo cuando la chica castaña entraba por la puerta del comedor con una animadora rubia, un grupo de animadoras de primer año, las más manejables, se acercaron hasta ellas arrojando un slushie a Clare y salpicando a la otra chica.

Nadie en la mesa dijo nada, no querían ganarse la rabia de Santana, aunque Brittany miró la escena un poco apenada.

Después de aquello, cada uno se dirigió a su clase correspondiente y Rachel y Kurt caminaron con los brazos entrelazados hasta la clase de Matemáticas hablando por el camino.

-Kurt, suéltalo ya –decía Rachel.

-¿Qué suelte el qué?

-Oh, vamos –replicó ella con una mueca resignada-. Eres mi mejor amigo, sé que te pasa algo.

Kurt paró de andar haciendo que Rachel se detuviera también y lo mirara confundida.

El chico se aseguró de que nadie los estuviera escuchando y soltó un suspiro.

-Blaine me pidió ayer que fuera su novio –susurró con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Kurt eso es increíble! –exclamó la morena abrazando a su amigo.

-Shhhh, ¿podrías bajar la voz? –pidió Kurt cuando la gente que pasaba por el pasillo los miraba con una mirada interrogante.

-Perdona –se disculpó Rachel al tiempo en que volvían a reanudar sus pasos hacia la clase.

-¿Y qué pasa con Quinn? Parece que pasáis mucho tiempo juntas, no es que sea verdad, eh. Es lo que la gente comenta –dijo molestando a su amiga apropósito.

Rachel apretó los labios.

-Creo que estamos algo así como juntas… Es extraño –dijo intentando encontrar las palabras-. Ella dice que no quiere poner etiquetas a nuestra relación, pero que no le importa lo que piense la gente si nos ven juntas –explicó-. Y ayer…

-Ayer… -Kurt estaba impaciente.

Rachel soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Me dijo que me quería –murmuró con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara-. Y yo también se lo dije.

-¿Eso es todo? Por la forma en la que te sonrojas yo diría que pasó algo más.

Rachel se puso más roja todavía, cosa que ya era bastante difícil.

-Bueno… nosotras… estábamos s-sofá y… luego… habitación… p-pe-ro… su her-hermana.

-¡Por Barbra, Rachel! Tranquilízate y habla como las personas normales.

Rachel tragó saliva.

-Estábamos besándonos en el sofá y luego subimos a su habitación y la cosa se estaba poniendo subidita de tono pero entonces su hermana llegó a casa y nos interrumpió.

-¿¡Su hermana os pilló haciéndolo!? –susurró Kurt incrédulo.

-¡No! –se apresuró a responder Rachel-. No estábamos haciendo… eso. Eran besos.

-Sí, lo que tú digas –replicó Kurt sonriendo burlonamente.

Rachel rodó los ojos.

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo en serio que lo harías con la cosa esa? –preguntaba Santana a Quinn mientras acariciaba el cabello de Brittany que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Llevaban tanto tiempo en casa de Brittany, que Blaine y la misma habían quedado dormidos en la habitación.

Santana y Brittany se acurrucaban juntas en un rincón de la cama y Quinn, aprovechando que su amigo estaba dormido, había apoyado la cabeza en el abdomen del chico usándolo como almohada.

-No hables así de Rachel –dijo enfadada.

-Pero, ¿el hobbit es virgen? –preguntó esta vez curiosa.

Quinn enmudeció, no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

-Una vez le oí decirle a Finn que había perdido la virginidad con Jesse –respondió con voz queda.

-Bueno, no es como si pudieras recriminarle algo, Fabray. Prácticamente te has acostado con todo el equipo.

-Eso no cuenta, son chicas desesperadas con obtener algún favor, es sólo sexo –replicó Quinn frunciendo el ceño-. Pero Jesse era su novio…

-Me deprimes con tu drama, Q –soltó Santana.

Quinn suspiró. En el fondo sabía que a su amiga le gustaba Rachel, aunque el trato que le diera no fuese demasiado bueno, esa era la forma de comportarse de Santana.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Quinn cambiando de tema mirando a Brittany.

Los tres se habían encargado de animar a la chica que aún estaba un poco triste. Como consecuencia habían tenido que hacer una aparición sorpresa en "Fondue for Two" y había resultado bastante desastroso, pero la sonrisa que Brittany tenía al acabar el programa había hecho que pasar por aquello mereciera la pena.

-Lo está –replicó la latina besando la cabeza de su novia.

-Por cierto, ¿te has enterado de lo de porcelana? –preguntó Quinn burlonamente cuando Blaine comenzaba a despertarse.

-El engominado no pierde el tiempo, ¿eh? –replicó Santana.

Blaine negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de las dos chicas.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu diva? –espetó Blaine.

-Estamos juntas –dijo Quinn vacilando-. Pero no de esa forma. No puedo, si Russel se entera…

-Lo sabemos –Blaine le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo-. Y ahora, por favor, dejadme dormir.

-Rach es el unicornio de Quinnie –murmuró Brittany adormilada en los brazos de Santana.

Quinn y Blaine fruncieron el ceño sin comprender mientras Santana sonreía enternecida dándole un beso en la mejilla a Britt y susurrándole al oído que se volviera a dormir.

* * *

**_Y bueno, otro capítulo más._**

**_Disfrutad al máximo estos momentos porque no queda demasiado para que el drama llegue…_**

**_Por cierto, quería comentar que estoy pensando en ideas para un nuevo fic Faberry, lo que no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar este._**

**_Espero vuestras reviews con vuestra opinión, siempre animan a continuar, no dudéis en comentar cualquier cosa que os haya gustado o no ;)_**

**_Glee no me pertenece._**


	13. Capítulo 12: Casa solitaria

**CAPÍTULO 12: CASA SOLITARIA  
**

Los días pasaban, las cosas parecían estar en tranquilidad, Quinn y Rachel seguían con su extraña relación, y para alivio de Quinn, Finn y Clare parecían haber captado la complicidad entre ambas y no seguían insistiendo con Rachel.

En casa de Quinn, las cosas andaban patas arriba, por todas partes habían maletas y bolsas cargadas de lo que su familia se llevaría para pasar todo el fin de semana, teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que se necesitaban para que un bebé viajase en avión de primera clase, aquello era un completo caos.

Judy no creía que fuese buena idea dejar a una adolescente de diecisiete años sola en casa por tres días y dos noches, pero como siempre, en cuanto supo que tendrían tiempo libre para salir de compras, no replico más.

Russel por su parte, miraba a su hija pequeña con total desconfianza ante lo que pudiese hacer durante ese tiempo que estuviese sola, o por lo menos eso era lo que Quinn pensaba.

Las divagaciones de la rubia se confirmaron cuando el miércoles por la noche su padre la llamó a su despacho para hablar con ella.

-Cierra la puerta –dijo Russel cuando Quinn entró.

La chica hizo lo que le pedía y tomó asiento en una de las dos sillas que había al lado opuesto del escritorio donde su padre se sentaba.

Quinn esperó a que su padre, que la miraba fijamente, fuera el primero en abrir la boca.

-Nada de fiestas –dijo el hombre al fin.

-Lo sé.

-Y no quiero que traigas a mi casa a tus amigos raros, ni Blaine ni las otras dos chicas pueden venir aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No permitiré que gente como ellos esté bajo mi techo y mucho menos si yo no estoy, ¿entendido?

Quinn no dijo nada, por supuesto que pensaba desobedecer a su padre. Se esperaba lo de Blaine, pero no estaba muy segura de si Russel se había enterado de la relación entre Santana y Brittany.

Quinn sabía que su padre tenía todo muy controlado, por eso siempre era muy cuidadosa, podía dar gracias que, de momento, el hombre no sabía nada a cerca de la vida social de su hija que no fuese lo que a ella le convenía que supiera.

-¿Puedo irme? –preguntó apartando la mirada de los ojos de Russel intimidada.

-No –replicó él-. Todavía hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte muy seriamente.

Quinn asintió.

-Rachel Berry –el corazón de la jefa de las animadoras dio un gran vuelco cuando escuchó aquel nombre salir por la boca de su padre.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño para intentar disimular que el ansia le estaba apretando fuertemente la garganta, ahogándola.

-No quiero que te acerques más a ella –dijo Russel dejando que unos papeles acapararan su atención.

-No puedes decirme con quién me junto y con quién no –espetó Quinn indignada.

-No me estás entendiendo, Quinn –dijo Russel con tranquilidad sin mirarla-. No te lo estoy sugiriendo, te lo estoy ordenando.

-¿Y si no qué? –soltó Quinn poniéndose en pie furiosa.

-En ese caso habrá consecuencias –replicó penetrando a Quinn con la mirada de una manera que hizo que cada vello del cuerpo de la chica se erizara-. Graves consecuencias. Y no me refiero a ti.

Quinn quedó helada. ¿Acababa de amenazar su padre a Rachel?

-No entiendo que no pueda ser mi amiga –disimuló Quinn desesperada.

-Ambos sabemos que ese no es el problema –dijo duramente Russel-. Ahora vuelve a tu cuarto.

Quinn, petrificada, se retiró dirigiéndose a su habitación y derrumbándose sobre la cama, justo ahora que las cosas parecían avanzar con Rachel…

No podía dejar ir a la diva así como así, estaba enamorada de Rachel y siempre iba a estarlo, pero no podía ser egoísta, tenía que pensar en lo mejor para Rachel. Y lo mejor para Rachel sin duda era que se alejara de ella hasta encontrar una mejor solución. Pero no creía poder soportarlo, cada caricia a escondidas, cada beso robado en los aseos o en cualquier aula vacía, las miradas cargadas de significado que se lanzaban en los ensayos del Glee Club y las comidas y, lo más importante, cada vez que de los labios de Rachel salía un "te quiero" únicamente dirigido a ella… No podría soportarlo.

Y, sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si no se separaba de Rachel? Quinn no quería ni pensar en lo que Russel podría llegar a hacer.

-Todo es mi culpa –se lamentó.

En los últimos días, no había sido demasiado discreta al pasear con la chica por los pasillos, sonriendo y hablando como amigas, pero solamente eso ya era suficientemente sospechoso para Russel.

Entonces Quinn Fabray tomó una decisión, si no podía ser más discreta con Rachel, tendría que aceptar que la morena siguiese su camino sin ella.

* * *

-Quinn... Quinn, por favor –Rachel caminaba detrás de la chica rubia que llevaba toda la mañana y el día anterior comportándose de forma distante con ella, evitándola-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –estalló la diva-. ¿He hecho algo malo?

Quinn paró en seco girándose para encarar a Rachel que de la velocidad con la que la rubia había parado terminó chocando contra ella.

-No, claro que no –dijo Quinn suavemente mientras reprimía el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla-. Estoy algo distraída, nos vemos en el comedor luego, ¿vale?

Rachel asintió confundida y se acercó para besar la mejilla de Quinn como muchas veces hacían cuando estaban en un lugar donde aquello era lo máximo a lo que podían arriesgarse, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Quinn se apartaba de ella evitando aquel gesto y salía casi corriendo de allí

-Ey, Rach –Kurt y Blaine aparecían detrás de ella, los dos chicos habían visto lo ocurrido anteriormente se miraban confundidos-. ¿Todo bien? –preguntó Kurt.

-No lo sé –musitó Rachel.

-Iré a ver qué le pasa –intervino Blaine marchándose por el mismo camino que Quinn había ido.

-¿Has tenido muchos problemas hoy? –cuestionó Rachel a su amigo.

Desde que la gente se había enterado de que Blaine y Kurt estaban saliendo formalmente, los orangutanes del equipo de fútbol no dejaban tranquilo a Kurt ni un día. Blaine se libraba por ser el mejor amigo de Quinn Fabray, ninguno de los chicos quería ser ridiculizado por la capitana de las animadoras. Pero con Kurt era diferente, no era que a Quinn no le importase lo que le pasara, pero como los estudiantes del McKinley sabían que no eran demasiado cercanos, no se intimidaban tanto pensando en qué les podría suceder si le acosaban.

-Ya se cansarán –dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

No obstante, más allá de las palabras de su amigo, Rachel podía ver la ligera capa de falta de sueño que se acumulaba debajo de los ojos del chico. Y aquello no era buena señal.

-¡Eh! Hobbit, Lady Hummel –Santana y Brittany llegaban con sus meñiques entrelazados hasta donde ellos estaban-.

-Quinnie y Blaine quieren que acompañemos a Kurt al comedor –dijo Brittany sonriente-, dijeron que era para que los del equipo de fútbol sepan que eres nuestro amigo, Kurt.

Santana se encogió de hombros cuando Rachel y Kurt la miraron buscando una explicación.

-No tengo todo el día –espetó la latina iniciando la marcha hacia la cafetería.

Llegaron a la mesa donde estaban sus demás compañeros del Glee Club y se sentaron en los únicos cuatro sitios vacíos, quedando Rachel en frente de Quinn.

Rachel la miró frunciendo el ceño, la chica rubia estaba absorta en su plato de comida removiendo el contenido con el tenedor y ni siquiera había levantado la mirada cuando Rachel se había sentado en frente de ella.

Blaine, dándose cuenta de la expresión confundida de la diva, dio un suave puntapié a Quinn por debajo de la mesa para que reaccionara.

La capitana de las animadoras levantó la vista hacia la chica de enfrente y le dedicó una rápida sonrisa para volver a adentrarse en su mundo.

Todas las preocupaciones de Rachel se esfumaron cuando la palabra "Regionales" salió de la boca de Artie y se introdujo en la conversación que tenía el resto de la mesa sobre los solos o los números que deberían hacer.

-Si vamos a hacer un dueto de Hudson y Rachel no pienso hacer los coros –espetó Santana.

-Te equivocas Santana, si Rachel y yo cantamos juntos, ganaremos seguro.

-¿Por qué siempre el chico que más canta es Finn? –intervino Kurt-. Hay mejores voces masculinas en este club.

-Queremos una voz masculina que pueda cantar una canción que no sea de mujer, porcelana –replicó Santana.

-Creo que deberíamos usar mejor los pasos de baile de Britt y Mike –dijo Tina.

Bueno, al menos todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

-Deberíamos volver a escribir canciones originales para los Regionales –opinó Rachel.

-Eso funcionó en los Seccionales, pero los en Regionales es diferente, están los Warblers –dijo Artie.

-Pensaba que había quedado claro que Santana, Brittany y yo íbamos a tener los solos en un número –replicó Mercedes.

-Sí –afirmó Rachel-, pero aún necesitamos planificar dos números más, y últimamente el Sr. Shuester no parece darle demasiada importancia.

-¿Te refieres a que él no se pasa la noche en vela pensando en si es mejor el color azul mar o el azur eléctrico para los lazos que llevemos en el pelo? –se burló Santana.

-En una actuación el mínimo detalle cuenta –repuso Rachel.

Todos mostraban su opinión, y cada cual menos tenía que ver con la anterior. La única que no intervenía en aquella conversación era la capitana de las animadoras, que de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada de reojo a la chica que estaba en frente de ella para luego volver a sus pensamientos olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Las voces de la mesa se apagaron cuando una animadora que parecía ser de segundo se acercó hasta ellos mirando a Quinn que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia de una chica detrás de ella.

La chica carraspeó.

-Hola, Quinn –saludó ignorando al resto.

Quinn por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia y la miró intentando recordar su nombre.

-Hola… -dijo sin conseguirlo.

La chica le sonaba mucho, a parte de los entrenamientos… Oh. Ahora sabía de qué más la conocía, esa chica era una de las animadoras con las que había tenido sexo. Sin embargo, seguía sin recordar su nombre.

-Me preguntaba –dijo la chica regalándole una sonrisa coqueta-, si te gustaría pasarte esta noche por mi casa. La tendremos para nosotras solas.

Todos los de la mesa abrieron los ojos como platos.

Rachel miraba a las dos animadoras incrédula, debatiéndose entre armar una escena de celos o salir de allí indignada con una salida digna de una diva como ella.

-No, gracias –replicó Quinn secamente volviéndose a su plato e ignorando a la chica.

-¿No? Vaya, eso no fue lo que me dijiste la última vez, y lo pasamos de maravilla –insistió guiñándole un ojo.

-Te he dicho que no –espetó Quinn al darse cuenta de la cara de Rachel-. Será mejor que te largues de aquí ya.

La chica sin nombre se resignó a irse mientras Quinn buscaba los ojos de Rachel, pero esta ni la miraba.

Afortunadamente para Quinn, justo antes del ensayo con el Glee Club, a Rachel le tocaba una clase de gimnasia, por lo que cuando todas las chicas ya habían acabado de arreglarse y se dirigían hacia sus siguientes clases, la morena todavía seguía ahí dentro arreglándose.

Cuando Rachel estaba guardando sus cosas en la taquilla del vestuario para salir de allí y juntarse en la sala de coros con sus demás compañeros, alguien entró en el vestuario bruscamente tapándose los ojos con las manos.

* * *

-Rachel, si estás en alguna situación incómoda tápate, por favor –dijo Quinn con las manos todavía sobre sus ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Quinn? –preguntó Rachel entre confundida por la posición de la rubia y enfadada por cómo la había tratado durante todo el día y lo ocurrido en la hora de la comida.

Quinn bajó las manos de sus ojos y los abrió despacio, comprobando que Rachel estaba vestida.

-Lo siento –musitó acercándose a ella-, siento lo que ha pasado –Rachel se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para terminar lo que estaba haciendo-. Rach, tengo que hablar contigo, por favor –suplicó Quinn situándose detrás de Rachel y depositando sus manos en la cintura de la diva delicadamente.

-Vaya, parece que ahora sí que existo –espetó la morena alejándose de Quinn.

La jefa de las animadoras la retuvo.

-Rachel, lo siento, no estaba en mi mejor momento –dijo agitadamente-. Pero tengo una propuesta para ti –susurró acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-No creo que sea buena idea, recuerda que tienes que pasar por casa de tu amiguita –soltó Rachel.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama! –la poca paciencia de Quinn comenzaba a esfumarse. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y poder seguir hablando-. Te quiero –dijo sin poder retenerse.

Rachel se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa.

-Y… tal vez… si la señorita Rachel Berry me concede tal honor –dijo Quinn dándole un toque dramático-, me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche en mi casa –murmuró inclinándose para besar la nariz de Rachel.

-¿En tu casa? –preguntó Rachel confundida-. Pero… ¿y tus padres, tu hermana, tu…?

-Solas tú y yo –sonrió Quinn-. Ninguno de ellos estará presente para poder disfrutar de tu belleza.

-¿Y quién hará la cena?

-Yo –contestó Quinn arqueando una ceja.

-¿Tú? ¿Quinn Fabray cocinando? –preguntó incrédula colgándose del cuello de la rubia.

-Sólo para ti –susurró Quinn antes de ser besada por Rachel.

-Entonces no podré resistirme –dijo Rachel cuando se separaron.

Quinn cerró los ojos cuando Rachel iba a por sus labios de nuevo pero lo que sintió fue el roce de los labios de la chica contra su oreja.

-Estaré allí a las ocho en punto –susurró con una voz sensual en el oído de la capitana de las animadoras.

Quinn soltó un jadeo cuando los dientes de Rachel dieron un pequeño mordisco en su oreja y la chica se marchó de allí divertida dejándola increíblemente excitada.

-Vas a acabar conmigo, Rachel Berry –musitó a la nada intentando controlarse.

* * *

-Esto es demasiado cursi incluso para la enana.

-No digas eso, Santy. Está muy bonito.

-Yo que tú invitaría también a cenar a los bomberos por si se quema la casa –bromeó Blaine.

Brittany, Santana y Blaine habían ido a casa de Quinn para ayudar con los preparativos de la cena. Quinn se había encargado de la comida sin dejar que ninguno de los tres tocara un solo alimento y ellos habían llenado el salón de la casa de las Fabray con pétalos de rosas blancas, amarillas y rojas, un montón de velas que se encargarían de alumbrar la velada, y una improvisada mesa en el suelo que consistía en un mantel repleto de los platos que Quinn había preparado.

-Está bien, acabemos con esto de una vez –dijo Santana.

-Ya está acabado –Quinn frunció el ceño.

Sus tres amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Falta tu habitación, Quinnie –dijo Brittany alegremente.

-Vamos a cenar aquí, para qué quiero decorar mi habitación –los tres le dieron una larga mirada y Quinn finalmente comprendió-. Oh… Pero, ¿y si ella no quiere?

-Tú misma dijiste que Berry le había dicho a Finn que se había acostado con Jesse –replicó Santana.

-Sí, y a no ser que quieras hacer el amor con tu querida Rachel debajo de un montón de comida, sugiero que decores tu habitación –indicó Blaine.

-Deberíamos hacer eso alguna vez –le dijo Brittany a su novia.

-No quiero que piense que le estoy presionando –Quinn se mordía el labio insegura.

-Tú decides, Fabray –replicó Santana cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

* * *

Quinn andaba de aquí para allá comprobando que todo estuviera correcto y encendiendo la enorme cantidad de velas que había.

Estaba nerviosa.

Muy nerviosa.

Y entonces llegó, el timbre lo anunciaba.

Suspiró y fue a abrir la puerta.

Aquella podría ser la mejor noche de su vida, o convertirse en la peor.

* * *

**_¿Qué creéis que pasará? ¿Cosas buenas o cosas malas? ¡En las reviews podéis dejar cualquier tipo de predicción!_**

**_Sobre el nuvo fanfic... no puedo adelantar mucho todavía, pero las relaciones deparentesco estarán un poco mezcladas. Tendréis que esperar para saber más. :3_**

**_Espero vuestras reviews, siempre ayudan._**

**_Glee no me pertenece._**


	14. Capítulo 13: Pétalos de Estrellas

**CAPÍTULO 13: PÉTALOS DE ESTRELLAS**

-Ese está bien, Rachel.

-¿Seguro? ¿Qué tal el rojo? ¿O mejor el azul?

-Rachel, el negro está bien –suspiró Kurt-. ¿Puedes tranquilizarte? Al final llegarás tarde.

-Estoy muy nerviosa –dijo Rachel sentándose en su cama al lado de Kurt.

-No me digas –ironizó el chico-. Es sólo una cita, Rach.

-Les he dicho a mis padres que dormiré en tu casa –anunció Rachel con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que tenga preparados unos bols de palomitas y Funny Girl preparada para cuando vengas? –preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-Kurt… No sé si… -Rachel tomó un gran suspiro antes de contestar-. ¿Y si las cosas suben de nivel con Quinn?

A Kurt le entró un ataque de tos de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Si hasta ayer decías que querías esperar a ganar un Tony antes de llegar a esa fase con alguien! –gritó.

-Pero eso era cuando estaba con Finn –se defendió la chica-. Las cosas con Quinn son diferentes, si ella quiere, no podré resistirme.

-¡Rachel! ¡Estamos hablando de Quinn Fabray! ¿De verdad quieres que tu primera vez sea con ella? Sabes que ha estado con mucha gente… ¡Tiene una matrícula de honor en relaciones sexuales y tú ni siquiera has pasado el primer examen todavía!

-Sabes… tú eres mi mejor amigo, y sabes que llevo enamorada de ella desde el primer curso. Ella es la persona –replicó Rachel en tono soñador.

-Prométeme que no harás nada porque te sientas presionada –exigió su amigo.

-Te lo prometo –Rachel rodó los ojos.

* * *

Cinco segundos, cinco segundos exactos pasaron desde que Rachel tocó al timbre de la casa de los Fabray hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Quinn tan preciosa como siempre según Rachel.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? –preguntó Quinn burlonamente cuando Rachel se quedó pasmada contemplándola sin moverse un centímetro.

Rachel reaccionó sonrojándose y entró a la casa.

-Hola –saludó la morena nerviosa.

-Hola –repitió Quinn divertida rozando la nariz de Rachel con sus labios-. Estás preciosa.

Rachel estaba diciendo algo cuando los labios de Quinn se posaron inconscientemente sobre los suyos y acabó balbuceando cosas inteligibles sobre la boca de la rubia.

Quinn se iba a finalizar el beso pero Rachel se lo impidió volviendo a atrapar sus labios con algo de urgencia y llevando las manos a sus hombros. La líder de las animadoras llevó las manos a la cintura de la otra chica sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

Quinn se separó de los labios de Rachel y empezó un camino de besos que pasaba por la mejilla de la chica hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Veo que alguien tiene hambre –susurró rozando la oreja de Rachel para después empezar a bajar por su cuello-. Entonces deberíamos cenar –dijo separándose de ella y dedicando una sonrisa traviesa ante la mueca de frustración en la cara de la diva.

La anfitriona tomó la mano de Rachel llevándola hasta el salón.

Rachel quedó sin respiración cuando sus ojos contemplaron lo que Quinn había preparado.

-Quinn –musitó-, ¿has hecho todo esto tú sola?

Quinn rió entre dientes.

-No, he tenido ayuda. Pero la comida no la ha tocado absolutamente nadie más que yo. ¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso –dijo emocionada contemplando la sala.

Había velas por todas partes, iluminando la estancia de forma que hubiese una débil luz pero que todo se pudiera ver perfectamente. Los muebles habían sido retirados y en su lugar un inmenso manto de pétalos blancos, rojos y amarillos cubría el suelo rodeando un gran pelotón de almohadas rojas en una alfombra también roja, cubierta de platas con comida vegetariana.

-Sentémonos –propuso Quinn divertida por la cara de Rachel.

Quinn cogió su mano y la guió hasta las almohadas. Ambas se sentaron sobre ellas, y lo que parecía no demasiado cómodo, acabó siendo totalmente acogedor y reconfortante.

-Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí –confesó Rachel mientras empezaban a comer.

-Nunca antes había hecho algo así para alguien –replicó Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que es la primera vez que veo pétalos de rosa amarillos –señaló Rachel.

-Son tus pétalos –Rachel la miró sin comprender-. Pétalos de estrella –aclaró Quinn-. Todo el mundo ha visto alguna vez una rosa roja, incluso blanca, pero no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver rosas amarillas. El amarillo es el color que se suele usar para representar a las estrellas. Y tú eres una estrella.

Quinn soltó todo eso sin pensar, acordándose de la primera vez que había visto a Rachel, la primera vez que había creído en el amor.

**FLASHBACK 3 AÑOS ATRÁS**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que empezó el curso. Cuatro semanas en las que Quinn Fabray ya era conocida por todo el McKinley por ser la primera animadora de primer año a la que Sue le daba el puesto de capitana.

Cuando Sue había visto a Quinn, Santana y Brittany audicionando para entrar en las cheerios, no había tenido ni una sola duda de que aquel trío tendría un gran poder en la escuela. Y nada más ver a Quinn Fabray, expulsó a la chica que por entonces era su capitana dándole el cargo a Quinn.

Ese año fue cuando Blaine comenzó a llamar a sus amigas "The Unholy Trinity", él no trataba a los demás como lo hacían ellas, pero llevaban siendo amigos muchos años y Blaine sabía que las chicas, incluso Santana, tenían remordimientos por tratar así a la gente. Sabía que todos esos desprecios que hacía a "perdedores", en realidad les dolían más a ellas. Y, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la nueva postura de las chicas, los cuatro siguieron allí uno para todos y todos para uno en todo momento.

Un día de esa cuarta semana, Sue les había dicho a los profesores de Quinn que su pequeña capitana estaría ausente de las clases todo el día porque así lo había querido la entrenadora. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que asistir al McKinley, por lo que en uno de los muchos paseos sin rumbo fijo que dio alrededor de las instalaciones, encontró a una pequeña morena en su taquilla limpiándose los restos de un granizado. Nunca había visto una escena tan tierna en toda su vida. Pero lo que de verdad le confundió aquel día, fue que cuando Rachel descubrió su presencia sus ojos no se llenaron de miedo o adoración como siempre hacían los demás. Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa como si fuera una más, como si toda la presión que llevaba encima por haberse convertido la chica más popular, querida y odiada del instituto. Y se sentía tan bien.

-Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry, te preguntaría el tuyo pero por supuesto que ya sé quién eres. Eres Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las cheerios más joven que ha habido nunca en la historia del McKinley. Ya sé cómo te sientes, para mí también es difícil ser tan joven y haber ganado tantas competiciones de canto y baile. Pero como yo siempre digo, una estrella debe brillar –dijo Rachel de carrerilla con una sonrisa.

Quinn quedó perpleja por la rapidez de la chica hablando. Más perpleja aún por sus palabras. Y más todavía, si eso era posible, por lo que esa chica despertaba en su interior.

Y se aterrorizó.

¿Cómo podía ella, hija de Russel Fabray, empezar a sentir aquellas mariposas por una chica que le había estado hablando durante unos escasos quince segundos?

Entonces hizo algo que nunca se perdonaría, echarle la culpa a Rachel.

Fue a ella a quien culpó de sus sentimientos.

-Apártate de mi camino, perdedora –escupió impregnando cada sílaba con toda la frialdad y odio que pudo reunir.

La cara de Rachel cambió radicalmente, su sonrisa amistosa se transformó en una mueca de tristeza y salió de allí precipitadamente alejándose de ella.

Quinn giró a verla marchar, arrepentida como nunca lo había estado.

Entonces, cuando volvió a darse la vuelta para seguir su paseo a ninguna parte, encontró una rosa amarilla en el suelo, seguramente de aquella chica, Rachel. Abrazó la flor en su pecho acordándose de aquella chica que parecía haber quedado atascada en su mente.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Rachel se había quedado sin palabras ante aquella declaración. Ella pensaba que las metáforas eran muy importantes en la vida, y la forma en la que Quinn había hablado de ella hacía que un calor le recorriera desde el cuero cabelludo hasta los dedos de los pies.

Quinn soltó una carcajada disimulada por la expresión de la futura estrella de Broadway.

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad, pero no del todo para Rachel que cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa pensando en lo que podría pasar después.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, entre anécdotas y anécdotas, Quinn obligó a Rachel a que se quedara allí mientras ella recogía todo, y cuando la chica rubia volvió, Rachel estaba de espaldas a la puerta y no la vio.

-Eres preciosa –susurró por encima del hombro de Rachel.

Rachel sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Todavía no me has dicho por qué estás sola en casa –dijo con real curiosidad.

-Mi hermana Frannie se va a divorciar de su marido, lo que quiere decir que Russel la acompaña. El juicio es en Nueva Cork, lo que quiere decir que mi madre no se perdería por ningún motivo la ocasión de ir de compras en La Gran Manzana. Y Frannie no pensaba irse de aquí sin su hijo, lo que quiere decir que Cindy les acompaña –explicó Quinn encogiéndose de hombros mientras Rachel se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

-Aún no consigo creer que esto sea real –dijo Rachel.

-¿Todavía dudas de mis sentimientos por ti? –preguntó Quinn alzando una ceja

-No, no es eso –Rachel se incorporó dándose la vuelta para mirar a la otra chica mientras hablaba-. Es solo que… nunca hubiera imaginado que podría estar así contigo, ya había conseguido asimilar que estos momentos estaban solamente reservados para mis… -Rachel se calló de repente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Reservados para tus…? –inquirió Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

-Sueños –suspiró Rachel-. Empezaba a creer que esto sólo podría pasar en mis sueños.

Quinn sonrió con adoración atrayendo a la morena hacia ella para besarla suavemente en los labios.

-Pues créelo –susurró contra sus labios-. Porque es real, y siempre lo ha sido.

-Te quiero –dijo Rachel.

-Te quiero –sonrió Quinn.

Se besaron tiernamente, Rachel se sentó entre las piernas de Quinn pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras las manos de Quinn acariciaban su espalda. El beso dejó de ser tan inocente, teniendo las dos que separarse para poder respirar, Rachel descansó su frente contra los labios de Quinn y comenzó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente hasta el hombro de Quinn entre besos.

Quinn cerró los ojos con los labios de Rachel recorriendo su hombro y subiendo de nuevo por su cuello para volver a sus labios besándose lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro.

Rachel apartó las manos del cuello de Quinn y las llevó hasta la cremallera de su propio vestido intentando bajarla con las manos temblorosas. Quinn, dándose cuenta de la acción, cubrió las manos de Rachel con las suyas guiándolas hasta los lados de cada una y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Eh –le susurró para calmarla-, no va a pasar Rachel. No si tú no estás seguro –añadió con voz tranquilizadora.

-Tú… no… ¿no quieres? –preguntó Rachel confundida.

-Claro que quiero. Te aseguro que no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que a ti –Quinn rió suavemente-. Pero no quiero nada que tú no quieras.

Lo único que necesitó Rachel para calmar sus nervios y poder pensar con claridad, fueron los ojos verdosos de Quinn, que habían oscurecido su color habitual para mostrar deseo y, sobretodo, amor.

-Vamos a tu habitación –susurró Rachel con voz ronca volviendo a besar a Quinn.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Quinn un poco sorprendida por la determinación de Rachel.

-Completamente.

Quinn cogió a Rachel de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados, y caminaron juntas dedicándose pequeñas miradas, sonrisas y besos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Quinn y Rachel contempló el interior, por primera vez la rubia se sentía nerviosa.

-Y-yo… quería… Era sólo por si acaso… Quería asegurarme de que en caso de que pasara, nuestra primera vez juntas fuese especial –balbuceó Quinn.

-Me encanta –replicó Rachel besándola.

La habitación de Quinn estaba más o menos igual de decorada que el salón, había menos velas y estaban más repartidas, y sólo en la cama había pétalos amarillos, dejando los blancos y rojos para el suelo.

Rachel llevó a Quinn hasta la cama dejando que la capitana de las animadoras la recostara suavemente en el colchón cubierto de pétalos mientras se besaban.

Los labios de Quinn descendieron por el cuello de Rachel mordiéndolo y besándolo con pasión. Se detuvo para mirar a Rachel los ojos.

-Si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, házmelo saber.

Rachel sólo asintió tomando el cabello rubio de la chica y juntándolo más en su cuello. No podía contener los pequeños gemidos que se le escapaban cuando los labios y dientes de Quinn presionaban su piel.

Quinn bajó lentamente la cremallera del vestido de Rachel y se lo quitó besando las cicatrices apenas ya notorias en los antebrazos de la chica. Aquello era una señal. Una señal de que no le dejaría sufrir de nuevo.

Rachel por su parte también despojó a Quinn de su ropa, un poco tímida al estar semidesnuda debajo de ella. Pero no tenía miedo, todo en lo que podía pensar era Quinn. Quinn besando su cuello. Quinn volviendo a sus labios. Quinn acariciando su cintura. Quinn acariciando sus piernas. Quinn descendiendo con sus labios hasta el pecho de Rachel cubierto únicamente por su sujetador negro de encaje.

Quinn alzó la vista para mirar directamente a Rachel y pedirle permiso. Rachel levantó la espalda de la cama lo necesario para que las manos de Quinn se deslizaran por debajo de ella y desabrocharan aquella prenda interior delicadamente. Le retiró el sujetador besando cada rincón de sus pechos, primero suavemente, luego como si no hubiese mañana.

Rachel se ruborizó.

-Rach –la llamó Quinn-. No tienes absolutamente nada de lo que avergonzarte, eres hermosa.

Rachel se incorporó un poco para besarla y sus manos viajaron hasta el sujetador de Quinn desabrochándolo para que ambas quedaran en igualdad de condiciones.

Rachel enredaba los dedos en el pelo de Quinn como tantas veces había hecho, y tanto le gustaba hacer. Quinn descendía poco a poco, besando cada centímetro de la piel de Rachel, llenando su vientre de besos suaves y no tan suaves.

Llegó hasta las piernas de la morena besando cada parte de cada una, aquellas piernas que tanto le encontraba mirar. De pronto, volvió a los labios necesitados de Rachel y calló los suspiros y gemidos entrecortados que salían por la boca de la chica con sus labios. Rachel rodeó la cintura de Quinn con sus piernas haciendo que sus caderas se pegaran más y ambas soltaran un gemido.

-Te amo –susurró Quinn besándola muy cerca de la oreja y echándose un poco para atrás y así poder mirarla-. Estoy enamorada de ti. Desde hace tanto que no puedo recordarlo.

Aquella confesión salió sin que lo planeara, si bien sabía que Rachel correspondía sus sentimientos, no sabía hasta qué punto, ¿qué pasaba si había asustado a la chica diciéndole que la amaba profundamente?

-Quinn… -murmuró ella quitando las manos de la cadera de Quinn para sujetarla por el cuello y acercarla en un beso-. Yo también te amo. También estoy enamorada de ti.

Se besaron, pero esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores, sabían lo que los besos significaban, sabían por una vez lo mucho que se amaban.

-Quinn –musitó Rachel-. Te necesito…

La chica rubia sonrió en los labios de Rachel y bajó por una recta senda de besos hasta llegar a la única prenda negra de encaje que quedaba en la parte más íntima de Rachel.

Rachel alzó las caderas dando a Quinn más espacio para que pudiera retirar sus braguitas, Quinn lo hizo y acto seguido besó cariñosamente la parte interna de los muslos de la chica haciendo que gimiera.

Quinn regresó a los labios de Rachel para calmarla mientras su mano se adentraba entre la entrepierna de la chica acariciándola suavemente. Jugó un poco con su clítoris y mordió el cuello de Rachel cuando la chica gimió con voz ronca.

-¿Preparada?

-Sí –jadeó Rachel.

Quinn introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica, llevando cuidado de no hacerle daño. Cuando la respiración de Rachel se tranquilizó después de aquello, introdujo el segundo con el mismo cuidado. Rachel gimió, pero no de dolor, y Quinn comenzó a moverse muy lentamente dentro de ella teniendo cuidado. Los movimientos se volvían más rápidos poco a poco y Rachel se mordía el labio de la excitación moviendo sus caderas junto con Quinn.

La boca de Quinn vagaba entre el cuello y el pecho de Rachel besando y mordiendo su piel. La espalda de Rachel se arqueaba en señal de que a la chica le quedaba poco y Quinn buscó sus labios desesperadamente necesitando aquel contacto.

El gemido que se escapó por los labios de Rachel cuando llegó al orgasmo fue suficiente para que Quinn terminara al mismo tiempo que ella, se dejó caer con suavidad sobre el desnudo cuerpo de Rachel mientras besaba el cuello de la morena suavemente esperando a que las respiraciones de ambas volvieran poco a poco a la normalidad.

-Te amo –dijo Quinn en su oído.

-Yo también replicó Rachel-. Pero no creas ni por un segundo que esto ha acabado.

Rachel se dio la vuelta sentándose sobre la cintura de Quinn que había perdido la respiración completamente gracias a aquella perfecta visión del cuerpo de Rachel. La voz ronca y sensual de la chica habló devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Prepárate, Quinn Fabray.

* * *

_**Hola, al final pasó, claro que iban a pasar cosas buenas, aún hay varios momentos felices antes del drama.**_

_**Sobre lo que me pidieron de que no usara a ninguna tercera persona a parte de Russel para hacer drama entre Quinn y Rachel, he de decir que necesito que intervenga una tercera persona, pero no de forma definitiva, simplemente para antes de que Russel haga de las suyas, prometo que es estrictamente necesario y no es el mismo drama que en otros fanfics, eso lo puedo asegurar por mi parte.**_

_**A lo mejor queda un poco psicópata decir que deseo que llegue la parte dramática, pero es que es algo a lo que llevo dándole vueltas mucho tiempo. En fin, tendréis que esperar para saber más…**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomaros unos segundos en dejar una review con vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo, lo que creeréis que pasará, o lo que os gustaría que pasase, y espero que no dejéis de hacerlo en este.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece, pero Kurt Hummel sí… Por lo menos en mis sueños.**_


	15. Capítulo 14: Despertar

**CAPÍTULO 14: DESPERTAR**

Una mano suave acariciaba suavemente su cabello, otra acariciaba su espalda, ambas conseguían que cada parte del cuerpo de Rachel temblara por ese simple roce. Había despertado, todavía con los ojos cerrados, estaba exhausta. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en una superficie suave y con su frío característico. Reconoció de inmediato a la propietaria de aquella piel. Rachel podía notar cómo el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba tranquilamente con una respiración moderada. Las caricias no se detenían, por lo que Rachel supuso que Quinn ya había despertado antes de que lo hiciera ella. Probablemente debería darle alguna señal de que estaba despierta, pero no quería salir del momento. Tomó conciencia de sus manos, rodeando la cintura de Quinn, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de la chica mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello esperando a que despertase. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la colcha de la cama tapaba sus cuerpos desnudos. No recordaba haberse acostado con la cama deshecha, Quinn debió de taparlas mientras ella dormía para que no pasara frío, muy considerado por su parte.

Aspiró el aroma de Quinn embriagándose de él, simplemente le encantaba aquella situación. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero debió haber sido mucho, porque empezó a caer dormida de nuevo.

Pero justo antes de que se rindiera al sueño que se apoderaba de ella, el cuerpo que tenía debajo se movió y unos brazos la recostaron cuidadosamente contra el colchón.

Quinn empezó a besar su cuello tranquilamente y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que agarrarse al cabello de la chica y suspirar, completamente despierta, olvidando por completo que supuestamente estaba dormida.

-Me encantaría seguir fingiendo que no sé que estás despierta –dijo Quinn mientras besaba su estómago. La chica rió entre dientes cuando la espalda de Rachel se arqueó en busca de sus labios-. Sin embargo, Rachel Berry, eres mi invitada y creo que va siendo hora de llenar este cuerpo con comida, que seas pequeña no quiere decir que no la necesites.

Quinn continuó con los besos llegando hasta el vientre de Rachel y bajando un poco más, escuchó a Rachel gemir levemente y justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla en aquella zona que la diva tan desperada estaba por que lo hiciera, volvió a subir hacia arriba escuchando un gruñido de protesta de Rachel. Deshizo el camino que antes había hecho, entre risas por lo bajo y llegando a punto de rozar los labios de Rachel.

-Buenos días –sonrió burlona por la cara de Rachel.

-Buenos días –gruñó ella fingiendo enfado-. No me puedes dejar así.

Quinn rió.

-Tendrás tu recompensa más tarde –le prometió con un beso-. Pero eso será después de desayunar.

* * *

-No es mi culpa ser tan bajita –se defendió Rachel.

Quinn le había prestado ropa limpia para que se pudiera poner, y le estaba bastante grande.

-Sí que lo es –replicó Quinn-. No creciste lo suficiente porque el peso de tu gran ego lo impidió –bromeó-. Aún no consigo asimilar que no hayas dicho una palabra por no haber hecho tus ejercicios.

Rachel hizo una mueca.

-Voy a tener que recuperar el día perdido –habló más para ella misma que para Quinn.

Las dos habían acabado ya de desayunar pero se había quedado hablando en la mesa.

-Por cierto –dijo Quinn-, ¿qué pasa con tus padres? ¿No estarán preocupados?

Rachel negó.

-Piensan que estoy en casa de Kurt.

-¿No les dijiste que ibas a cenar conmigo? –preguntó Quinn arqueando las cejas.

-Claro que sí, pero no podía llamarles hoy y decirles que he pasado la noche contigo porque en algún momento sabrán que no todo lo que hicimos fue dormir.

Las dos sonrieron cómplices.

El teléfono de Quinn sonó y la chica contestó mirando el nombre de la pantalla antes.

-Hola, Blaine.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó Blaine al otro lado de la línea.

-No, no interrumpes.

-Mejor. Escucha, estoy en casa de Kurt y dice que le digas a Rachel que en una hora y media pasamos a por vosotras para comer juntos.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundida.

-He dicho que Kurt dice que…

-Ya, ya sé lo que has dicho –cortó Quinn-. ¿Y a qué se debe?

-Los padres de Rachel han llamado y Kurt les ha dicho que comeríamos todos juntos para que podáis estar más tiempo juntas –explicó Blaine.

-Agradece a porcelana de mi parte.

-Está arriba recogiendo ropa para Rachel.

-¿Tienes ropa en casa de porcelana? –preguntó Quinn a Rachel.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Él también tiene en la mía.

-¿Sigues ahí? –Blaine buscó su atención.

-Sí, perdona. ¿Britt y Santana vienen también?

-Sí, pero nos encontraremos con ellas en Breadstix, Britt dice que Lord Tubbington tiene escondidos seis tickets para comer allí, no preguntes de dónde los ha sacado… Oh, espera, Kurt quiere hablar con Rachel.

Quinn tendió el teléfono a la diva.

-Es Kurt –dijo besando su mejilla y subiendo por las escaleras.

-Hola, pequeña diva –saludó Kurt a través del teléfono.

-Hola, Kurt.

-¿Prefieres el jersey rojo de rombos y la falda rosa o el vestido azul?

Rachel lo meditó un instante.

-El vestido está bien.

-A sus órdenes, Barbra. ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? –preguntó burlón.

Rachel se sonrojó.

-¿Qué hacía Blaine en tu casa, Kurt? ¿No se supone que todos los sábados por la mañana eres el único que está allí?

Rachel rió mientras Kurt se atragantaba entre toses por la línea.

-Bueno… Mi padre y Carole se han ido fuera todo el fin de semana y Finn dijo que pasaría el viernes y el sábado en casa de Sam jugando a videojuegos y yo… Os recogemos en una hora y media.

-No te creas que te vas a escapar de esta tan fácilmente, Kurt. Ah, y que sean dos horas –sentenció con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Te estás convirtiendo en una pervertida, Rachel Berry!

Rachel rió colgando el teléfono.

-Dos horas es muy poco tiempo para mí –susurró Quinn apareciendo en la cocina de nuevo y acercándose a ella por detrás.

-Entonces será mejor aprovecharlas lo mejor posible –replicó Rachel besándola.

-Tienes razón –coincidió Quinn-. Y, para no desperdiciar más tiempo, ¿te bañarías conmigo?

Quinn se alejó de Rachel y corrió hasta su cuarto riendo. Entro en el aseo de su habitación, se desnudó fugazmente y entró en la bañera que había preparado anteriormente mientras Rachel estaba hablando con Kurt.

Rachel no tardó en aparecer por la puerta.

-Ven aquí –dijo Quinn con voz ronca indicándole con el dedo índice que se acercara.

Rachel comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, deleitando a la chica que estaba en la bañera, que observaba embelesada cada movimiento de la chica.

Al estar completamente desnuda, se introdujo en el agua, tumbándose encima de Quinn.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó Quinn pasando sus labios por las marcas que Rachel tenía en su piel, producto de la pasión de la noche anterior.

-No –negó Rachel-. Me gustan.

Quinn rió con aquella risa angelical y traviesa que tanto gustaba a Rachel. Se acercó para besarla pero Rachel se apartó.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierta? –preguntó recorriendo el cuerpo de Quinn con sus manos.

-Hablas en sueños –confesó sin parecer impresionada-. Me di cuenta la noche que dormimos en mi salón porque había tormenta. ¿Te acuerdas?

Rachel asintió recordando aquel viernes donde Quinn y ella habían tenido su primer gran acercamiento.

-¿Y de qué hablo?

-Aquella noche soñaste que te daban una carta especial para cantar en NYADA en Navidad… Y esta noche… -Quinn sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho? –le apremió.

-Creo que prefieres no saberlo –replicó Quinn rozando su nariz.

Rachel comenzó a mover sus caderas sugerentemente sin ningún aviso previo.

Quinn cerró los ojos suspirando.

-Me has dejado con las ganas esta mañana –le reprochó Rachel besándola-. Es hora de mi venganza –añadió con voz ronca.

Quinn soltó un gemido.

-Te amo –le dijo.

-Yo también te amo-dijo Rachel.

Y el juego empezó…

* * *

Kurt y Blaine tocaban a la puerta de la casa de los Fabray. Segundos después, Quinn aparecía divertida por la puerta de la casa invitándoles a entrar.

-Rachel está arriba en mi habitación –indicó a Kurt pensando que los dos querrían tener una charla de divas-. Segunda puerta a la derecha.

El chico asintió dirigiéndose hasta la habitación de Quinn pero cuando empezaba a subir los primeros peldaños de las escaleras se giró hacia ellos.

-Espero por tu bien que no le hagas daño, Fabray –le advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Es una amenaza, porcelana? –Quinn sonrió divertida.

Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa pero algo en sus ojos le hizo saber a Quinn que hablaba en serio. Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que Quinn le había dicho. Golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y la abrió lo suficiente como para poder asomar la cabeza.

-¿Se puede?

Se oyó un grito no demasiado alto y Rachel salió corriendo de una puerta del cuarto que Kurt supuso que sería un cuarto de baño.

-¡Kurt! –saludó Rachel abrazándole-. ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado? ¡Hemos tenido nuestra primera vez el mismo día, Kurt! ¡El mismo día! ¡Eh! Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿por qué nunca me habías dicho que hablo en sueños? ¡Dormimos más de la mitad de las noches del año juntos! ¿No crees que podrías haberme dicho algún día "Eh, Rach, verás, cuando sueñas cosas como que Barbra y tú hacéis una obra juntas o sueñas con Quinn y su uniforme de animadora, hablas inconscientemente dormida y me entero de todo lo que dices"? ¡Hubiera sido de gran ayuda saberlo!

El chico que ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques dramáticos de Rachel, esperó a que terminara de hablar y se tranquilizase para poder responder.

-No te he dicho que hablas en sueños porque para lo único que serviría eso sería para más dramatismo. Además, tampoco es algo extraño, mucha gente lo hace. Y cuando sueñas con Quinn es realmente divertido –dijo sonriendo haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara-. Aquí está tu ropa –añadió dándole una bolsa que había traído consigo.

Kurt se sentó en una silla que había en la habitación de Quinn mientras Rachel se cambiaba, no quería sentarse en la cama por razones obvias.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu noche con Blaine? –preguntó Rachel.

-Fue increíble –suspiró.

-Ya estoy –anunció Rachel-. Nos deberíamos dar prisa si no queremos hacer enfadar a Santana.

Kurt le tendió el brazo y bajaron al encuentro con Blaine y Quinn que hablaban en la cocina mientras echaban mano de cualquier dulce que había por ahí hambrientos.

-¿No vamos ya? –preguntó Blaine con la boca llena de chocolate.

Quinn le tiró una servilleta a la cara para que se limpiara y fue al lado de Rachel.

-Yo también te quiero –ironizó Blaine.

Quinn le hizo caso omiso comprobando la hora en el reloj de pared de la cocina.

-Deberíamos irnos ya o Satán se enfadará mucho.

-¿Satán? –preguntó Kurt confundido.

-Santana –aclaró Blaine encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Me pido copiloto!

Blaine salió corriendo hacia el coche con Kurt detrás de él.

Rachel se disponía a seguirlos cuando Quinn le agarró la mano haciendo que quedara enfrente de ella.

-No nos podemos ir sin hacer esto primero –dijo antes de besarla.

Era un beso menos apasionado que los que habían compartido arriba, pero aun así seguía siendo igual de significativo y juguetón.

Rachel introdujo las manos por debajo de la camiseta de Quinn acariciando su piel.

Una bocina resonó por toda la calle proviniendo del coche de Kurt.

-¿Te enfadarías mucho si alguna vez mato a porcelana? –bromeó Quinn saliendo de la casa y caminando hasta el coche.

-Te costaría bastante compensar eso –dijo Rachel siguiéndole el juego.

Entraron en el coche y se sentaron en los asientos traseros apoyando Rachel su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn que le acariciaba el brazo.

Por el camino, Blaine puso una emisora de música y cantó todo el camino la canción de Katy Perry que sonaba.

-Hemos llegado –anunció Kurt después de unos minutos y todos se bajaron del coche.

Cuando entraron a Breadstix y localizaron a Santana y Brittany, lo primero que vieron fue la mueca claramente molesta en la cara de la latina.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –interrogó-. No, mejor no contestéis. Prefiero no saberlo.

-Hola chicos –saludó Brittany sonriendo entusiasmada.

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa a Brittany sentándose en la mesa.

-Hola Satán, ¿qué tal has estado? Nosotros nos alegramos de verte –ironizó Quinn.

-Cierra la boca, Fabray.

-Santana, sé más amable con Quinnie. Si sigues comportándote de esa forma, Lord Tubbington no me dará más tickets para ti la próxima vez.

-Espera, ¿el gato le da de verdad tickets a Britt para comer aquí? –preguntó Rachel a Quinn de manera que solamente ella pudiera oírla.

-No sé de dónde los saca –replicó Quinn en el mismo tono-. Pero estoy segura de que ese gato obeso no tiene demasiada facilidad para conseguirlos.

Comieron a gusto y felices, sin ninguna preocupación.

* * *

El domingo por la noche, el resto de la familia Fabray había regresado a casa.

El asunto del divorcio había quedado zanjado sorprendentemente rápido. La custodia del niño era completa para Frannie, pero aunque Russel no tenía por qué enterarse de eso, Frannie pensaba permitir a Brad que viera al niño todo lo que quisiera. Al fin y al cabo, era su padre, y aunque Frannie no sentía más allá del cariño por él, el hombre siempre había sido bueno y educado con ella y Chris.

Pero Quinn podía notar la atmósfera tensa del hogar. Podía notar la seriedad inusual en su madre, y la trataba con más cariño, como si quisiera darle a entender algo.

Y por supuesto que no había pasado por alto las miradas afiladas que Russel le había dirigido desde que habían llegado. Sospechaba que Russel estaba al tanto de que se había saltado completamente su regla de no llevar a ninguno de sus amigos a casa, especialmente Rachel. Y estaba muy asustada, porque no le importaba lo que su padre le hiciese a ella, pero no podría soportar que Russel pensara en atacar de alguna manera a Rachel, sabía que el hombre tenía medios suficientes para separarlas.

Cuando todo el mundo dormía, Frannie se coló en la habitación de su hermana haciendo que Quinn despertara sobresaltada.

-¿Frannie? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó adormilada.

-Quinn –dijo Frannie seria-, creo que nuestros padres se van a separar.

* * *

_**Os debo una disculpa enorme.**_

_**Para hacer este capítulo tenía inspiración cero.**_

_**El problema es que toda la inspiración que tengo está puesta en eventos futuros, y necesito escribir cosas ahora para llegar hasta ellos.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo el drama empezará a desarrollarse, y prometo no tardar tanto en subirlo.**_

_**Gracias por todas las reviews, y espero que no paréis de comentar.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_


	16. Capítulo 15: Llamadas

**CAPÍTULO 15: LLAMADAS**

Un nuevo lunes comenzaba, Quinn se despertó cuando la alarma sonó, se dio una buena ducha de agua fría y bajó a desayunar.

En la cocina su madre, Frannie y Russel desayunaban en un silencio turbador.

-Buenos días –dijo sentándose a comer.

Su hermana le dedicó una larga mirada haciendo que Quinn recordara lo que Frannie le había dicho la noche anterior.

Sus padres se iban a divorciar.

Miró a su madre y a Russel. No parecía haber cambiado nada entre ellos, se trataban con la misma fría cortesía de siempre. Pero su madre tenía algo distinto, no sabría decir qué era, pero lo sentía.

Russel la miró haciéndola sentir incómoda como siempre hacía.

-Hoy te llevaré yo al instituto, Quinn –le dijo Russel.

"No" –pensó Quinn. Se le ocurrían millones de excusas que decirle para evitar aquello pero lo único que salió de su boca fue:

-De acuerdo.

Terminaron de desayunar en el mismo silencio que antes.

Quinn subió hasta su habitación lentamente, retrasando lo máximo posible el momento de quedarse a solas con Russel en el coche. Recogió las cosas que necesitaba para las clases y se miró por última vez en el espejo, donde se reflejaba con su uniforme de animadora. Bajó de nuevo las escaleras suspirando y salió de la casa. Fuera, el coche de Russel estaba aparcado en la acera justo en frente de la puerta de los Fabray. Su padre se encontraba dentro del coche. Tragó saliva y se dirigió al coche sentándose en el asiento de copiloto.

Por el camino, Russel no la miró ni una sola vez, hasta que llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y el coche se detuvo.

-La hija de los Berry –cuando oyó el apellido de Rachel, cada músculo del cuerpo de Quinn se tensó-, ¿es la chica que cantaba en la competición de coros?

Quinn vaciló antes de responder.

-Sí.

-Tiene una buena voz –dijo Russel dejando a Quinn confusa, aquello era lo último que se esperaba de su padre-. Seguro que quiere dedicarse a la música.

-Supongo –dijo Quinn intentando ser indiferente.

Russel la miró con ojos penetrantes.

-En realidad quiere llegar a Broadway.

-Oh –replicó Russel-, lo hará.

Quinn estaba cada vez más incrédula, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

Llegaron a las puertas del McKinley y la visión de Quinn se perdió en la misma chica de la que estaban hablando Russel y ella.

Rachel charlaba con Mercedes fuera del instituto.

Quinn intentó contener la sonrisa que alumbraba su rostro cuando vio a Rachel y recordó lo que habían vivido el fin de semana.

-Gracias por traerme –le dijo a su padre estirando el brazo para abrir la puerta.

Pero no pudo, el seguro estaba echado.

Miró interrogante a Russel. El hombre también miraba a Rachel, lo que puso a Quinn muy nerviosa.

-Parece una buena chica –dijo Russel sin apartar la vista-. Pero no es una buena compañía. Ten eso muy claro Quinn, te lo advertí. Ahora debes ir a clase, cuando vuelvas a casa sabrás lo que pierdes con esto. ¿Necesitas que te recoja luego? –preguntó Russel quitando el seguro de la puerta.

-No, gracias –replicó Quinn secamente-. Alguien me llevará.

Sin más, salió del coche dando un portazo que seguro molestaría a Russel, pero no le importó, estaba furiosa. Furiosa y asustada. ¿Qué sabía Russel? ¿Sabía que Rachel y ella habían pasado el fin de semana juntas? ¿Por qué le había preguntado sobre Rachel? Esas preguntas sin respuesta le ponían nerviosa.

-Q, espera –Quinn se giró al oír la voz de Puck llamándola.

-¿Qué quieres, Puckerman? –espetó fuertemente.

Puck retrocedió un paso asustado.

-Perdona –dijo Quinn resoplando.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Puck preocupado.

-No. Y no quiero hablar de ello –replicó Quinn marchándose y dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

Quinn iba a la clase que tenía a primera hora cuando una voz salió de los altavoces en el pasillo llamando su atención.

Primero se escucharon unas notas tocadas con un xilófono, luego la voz de la entrenadora Sue apareció.

-Quinn Fabray, mueve tu trasero hasta mi despacho y no tardes.

La capitana de las animadoras gruñó pero se apresuró a la oficina de Sue.

Becky le abrió la puerta antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de tocar. Quinn frunció el ceño al entrar y ver a Santana sentada en una silla de brazos cruzados y a Clare en otra cubierta de granizado. Contuvo una carcajada con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse de Clare.

-¿Quería verme, entrenadora? –preguntó.

-Q, siéntate.

Quinn se sentó en la única silla que quedaba libre, justo en medio de las otras dos chicas.

-Estoy muy decepcionada –dijo Sue-. Pensaba que sabías controlar este tipo de situaciones.

-No entiendo, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Quinn confundida.

-Simplemente le tiré unos cuantos granizados a la idiota esa, tampoco es para tanto –intervino Santana-. Usted no dice nada cuando las animadoras tiran granizados a los del Glee Club.

-Esos chicos, como al igual que el resto de alumnos de esta escuela que no lleven un uniforme rojo y blanco con pompones en la mano, no están bajo mi responsabilidad, por lo tanto no me corresponde a mí hacer algo. Sin embargo –señaló Clare-, cualquiera que pertenezca a mi equipo de animadoras, sí es de mi responsabilidad. Y no voy a dejar que cosas como estas pasen.

-¡Pero ella llamó estúpida a Brittany! –saltó Santana poniéndose en pie.

Quinn le advirtió con la mirada y la latina se volvió a sentar.

-Entonces propongo que eche a Clare del equipo. Insultó a una compañera –dijo Brittany.

-Eso no es justo –replicó Clare-. Si a mí me expulsa, también debe expulsar a Fabray por golpearme en el pasillo y a Santana por tirarme los granizados.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Tilman! –advirtió Santana poniéndose en pie de nuevo.

-¡Silencio! –ordenó Sue.

Las chicas se calmaron al instante-

-Nadie va a ser expulsado. Este asunto acaba ahora mismo, un problema más entre vosotras tres y las tres seréis expulsadas. ¿He sido clara?

-Sí, entrenadora –replicaron las tres chicas a la vez.

-Ahora marchaos.

Santana y Quinn salieron de allí dejando a Clare atrás.

-¿Vas a ir a clase? –le preguntó Santana.

-No –replicó Quinn secamente.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –espetó la latina.

-Russel –replicó Quinn sin necesidad de dar más explicaciones.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que sea, ¿verdad? –preguntó Santana seriamente.

-Te lo agradezco Santana pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar –dijo Quinn-. Luego nos vemos.

Santana observó a Quinn marcharse por los pasillos incrédula.

* * *

A la hora de la comida Quinn todavía no se había presentado en ninguna de sus clases. Santana cogió su bandeja de comida y se juntó con los chicos del Glee Club, pero no se sentó con ellos, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y cogió a Rachel por el brazo arrastrándola lejos de los otros chicos que las miraban confundidos.

-¡Me haces daño, Santana! –se quejó Rachel.

-¿Has visto a Quinn? –preguntó ignorando el comentario.

-No… -dijo Rachel-. No la he visto en todo el día.

Santana soltó un gruñido.

-Tienes que buscarla y hablar con ella.

-Vale, ¿ha pasado algo? –Rachel empezaba a preocuparse.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie sabe lo que le pasa a Fabray si ella no quiere que lo sepan, pero estoy segura de que eres la única persona capaz de hablar con ella ahora mismo sin estar en peligro de muerte.

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos.

-Mejo voy a buscarla –dijo yéndose.

Rachel buscó por cada rincón de las instalaciones del McKinley y no había señal de la capitana de las animadoras, hasta que llegó al campo de fútbol y en las gradas se podía observar una cabellera rubia. Se abrazó a sí misma para protegerse del frío y caminó hasta donde estaba Quinn.

La chica estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que no la vio venir, ni siquiera notó su presencia hasta que Rachel se sentó a su lado.

Quinn se sobresaltó al ver que alguien se sentaba a su lado pero enseguida se tranquilizó al ver que era Rachel.

-Quinn –susurró Rachel para que le prestara atención-, ¿estás bien?

Rachel apoyó su mano sobre la de Quinn pero la chica la apartó enseguida como si el contacto con la mano de la diva le hubiese quemado.

Rachel bajó la vista tristemente.

-Lo siento –dijo Quinn dándose cuenta de aquello. Volvió a juntar sus manos entrelazándolas-. Estoy un poco estresada, eso es todo.

Quinn se removía en su sitio incómoda.

-Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, ¿verdad? –le dijo Rachel.

Quinn le sonrió tiernamente.

-Lo sé –respondió besando su mejilla-. ¿Tienes frío?

Rachel asintió.

-Ven aquí –Quinn abrió los brazos para que Rachel se acomodara en ellos, cosa que no tardó ni un instante en hacer.

Rachel se recostó contra su pecho escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Quinn y dejando un beso allí.

-¿Quinn? –llamó nerviosa-. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde?

-Me encantaría.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos juntas después del Glee Club? He visto a tu padre traerte esta mañana.

Quinn la miró curiosa y luego recordó lo que había pasado en el coche de Russel que había olvidado por la presencia de Rachel. Su cuerpo se tensó y se incorporó fugazmente haciendo que Rachel cayera por poco al suelo.

Quinn carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

-Deberíamos ir a clase –dijo rogando porque nadie las hubiera visto. Nadie que pudiera informar a Russel.

* * *

-Rach, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que tus padres no estaban en casa? –quiso saber Quinn cuando entraban en la vacía casa de los Berry.

-No pensé que fuera un dato relevante –se encogió de hombros Rachel.

-¿Importante? ¡Llevo todo el camino muriéndome de los nervios porque no sabía cómo comportarme delante de ellos?

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

-Primero, relájate Quinn, mis padres no comen carne humana –dijo divertida-. Y segundo, se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que podemos hacer para entretenernos –se acercó a ella insinuadamente.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó Quinn entrando en el juego.

Rachel fingió pensarlo durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué te parece algo como esto? –Rachel se abalanzó directamente sobre el cuello de Quinn pasando su lengua por la piel blanca de la chica.

-P-pero… tus padres podrían volver en cualquier momento.

Rachel hizo caso omiso al comentario y siguió paseando su lengua por la piel de Quinn, por su labio inferior, por el lóbulo de su oreja, por el cuello de nuevo…

-Rach… -se quejó Quinn.

Rachel se separó de ella a regañadientes.

-No vendrán hasta tarde, lo que será dentro de tres horas, pero si no quieres…

Los labios de Quinn le impidieron continuar besándola con fervor.

-Entonces… -Rachel sonrió con sus labios todavía junto a los de Quinn.

-Vamos a tu habitación –la rubia también sonreía cómplice.

Rachel cogió la mano de Quinn y la guió escaleras arriba. Se paró delante de una puerta con una gran estrella dorada.

Quinn arqueó una ceja divertida.

-Dime que no te vas reír –pidió Rachel extendiendo la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta.

-Abre la puerta –replicó Quinn riendo entre dientes.

Rachel abrió la puerta con un gran suspiro.

Quinn se adentró unos pasos en el gran cuarto de la diva. Una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro al comprobar que todo lo que había allí era lo que se esperaba de Rachel.

El color rosa estaba por todas partes, las paredes estaban llenas de estrellas doradas de distintos tamaños, pósters de diferentes actrices y actores, pero sobretodo de Barbra Streisand, y obras de teatro. En una parte de la habitación estaban las máquinas de hacer deporte que Rachel utilizaba para su rutina de ejercicios, en otra había una gran cama en la que podrían caber cinco personas sin problema alguno. Y por último una puerta que Quinn supuso era del cuarto de baño.

Se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Rachel que la miraba nerviosa. Se acercó a ella y la besó cogiendo su cara entre las manos.

-Es tan tú –suspiró refiriéndose a la habitación.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo? –interrogó Rachel.

Quinn rió con ganas.

-¿De verdad piensas que algo relacionado contigo puede parecerme malo? –preguntó sonsacando una sonrisa de Rachel.

-Y ahora… -Rachel empujó a Quinn contra la cama y la chica cayó contra el colchón-. Llevo todo el día muriendo por quitarte ese estúpido uniforme de animadora- se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella besándole el cuello.

-¿Tan mal me queda? –Quinn cerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios.

-No, ese es el problema –Rachel bajó la cremallera del traje y se lo quitó a Quinn haciendo que quedara en ropa interior.

Se separó un poco de ella para poder tener una mejor visión de su cuerpo. Descuido que Quinn aprovechó para cambiar posiciones con una sonrisa traviesa.

Quinn se deshizo como pudo del jersey de Rachel y luego de su falda. Las dos entrelazaron sus piernas sin más ropa que la interior.

Rachel juntó más sus cuerpos cuando Quinn le quitó el sujetador y comenzó a besar sus pechos. Besaba y pasaba tranquilamente la lengua por los pezones endurecidos de Rachel mientras la diva dejaba escapar gemidos y suspiros. Fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a las bragas de Rachel, las retiró lentamente dejando besos húmedos en cada centímetro de las piernas de la chica, aquellas piernas que la volvían completamente loca.

Por fin llegó con sus besos a la humedad de Rachel. Besó aquella parte íntima, pasando la lengua por allí haciendo que Rachel arqueara la espalda y soltara un gran gemido.

Probó el sabor de la chica todo lo que quiso hasta que sintió la necesidad de sus labios y llegó hasta ellos besándolos con desesperación dejando que sus dedos continuaran con el trabajo en la entrepierna de Rachel.

Rachel arañaba la espalda de Quinn debido al placer, repetía su nombre entre gemidos y buscaba sus labios con la misma desesperación con que la líder de las animadoras buscaba los suyos. Rachel clavó las uñas con más fuerza en la espalda de Quinn cuando sintió que le faltaba poco para terminar, arqueó la espalda y llegó al orgasmo con la respiración entrecortada el y el pecho subiendo y bajando regularmente.

Quinn escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Rachel aspirando su aroma. Recorrió con su lengua una fina capa de sudor que estaba muy lejos de oler a sudor, era una fragancia elegante.

-Te quiero –suspiró Rachel con la respiración más calmada.

-Yo también –dijo Quinn apoyándose en los codos para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Rachel sonrió girándose para quedar encima de Quinn.

-¿No te cansas nunca? –preguntó Quinn burlona.

-No –replicó Rachel besándola-. No de ti.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te lleve? –preguntaba Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn desde detrás mientras la chica se vestía.

Quinn giró la cabeza para robar un beso de los labios de la diva.

-Estaré bien –la tranquilizó.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Quinn la rodeó con los brazos.

-Tengo que irme, Rach –besó su coronilla.

Si no llegaba a su casa pronto, tendría problemas con Russel. Y no podía arriesgar a que Russel viera a Rachel llevarla a casa.

-Te quiero –añadió.

-Yo también –suspiró Rachel separándose para mirarla-. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Claro que sí –le dio un tierno beso en los labios de despedida.

* * *

Quinn llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación. Recordando que tenía varias imágenes en la cabeza que quería plasmar en un buen dibujo, fue hasta el armario, donde guardaba las pinturas, los lápices de distinto grosor, las diferentes cámaras de fotos que conseguía con ayuda de Frannie, y todos sus dibujos. Abrió el armario y buscó los materiales, no estaban. No quedaba nada. Revolvió todo el armario buscando, allí no había nada. Nerviosa, iba a buscar a su hermana para ver si era alguna especie de broma cuando lo vio. En el escritorio, estaba su bloc de dibujos, tragó saliva y lo abrió, pasó las hojas, había todo tipo de dibujos, y muchos de ellos eran de Rachel. Llegó a uno especial, el que había hecho de Rachel dormida cuando la invitó a dormir en su casa debido a la lluvia, y había una nota pegada. Cerró un puño fuertemente al leer a nota, decía: "Deberías hacer más caso a las advertencias que te da papá".

Quitó el papel de allí y lo arrugó en una bola, lo estampó contra la pared con furia.

Acto seguido lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue sentarse en la cama y ahogar los sollozos entre las manos mientras lágrimas de rabia, impotencia e inquietud resbalaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

Russel Fabray observaba por la ventana del despacho de la casa Fabray. Aquel día, había decidido llevarse el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer a su casa. El teléfono sonó y contestó con calma.

-Entiendo –respondía a la voz que le hablaba por la otra línea-, ya ha llegado a casa. Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? Bien, buen trabajo.

Colgó el teléfono y buscó otro número en la agenda, estuvo hablando con varios colegas que le debían un favor hasta que consiguió el número que quería.

-Buenas tardes, soy Russel Fabray, ¿hablo con la directora de NYADA?

* * *

_**Hola, ya sé que estos dos últimos capítulos he tardado mucho en actualizar. Voy a intentar subir el siguiente para el martes o el miércoles.**_

_**Y ahora, me gustaría saber si preferís que, en cosas que van a pasar pronto y no voy a desvelar, decidáis si queréis que Quinn haga el cambio de look al pelo rosa y la ropa más punk o preferís que conserve su aspecto. Lo del cambio de look no va a ser hasta el final, durará unos cuatro capítulos, pero me gustaría que opinarais al respecto. Dejad un comentario diciendo cuál de las dos opciones preferís, si queréis.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_


	17. Capítulo 16: Cosas inesperadas

**CAPÍTULO 16: COSAS INESPERADAS**

-¡Hija, Kurt ya está aquí!

-¡Ya bajo!

Rachel bajó hasta la cocina donde Leroy, Hiram y Kurt desayunaban.

-Buenos días –dijo dejando un beso en cada mejilla-. ¿De qué hablabais?

-Tu padre intentaba convencer a Kurt de que trajera al tal Blaine a casa –le hizo saber Hiram.

Kurt se atragantó con la comida y Rachel rió disimuladamente.

-Sólo he dicho que quiero conocer a ese chico. El mundo está lleno de malas influencias.

-Blaine es un buen chico –intervino Rachel cuando se dio cuenta de que la cara de Kurt estaba tan colorada que estaba apunto de explotar.

-Más razón para conocerlo.

-Entonces podríamos organizar una cena para el sábado –propuso Rachel maliciosamente mientras Kurt le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Estoy de acuerdo –asintió Hiram-, de esa forma también nos podrías presentar a Quinn oficialmente.

Llegó el turno de Rachel para atragantarse.

-¿Has sido tú? –le preguntó a Kurt entrecerrando los ojos.

El chico negó igual de sorprendido que ella.

-La próxima vez que quieras ocultarnos algo, será mejor que ese "algo" y tú no os beséis delante de la puerta de casa durante diez minutos –replicó Hiram serio.

-¡Estabas espiándonos! –le acusó Rachel recordando que la tarde anterior, cuando Quinn la dejó en su casa después de haber salido con los otros chicos, la situación se les fue un poco de las manos.

-¿Qué clase de padre sería si no lo hiciera? Y dile a esa chica que mantenga las manos más quietecitas.

Leroy y Kurt se ahogaban de la risa pero Hiram miraba a Rachel muy serio.

-¡Sois increíbles! –Rachel se levantó de la mesa indignada, subió arriba, se lavó los dientes y volvió a bajar abajo donde las risas continuaban-. ¡Kurt, te espero en el coche, muévete!

* * *

-No me puedo creer que sigas enfadada –decía Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Intento concentrarme en la clase, Kurt.

El chico arqueó las cejas.

-Estamos en Geografía y a ti los únicos estados que te importan son Nueva Cork y donde Miss Rachel Berry se encuentre.

Rachel torció la boca.

-En el último examen saqué más nota que tú –le enseñó la lengua como una niña pequeña.

-Sí, pero eso fue solamente porque…

-¡Berry! ¡Hummel! ¡Silencio! –el profesor les llamó la atención.

-Discúlpenos, profesor. No volverá a pasar.

-Pelota –tosió Kurt.

-Cállate, porcelana.

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de aquella clase.

-Bien chicos, podéis iros. Recordad el trabajo sobre las capitales de África para el jueves.

-Vamos Barbra, ignoraré el hecho de que has estado toda la mañana metiéndote conmigo y podrás tener el honor de comer junto a mí hoy –dijo Kurt ofreciéndole el brazo a Rachel.

La chica cogió el brazo de su amigo divertida y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos hasta el comedor. Por el camino, un chico grande les interrumpió el paso.

-Vaya, Hummel. Qué pañuelo más bonito, ¿dónde lo has comprado? ¿En la sección de señora?

-Pues sí –replicó Kurt dejando al otro chico con la palabra en la boca.

-Déjale en paz, Karofsky.

Rachel tiró del brazo de Kurt para sacarlos a los dos de allí pero en el momento en el que se alejaban, Karofsky empujó a Kurt fuertemente contra las taquillas haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo con todas sus cosas.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –espetó Rachel a Karofsky que estaba bastante lejos de ellos.

Rachel se agachó a ayudar a Kurt a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no merece la pena –trató de convencerla, pero no lo consiguió-. Vamos a comer.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en la mesa que solía sentarse el Glee Club. La mesa estaba vacía a excepción de Mike y Tina, que estaban tan pegados que ni siquiera notaron su llegada. Decidieron sentarse en la otra esquina de la mesa para dar más intimidad a la pareja.

-¡Hola, chicos! –Brittany aparecía dando saltitos seguida por Blaine y ambos se sentaron en la mesa.

Blaine acarició el dorso de la mano de Kurt y este le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Habéis visto a Quinn? –preguntó Rachel un poco ansiosa por no haberla visto en todo el día.

-Ella y San tenían algo que hacer –respondió Britt encogiéndose de hombros mientras comía con ganas.

En ese momento llegaba Puck a la mesa empujando la silla de Artie. Todos le miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué? –espetó Puck-. A las chicas les gustan los chicos malos que ayudan a los demás.

Todos negaron en silencio.

-¿Quién ha llenado a Karofsky de granizado? –todos se volvieron la vista hacia donde miraba Artie y, efectivamente, Karofsky entraba en el comedor enfadado y con la ropa cubierta por restos de la bebida.

-Alguien muy valiente –opinó Mike.

-Alguien que no tenga miedo a la muerte –replicó Tina.

-O alguien como aquellas dos –Puck hizo una señal con la cabeza y vieron a Santana y Quinn caminar entre risas hacia la mesa.

-¿Vosotras habéis hecho eso? –preguntó Blaine incrédulo.

-No exactamente –respondió Santana sentándose al lado de Brittany y besando su mejilla-. Pero nos aseguramos de que alguien lo hiciera.

Quinn se sentó al lado de Rachel y besó fugazmente la mejilla de la chica sin poder contenerse.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber Kurt.

-Porque hemos visto lo que ha pasado antes de que entrarais en el comedor, porcelana –Santana se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Blaine frunció el ceño.

-¡Pero no podéis responder de la misma manera! –protestó Kurt evitando su pregunta-. ¡Así sólo conseguiréis provocarle más! Y pagar con la misma moneda no es nuestro estilo.

Quinn y Santana se miraron entre ellas con el ceño fruncido.

-Kurt tiene razón –dijo Rachel-, eso está mal.

-Tan solo defendíamos a Kurt –replicó Quinn-. No veo cuál es el gran problema.

-El problema, es que en una obra de los años noventa, protagonizada por… -Santana arrojó un trozo de comida a Rachel para que se callara.

-Ve al grano Berry, a nadie le importa lo demás –Quinn le fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo que quiero decir es, que en Glee no actuamos de esta forma. La respuesta a la violencia no es más violencia.

-Técnicamente –intervino Quinn antes de que Santana abriera la boca y la cosa se liara más-, nosotras no hemos usado la violencia. Nos hemos encargado de que otros lo hicieran. Y te puedo asegurar que nadie te va a molestar en bastante tiempo, Kurt.

-Quinn tiene razón –dijo Blaine-. Mirad, tampoco me gusta responder de esta forma a los ataques pero si es la única forma de que dejen a Kurt en paz… no me opondré a ello. Por esta vez.

Rachel suspiró resignada al ver que se había quedado sin argumentos y todos parecían convencidos.

-Voy al aseo –anunció.

Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido y la siguió después de unos segundos.

Entró al aseo sorprendiendo a Rachel que se miraba al espejo y comprobó que los cubículos estaban vacíos antes de coger a la chica y besarla.

-Hola –dijo con una sonrisa-. Otra vez.

-Pero esta vez como es debido –replicó Rachel devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Estás enfadada por lo de Karofsky? Lo siento, sólo quería asegurarme de que dejaba a Kurt tranquilo.

-Está bien –dijo Rachel dándole un corto beso-, eso es dulce. No estoy enfadada pero, no me gusta.

Quinn suspiró juntando sus frentes.

-Tengo que volver a la mesa –no se separó ni un centímetro.

-Lo sé –Rachel tampoco quería separarse.

-Te quiero –la besó.

-Y yo –dijo correspondiendo al beso.

-Quinn…

-¿Mmmm?

-Tengo que decirte algo y no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar –Quinn abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño, luego dejó asomar una sonrisita.

-¿Estás embarazada? –bromeó divertida.

-No es gracioso –Rachel entrecerró los ojos.

-Si es un chico quiero que le llamemos…

-¡Quinn! –espetó Rachel.

La chica soltó una carcajada y se puso seria.

-¿Qué querías decirme? –preguntó acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

-Ayer por la tarde, cuando me dejaste en mi casa… ¿te acuerdas? –Quinn asintió sin tener una idea de adónde quería llegar Rachel con todo aquello-. Mi padre nos vio.

Quinn se tensó.

-Oh –fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo? –preguntó Rachel con temor.

-No, ¿por qué debería estarlo? –su voz se suavizó-. No es tu culpa Rachel. No se lo habrá tomado mal, ¿verdad?

Rachel hizo una mueca.

-No estoy segura.

Quinn suspiró y besó su frente.

-Tengo que volver con los chicos y luego seguimos hablando de esto, ¿vale?

Rachel asintió y se besaron por última vez antes de que la chica rubia saliera. Esperó un poco de tiempo para que no llegaran juntas y los demás sospecharan, se miró al espejo antes de salir. Pero algo la detuvo.

-Veo que os van bien las cosas –una voz conocida salió desde uno de los cubículos del aseo.

-Clare... –Rachel se había quedado sin palabras-. Creía que Quinn había comprobado que no hubiera nadie.

-Pero a tu noviecita se le olvidó que la gente se suele esconder encima del váter para espiar conversaciones ajenas, ¿me equivoco? –replicó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Adelante, cuenta lo que has oído, nadie te va a creer –dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a hacerlo? –Clare fingió indignación-. Lo único que quería era pedirte un favor.

Rachel la miró confundida.

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?

La animadora sacó de debajo del uniforme un sobre blanco y se lo entregó a Rachel.

-Ábrelo.

-¿Qué es esto? –replicó mirando el sobre con el ceño fruncido.

-Ábrelo –insistió Clare.

Rachel tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro había tres billetes de cincuenta dólares.

-¿Para qué quiero yo este dinero? –preguntó confundida.

-No es para ti.

Rachel empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Es para Quinn –continuó la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo ha ganado –respondió Clare encogiéndose de hombros.

Clare se dirigió a la puerta sabiendo que Rachel no le dejaría continuar.

-Espera, ¿cómo lo ha ganado? ¿Está metida en alguna especie de mafia o algo?

-No, es de una apuesta.

-Quinn no es de las personas que apuestan.

-¿Tú crees? –inquirió Clare cortando distancias entre las dos-. Porque yo no estaría tan segura, y mucho menos siendo tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que tu querida Quinn ha ganado ese dinero apostando. Apostando por ti.

-No te creo.

-Ese no es mi problema. ¿Quieres saber cómo lo sé? Yo estaba en la apuesta? Y, ¿quieres saber de qué era la apuesta?

Rachel no contestó y Clare sonrió intranquilizadoramente.

-Finn, Puck, Quinn y yo apostamos –prosiguió Clare-, apostamos cincuenta dólares, y ganaba el primero que consiguiera acostarse contigo.

-Es mentira –negó Rachel que se le empezaba a nublar.

-Como quieras, entonces dale este dinero a Quinn por haber ganado su apuesta de mentira. Porque la ha ganado, ¿me equivoco?

Clare se hizo la inocente mientras una lágrima caía por la mejilla de Rachel y se apresuraba a limpiarla.

-Buena suerte –Clare se marchó dejando allí sola a Rachel y esta empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

Rachel se secó las lágrimas decidiendo que no creería una palabra hasta que no saliera por la boca de Quinn y se apresuró a encontrar a la chica.

La encontró apunto de entrar a clase de Biología, le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que no entrara en la clase y Quinn así lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuando todos los demás habían entrado a clase.

El pasillo estaba vacío.

-Esto es para ti –Rachel le entregó el sobre.

-¿Qué es este dinero? –preguntó Quinn cuando lo abrió.

-Al parecer has ganado una apuesta –dijo Rachel con voz fría.

Quinn palideció.

-Rach, no…

-Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez Quinn, ¿apostaste dinero para acostarte conmigo?

-Rachel, no es lo que tú piensas –dijo nerviosa.

-Limítate a contestar a la pregunta –replicó Rachel secamente.

-Sí, lo hice –admitió-. Pero no es lo que estás pensando, por favor, déjame explicarte…

-No –cortó Rachel-. Ahora mismo no quiero oír ninguna explicación.

Rachel se marchó con Quinn corriendo tras ella.

-Rach, por favor, no es lo que parece…

-¿Sabes qué? –espetó Rachel dándose la vuelta para encararla-. Podría esperar esto de cualquiera, Puckerman, Finn… pero de ti, Quinn, nunca me imaginé algo así.

-Pero no pasó así, yo…

-No, ahórratelo, me voy a casa.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan dramática? ¡Las cosas no fueron así, déjame explicártelo! ¡Fue una maldita apuesta! ¿Qué es tan importante –gritó Quinn perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Rachel habló con voz pausada.

-Me importa porque fue mi primera vez –confesó al borde de las lágrimas-. Porque era mi primera vez y siempre la reservaba para alguna ocasión especial como después de ganar mi primer Tony. Y a ti te la entregué sin dudarlo un solo momento. Por eso me importa.

Quinn estaba completamente atónita.

-Pero… Jesse… yo…

-¿Creías que había estado con Jesse?

-Oí cómo se lo decías a Finn –dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Le mentí –confesó Rachel-, le mentí para que dejara de molestarme, ¿contenta?

-No, Rach, por favor, déjame contarte lo que de verdad ocurrió…

-¡No quiero que me cuentes nada! ¡Hiciste una maldita apuesta para acostarte conmigo, eso es todo lo que necesito saber!

Rachel se fue ignorando las llamadas y súplicas que la perseguían.

* * *

Quinn llegó a su casa derrotada. Las cosas estaban mal, muy mal, no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquella con Rachel.

Entró por la puerta principal de la casa de los Fabray y se sorprendió al descubrir un montón de maletas y cajas al pie de las escaleras. Se preguntó el porqué de todo aquello.

Desde arriba procedían unos sollozos y se dirigió a su encuentro.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó al reconocer la voz-. ¿Mamá qué está pasando?

-Quinnie –sollozó Judy abrazando a su hija fuertemente-. Mi Quinnie.

-Mamá, me estás asustando –Quinn se deshizo del abrazo-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Quinn –su madre se limpió las lágrimas-, tu padre y yo nos acabamos de separar.

La chica asimiló la información en silencio. Frannie le había advertido, pero aquello le cayó como una balde de agua fría en el pecho.

-Entonces… ¿papá se marcha de casa? –preguntó no tan triste.

-No –Russel hizo acto de presencia en la habitación-. Yo no me voy de casa, nos vamos de aquí. Tú y yo. Vienes conmigo, Quinn. Te guste o no.

* * *

_**Hoooooola, bueno estoy segura de que todo el mundo se imaginaba que lo de la apuesta no iba a traer nada bueno pero… ¿a quién se le había ocurrido que algo así iba a pasar?**_

_**Y cuando hablo del drama me refiero a esto, pero no ha hecho más que empezar…**_

_**Gracias por todas las reviews.**_

_**Seguid comentando si preferís que Quinn dé el cambio de pelo rosa y ropa (será solo temporal) o preferís que no cambie, la cosa está muy ajustada.**_

_**¿Qué tal el capítulo?**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_


	18. Capítulo 17: Alejada

**CAPÍTULO 17: ALEJADA**

_-No –Russel hizo acto de presencia en la habitación-. Yo no me voy de casa, nos vamos de aquí. Tú y yo. Vienes conmigo, Quinn. Te guste o no._

-No –a Quinn se le había secado la boca.

-Son órdenes del juez –replicó Russel-, eres menor de edad y tu custodia me pertenece. Tu madre no puede acercarse a ti hasta tu mayoría de edad.

-No puedes hacer eso –los ojos de Quinn reflejaban lágrimas de impotencia.

-Por supuesto que puedo, ¿acaso olvidas quién soy?

Judy comenzó a sollozar.

-Si me obligas a irme contigo, en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho me iré y no me volverás a ver nunca –amenazó Quinn-. Tú eliges, me dejas quedarme con mamá y puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras, o me obligas a irme contigo hasta el año que viene, en ese caso cuando sea mayor de edad me marcharé, te lo aseguro.

-Quinn hija, eres bastante mayorcita para saber que aquí las condiciones las pongo yo –Russel esbozó una sonrisa soberbia-. Tienes una hora para preparar las cosas, si no quieres que tu madre se meta en problemas deberías hacer lo que te digo.

El hombre abandonó la habitación dejando sola a Quinn acompañada por los sollozos de Judy.

-Quinnie –lloró su madre aferrándose a ella-, lo siento mucho, hija.

-Mamá –llamó su atención Quinn-, mamá escúchame. Volveré, tan pronto como sea mayor de edad estaré aquí de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo?

Judy asintió con un llanto incontenible.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Quinn.

-Lo más lejos posible de Lima y de Ohio –le informó su padre con los ojos fijos en la carretera-. Ya estás matriculada en un nuevo colegio. Me hice cargo de que te eligieran las tallas correctas para el uniforme.

-¿Uniforme?

-Así es, Quinn. Las cosas van a cambiar mucho a partir de ahora. Me darás tu teléfono, cortarás todo tipo de comunicación con tus amigos, especialmente con tu amiga Rachel –Quinn se estremeció por la forma en la que Russel había pronunciado "amiga Rachel"-. Se acabaron las cámaras de fotos y la pasión por el arte. Tienes un ordenador en tu nueva habitación programado para no acceder a ninguna red social, sólo trabajos del instituto.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –espetó con rabia Quinn.

-Porque soy tu padre –replicó Russel gélidamente-, y siempre hago lo que es mejor para ti.

-No eres mi padre –dijo Quinn-. Y no sabes lo que es mejor para mí. En unos meses me habré largado, no lo dudes.

* * *

Había pasado dos meses, dos meses en aquel maldito colegio para niños malcriados sin comunicación alguna con sus amigos.

Y mucho menos con los que estudiaban allí, cada vez que la veían pasar, la miraban como si tuviera la peste y se apartaban corriendo. Ninguno le dirigía la palabra.

"Niñatos de papá" –pensaba Quinn cada vez que la miraban.

Echaba de menos a todo el mundo, a Blaine, Santana, Brittany, su madre, Frannie y Chris. Pero sobretodo echaba de menos a Rachel, y eso la estaba matando. Cada vez que recordaba cómo habían acabado las cosas entre ellas se odiaba más y más, ¿qué pensaría Rachel después de ver cómo se marchaba sin ninguna explicación? Se odiaba. "Era mi primera vez y te la entregué a ti sin dudarlo", aquellas palabras se repetían en su cabeza constantemente.

Las cosas no iban bien, Quinn lo notaba. No tenía papel para desahogarse dibujando y las manos le temblaban terriblemente, tenía problemas de ansiedad, no podía estarse quieta. Se encerraba en casa todo el día y sólo salía para ir al colegio. No hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con Russel, le dirigía la palabra para lo justo y nada más.

Faltaban nueve meses más. Era abril y hasta enero no podría largarse de allí, en dos meses se había convertido en un completa extraña para sí misma y no sabía cómo iba a acabar todo aquello para ella.

Tenía que hacer algo si no quería volverse completamente loca.

Esa mañana, mientras paseaba por los pasillos de su nueva escuela entre una de las muchas clases que se saltaba últimamente, pasó por el tablón del colegio y lo vio, Russel podía evitar que dibujara en su casa, pero no podía evitar que lo hiciera en el colegio. Apuntó en una libreta las horas en las que había clases del club de fotografía, el de dibujo y el Glee Club.

El primero fue el club de dibujo, cuando se presentó a hablar con el profesor encargado, el hombre quedó encantado con el boceto que realizó para la prueba. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo su nombre, la cara del profesor cambió y le dijo que no había espacio suficiente para uno más.

Lo mismo pasó con el club de fotografía, en este caso, la profesora le preguntó su nombre para anotarla en la lista de la clase y rellenar unos datos pero en cuanto oyó "Quinn Fabray", arrugó el papel en el que estaba escribiendo y lo arrojó a la papelera diciéndole que lo sentía mucho pero que no tenía las aptitudes necesarias.

Quinn empezaba a sospechar a qué venía todo aquello, pero no le costaba nada intentarlo con el Glee Club, ya no le quedaba nada más que perder.

La profesora encargada del Glee Club le dijo una hora para que se presentase en el auditorio del colegio. Conforme los miembros del coro iban llegando, Quinn se sorprendió por la cantidad, eran unos veinte y parecían ser las estrellas del instituto, incluso como su propio nombre indicaba "The Stars"

Realizó una actuación casi inmejorable, todos la aplaudieron en pie.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida? –preguntó la profesora con una sonrisa.

-Quinn Fabray –como Quinn esperaba, la cara de la mujer cambió radicalmente.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita Fabray. Su actuación no ha estado al nivel suficiente.

Quinn bufó imaginándose el verdadero motivo de la negativa y salió de allí indignada.

-Espera –le gritaron unas voces mientras caminaba hacia su taquilla.

Quinn se volvió y vio a un chico y una chica dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Es a mí? –preguntó confundida, eran los primeros en toda las escuela que le hablaban.

-No hay nadie más en el pasillo –observó el chico-. Mi nombre es Ryder, y ella es Unique, pero a veces es Wade, ahora es Unique porque lleva la peluca, tienes que acordarte de la peluca.

Quinn frunció el ceño totalmente confundida.

-Lo que quiere decir Ryder –intervino Unique… o Wade-, es que hemos visto tu audición, no sé cómo la Sra. Davis no te ha admitido.

-Yo sí –replicó Quinn-, pero ya no tiene importancia –comenzó a darse la vuelta para irse pero se volvió a mitad de camino-. ¿Seríais tan amables de prestarme un teléfono, por favor?

Los otros dos asintieron y el chico le tendió su móvil.

-Gracias –dijo Quinn con el corazón en un puño.

Marcó el número de teléfono con las manos tan temblorosas que tuvo que corregir unas cuantas veces. Unique y Ryder la miraban un poco preocupados.

-Vamos Rachel, contesta por favor, contesta –murmuraba para sí sin prestar atención a los otros dos.

Finalmente, el contestador de voz saltó. Una lágrima cayó por el ojo de Quinn al escuchar la voz de Rachel de nuevo, aunque fuese solo la del contestador.

Se limpió los ojos llorosos y le devolvió el teléfono a Ryder.

Pero el chico sonrió.

-Puedes intentarlo otra vez.

Quinn le miró inmensamente agradecida y marcó otro número esta vez.

Después de dos tonos, una voz conocida contestó.

* * *

En el McKinley, los chicos del Glee Club escuchaban una aburrida lección sobre la música disco cuando un móvil interrumpió la clase.

-¿Qué he dicho sobre apagar los teléfonos durante las clases, chicos?

-Cálmese, Sr. Shue –contestó Santana-, seguro que quién quiera que esté llamando tiene algo más importante que decirme que cualquier cosa en esta estúpida clase –se fijó en el número y, aunque marcaba como desconocido, decidió contestar de todas formas bajo la incrédula mirada de sus compañeros de clase-. Mira, quién quiera que seas, ahora mismo estoy en una aburrida clase de música disco y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida hasta que tú me has interrumpido así que más vale que lo que sea que quieras contarme sea importante porque si no conocerás lo que hacemos en Lima Heights.

-Echo de menos incluso tus amenazas, Santana –contestó la voz por la otra línea.

Santana palideció ante la confundida mirada de sus compañeros.

-¿Q-Qu… Quinn? –balbuceó finalmente.

Todos los demás se acercaron corriendo hasta Santana, a excepción de una chica que se había quedado en su silla sin haberlo asimilado del todo.

-Hola –dijo Quinn.

-¿¡Pero dónde demonios te habías metido!? –espetó Santana-. ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti, Fabray!?

-Yo también te quiero Santana y sí, me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por preguntar –replicó Quinn sarcásticamente.

-No estoy para tonter… -Blaine le arrebató el teléfono a su amiga.

-¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú? –preguntó ansioso.

-Blaine –Quinn suspiró de alegría oyendo la voz del chico.

-Quinn, ¿dónde estás? Estamos muy preocupados por ti, fuimos a ver a Judy pero…

-Blaine, escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo –le interrumpió Quinn-. Necesito que os reunáis conmigo, tengo muchas cosas que explicaros. Pero por favor, cuanto antes mejor, necesito verte, a Rachel, a Britt, Santana –suplicó Quinn.

-¿Dónde nos podemos ver? –preguntó Blaine rápidamente-. ¿En tu nueva casa?

-¡No! –exclamó Quinn asustando a Blaine. Últimamente le entraba un carácter un tanto agresivo por la ansiedad-. Perdona, luego os lo explico. Necesito que vengáis mañana al instituto al que voy, se llama Porttosu y está en algún lugar de San Francisco, eso es lo único que sé. Tiene que ser durante las clases. Os echo mucho de menos-dijo Quinn con un nudo en la garganta.

-Nosotros también –contestó Blaine-. Descuida, estaremos allí sin falta.

-Blaine, tengo que dejarte, te quiero –suspiró Quinn mirando de reojo a Ryder y Unique, se había olvidado completamente de su presencia.

-Yo también, Quinn –respondió Blaine al otro lado.

Quinn colgó y le devolvió el teléfono a Ryder enjuagándose las lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias –sollozó-. No sabes cuánto os lo agradezco.

Los otros dos se miraron entre ellos.

-Oye… -dijo Unique-. ¿Estás bien?

-No…

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti…?

-No lo creo –Quinn les dedicó una sonrisa triste-. A no ser que podáis hacer que el tiempo vaya más rápido.

Los otros dos fruncieron el ceño.

-No importa –suspiró Quinn-, gracias de todas formas.

-Espera, ¿Quinn? Te llamas así, ¿verdad? –Quinn asintió-. Búscanos si nos necesitas.

Quinn asintió de nuevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dos chicos se marcharon dándole espacio.

Se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y enterró la cabeza entre las rodillas. Mañana los vería. A Blaine, Britt, Santana y… Rachel. ¿Vendría Rachel? No podía estar segura, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Necesitaba hablar con ella, explicarle las cosas y decirle que la esperara, que iba volver a su lado en cuanto pudiera.

* * *

Quinn esperaba ansiosa dentro de las puertas del Portossu.

-Qué nombre más estúpido –masculló-. Estúpido colegio.

Se miró las ropas que llevaba, el uniforme, ya podía imaginar lo que Santana diría al verla vestida de esa forma.

Se mordía las uñas, desesperada. De pronto sintió en la boca el sabor de la sangre, se miró los dedos y descubrió el pulgar lleno de sangre por la fuerza que había ejercido.

Musitó unas cuantas maldiciones en voz alta. Estaba sola en el pasillo de la entrada, los estudiantes de aquel colegio no pensarían en saltarse una clase ni en broma.

Y entonces lo vio.

El coche negro del padre de Santana aparcaba enfrente de la entrada al instituto. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Sin pensarlo, abandonó el edificio y salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos.

Cuando la vieron llegar, la primera en bajar del coche fue Brittany, la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente mientras Quinn aguantaba las lágrimas, no podía llorar delante de ellos. Pronto Blaine, e incluso Santana, se unieron al abrazo. Quinn se separó de ellos buscando con la mirada a Rachel, pero no estaba.

Blaine y Santana se miraron entre ellos.

-No pudo venir, Quinn –dijo el chico.

-Venid conmigo –Quinn se dio la vuelta antes de que sus amigos pudieran ver cómo las lágrimas caían por su mejilla y los guió por el instituto.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Quinn, ¿por qué te fuiste así sin avisar?

-¿Te lo has pasado bien estás vacaciones, Quinnie?

La chica ignoraba todas las preguntas que los otros tres hacían y aceleraba el paso haciendo que los chicos tuvieran que esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo.

Los llevó hasta la azotea. Durante una de sus muchas clases saltadas, había explorado las inmensas instalaciones del colegio y había descubierto la azotea. Era enorme, había una gran parcela llena de plantas y árboles exóticos propiedad del club de herbología. El club de astronomía también utilizaba el tejado, pero Quinn se había asegurado de aprenderse los horarios de ambos clubes para no coincidir con ellos.

-Fabray –la llamó Santana cuando se pararon en la azotea-, ¿nos vas a decir de una maldita vez qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Quinn suspiró y les contó todo lo que había pasado con Russel y el divorcio. Les dijo que estaba incomunicada y que había podido llamarles gracias al teléfono que le había prestado Ryder. Los tres chicos escucharon atentamente, mirando preocupados la inquietud de Quinn, que siempre había estado calmada y serena, ahora no paraba de jugar con sus manos arrancándose y mordiendo las uñas, golpeaba la pared de la azotea con el pie constantemente sin ser consciente de ello. Hablaba más rápido de lo normal pero a veces se quedaba callada por un rato y luego volvía en sí.

Los tres se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-Vaya –dijo Blaine rompiendo el hielo después de que Quinn acabara la historia-. Russel es un verdadero cabrón.

Quinn continuó con la vista fija al suelo como llevaba haciendo.

-¿Tienes que estar aquí hasta tu cumpleaños, Q? –preguntó Brittany tristemente.

-Sí, Britt. Pero te prometo que en cuanto cumpla dieciocho volveré a Lima. Russel no puede retenerme si soy mayor de edad.

-¿No has pensado en denunciarlo a un juez? –preguntó Santana-. Tal vez si le dices que quieres estar con tu madre le devuelvan la custodia.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

-No serviría de nada, Russel siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Hablamos con Judy –le hizo saber Blaine-. Estábamos extrañados porque llevabas dos días sin ir a clases y no contestabas a nuestras llamadas ni mensajes así que fuimos a ver a tu madre.

-Nos dijo que te habías ido con Russel y se puso a llorar –continuó Santana-. Ha estado hecha un auténtico desastre todo este tiempo.

-También hablamos con Frannie, se aseguró de que tu madre volviera en sí –dijo Blaine-. Ahora trabaja en el hospital de Lima atendiendo a los pacientes y a los familiares con sus dudas –Quinn resopló aliviada de que Judy hubiese encontrado la manera de continuar-. Frannie se fue a Chicago hace poco. Judy te echa de menos, Quinn. Hemos ido a visitarla unas pocas veces, pero no le dijimos que íbamos a venir aquí.

Quinn asintió.

-Es lo mejor, si Russel se enterase no sé qué haría –decidió cambiar el tema de conversación-. ¿Qué tal las cosas e New Directions?

-Como no sabíamos nada de ti, todos estábamos raros –dijo Brittany-, incluso Lord Tubbington ha dejado de fumar porque te echa de menos.

-Perdimos los Regionales –replicó Santana-. Los Warblers nos dieron una paliza.

-Pero el Glee Club sigue hacia adelante –se apresuró a añadir Blaine-. Sue habló con Figgins y lo convenció para que no lo suspendiera.

-¿Sue? –Quinn frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué haría Sue algo así?

Los tres se encogieron de hombros a la vez.

Quinn tragó saliva.

-¿Y… Rachel? –como había sucedido antes, Blaine y Santana se miraron entre ellos.

-Le dijimos que querías verla –le dijo Blaine-. Pero nos dijo que no tenía nada que hablar contigo.

Quinn volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho para que esté así contigo? –espetó Santana-. Porque la última vez que os vi juntas me distéis ganas de golpearos por la cursilería.

Brittany le regañó con la mirada.

Quinn les contó todo lo de la apuesta.

-Estás jodida, Fabray –le soltó Santana.

-Necesito hablar con ella, tenéis que dejarme un teléfono.

-No es buena idea, Quinn –habló Brittany sorprendiendo a todos-. Cuando nos dijeron que habías cambiado de colegio, Rach estaba muy rara. Y cada vez está más triste. No creo que quiera hablar contigo y mucho menos si es por teléfono. Tienes que esperar hasta que la veas para aclarar todo con ella.

-¡Pero faltan meses para eso! –Quinn estaba desesperada.

-Britt tiene razón –dijo Blaine-. Tienes que esperar.

-¿Y si ella… y si encuentra a alguien más en ese tiempo? –sollozó.

-Eso no va a pasar –aseguró Brittany sonriendo.

Quinn se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

-Volveremos a verte, Quinn –dijo Santana-. Todos los días que podamos.

Pero Quinn negó.

-No, no podéis –dijo-. Si venís con mucha frecuencia Russel se acabará enterando.

Blaine meditó durante unos segundos.

-Volveremos dentro de un mes, y te traeremos un teléfono para que puedas hablarnos cuando quieras.

Quinn asintió.

Los tres chicos observaron por última vez a su amiga. Y se fueron sabiendo por sus ojeras marcadas y sus ojos llenos de angustia que Quinn tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a ser la misma de siempre.

* * *

_**Bueno, parece que Quinn tiene las cosas complicadas.**_

_**En los próximos capítulos sabréis qué va a pasar con Rachel, vienen cosas fuertes. Las cosas van a cambiar pero que mucho en el McKinley sin que la capitana de las animadoras esté para poner orden…**_

_**Una cosa más, en el próximo capítulo habrá un salto en el tiempo hasta septiembre, es decir, se empezará un nuevo curso. Ya entenderéis el porqué del salto. Pero lo que viene ahora, para mí, es lo más interesante que ahí en el fic.**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**_

_**Gracias por todas las reviews. ¿Recordáis que hace un tiempo os hablé de un nuevo fanfic Faberry? Pues ya le queda poco para arrancar.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_


	19. Capítulo 18: ¿McKinley?

**CAPÍTULO 18: ¿MCKINLEY?**

El frío líquido golpeó su cara sin piedad salpicándole, toda la ropa. A su alrededor, todo el mundo paraba para reír a carcajadas y mofarse de ella. Miró a la chica que había provocado todo aquello, bajaba la mano izquierda que sostenía un vaso ahora vacío.

Atrás de ella, una animadora rubia bastante baja se mordía el labio nerviosa y con remordimientos.

-Vayámonos, Clare –dijo-. Ya ha sido suficiente.

La más alta bufó, volviéndose para mirarla desafiante. Sin embargo, la campana sonó y Clare terminó por acceder.

El resto de los alumnos se fueron dispersando poco a poco.

-¡Berry! –gritó una voz abriéndose paso entre la manada de estudiantes-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Es bastante obvio, Santana! –exclamó Rachel.

La diva se tomó su tiempo en mirar a Santana. Aunque ya había pasado un mes desde el inicio del nuevo curso, todavía le resultaba muy extraño no ver a la latina y a su novia caminar por el McKinley sin el uniforme de animadora.

-Vamos al aseo –le ordenó arrastrando su brazo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –preguntó Rachel.

-Porque Britt me mataría si descubriese que te he encontrado así y no he hecho nada por ayudarte –mintió, lo cierto era que le había cogido mucho cariño a la diva.

-Sí, claro –ironizó Rachel que había pillado la mentira-. Gracias.

Santana no dijo nada, ignorando aquello último entraron en el baño de chicas.

Dentro, dos animadoras se arreglaban el maquillaje mirándose en el espejo.

Un tiempo atrás, habrían salido de allí corriendo al ver entrar a Santana López pero ahora simplemente le dirigieron una mirada y continuaron con su tarea tranquilamente.

Rachel notaba el ceño fruncido de Santana y los brazos cruzados en claro signo de impotencia. Suspiró, en unos meses las cosas habían cambiado tanto en el McKinley, todo desde la ausencia de Qui…

"No" –se dijo mentalmente, no quería pensar en ella.

-¿Habéis terminado? –espetó Santana con odio sin poder contenerse un segundo más.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, parecían debatir algo pero, finalmente decidieron apartar la mirada de la latina y salir de ahí casi corriendo.

Con uniforme de animadora o sin él, el genio de Santana López era algo a lo que no debías tentar si querías seguir de una pieza.

-Las cosas han cambiado bastante por aquí –comentó Rachel empezando a limpiar los restos del granizado.

-Eso parece –respondió Santana pensativa.

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste –dijo con suavidad-. Se nota que quieres mucho a Britt.

Santana se asombró.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Britt me lo contó.

-¿Qué fue lo que te contó exactamente? –cuestionó Santana arqueando una ceja.

-Pues… me dijo que Clare te había amenazado con enviarle granizados diarios e insultos si no renunciabas a las animadoras –explicó-. ¿Es verdad?

Santana asintió suspirando.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ella –dijo.

-Es raro no verte en tu uniforme –le hizo saber Rachel.

Santana se encogió de hombros.

-De todas formas ser animadora no era lo mismo desde que Quinn se fue.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en Rachel. No quería hablar de ella, ¿por qué se empeñaba todo el mundo en incluir su nombre en las conversaciones?

-El jueves vamos a ir a verla –dijo Santana-. Deberías venir.

-Estoy ocupada –replicó.

-Ya, me lo imaginaba –espetó Santana.

-No tengo por qué malgastar mi tiempo discutiendo contigo sobre cosas que no entiendes –soltó Rachel dirigiéndose a la salida.

Santana la sostuvo por el brazo.

-Rachel –susurró captando la atención de la chica por ser una de las pocas veces que decía su nombre-, claro que lo entiendo. Quinn es mi mejor amiga y créeme que no lo está pasando nada bien con todo esto. Quiere verte, Rachel. Necesita verte. Esto le duele tanto como a ti.

Rachel tragó saliva cerrando los ojos y dando gracias a que la latina detrás de ella no pudiese ver su expresión.

-Ya, en ese caso –replicó soltándose-, que lo hubiese pensado antes.

Dicho esto, la pequeña diva desapareció de la vista de Santana durante el resto del día. Hasta la clase del Glee Club.

* * *

Schuester les había pedido que fueran al auditorio para una audición, y eso si antes ya era raro, ahora era rarísimo. Desde que había nueva capitana en las animadoras, el Glee Club había pasado definitivamente a ser lo más bajo del McKinley. No se libraban de burlas, insultos o granizados ni un solo día. Pero ahí seguían, resistiendo contra todo. Nadie se figuraba el porqué del gran cambio, excepto tres personas que no pensaban contarlo a sus compañeros. No les correspondía a ellos.

Pero las caras de entusiasmo y esperanza no tardaron en transformarse a rencor e incredulidad cuando la persona que iba a realizar la audición entró por la puerta.

No le había dado tiempo al Sr, Shue de preguntar el nombre de la chica cuando todo el Glee Club se levantó de sus asientos protestando.

-¡De ninguna manera hay sitio para ella aquí!

-¡Seguro que solo ha venido a espiarnos!

-¡Si ella entra yo renuncio!

Desconcierto, eso era lo que pasaba por el rostro del profesor al oír a sus alumnos decir todo aquello. Se levantó gritando para lograr silencio, lo que no fue fácil.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó cuando los chicos estaban más callados.

-Sr. Shue, esa es una de las chicas que nos ha convertido en auténticos perdedores delante de toda la escuela, ¡nos manda granizados cada día! –espetó Artie.

-¡Ella y su amiguita me amenazaron para dejar las cheerios! –exclamó Santana.

-Dijo que no se acostaría conmigo ni por todo el oro del mundo -intervino Puck.

-¡Parad! –ordenó el profesor-. Primero, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

La chica respondió un poco avergonzada.

-Kitty.

-¿Eso no es un nombre de gato? -preguntó Brittany confundida-. ¿Eres una "mujergata"?

-Kitty –repitió el profesor, ¿es verdad todo lo que han dicho?

La chica vaciló.

-No amenacé a Santana para que dejara las cheerios, eso fue cosa de Clare, intenté convencerla de que no estaba bien pero no me hizo caso –explicó sin mucho entusiasmo ni arrepentimiento-. Y es cierto que al principio mandé muchos granizados para vosotros pero eso ha acabado.

-¿Por qué el cambio? –preguntó Kurt-. ¿Por qué quieres unirte ahora a nosotros?

-Porque Clare es una zorra y el año pasado la convencí de que se uniera a mí pero no me gusta lo que está haciendo y no quiero tener nada que ver con ella.

-Sr. Shue, si la va a aceptar aquí, yo me voy –Mercedes se puso en pie.

-Digo lo mismo –Santana la imitó.

-Contad conmigo –se unió Artie… sin ponerse en pie.

En cuestión de segundos, todo el Glee Club se había levantado. Excepto Rachel, que ni dio señal alguna de negación, ni mostró su apoyo a la chica rubia.

William miró decepcionado a los chicos pero no le quedó más remedio que ceder ante su negativa.

-Lo siento mucho Kitty –le dijo-, lamento que no va a poder ser.

La chica asintió sin más marchándose de allí.

La única cosa que dejó más sorprendidos a los chicos del Glee Club aquella semana fue ver a Rachel Berry levantarse y salir corriendo detrás de la chica que tanto les había torturado.

-¡Espera! –le gritó alcanzándola.

Kitty se volvió con los brazos cruzados y los labio fruncidos. No parecía realmente afectada por no haber conseguido entrar.

-¿Por qué querías entrar? –preguntó Rachel.

-Mira Berry, me siento horrible por lo de la apuesta porque yo alenté a Clare para que te diera aquel dinero…

-¿Qué sabes tú de la apuesta? –la interrumpió Rachel.

-Yo convencí a Clare para que te lo contara -le confesó.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso? –Rachel frunció el ceño.

-Porque siempre he admirado a Quinn –le dijo-. Y quería ser como ella, quería ser la capitana de las animadoras. Así que una vez me enteré de lo vuestro por casualidad y luego de lo de la apuesta. Pero debes saber que Quinn era sincera en lo que te dijo. Nunca he admirado a nadie tanto en mi vida y por supuesto la gente a la que admiro no puede ser peor de lo que soy yo porque necesito un poco de buena influencia –se encogió de hombros-. Pero no pensaba que Quinn iba a desaparecer del McKinley y cuando quise darme cuenta, Clare estaba descontrolada. No me preguntes cómo consiguió llegar hasta el puesto de capitana de las animadoras porque no lo sé. ¿Tú también crees que quiero entrar al club de perdedores para espiar?

Rachel sacudió la cabeza.

-No, te creo. Pero eso no significa que te quiera dentro del único lugar que es importante para mí aquí. Lo siento.

No le apetecía volver con sus amigos y soportar las preguntas pidiendo explicaciones por lo que acababa de hacer. Necesitaba un tiempo para ella sola. Kurt dormiría en su casa por la noche y por lo tanto decidió marcharse sin más y esperar allí a su amigo.

* * *

Tal y como esperaba, no había nadie en casa, sus padres estaban en un viaje de negocios como era tan habitual en ellos. Subió arriba a darse un relajante baño de espuma.

Cuando hubo transcurrido una hora, ya estaba tirada en el sofá, con ropa cómoda y sin hacer nada. Pensando. Intentando no pensar. Sí, un quebradero de cabeza.

Pero toda esa paz y tranquilidad que había ido reuniendo poco a poco, se esfumaron cuando alguien tocó al timbre de la casa.

Comprobó la hora confusa, era demasiado pronto para que Kurt llegase y, de todas formas el chico tenía su propia llave de la casa de los Berry.

Se levantó a abrir la puerta un tanto contrariada. Pero su desconcierto fue máximo al mirar por la rendija y descubrir quién era el misterioso visitante.

Se apoyó en la puerta meditando sobre si debía abrir o no, pero la curiosidad por saber qué había traído a su visitante hasta su casa fue aplastante y terminó por abrir la puerta.

-¿Jesse? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Rachel –saludó el chico-. He venido a hablar contigo.

-Si has venido a hablar de nosotros ya puedes marcharte –replicó ella-. No tengo ni una pizca de interés en recuperar lo que teníamos.

-No he venido a hablar de eso –repuso el chico un tanto decepcionado-. ¿Puedo pasar?

Una vez más, la curiosidad de Rachel venció la batalla e indicó al chico que pasara al saló con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió sentándose en el mismo sofá que él pero a buen recaudo.

-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta –anunció Jesse-. Como sabes, estoy ayudando a Shelby con la preparación de Vocal Adrenaline. Y como también sabrás, el año pasado conseguimos el título nacional, mientras que New Directions quedó segundo en las Regionales –sonrió-. Este año pensamos repetir como campeones nacionales, por supuesto. Pero, nos han hecho una gran propuesta.

Rachel esperó callada a que Jesse continuara y cuando vio que no lo iba a hacer, rodó los ojos por su comportamiento de diva.

-¿Qué gran propuesta os han hecho, Jesse? –preguntó fingiendo entusiasmo.

Él volvió a sonreír.

-¿En qué gran escuela de artes de Nueva York te gustaría estudiar el año que viene, Rachel? –preguntó.

-NYADA –contestó ella sin pensarlo, lo había tenido claro desde muchísimo tiempo-. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Verás –prosiguió Jesse-, la directora de NYADA y Vocal Adrenaline han firmado un contrato. Después del gran récord de cinco títulos nacionales seguidos, nos han propuesto admitir a uno de nuestros miembros en caso de que ganemos las Nacionales de nuevo, más concretamente al capitán o capitana. Al que más talento tenga. El problema es que la única chica en la que Shelby y yo coincidimos que tiene el talento necesario para entrar en NYADA es de segundo curso, y no le serviría de nada esta oportunidad.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

-Al grano, por favor –fue clara.

Jesse se puso en pie.

-Rachel Berry yo, Jesse St. James, como co-entrenador del coro del instituto Carmel, Vocal Adrenaline, vengo en nombre de todo el equipo a presentar nuestros deseos de que te unas a nosotros durante este último año y así, tras ganar los Nacionales por sexta vez consecutiva, obtengas una plaza asegurada en NYADA como capitana de Vocal Adrenalina –recitó Jesse.

-Rachel –continuó Jesse-, estoy esperando una respuesta.

Rachel que se había quedado anonada, volvió a la realidad.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-No sé si has entendido que, en cuanto ganemos, pasarás a ser una alumna oficial de NYADA –repuso Jesse.

-Sí, lo he entendido –replicó ella-. Y puedo entrar perfectamente en NYADA sin necesidad de la ayuda de tu patético coro. Y no tengas tan claro que vais a ganar las Nacionales porque New Directions…

-New Directions es un completo desastre, Rachel –la interrumpió Jesse-. Dudo mucho que este año lleguen a pasar siquiera de las Seccionales sin ti –Rachel abrió la boca para replicar pero el chico se adelantó-. Piénsalo de todas formas, tu futuro está en juego. Y si yo no consigo convencerte, alguien vendrá a hacerlo. Adiós, Rachel.

La chica le acompañó hasta la puerta donde un Kurt empapado por la lluvia entraba.

El rostro de Kurt se ensombreció al ver a Jesse.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó a Rachel.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Kurt –sonrió Jesse-. Tranquilo, ya me iba. Piensa muy bien en lo que te he propuesto, Rachel. No era ningún juego.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kurt cuando Jesse cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Rachel suspiró.

-Sube arriba y cámbiate. Yo voy a preparar té, lo vas a necesitar.

* * *

-Di algo, por favor –suplicó a su amigo después de contarle todo lo que Jesse le había dicho.

Kurt removía el líquido de su vaso con la cucharilla.

-Creo que te has precipitado al decirle que no –comentó ausente.

-¿Qué? –espetó Rachel incrédula.

-Es una gran oportunidad para ti, Rach –replicó el chico.

-Pero… -empezó a hablar Rachel antes de que el sonido del timbre les interrumpiese.

-¿Esperas a alguien? –inquirió Kurt.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-No sé quién podrá ser –dijo de camino a la puerta.

Abrió con una gran sonrisa pero, en cuanto vio a la persona que la esperaba detrás de la puerta, su sonrisa se esfumó.

-Entonces –habló aquella voz familiar-, ¿aceptas nuestra propuesta de trasladarte al Carmel y hacerme compañía en Vocal Adrenaline?

-¿S-Shelby?

* * *

_**Y un nuevo capítulo llega a su fin. Vaya, qué dos apariciones más inesperadas, ¿eh?**_

_**Al principio del fic tenía pensado darle un papel más antagonista a Kitty, pero conforme Glee avanza cada vez me gusta más su personaje, será muy importante en el futuro desarrollo del fanfic.**_

_**De Quinn sabremos más en adelante, es hora de que la historia se centre en Rachel.**_

_**¿Creéis que se trasladará al Carmel y competirá contra New Directions? ¿Cómo se lo tomará el resto del Glee Club cuando se entere del posible cambio de Rachel?**_

_**Como siempre, muchas gracias por todas las reviews, son muy importantes para mí, y en este capítulo no van a ser menos, me encanta ver qué pensáis del capítulo o del fanfic.**_

_**Y un saludito a una persona muy especial que no paraba de insistir en la presencia de Shelby en el fanfic, ¡ya la tienes ahí, Alba!**_

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_


	20. Capítulo 19: Vocal Adrenaline

**CAPÍTULO 19: VOCAL ADRENALINE**

_-Entonces –habló aquella voz familiar-, ¿aceptas nuestra propuesta de trasladarte al Carmel y hacerme compañía en Vocal Adrenaline?_

_-¿S-Shelby?_

-Hola, Rachel –saludó su madre biológica.

-P-pero, ¿qué haces aquí? –balbuceó-. M-mis padres.

-Hiram y Leroy sabían que iba a venir a verte –aclaró Shelby-, les llamé y les pareció bien.

-¿Rachel? ¿Quién es…? –Kurt apareció detrás de Rachel quedándose de piedra al ver a Shelby. Se aclaró la garganta-. Iré a… iré a hacer más té.

* * *

Los rayos del alba se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación.

Lo primero que fue consciente Rachel al despertar fueron unas suaves caricias en su espalda. Reconoció enseguida las manos suaves de Kurt. Y después de eso, notó la humedad de la tela donde estaba apoyada. Eran sus propias lágrimas. La parte que cubría el hombro de la camiseta de Kurt estaba empapada de sus propias lágrimas.

Se reincorporó sentándose en la cama. Kurt la imitó en seguida, mirándola preocupado.

Rachel se pasó las manos por los ojos rojos e hinchados secando cualquier resto de lágrimas que pudiera quedar allí.

Kurt la miró con dulzura.

-Rach, sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer.

-No quiero –replicó cruzando los brazos en una mueca infantil.

-Es lo mejor –repuso Kurt-. Mira, haremos una cosa: hoy en el Glee Club, les contarás esto y después de que te den sus opiniones, decidirás teniéndolas en cuenta, ¿de acuerdo?

-La respuesta seguirá siendo no –insistió Rachel levantándose de la cama al aseo.

-Ya veremos –murmuró Kurt para sí.

* * *

-Berry, tu cara tiene un peor aspecto del que estoy acostumbrada.

-Santana –le regañó Brittany.

-Lo siento, estoy siendo sincera.

-¿Estás bien, Rachel? –preguntó Blaine.

Rachel asintió. Desde que Quinn se había ido, había tenido algunas conversaciones con Santana y por supuesto, con Brittany. Pero Blaine y ella habían perdido toda clase de contacto, sólo sabía de él lo que Kurt le contaba.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara, Rachel? –preguntaba Puck entrando en la clase.

-Tus ojos están rojísimos –corroboró Mercedes entrando tras él.

-¿Estás colocada? –preguntó Artie.

-¡No! –exclamó Rachel horrorizada-. ¡Claro que no! ¡Fumar podría dañar mis pulmones!

-Ha tenido una mala noche, eso es todo –intervino Kurt por ella.

-Siento llegar tarde, chicos –el Sr. Shue entraba por la puerta de la sala de coros.

-¿Se refiere a hoy o a todos los demás días? –espetó Santana.

El Sr. Shue ignoró el comentario.

-Sr. Shue, me gustaría decir unas palabras –anunció Rachel.

-Claro, Rachel –dijo el profesor esperanzado de que lo que pensaba decir fueran palabras de ánimo para ganar los seccionales.

Pero no fue así.

Rachel dirigió su mirada a Kurt que la observaba desde la última fila dándole su apoyo.

Resopló.

-He recibido una oferta de… Vocal Adrenaline –todos en la clase fruncieron el ceño-. Me han dicho que si este año vuelven a ganar las Nacionales, el capitán de Vocal Adrenaline entrará directamente a NYADA –hizo una pequeña pausa dirigiendo su mirada a los pies-. Quieren que yo sea la capitana. Me han dado una beca completa para el Carmel.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que los demás trataban de asimilar aquellas palabras.

-Y… ¿has aceptado? –preguntó finalmente Puck rompiendo el silencio.

-¡No! –se apresuró a contestar Rachel-. ¡Claro que no!

-Deberías hacerlo –insistió Kurt-. Rachel, te juegas tu futuro en esto, si entras en Vocal Adrenaline, entrarás en NYADA.

-¿Quién dice que Vocal Adrenaline vaya a ganar las Nacionales? –objetó Artie-. Nosotros podemos…

-¡Nosotros nada! –exclamó Kurt poniéndose en pie para sorpresa de todos-. ¡New Directions es un completo desastre! Os quiero a todos, sois mi familia. Pero el año pasado ni siquiera fuimos capaces de ganar las Regionales, ¿cómo pensáis ganar en las Nacionales contra Vocal Adrenaline? ¡Han sido cinco veces campeones consecutivos! ¡Cinco! Rachel –dijo ahora sólo para la chica-, sé que en caso de que no aceptes, entrarás de todas formas en NYADA, porque eres la persona con más talento que jamás he conocido. Si aceptas la oferta sólo estarás asegurándote de conseguir lo que más quieres.

-Pero eso significa que te tienes que mudar –intervino Mercedes-, el Carmel está a una hora y media de aquí.

-También hay una parte del colegio con dormitorios para gente que reclutan específicamente para Vocal Adrenaline –murmuró Rachel pensativa.

-Yo creo que deberías ir –dijo Mike-, si a mí me ofrecieran una oportunidad como esta para dedicarme al baile, no la rechazaría.

La mayor parte del Glee Club se mostró de acuerdo en que Rachel debía actuar por su futuro.

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Sin Rachel no tenemos ni una posibilidad de ir a las Nacionales! ¡Es nuestra mejor arma! –intervino Finn.

-Cállate Finnepto –espetó Santana-. No creo que Rachel deba irse pero esos no son los motivos, imbécil.

Todos quedaron expectantes a que Santana continuara hablando pero la latina se limitó a mirar a Rachel desde su silla en completo silencio. A Rachel no le gustaba para nada esa mirada.

-Te voy a echar de menos, Rach –sollozó Brittany.

Rachel no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando todos en el Glee Club se levantaron a abrazarla y mostrarle su apoyo.

-Entonces… ¿qué decisión has tomado, Rachel? –preguntó el Sr. Shuester poniendo orden.

Rachel resopló.

-Ya no hay nada que me ate aquí.

El Sr. Shue asintió.

-Siempre puedes volver con nosotros, Rachel. Las puertas estarás abiertas si así lo necesitas.

* * *

-Berry, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Ahora no estoy para escuchar tus reproches, Santana. Y menos en medio del pasillo.

Pero la latina hizo caso omiso.

-Ella volverá, y lo primero que hará cuando vuelva será ir a buscarte. No importa cuán lejos te vayas.

Rachel evitó su mirada fingiendo estar concentrada en retirar las fotografías de su taquilla.

-No sé de quién me estás hablando.

-Sí lo sabes –repuso Santana cerrando la taquilla para que la mirara-. Y cuando vaya a buscarte, tarde o temprano acabarás regresando tú también.

-Ya lo veremos –replicó Rachel.

-No se va a rendir tan fácilmente, Berry –advirtió Santana alejándose por el pasillo-. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

* * *

La primera reacción de Rachel Berry al ver el interior del instituto Carmel fue de puro asombro. Había estado antes allí, pero solamente en el auditorio de Vocal Adrenaline, el que era mil veces más grande que cualquier otro auditorio que hubiese visto antes, por cierto.

Todo era increíblemente lujoso.

Los demás alumnos caminaban despreocupados a sus clases con cara ropa de marcas mundialmente conocidas.

Más que el interior de un instituto, aquello parecía el interior de un palacio.

Esperaba perdida en la entrada a que Jesse se dignara a aparecer y mostrarle el camino hacia su dormitorio como le había dicho que haría cuando hablaron por teléfono una hora antes. Pero llevaba diez minutos esperando allí de pie con cara de idiota y no había ni rastro del muchacho.

-Hey –dijo una voz a su espalda.

Rachel se giró para descubrir a una chica morena más alta que ella con unos bonitos ojos azules. A diferencia de todos los demás, la chica no llevaba ropa tan extravagante como la de los demás alumnos del Carmel.

-Hola –dijo con cautela.

-Eres Rachel Berry, ¿verdad? –Rachel asintió-. Me han enviado ha recogerte, soy Marley Rose, tu compañera de habitación –se presentó con una cálida sonrisa.

-Creía que Jesse vendría ha recogerme –frunció el ceño Rachel.

Marley se encogió de hombros.

-Deja que te ayude con eso –dijo cogiéndole las maletas.

-Entonces, ¿tú también estás en Vocal Adrenaline?

-Así es. Todos están muy emocionados por tu llegada, están seguros de que con tu voz ganaremos a cualquier otro coro.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior.

-Por cierto, ¿es verdad que eres la hija de Shelby? –preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta-. Vaya, lo siento si he dicho algo que te incomode, no era mi intención.

-No, está bien –repuso Rachel-. Mi relación con Shelby es… complicada.

Marley asintió sin decir nada más.

-Me gustas –observó Rachel mirando a la chica pensativa-, no pareces como el resto de engreídos del Carmel.

Marley soltó una risita.

-¿Has hablado con alguien más acaso?

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero puedo saberlo sin hablar con ellos.

-Son unos pijos –asintió Marley sonriendo-. Yo sólo estoy aquí porque mi madre es la cocinera y una ver, la Srta. Corcoran me escuchó cantar en las cocinas y me concedieron una beca para que pudiera cantan en Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel asintió, por lo menos había encontrado a alguien en el Carmel cuyo ego no le fuera a aplastar- Claro que ella también era egocéntrica y diva pero no de la misma forma que Jesse.

-Y, ¿cuál es la lección de esta semana en el Glee Club? –preguntó con intención de preparar algo y dejar a todos sorprendidos con su actuación como siempre hacía.

-¿Lección? –preguntó Marley confusa.

-Sí, el tema de la semana.

-¿Cómo?

Rachel frunció el ceño.

-La clase de esta semana, ya sabes, te dan una lección y tú tienes que aprender de ella usando la música para expresarte.

Marley soltó una carcajada.

-No sé qué hacíais en tu anterior instituto pero aquí no hacemos nada de eso –anunció-. Nos limitamos a ensayar como robots sin descanso siguiendo las instrucciones que Jesse y la Srta. Corcoran nos den. Si es que queremos continuar dentro del coro.

-Vaya –dijo Rachel apretando los labios.

Desde luego, no se había esperado aquello para nada.

Pensaba que allí todo seguiría igual, que entrarían a una clase con un piano y una pizarra donde se sentarían todos en sillas y discutirían sobre cosas que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la tarea que les habían encargado, ni siquiera con el Glee Club. Pero se había equivocado, y mucho.

No llevaba ni media hora en aquel sitio y ya echaba de menos a New Directions.

-Es aquí –dijo Marley interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Toma, esta es tuya –le tendió una llave-. Yo ya tengo la mía, pero si alguna ve olvidas o pierdes la tuya y yo no estoy, tienes que ir abajo a que te den otra.

-Gracias.

Marley abrió la puerta y lo que Rachel vio, la dejó anonada.

La habitación parecía una suit presidencial en un hotel de cinco estrellas de Nueva York.

-Vaya –musitó-. ¿Todo esto es nuestra habitación?

Marley asintió sonriendo.

-Ahora no hay tiempo de colocar las maletas, pero prometo que luego te ayudaré a hacerlo. Tenemos que ir al auditorio.

En el enorme auditorio del Carmel, un gran grupo de estudiantes recibía una gran reprimenda de parte de sus dos entrenadores vocales.

Hasta que un carraspeo a sus espaldas los interrumpió.

-¡Rachel! –sonrió Shelby-. Justo a tiempo, como siempre. Es hora de enseñarles a estos chicos cómo se hacen las cosas. Sé que es un poco precipitado pero, ¿te importaría cantar?

-No –negó Rachel un poco abrumada por el repentino cambio de las cosas.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Jesse con una gran sonrisa.

-Marley –dijo Shelby-, ¿cantarías con Rachel?

-Y-y-yo… -balbuceó la chica- Sí, claro que sí.

Rachel le sonrió y le susurró la canción que tenía en mente, a lo que Marley respondió con una afirmación y una sonrisa tímida.

Subieron al escenario y le dijeron a los músicos la canción que debían tocar.

Rachel sonrió a Marley tranquilizadoramente al ver que jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

_**(Rachel)**_  
_Some folks like to get away__  
__For a holiday from the neighborhood__  
__Hop a flight to Miami Beach__  
__or to Hollywood__  
__But i'm taking a breakhound__  
__On the Hudson River Line__  
__I'm in a New York State of Mind__  
__**(Marley)**__  
__It was so easy__  
__living day by day__  
__Out of touch with the rhythm__  
__and the blues__  
__But now I need__  
__a little give and take__  
__**(Ambas)**__**  
**__The New York Times,__  
__The Daily News__  
__It comes down to reality__  
__and it's fine with me__  
__'cause i've let it slide__  
__Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riveside__  
__I don't have any reasons__  
__I've left them all behind__  
__I'm in a New York State of Mind__  
__I'm just taking a greyhound__  
__On the Hudson River Line__  
__'Cause I'm in__  
__I'm in a New York__  
__State of mind_

El auditorio se llenó del sonido de los aplausos.

De los aplausos de Shelby y Jesse. Los demás componentes de Vocal Adrenaline estaban tan inmóviles como al principio.

Rachel empezaba a pensar que de verdad eran robots.

-Eso ha sido magnificó –alabó Shelby-, bien hecho.

Jesse asintió.

-Creo que la idea de que compartiesen habitación nos ha venido muy bien, Marley puede aprender mucho de Rachel para cuando ella no esté.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Ahora podéis ir a comer, chicas. Apuesto a que estás cansada del viaje Rachel. Y vosotros –se dirigió a los demás con un tono mucho más duro-, salid fuera de mi vista y no volváis aquí hasta que os sepáis los pasos de baile a la perfección, ni un solo fallo.

-¿Siempre son así de callados? –preguntó Rachel a Marley en un susurro cuando se dirigían al comedor.

Marley asintió.

-Tu voz es… Tienes un gran talento, Rachel.

Rachel le sonrió.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, un poco de práctica conmigo y serás casi tan buena como yo –bromeó.

-Yo… bueno… me preguntaba –titubeó Marley-, me preguntaba si querías… Verás, siempre como en las cocinas con mi madre en vez de con el resto en el comedor, y me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo… Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, lo entiendo.

-¿Y tener que soportar a los engreídos decir cuánto dinero se han gastado sus papás en sus nuevos coches de último modelo? –bromeó Rachel-. No gracias, estaré encantada de comer contigo y con tu madre.

Marley sonrió, pero lejos de tranquilizarse, se puso más nerviosa.

-Espera –dijo deteniéndose-, hay algo que debes saber. Mi madre es bastante… grande. Y todo el mundo se burla de ella por eso, pero es la mejor persona que conozco y la mejor madre que puede exist…

-Marley –la cortó Rachel-, tranquilízate, sé cómo te sientes. Tengo dos padres gays, y siempre me he ganado muchos insultos y burlas hacia mis padres y hacía mí, pero te puedo asegurar que ellos también son los mejores padres que pueden existir. Estoy ansiosa por conocer a tu maravillosa madre.

Marley le sonrió, y por primera vez en todo el día, no era una sonrisa tímida o nerviosa, era una sonrisa sincera.

Entraron en las cocinas donde una mujer muy grande preparaba numerosas bandejas con comida, cada rato, una de sus otras dos compañeras llegaba y recogía una bandeja dejando otra bandeja vacía. Mientras, la otra cocinera servía a los alumnos que hacían cola en la barra.

-Hola, cariño… ¡Oh! Marley, ¿quién es tu amiga? –dijo la mujer percatándose de la presencia de Rachel.

-Rachel Berry, Sra. Rose –se presentó Rachel tendiéndole la mano a la mujer con una sonrisa cálida en la cara.

-Encantada de conocerte, corazón. Vamos, venga, coged lo que queráis de comer.

Rachel se dio cuenta encantada de que había menús para vegetarianos en las comidas. Le había costado muchas discusiones con el director y la cocinera conseguir que pusieran uno en el McKinley. Algo bueno tenía que tener el traslado.

-Dime cariño –preguntó la Sra. Rose con voz dulce sentándose a comer con las dos chicas-, ¿eres tú la súper talentosa chica de la que tanto se habla?

Rachel frunció el ceño.

-¿Todo el mundo habla de mí?

-Vocal Adrenaline es el club más importante del Carmel –le explicó Marley-, todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa.

-En mi anterior instituto, los del Glee Club estábamos en lo más bajo de la pirámide social, pero éramos como una gran familia, aunque siempre discutíamos por todo –les contó con añoranza.

-¿Por qué te marchaste? –preguntó la mujer.

-Es por la beca, mamá.

Rachel hizo una mueca.

-No es sólo por la beca, entrar en NYADA siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños pero creo que podría entrar perfectamente sin el trato que hay entre NYADA y el Carmel –les explicó. Su tono de diva hizo sonreír a la madre y a la hija-. Les voy a echar mucho de menos, sobretodo a mi mejor amigo Kurt, pero le seguiré viendo todos los fines de semana, y desde la hora y media que llevo aquí ya me ha mandado cinco mensajes –negó con la cabeza sonriendo-. El verdadero motivo es que necesitaba alejarme de todo aquello. El McKinley, New Directions… me recuerdan a una persona que, aunque ya yo está, toda su presencia sigue allí. Necesito olvidarla.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, con los ensayos intensivos de la Sra. Corcoran y Jesse, no da tiempo de pensar en otra cosa.

Rachel sonrió con tristeza.

-Eso espero –musitó para sí misma.

* * *

**_Probablemente la mayoría querréis saber qué está pasando con Quinn... pues habrá que esperar. En mi opinión la historia de Quinn en esta parte de la historia es mucho más interesante que la de Rachel, pero..._**


	21. Capítulo 20: Alcohol

**CAPÍTULO 20: ALCOHOL**

-No consigo creer que estés más nerviosa por sus Seccionales que por las nuestras –dijo Marley desde su cama.

Seguramente aquel comentario iba dirigido a las paredes, le estaban prestando más atención que Rachel quien, sumida en su propio mundo, caminaba sin descanso de punta a punta de la gran habitación jugueteando con su teléfono móvil entre las manos.

-Rachel –le llama Marley-, ¡Rachel, te estoy hablando!

El grito de la chica con ojos azules consiguió que la pequeña diva volviese en sí agitando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confusa.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que estás más nerviosa tú que ellos –rió divertida Marley.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior.

-Ahora mismo tienen que estar en el escenario recibiendo los resultados –hablaba más para sí misma que con la otra chica.

-¿No deberías estar más nerviosa por nuestras Seccionales? –preguntó Marley-. Te recuerdo que son en menos de cuatro horas.

Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia.

-El número que hemos preparado es simplemente fantástico, por supuesto que vamos a ganar. Si no lo hacemos, más vale que los jueces tengan encargados sus ataúdes. Estaremos sensacionales.

-Querrás decir estarás –la corrigió Marley-, eres la gran estrella del número.

Rachel hizo una mueca.

-Ya sé que parecerá increíble porque soy un poco diva… -Marley enarqueó las cejas cruzándose de brazos-… Quiero decir que soy muy diva, pero de verdad echo de menos tener que discutir y pelear para conseguir los solos y el protagonismo.

-Bueno… creo que deberíamos ir cambiándonos para las Seccionales –dijo Marley en un intento de distraer a la diva de su estado de tristeza repentino.

Rachel asintió, dispuesta a prepararse.

Pero entonces, el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió el ambiente.

Rachel se apresuró a contestar con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenadamente.

-¿Habéis ganado? –preguntó más bien en un grito.

-Hola a ti también, Rach. ¿Qué tal todo por allí? Aquí el clima es muy…

-¡Kurt! ¿Habéis ganado? –le apremió la chica.

La suave risa del chico se hizo sonar a través del teléfono.

-¡Pues claro! ¿A caso lo dudabas? –preguntó divertido.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó Rachel saltando sobre su cama llena de éxtasis.

Marley la miraba incrédula por su cambio de humor.

-Bueno, hay una mala noticia –explicó Kurt-. Tendremos que competir contra los Warblers en las Regionales.

-Estoy segura de que conseguiréis pasar.

-El año pasado estabas con nosotros y perdimos contra ellos, Rachel. ¿De verdad crees que este año sin ti podremos ganarles?

-Por supuesto.

Kurt negó al otro lado del teléfono. Aunque Rachel no podía ver aquello.

-Buena suerte en vuestras Seccionales, aunque creo que no creo que la necesitéis…

-¿Vendrás a verme mañana?

-Sabes que sí, Rach.

Marley le hizo un gesto para que se diera prisa, ya iban cortas de tiempo, la chica salió de la habitación para darle espacio.

-Kurt, tengo que irme, nuestro autobús sale en una hora.

-De acuerdo diva, yo también tengo que marcharme, he quedado con Blaine. Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, por favor felicita al resto de mi parte.

-Lo haré.

Rachel cortó la llamada y recogió el vestido que Marley había dejado preparado sobre su cama para se vistiera.

Era la primera vez que iba a competir sin sus amigos, sin su familia. Pero ellos ya habían ganado sus Seccionales y ahora era su turno. Sin embargo, se sentía horrible por haberse ido, no había día que no se arrepintiera de haberlo hecho.

No, no podía pensar en esas cosas, si había entrado a Vocal Adrenaline era pensando en su futuro, o al menos eso quería creer. El verdadero motivo era que necesitaba alejarse de todo aquello que le recordara a Quinn, y algo estaba haciendo mal, pues no conseguía resultado ninguno.

Suspiró y se limitó arreglarse quitando de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento sobre New Directions que pudiera tener, debía estar serena para su actuación, ella era la protagonista del número que habían preparado y debía deslumbrar como tal.

Al poco tiempo, Marley volvió a la habitación ya completamente preparada.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó muy sonriente.

Rachel la miró con curiosidad.

-Sí… ¿dónde estabas? –no obtuvo ninguna respuesta-. Espera… ¿estabas con Jake? –una vez más quedó sin contestación-. ¿Os habéis besado?

Marley abrió los ojos de par en par haciendo que Rachel sonriera satisfecha por el resultado conseguido.

-¡Os habéis besado! –rió.

-¡Baja la voz! –le gritó Marley tirándole la almohada de su cama-. Te van a oír.

-Me alegro por ti, Marley –le dijo sinceramente-. Es el único chico de este colegio que merece la pena y no es un completo egocéntrico descerebrado a parte de ti y de mí.

-¿Qué has dicho? –inquirió Marley alzando las cejas.

Rachel resopló.

-Vale, es el único chico de este colegio que merece la pena y no es un completo egocéntrico descerebrado a parte de ti –suspiró-. ¿Mejor?

Marley asintió satisfecha y soltó una carcajada.

-Anda, vámonos que llegaremos tarde.

* * *

-Pero… nunca antes he bebido.

-¿Nunca? ¿En serio? –preguntó incrédulo su compañero de equipo cuyo nombre había olvidado por completo.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eso no puede ser, Berry! –exclamó otra compañera de equipo con nombre también desconocido para Rachel-. ¡Tienes que festejar que hemos ganado! Toma.

Por suerte para Rachel, en ese momento llegaron a su lado Marley y Jake salvándola.

-Deberíamos irnos de esta estúpida fiesta –dijo Jake.

-¿Hacéis esto cada vez que ganáis una competición?

Los dos chicos asintieron.

-Es el descanso de antes de volver a ensayar sin descanso para la próxima ronda –explicó Marley-. Pero yo nunca he bebido antes.

-¿Shelby y Jesse os permiten hacer esto? –preguntó con un tono desaprobatorio.

El Sr. Shue jamás les dejaría hacer algo así a los New Directions, a menos que ganaran las Nacionales, claro.

Pero no estaba en New Directions, sino en Vocal Adrenaline, y acababan de ganar las Seccionales, no las Nacionales. Si habían organizado semejante locura de fiesta por la primera fase, ¿qué pasaría cuando ganasen las Nacionales?

-Se supone que la Srta. Corcoran no lo sabe –respondió Jake.

-En cuanto a Jesse… -Marley le hizo un gesto para que mirara detrás de ella y Rachel vio al chico del que estaban hablando llenar vasos rojos desde una mesa con una botella de alcohol mientras los demás vitoreaban a coro a su alrededor.

-Increíble –masculló Rachel-, salgamos de aquí, por favor.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron y se apresuraron a abrirse paso entre la gran multitud hasta la salida.

-¡Eh! ¡Rachel! –les detuvo una voz a sus espaldas-. No estaréis pensado en iros así sin más, ¿verdad? ¡Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar!

-Yo no bebo, Jesse –replicó Rache-. Y debería darte vergüenza estar haciendo esto, ¡eres nuestro entrenador!

Jesse le agarró el brazo impidiéndole marcharse.

-¡Vamos, Rachel! Una copita no hace daño a nadie…

-Estás borracho –negó ella con desaprobación.

Jesse se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué pensaría Quinn de todo esto? –le preguntó-. Tal vez se marchó porque le aburrías. Seguro que ahora mismo estará relajada en su nueva ciudad haciendo apuestas a montones para tirarse a decenas de chicas y enamorarlas.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? –espetó Rachel zafándose de su brazo con brusquedad.

Jesse volvió a repetir el gesto anterior escogiéndose de hombros.

-Sé justo lo que tengo que saber –repuso-. Es gracioso que después de tanto tiempo conmigo, negándote a tener sexo, te lanzaras a sus brazos y le entregaras tu preciosa y adorada virginidad cuando para ella solo eras un poco de dinero más, ¿no te parece? ¿Qué hizo para que te rindieras a sus encantos? ¿Decirte palabras bonitas sobre cuánto te quería? ¿No era eso lo que querías oír? Lástima que no fuese verdad.

La mano de Rachel se estampó con fuerza contra la mejilla del chico mientras se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas.

-Cállate –le amenazó.

-¿Y qué me harás si no lo hago?

Marley y Jake miraban la escena atónitos sin entender una palabra de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ten –dijo Jesse ofreciéndole un vaso a Rachel-, te ayudará a olvidar.

-Rachel no lo hagas –intervino Marley-, volvamos al Carmel.

Rachel la ignoraba, con la mirada clavada en el vaso que le ofrecía Jesse y los ojos vidriosos de las lágrimas contenidas.

Finalmente, agarró el vaso con decisión y, sin titubear un solo instante, lo vació de un trago. Tosió fuertemente cuando el alcohol quemó su garganta causándole una subida de adrenalina inmediata.

Necesitaba más.

-Rachel –la llamó Marley intentando impedir que cometiera alguna locura.

Pero ella ya no le escuchaba. No hacía caso de nada.

Se hizo rápidamente con otro vaso, no sabía lo que llevaba, y tampoco le importaba. Le bastaba con que lograra tener el mismo efecto en ella que el anterior.

Y así lo hizo. Bebió y bebió incansablemente durante toda la noche, huyendo sin descanso de Marley y Jake que trataban de llevarla al Carmel de nuevo.

Bailaba con los demás y bebía. Sin ser consciente en ningún momento de lo que hacía.

Reía a carcajadas y lloraba sin tener motivo aparente.

Y eso fue todo lo que recordaba al día siguiente.

Cuando despertó, lo primero de ser consciente antes incluso de abrir los ojos, fue un agudo dolor de cabeza que estuvo a punto de hacer que explotaran sus sesos.

Se reincorporó rápidamente con nauseas, pero eso fue aún peor, el dolor de cabeza aumentó y cuando abrió los ojos, toda la habitación daba vueltas.

Se frotó las sienes tratando de serenarse sin conseguirlo.

La boca le sabía pastosa y a vómito.

Tenía el organismo completamente descompuesto.

Cuando por fin pudo ser consciente después de unos minutos de que alguien la observaba en silencio, dirigió la vista hacia su misterioso acompañante para encontrarse con los ojos de su mejor amigo clavados en ella con expresión neutra.

Y aquello significaba problemas.

-No me mires así –masculló reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para que le saliera la voz.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Rachel? –espetó Kurt con voz dura-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que le costó a Marley y al otro chico traerte hasta aquí anoche? ¡Te has vuelto completamente loca!

-Shh, no grites por favor –suplicó Rachel cerrando los ojos y tratando de aliviar el intenso dolor de cabeza-. Me arde la cabeza.

-¡Pues claro! –replicó Kurt enfadado-. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que al despertarte todo serían flores y cantos de ángeles? ¡Tienes una resaca increíble!

-Kurt, por favor –logró decir Rachel antes de tener que salir disparada hacia el aseo y vomitar gran parte de lo que había tomado la noche anterior sobre el inodoro.

A pesar de lo enfadado que estaba, Kurt no tardó en ir a ayudar a su amiga sujetando su pelo.

Cuado acabó, Rachel tiró de la cadena y bajó la tapa del váter para sentarse sobre ella con las rodillas temblando.

Y entonces no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar entre sus manos sollozando fuertemente.

-Rach –susurró Kurt acariciando su espalda para calmarla-, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Tú nunca bebes.

Rachel lloró en brazos de su amigo por minutos.

-Fue por ella –dijo finalmente limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la camiseta que llevaba puesta-. Todo me recuerda a ella. Es horrible, Kurt.

-Rachel, cuando me lo contaste, dijiste que no le dejaste explicarse, y si ella…

-¡Y si ella nada! –le interrumpió-. ¡No me puedo creer que la estés defendiendo!

-¡No lo estoy haciendo! –se defendió el chico cruzándose de brazos-. ¡Sólo te estoy sugiriendo que deberías haber escuchado lo que tenía para decirte.

-Bueno, es que cuando me enteré de que había hecho una apuesta con más gente para ver quién era el primero en acostarse conmigo, lo último que quería saber eran sus motivos –replicó Rachel fríamente-. Y no grites, por favor.

-Está bien, hablaremos de esto en otro momento, ahora es mejor que te des una buena ducha fría y pienses en lo que has hecho.

-No eres mi padre, ya tengo dos –repuso Rachel.

Sin embargo, comenzó a desvestirse sin importarle la presencia de Kurt.

-Y da gracias a que no lo soy –dijo Kurt-. Si me entero de que vuelves a emborracharte de esta manera, no te quepa duda de que se lo contaré.

Rachel se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedes hacer eso, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y conozco a tus padres desde los cinco años, son como un segundo familia para mí, ¿cómo crees que me sentiré cuando se enteren de que su hija es una alcohólica y yo no he hecho nada para impedirlo?

-No seas exagerado, no me voy a convertir en una alcohólica por una simple noche –replicó Rachel rodando los ojos.

-Lo que tú digas –repuso Kurt-, ahora métete a la ducha antes de que me den ganas de ahogarte, por favor.

* * *

**_Capítulo corto pero, ¿adivináis quién revive en el próximo capítulo?_**


	22. Capítulo 21: Juguemos

**CAPÍTULO 21: JUGUEMOS**

-¿Hoy tampoco piensas hablar, Quinn?

No contestó. Era más que evidente que no pensaba hablar con esa señora. Aquello era una completa tortura.

Iba cada lunes, miércoles y viernes de la semana allí, al despacho que la Sra. Davis tenía en la segunda planta de aquel apestoso instituto, y se sentaba en el incómodo sillón de cuero marrón mientras la mujer tomaba una silla para sentarse enfrente de ella con un cuaderno negro forrado de piel apoyado en las rodillas mientras tomaba notas.

La mujer, de unos cuarenta y pocos o treinta y tantos, la observaba en silencio, escrutándola con sus grandes ojos oscuros escondidos detrás de unas gafas ridículamente anticuadas. La analizaba sin piedad esperando una respuesta por parte de Quinn que nunca aparecía.

Y Quinn podía observar cómo la Sra. Davis fruncía sus finos labios pintados de carmín oscuro en frustración y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

No le importaba.

No tenía nada que hablar con ella.

El único motivo por el que malgastaba tres horas a la semana con el trasero en aquel incómodo sillón eran sus tres maravillosos amigos.

**Flashback**

Era la decimosegunda vez que venían a visitarla. Quinn había estado contando.

Gracias a la ayuda de Ryder y Unique, ya no era necesario que Blaine, Santana y Brittany escaparan del McKinley para ir a verla en horario escolar. Le decía a Russel que tenía tareas escolares que hacer y estaría fuera toda la tarde y el hombre simplemente asentía sin dedicarle una mirada si quiera. Pero eso poco le afectaba.

Al llegar al bar a las afueras de aquel pueblo apestoso donde quedaba con sus amigos, Quinn siempre entraba con la esperanza de que Rachel hubiese venido, pero nunca era así.

Los sucesos de todas las demás veces anteriores se repetían: tragaba saliva al ver que su pequeña diva no había ido, se dirigía a la mesa donde los tres estaban sentados y les acompañaba, forzando una sonrisa que ninguno de ellos creía. Fingía divertirse ante los comentarios sarcásticos de Santana sobre su uniforme y les aseguraba a sus amigos que se encontraba bien… Pero no era así, ellos lo sabían y Quinn sabía que lo sabían.

Entonces Brittany le sujetaba las manos porque no paraba de retorcerse los dedos y eso a la chica no le gustaba. Era un mal hábito que había adquirido.

Después de siete meses allí, alejada de todo lo que quería, sus inestabilidades mentales habían crecido. Lo notaba en cualquier cosa que hiciese, su agresividad se dejaba ver muy a menudo, seguida de una disculpa. No podía mantener las manos firmes ni por un segundo, no dejaban de temblar, y como consecuencia ella no podía parar de jugar con sus manos como si fuesen plastilina, aquello había sido la causa de numerosas aunque pequeñas fracturas en los huesos de las manos.

Las ojeras bajo sus párpados se acumulaban, producto del sueño que no podía ni quería consumir.

Vivía en una completa tortura.

Y cada minuto del día que pasaba en compañía de Russel aumentaba su desgracia.

Ese día, en esa visita por doceava vez que le hacían sus amigos, fue cuando más diferentes los notó.

Blaine y Santana no paraban de lanzarse miradas entre ellos, sin animarse a abrir la boca para decir algo que no lograban expresar.

Brittany parecía triste, algo nada habitual en ella, hundida. Eso era todavía más raro si se tuviese en cuenta que en la anterior visita, la chica rubia no había parado ni por un segundo de expresar lo emocionada que estaba por la vuelta de las clases después del largo parón del verano y de volver a ver a todos los chicos del McKinley de nuevo. Y ahora solamente estaba ahí, sentada sobre su silla con los hombros caídos y la mirada perdida.

Sí, definitivamente aquello era demasiado raro.

Hasta que por fin, aquello que Santana y Blaine no se atrevían a decir, salió fuera de sus bocas.

-Quinn –dijo Blaine suavemente-, creemos que…

-Creemos que deberías empezar a ver a alguien –completó Santana por él cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? –gruñó Quinn sin entender-. Veo gente a todas horas, no sé si lo habéis notado pero mi sentido de la vista es perfecto.

-Quinn –el tono de Blaine se endureció-, necesitas ayuda.

-Estás horripilante –corroboró Santana.

-Creemos que deberías tener citas con un psicólogo.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que estoy loca?

-No –se apresuró a contestas Blaine.

-Sí –repuso Santana.

Blaine miró a Santana entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo que queremos decir, Quinnie –intervino Brittany tomando sus manos para que dejara de torturarlas-, es que necesitas hablar con algún especialista de todos los cambios que has tenido en tan poco tiempo. Estás atravesando una etapa muy difícil y nosotros no podemos ayudarte hasta que vuelvas a Lima en enero. Estás muy rara, Q. Pareces un zombie aunque sin comer cerebros humanos –bajó la voz para que sólo la pudiese oír ella-, no comes cerebros humanos, ¿verdad?

Quinn negó.

-¿Y qué pretendéis que haga? ¿Queréis que llegue hoy a casa y me acerque a Russel diciéndole "Hola, Russel. Seguramente esto no te importa ya que tienes la culpa de que mi vida se haya convertido en una completa mierda pero mis amigos, sí, aquellos que me prohibiste ver en marzo, cuando me alejaste de todo lo que me importaba y quería, piensan que necesito un loquero ya que, como te he dicho antes, mi vida es una completa mierda por tu culpa. Así que por favor te pido que saques tu preciosa cartera a la que no le falta de nada y pagues a un imbécil que seguramente corromperás para que te cuente todo lo que yo le diga y así no ser tan jodidamente infeliz"? –espetó Quinn-. ¿Se os ocurre algún otro plan mejor?

-Baja los humos, Fabray. Por supuesto que tenemos un plan mejor, no creas que todos tenemos el cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos.

-Todos los institutos tienen un orientador –explicó Blaine-. Como la Srta. Pillsbury en el McKinley.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es enterarte de quién el orientador de los chicos esos vestidos con uniformes parecidos a los de los dibujitos japoneses y concertar una cita con él –finalizó Brittany.

**Fin Flashback**

Maldecía el momento en el que había cedido ante ellos y había comenzado con las visitas.

En menos de cuatro meses, podría volver a casa, su casa.

La vería.

Y ella ya no podría hacer nada para seguir evitándola.

-Quinn –la voz de la Sra. Davis le devolvió a la realidad bruscamente-, ¿por qué vienes aquí si no tienes nada de lo que hablar?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Prometí a alguien que lo haría.

-¿A tu padre, tal vez? –indagó la mujer.

Quinn soltó una amarga risa.

-No, a mis amigos.

-¿Qué les hizo pensar a tus amigos que necesitarías ayuda?

Quinn levantó una ceja.

-¿Me está psicoanalizando?

-Por supuesto, para eso estás aquí –sonrió la mujer apuntando algo en su cuaderno-. ¿Y bien, Quinn?

-Son mis amigos, es normal que se preocupen con mío –respondió escuetamente.

-Cierto, sin embargo, no es eso lo que te estoy preguntando.

Quinn bufó.

-He estado actuando diferente últimamente –dijo.

-¿Diferente en qué sentido?

-¿Y a usted qué le importa? –replicó bruscamente-. Perdón, yo… -agachó la cabeza-. No quise decir eso. No suelo ser así de agresiva es sólo que…

-Ya veo –dijo la Sra. Davis apuntando en su cuaderno-. Dime, Quinn, ¿los cambios que has tenido implican temblores en alguna parte del cuerpo?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, estremeciéndose.

-¿Eso es malo? –preguntó.

-De momento voy a mandarle una nota a tu profesor de Gimnasia para que quedes absuelta de la clase –anunció la Sra. Davis ignorando su pregunta.

-¿Por qué?

-No debes estar sometida a cansancio físico, estrés o cualquier tipo de presión. Tienes totalmente prohibido a partir de ahora realizar cualquier tipo de deporte. También avisaré a tus demás profesores para que los exámenes queden suspendidos para ti hasta próximo aviso.

-¿Y qué pasa si no cumplo todo lo que ha dicho? –preguntó Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

-Podrías desmayarte?

-¿Desmayarme?

La mujer asintió.

-Tu mente está atascada en un nivel de estrés nada saludable y si te sometes a más presión de la necesaria, tu cuerpo no podrá soportarlo –la Sra. Davis arrancó un trozo de papel del cuaderno y se lo tendió a Quinn-. Debes tomar las pastillas que se indican aquí dos veces al día: al despertar y al acostarte. También puedes tomarlas si en algún momento te sientes muy cansada, nerviosa o furiosa. Tal vez lo mejor sería que avisara a tu padr…

-¡No! –gritó Quinn levantándose de golpe nerviosa-. Quiero decir… -carraspeó-. Yo se lo diré a Rus… a mi padre. Gracias por las pastillas, Sra. Davis.

-Quinn –la llamó la mujer cuando abría la puerta. La chica se volvió para mirar a la mujer-. A partir de ahora tendremos cita los cinco días laborales de la semana. Te espero aquí mañana a la misma hora.

Quinn salió de la oficina de la psicóloga del instituto y sacó el teléfono que Santana le había llevado en su segunda visita.

Buscó entre los contactos el número de Brittany sabiendo que Blaine o Santana estarían ocupados conduciendo y no tenía ganas de ser la culpable de un accidente automovilístico.

"_¿Habéis llegado ya?" _

La respuesta de Brittany no tardó en aparecer.

"_Mueve el culo hasta la azotea, Fabray"._

Por supuesto aquello no lo había escrito Brittany. Sería buena idea mantener el teléfono alejado de Santana para el futuro.

Subió a paso apresurado las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea acordándose de la advertencia que acababa de recibir sobre no realizar deporte físico.

Brittany, Blaine y Santana estaban sentados donde siempre, en el suelo del rincón de la azotea que estaba pegado al invernadero.

Se acercó hasta ellos.

-¿Lo habéis traído?

-Hola a ti también –ironizó Blaine sacando un bloc y un estuche -. Aquí tienes, Picasso.

Quinn abrió el bloc por una página en blanco al azar y comenzó a dibujar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus manos sujetaban el lápiz firmemente sin cometer ni un solo error.

Soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio.

-Eso es realmente raro –comentó Santana-, pareces una drogadicta.

-Yo creo que pintas muy bien, Quinnie –le dijo Brittany sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo van las sesiones con la psicóloga? –preguntó Blaine.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-Me ha recetado unas pastillas y me ha prohibido estrictamente hacer deporte o exámenes –respondió cansinamente.

-Espera, espera –dijo Santana agitando las manos-. ¿La loquera te ha prohibido hacer exámenes? ¿Cuándo es la fiesta y por qué no me has invitado?

-No estoy de ánimos para bromas –gruñó Quinn.

-Tranquila, Q. En unos meses estarás de vuelta con nosotros y te cuidaremos, ¿verdad que sí, San? –dijo Brittany apoyándose en el hombro de la latina.

-Claro que sí, Britt –sonrió Santana.

-Cuatro meses suenan a cuatro siglos –replicó Quinn haciendo una mueca.

-Pasarán rápido, ya lo verás –Blaine miró a Santana divertido-. ¿Qué? Que sea una zorra no significa que no me preocupe por ella.

-Entonces, ¿has pensado ya el plan para el día de tu cumpleaños? –preguntó Blaine.

Quinn asintió y comenzó a explicarles el plan.

-Podemos hacerlo –dijo Santana cuando Quinn hubo finalizado.

-¿Y Russel? ¿Piensas que lo permitirá?

-En cuanto sea mayor de edad no tendrá más influencia sobre mí. Aunque quiera evitarlo, no puede.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa –anunció una voz seguida del golpe de la puerta al cerrarse-. Buenas tardes, hija.

Quinn no dijo nada.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, no recordaba haber intercambiado más de cuatro palabras con Russel.

Además Quinn se había tomado la libertad de colgar un grande calendario en la cocina en el que iba tachando con un rotulador rojo los días que pasaban, recordando a Russel que perdía en cuestión de tiempo el control que tenía sobre ella.

Russel no había dicho nada al verlo, había sonreído y preguntado a Quinn por su día sin obtener respuesta.

-Quinn, en una hora estará la cena –le informó su supuesto padre-. Por cierto, me gusta lo que has hecho con tu pelo hoy.

Aquello la enfureció, ¿cómo podía una persona apartarla de todo lo que le importaba y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba su pelo?

Le odiaba.

Le odiaba con toda su alma.

Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta con un gran portazo y se metió en la ducha.

Septiembre había comenzado hacía poco tiempo, sólo tenía que aguantar cuatro meses más y escapar de aquel infierno.

Y recuperar a Rachel.

Frotó con la palma mojada de la mano el espejo empañado por el vapor del agua hirviendo y se miró al espejo.

No se reconocía.

¿Quién era?

No quería ser la chica del reflejo.

No quería ser una persona que pudieran manejar como un juguete.

Ya iba siendo hora de cambiar aquello.

Rebuscó entre todos los cajones que había en el aseo, hasta que abrió uno lleno de vendas y encontró lo que buscaba, unas tijeras.

Agarró un mechón de su pelo todavía mojado entre las manos, se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de cortar por la altura de la mandíbula.

Y así con el resto de sus largos mechones rubios que fueron cayendo sobre el lavabo formando una gran montaña de hilo dorado.

¿Russel quería jugar con ella?

Pues lo iba a hacer.

Jugarían con las reglas que ella impusiese.

* * *

_**Hoooooooooooola**_

_**Se acabaron los capítulos de Rachel por un tiempo, las divas también necesitan descansar.**_

_**Quinn aún no sabe que si vuelve al McKinley alguna vez, Rachel ya no estará allí para hacerle compañía… ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere?**_

_**Habrá que esperar para saberlo…**_

_**Decidme, ¿preferís los capítulos sobre Rachel en Vocal Adrenaline o los de Quinn y su ansiedad, desesperación, encierro…?**_

_**Muchisísisisisismas gracias a los que os tomáis un pequeño tiempo para dejar una review.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece**_


	23. Capítulo 22: Cumpleaños

**CAPÍTULO 22: CUMPLEAÑOS**

Quinn estaba nerviosa, y no sin razón.

Era catorce de enero. Aquello significaba que en menos de veinticuatro horas sería libre de volver a Lima.

Ya lo tenía todo preparado. Russel se había marchado a trabajar unas horas antes y ella había aprovechado para bajar sus maletas con sus cosas a la entrada y esperar a que Blaine, Santana y Brittany llegaran.

Los tres chicos pasarían la noche en el hotel de la ciudad y al día siguiente llegarían en cuanto Russel se hubiera marchado para sacar a Quinn de aquel infierno.

Sólo tenía que aguantar una noche más. Sólo tenía que llevar aquel estúpido uniforme un día más para que cuando Russel se marchara a trabajar al día siguiente, creyera que la chica había desechado toda esperanza de volver a Lima y se dirigiera al instituto como cualquier otro día.

Se contempló en el espejo de la entrada. El corto cabello rubio había crecido hasta un poco por encima de los hombros. Quinn todavía sonreía plácidamente al recordar el rostro furiosamente enrojecido de Russel cuando la vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina con una melena corta por la barbilla. Podría jurar que la vena del cuello se le hinchó tantísimo que iba a estallar. Pero el hombre no dijo nada, se limitó a apretar los dientes y cenar en silencio como siempre hacían.

También podía recordar a la perfección las caras cómicas de sus amigos la primera vez que la habían visto con aquel cambio de peinado. Como fuera, si los chicos habían visto algo malo en aquel cambio, no habían dado muestras de ello.

No podía evitar qué pensaría Rachel de todo aquel cambio. ¿Le gustaría? ¿Se daría cuenta del modo en que sus manos se aferraban a cualquier objeto posible para evitar un violento temblor? ¿Notaría las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos? ¿Querría siquiera volver a verla…?

Un fuerte bocinazo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Corrió la cortina que daba a la calle para asegurarse de que eran sus amigos y una sensación de alivio infinito inundó su pecho al comprobar que así era.

Los tres chicos bajaron del coche para ayudar a Quinn con las maletas mientras Santana y Blaine discutían por cualquier tontería, como siempre.

-¡Estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a dejar que Brittany duerma en la misma cama que tú, engominado! ¡Y me da igual lo muy gay que seas!

-¡Me niego a pasar la noche escuchándoos a vosotras dos hacer ruiditos fuera de lugar! Además, Britt es como una hermana para mí, no podría pensar en ella de ese modo aunque me gustaran las chicas, Satán.

-Britt y yo vamos a dormir en la misma cama y esa es mi última palabra, Anderson –replicó Santana-. Si no estás de acuerdo siempre puedes dormir en los sillones de recepción del hotel.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza desesperado pero no volvió a mencionar el tema.

-Siempre podemos dormir los tres juntos… -sugirió Brittany.

Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras Blaine y Santana hacían muecas de disgusto.

-¿Habéis acabado ya la pelea matrimonial? –preguntó Quinn.

Los tres parecieron serios de repente.

-¿Sabes de algún bar al que podamos ir para hablar tranquilamente, Quinn? –preguntó Blaine.

La chica lo pensó un momento.

-Hay uno cerca del instituto… ¿Por qué?

-Verás, hay algo que tenemos que contarte… Pero será mejor que esperemos hasta llegar allí.

Quinn arqueó una ceja inquisitiva pero ninguno de los otros dijo una palabra más. Suspirando, subió al coche junto a ellos preguntándose el motivo de aquella repentina seriedad.

Sí que era cierto que los tres llevaban actuando de un modo extraño desde el principio del curso, pero había atribuido aquello a la presión por ser el último año escolar.

Sin embargo, la tensión había crecido considerablemente dos o tres meses atrás. Los tres parecían querer decir algo importante cada vez que estaban juntos pero terminaban mordiéndose la lengua y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

A Quinn le había parecido extraño todo eso al principio aunque no había tenido mucho tiempo libre para pensar sobre ello cuando tenía que asegurarse de controlar su ansiedad, los temblores, y tomar pastillas cuando lo creyera necesario.

Llegaron por fin a una cafetería en la calle de enfrente del instituto. Quinn esperó todo lo pacientemente que pudo a que alguno de los tres se decidiera a abrir la boca pero no fue así.

-¿Y bien? –chasqueó la lengua impacientemente con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Las cosas en el McKinley han sido… diferentes… este año –dijo Santana dubitativa.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Bueno… San y yo no hemos estado en las cheerios este curso.

Quinn alternó la mirada entre Brittany y Santana sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? Pero yo pensé… -su mirada se posó en Santana y se cruzó de brazos enfadada-. Me habías dicho que eras la nueva capitana.

-Eso fue cuando te fuiste –replicó Santana-. Pero este año… ¿Te acuerdas de Clare? –Quinn asintió haciendo una mueca de repulsión-. Bueno, ella… me amenazó para que dejara las animadoras.

-Pero… ¡no me habías dicho eso! –se quejó Brittany.

-Lo siento, Britt –se disculpó Santana-. Pero sabía que si te lo decía no me dejarías hacerlo y además… -apartó la vista de Brittany dirigiéndose también a los otros dos-. Clare me amenazó con hacerle algo a Brittany si no renunciaba.

Quinn arqueó una ceja, estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-¿A ti también te obligó a renunciar, Britt? –preguntó suavemente con un tono calmado que estaba lejos de reflejar la rabia que comenzaba a sentir en su interior.

Brittany sacudió la cabeza.

-Me fui porque sin San ya no era divertido, y tú tampoco estabas –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Las cosas cambiaron desde entonces –prosiguió Blaine con la historia-. El Glee Club se convirtió en lo más bajo de todo McKinley y…

-Eso no es nada nuevo –lo interrumpió Quinn encogiéndose de hombros-, el Glee Club siempre ha sido lo más bajo del McKinley.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora es muchísimo pero, Quinn. Es horrible. No hay un solo día en el que no recibamos granizados. Incluso Santana, la única que se libra es Britt.

Quinn creyó entender hacia dónde iba la conversación.

-Y supongo que Rachel es la que sale pero perjudicada en todo esto –tanteó temiéndose lo peor.

Pero, al contrario de lo que esperaba, los tres chicos guardaron un silencio turbador que la puso mucho más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Quinn… -dijo Blaine con suavidad-. Rachel ya no… Rachel… Rachel ya no estudia en el McKinley, Quinn.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónita.

-Le ofrecieron… una beca para NYADA si se trasladaba a…

-¿A dónde, Santana? –gruñó Quinn impaciente.

-Al Carmel –completó la latina finalmente-. Rachel está ahora con Vocal Adrenaline.

Quinn quedó desolada, sus esperanzas de volver junto a la pequeña diva iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó después de unos segundos de mutismo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el Carmel?

-Desde octubre… Tal vez noviembre…

-¿¡Y habéis esperado todo este tiempo para contármelo!? –espetó Quinn enfadada-. ¿¡Acaso no merecía saberlo!?

-Si no te lo hemos contado antes ha sido porque no sabíamos cómo reaccionarías –replicó Santana cruzándose de brazos desafiante.

-¿CÓMO QUERÍAS QUE REACCIONARA, SANTANA? –gritó Quinn.

Varios clientes sentados en las mesas de la cafetería los observaban con disimulo.

-Tampoco sabíamos cómo decírtelo, Quinnie –intervino Brittany-. No te enfades por favor…

-¡Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así!

Brittany bajó la mirada con los ojos vidriosos mientras Santana fulminaba de arriba abajo a Quinn.

-Brittany no tiene la culpa, ¿sabes? Ninguno de los tres tenemos la culpa de tu mal humor. Y no queríamos contar por esto, y porque nos preocupamos por ti. Da gracias a que puedo comprender tu situación hasta cierto punto y eres mi mejor amiga porque si no ya te estarías tragando toda la mesa por haberle hablado así a Britt.

Quinn se restregó las manos por los ojos, cansada.

-Lo sé, lo siento se disculpó-. Britt, lo siento mucho, sabes que no quería hablarte así, además eres la única que puede llamarme con ese nombre. –le dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Entonces, ¿Rachel ya no está en Lima?

-No, o sea sí… -dudó Blaine-. Quiero decir, los señores Berry siguen en el mismo sitio de siempre, según parece el Carmel tiene una parte con habitaciones casi exclusivas para los miembros que recluta Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel está allí ahora, Kurt va muchos fines de semanas a verla. Pero ella también va a casa de vez en cuando.

-Pero no lo entiendo… ¿para qué querría Rachel una beca para NYADA? Ella es la mejor, hubiera entrado con beca o sin ella.

-Porque si Vocal Adrenaline ganara las Nacionales de nuevo, el capitán entraría en NYADA de inmediato, y contra ellos New Directions no tiene casi ninguna oportunidad. Todos la animamos a hacerlo, Quinn. Rachel no tenía ningún futuro con nosotros.

-Pero eso quiere decir que ella está cerca de St. James ahora –refunfuñó Quinn con los labios apretados.

-Clare estaba haciendo de su vida en el McKinley un infierno, Q –dijo Brittany-. Clare y la otra chica… ¿cómo se llama? La que se parece a Quinn pero es más bajita y tiene nombre de gata.

-¿Kitty? –sugirió Blaine.

-¡Esa!

-Vale, está bien… Pero…

-No sigas con los "pero", por favor –rogó Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Quinn ignoró el comentario.

-Si Rachel ya no está en New Directions… ¿cómo conseguisteis pasar las Seccionales? –preguntó Quinn-. Porque pasasteis las Seccionales, ¿verdad?

-¡Qué poca fe tienes en nosotros! –dijo Blaine fingiendo indignación-. Para que lo sepas, nuestra actuación estuvo inmejorable.

Quinn rodó los ojos.

-Claro, lo que tú digas…

Santana comprobó la hora con asombro.

-Es ya la hora de comer –observó-. Deberías volver al instituto, los profesores pueden llamar a Russel.

Quinn asintió, resignada.

-Blaine, ¿crees que Kurt me llevara mañana con Rachel se aparecemos en su casa de improviso? –preguntó esperanzada.

-¿Kurt? No sé si… -dudó el chico-. Bueno, ya sabes como acabaron las cosas entre Rachel y tú y él… No te tiene demasiado aprecio después de eso.

Eso era algo que Quinn ya había previsto.

-Lo convenceré –dijo muy segura-. Mañana nos vemos.

* * *

Bajó a desayunar como lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro día, con su uniforme perfectamente alisado puesto. Abajo, Russel leía el periódico como todas las mañanas con una taza de café en la mano libre.

-Buenos días, hija –la saludó como cualquier mañana-. Feliz cumpleaños –añadió sin mirarla si quiera.

Quinn no respondió, nunca lo hacía. Se dirigió al frigorífico para sacar la leche, y preparó un tazón con cereales. Como siempre.

Desayunó en silencio, nunca hablaba con Russel. Y, aunque lo hiciera, estaba demasiado emocionada ante la perspectiva de marcharse de allí de una vez por todas que no quería arruinar esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

Observó cómo su padre se despedía de ella y recogía su maletín para marcharse a trabajar. Aquella sería la última vez que lo vería, debería sentirse triste, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, no sentía nada. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de considerar a ese hombre su padre.

Pero entonces, todo cambió. Las cosas comenzaron a cobrar un sentido inmenso de nuevo. Había sido él. Russel tenía la culpa.

¿No era un poco raro que NYADA, la mejor universidad del país y posiblemente el planeta, en la que tenías que tener muchísimo talento para entrar y sobrevivir, concediera por primera vez una beca a un coro de un instituto de Ohio?

Claro, a no ser que las razones por las que dicha beca era concedida escondían algo más.

¿Y por qué justamente Rachel había sido elegida para aquella beca si Vocal Adrenaline estaba lleno de ambiciosos que matarían a sus abuelos para conseguir unos segundos de protagonismo?

Quinn se levantó tan brusca y apresuradamente que la silla en la que estaba sentada cayó al suelo dando un fuerte estrépito. Por suerte, alcanzó a Russel cuando el hombre estaba abriendo la puerta principal de la casa.

-Fuiste tú –comprendió-. Moviste hilos para que Rachel se marchara del McKinley.

Si el hombre estuvo sorprendido por la información que conocía su hija, no dio muestras de ello.

-No –dijo Russel-. Me limité a asegurarme de que la prestigiosa NYADA concediera una beca al estudiante con más talento del Glee Club que llevaba ganando el trofeo Nacional cuatro años consecutivos. Lo demás fluyó por sí solo.

Quinn chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Tú sabías que la madre de Rachel es la entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline! ¡Sabías que ella se iría con Shelby al Carmel!

-¿Saberlo? –inquirió Russel-. No, claro que no lo sabía. Pero sí tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que podría pasar. No me equivoqué, por cierto.

-Eres basura –escupió Quinn-. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

-Mantener a esa Berry alejada de ti –contestó Russel como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. Eres mi hija, una Fabray y no pienso permitir que esa pequeña judía insufrible ande revolcándose por tu cama.

-¡No hables así de Rachel! –le advirtió.

-¿O si no qué, Quinn? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Me voy –anunció Quinn. Sabía que desvelándole sus planes a Russel arriesgaba mucho pero aun así no pudo contener la tranquilidad que la invadió después de ver cómo su supuesto padre apretaba la mandíbula-. Te lo dije. Te advertí que en cuanto fuera mayor de edad volvería a Lima, con mamá. Me recogerán dentro de unos minutos. No me vas a volver a ver nunca más, Russel.

Al contrario de lo que había temido Quinn, Russel no hizo ademán de intentar impedírselo.

-Que tengáis un buen viaje entonces –dijo Russel abriendo la puerta. Se volvió con mitad del cuerpo fuera para mirar a su hija a los ojos por última vez-. Espero que pienses en mí cuando vuelvas y no tengas nada en Lima. Aquí conmigo siempre tendrás un futuro brillante, Quinn. Y si vuelves por Rachel, ella ya no está allí, y no volverá. Me encargué de ello.

-Te equivocas -replicó Quinn-. Allí tengo todo lo que me importa. Que Rachel no esté en el mismo instituto no significa que no la vaya a volver a ver. No nos has separado, Russel. Simplemente has puesto un poco de tierra de por medio.

Su padre le dirigió una última mirada pensativa.

-Siempre tuviste los mismos ojos de tu abuelo.

Un fuerte portazo resonó en toda la casa.

Se había ido. Para siempre. Y no regresaría a su vida. Jamás.

De pronto sintió una gran presión comprimiéndole el pecho. Era uno de sus ataques. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación subiendo las escaleras rápidamente pero a medio camino se paró y se obligó a sí misma a reducir el ritmo. Podía oír las severas palabras de la Sra. Davis en su mente: "Nada de esfuerzo físico".

Cuando llegó al cuarto y encontró el frasco que andaba buscando, desenroscó con dedos temblorosos la tapadera y dejó caer en la palma de su mano dos pastillas blancas con un fino diseño ovalado. La disolución de las pastillas en su garganta le ofreció una repentina calma mental.

Pero a Quinn no le gustaba aquella calma. Odiaba tener que depender de unas pastillas, posiblemente alguna clase de droga medicinal, para poder salir de aquellas pequeñas crisis que le entraban de vez en cuando.

Tendría que acabar con aquello de algún modo, pero ahora o era el momento de pensar en ello, porque un bocinazo proveniente de la calle le llevó una nueva sensación que creía haber perdido hacía muchísimo tiempo: la libertad.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían hasta llegar a la casa de Kurt Hummel?

* * *

_**Y… ¡Nuevo capítulo al fin!**_

_**Hummmm parece que Quinn se encuentra en una situación un tanto… complicada.**_

_**¿Qué reencuentros creéis que habrá en el próximo capítulo?**_

_**¡Gracias por todas las reviews! Supongo que algunas ya habréis notado que ya he subido el nuevo fic… ¡os invito a todos a leerlo! **_

_**Las actualizaciones a partir de ahora tardarán un poco más porque tengo que actualizar los dos fanfics y estas dos semanas las voy a tener llenas de exámenes, pero intentaré tardar lo menos posible…**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_


	24. Capítulo 23: La historia de Quinn

**23. LA HISTORIA DE QUINN**

En el coche de vuelta a casa, Blaine intentaba inútilmente que Santana bajara los pies del salpicadero mientras en el asiento de atrás Brittany tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio y Quinn miraba por la ventana con expresión ausente, ajena de todo.

-¿Sobre qué hora le dijisteis a Judy que llegaríamos? –preguntó de repente.

Los otros tres guardaron silencio de repente, haciendo ruiditos nerviosos y evitando la pregunta de Quinn.

-¿Pasa algo?

Blaine carraspeó incómodo.

-Puede que… se nos olvidara… decírselo a tu madre…

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo se os pudo olvidar!? ¡Es mi madre!

-No grites, Fabray. No tengo la cabeza ahora mismo para tus gritos con voz chillona de Barbie barata de juguetería. No se lo contamos a Judy porque nos obligaría a dejarla venir con nosotros y con una rubia psicópata en el coche ya es suficiente. No hagas un drama de todo esto, por favor, tanto tiempo con el hobbit te está empezando a pasar factura.

-Claro, porque a todo el mundo le gustaría que su hija, a la que lleva sin ver mucho más de medio año porque el imbécil de su ex marido merece que lo encierren en la cárcel, vuelva así de sopetón una noche cualquiera en un coche con tres chicos que lo sabían todo hace meses pero han preferido no decirle nada. Gran sorpresa –ironizó Quinn.

-A mí me gustan las sorpresas –murmuró Brittany.

-Vale, a lo mejor no era el mejor plan –admitió Santana-. Pero es simple: llegas a tu casa, tocas al timbre y cuando tu madre abra la puerta le dices "Hola, mamá. He vuelto a casa". Tal vez luego haga falta una ambulancia, pero eso es lo de menos.

Quinn golpeó su cabeza contra el cristal del coche recordándose mentalmente que no debería confiar más en ellos para hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡Mirad! ¡El cartel de Lima! –exclamó Brittany dando palmitas entusiasmadas.

Quinn se apresuró a mirar por la ventanilla tan rápido que terminó por golpearse contra el cristal de nuevo, esta vez sin querer.

Pero Brittany tenía razón, acababan de pasar la señal que decía que quedaban diez minutos para llegar a Lima.

Quinn miró la hora en la pantalla del coche, eran las seis y media de la tarde.

-Blaine –le dijo al chico cuando entraron por fin en Lima-, quiero que me lleves a casa de Kurt.

Él hizo una mueca.

-¿No puede esperar esa conversación hasta mañana, por favor?

Quinn buscó los ojos de Santana esperando a que la chica le apoyara, pero la latina ni se inmutó.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras nueve meses sin ver a Britt y sin tener contacto con ella, Santana?

Aquel comentario consiguió por lo menos que la latina levantara la vista y lanzara una afirmación a Blaine.

-Está bien –suspiró el chico-. Próxima parada: casa Hummel-Hudson.

* * *

Finn Hudson jugaba tranquilamente a la consola en el sofá de su casa con la voz de su hermanastro cantando desde su habitación. El timbre de la casa sonó y Finn se levantó a abrir la puerta preguntándose si su madre se habría vuelto a olvidar las llaves. Pero lo que menos esperaba aquella tranquila tarde era ver a una pequeña figura conocida delante de la puerta de su casa. Tardó tiempo en reconocerla por su pelo corto y su rostro pálido y ojeroso, pero no había duda, era ella.

-¿Quinn? ¿Quinn eres tú? –preguntó anonado.

La chica rodó los ojos ante la obviedad de la pregunta.

-Buenas tardes, Finn –le saludó con diplomacia. El chico no estaba entre sus personas favoritas pero al fin y al cabo a él también le había echado de menos-. Es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Está Kurt en casa?

Finn asintió todavía perplejo.

-Eh, sí claro, él, él está…

-¿Quinn? –los interrumpió una voz por detrás. Finn se apartó de la entrada para que Kurt se pudiera asomar-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y qué demonios has hecho con tu pelo?

La chica sonrió apenas un poco.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Kurt cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, incómodo.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

Blaine apareció en ese momento para rescatar a la chica.

-Por favor, Kurt –le dijo a su novio-. Deja que hable contigo.

Kurt observó a Quinn duramente durante unos segundos que a ella le parecieron horas pero finalmente asintió.

-Estaremos en mi habitación –anunció haciendo una seña a Quinn para que le siguiera.

La habitación de Kurt era la pura definición de la elegancia y la última moda combinadas. Todo con un ligero toque ambientado en los años cincuenta o sesenta.

En la estantería, al lado de una foto de una mujer que Quinn no conocía pero supuso que era la madre del chico por sus ojos iguales a los de su hijo, había otro retrato de Kurt y Rachel cuando eran pequeños, los dos disfrazados de los personajes de El Mago de Oz. Quinn sonrió levemente al ver la imagen de una pequeña Rachel sonriente.

-¿Cuándo has regresado? –preguntó Kurt de repente.

-Ahora –respondió ella girándose para mirar al chico-. Kurt, sé que después de todo lo que pasó con Rachel no me tienes demasiado aprecio y…

-No, no lo sabes –cortó Kurt-. No tienes ni idea de nada, Quinn. No sabes el daño que le hiciste. Maldita sea, esa broma llegaba demasiado lejos incluso para ti, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

-¿Prometes escucharme?

-No sé por qué debería hacerlo.

-Por favor, Kurt…

-Está bien. Habla.

Quinn suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar. Estaba a punto de contarle al chico algo que no sabía nadie aparte de ella, Blaine, Brittany y Santana.

-Me enamoré de Rachel desde el primer día que la vi. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que habíamos empezado el primer curso en el McKinley y yo ya era la preferida de Sue, todo el mundo me tenía respeto y miedo. Me encantaba el poder, disfrutaba de él todo cuanto podía. Y un día, cuando paseaba por los pasillos mientras todo el mundo estaba en clase, la vi. Iba hacia su taquilla con una falda de cuadros y un jersey de rombos tan adorable como siempre. Se acercó a mí y me habló despertando en mí cosas que nunca nadie había logrado despertar. No me di cuenta en ese momento que esa sería la chica de la que me enamoraría, por supuesto. Pero desde el primer momento supe que tenía algo especial. Y yo no hacía otra cosa que empujarla de mí, en cada oportunidad que tenía –Quinn hizo una mueca agria recordando aquellos tiempos-. Pero de alguna forma ella siempre volvía, con su enorme sonrisa iluminándolo todo. Y sus terribles verborreas en clase, sus saltitos de alegría en los pasillos, sus protestas a los profesores cuando creía que algo no era justo mientras los demás nos limitábamos a cerrar la boca. Recuerdo que Rachel recibía granizados diarios, a veces incluso dos por día, pero ella levantaba la cabeza y continuaba sonriendo, no le importaba nada más. Me fascinaba el modo en el que me sonreía cuando me quedaba embobada mirándola como si no hubiera mañana sin darme cuenta. Y poco a poco fui aceptando lo inevitable: me había enamorado de Rachel Berry. Cuando entramos en nuestro segundo año las cosas habían cambiado, yo había cambiado. Hice creer a Sue que estaba de acuerdo en su plan de entrar al Glee Club porque quería vigilar a Finn cuando en realidad lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con Rachel, tener una excusa para estar con ella. Pero yo tenía dieciséis años, y ver a Rachel bailando sin parar con esas faldas extremadamente cortas que dejaban ver a la perfección sus largas y suaves piernas no ayudaba precisamente… -Quinn carraspeó sonrojándose-. Empecé a ahogar mi deseo y mi frustración en cualquier chica que se me pusiese por delante, incluso con algunos chicos. No me siento orgullosa de aquella época de mi vida para nada. Por aquel entonces ella ya había dejado pasar cualquier intento de acercarse a mí debido a que yo la rechazaba continuamente. Pensé que aquello me ayudaría, que conseguiría dejar de pensar en ella cada minuto, y por un tiempo pensé que había conseguido olvidarla, pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto me equivocada. Cuando llegó St. James empecé a comprender el gran significado de los celos. Me volvía loca de pensar que cualquier otro que no fuera yo podría tener a Rachel entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando me decidía a actuar antes de comprender que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Había tenido miles de oportunidades y las había dejado ir una detrás de otra, y ella parecía ser feliz con el imbécil de Jesse y, por muy cliché que suene esto, su felicidad para mí era suficiente. A partir de ese momento mi vida cambió radicalmente, había dejado de buscar excusas para alejarme de Rachel Berry y empecé a buscar excusas para hacer feliz a Rachel Berry. Junto con la ayuda de Brittany y Santana, conseguimos amenazar a las animadoras lo suficiente para que no tocaran un solo pelo de Rachel, aunque eso las llevó a hacer preguntas y tuvimos que incluir al resto del Glee Club en el pack alegando que ahora nosotras también éramos parte del Glee y debían respetarlos. Eso no frenó del todo los ataques a los demás miembros del Glee, pero sí a Rachel, ella estaba absolutamente prohibida. Dejaba una flor distinta en su taquilla cada lunes a primera hora antes de que llegasen los demás alumnos y me escondía para ver su sonrisa al oler la flor.

-¡Eras tú! –exclamó Kurt sorprendido-. ¡Tú eras el admirador secreto de las flores!

Quinn asintió un poco avergonzada y continuó con su historia.

-Mi trato con Rachel había cambiado desde el anonimato, pero la Quinn Fabray que todos conocían seguía siendo la perra sin corazón que torturaba a Rachel Berry. Al año siguiente eso cambió, yo también me podía dar cuenta de que Rachel estaba más cambiada y su mirada tenía menos brillo, su presencia ya no iluminaba cualquier sitio al que fuera con la misma fuerza. Estaba preocupada por ella y traté de acercarme como amiga, aunque no me lo puso nada fácil. El día que dijo en una clase del Glee que ella y St. James lo habían dejado, me sentía la persona más feliz del planeta, pero más tarde, cuanto ya os habíais ido todos de la sala de coros, oí a Puck, Clare y Finn hablar. Estaban haciendo una apuesta sobre Rachel. Me sentí furiosa como nunca lo había estado y hablé de más. Me encontré a mí misma entre la espada y la pared cuando me preguntaron por qué no debían aportar si Rachel no era nadie para mí y acabé diciendo que quería entrar en la apuesta –Kurt iba a replicar algo pero Quinn se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano-. Déjame continuar, por favor. Aquella apuesta no significaba nada para mí. Puck se dio cuenta de que sentía cosas por Rachel y se apartó dejándome el camino libre. Finn al principio parecía interesado en ella, pero fue perdiendo el interés poco a poco. Pero Clare no, no soportaba que estuviese cerca de Rachel. Creo que la siguiente parte de la historia la conoces –Kurt asintió muy atento a las palabras de la chica-. Mejor, saltemos hasta donde Rachel se enteró de todo. Ahí yo había olvidado completamente la estúpida apuesta, lo único en lo que podía pensar era Rachel y la pequeña burbuja flotante en la que vivía con ella. Pero ese día, el día en el que Clare tuvo que meter sus narices por en medio, todo se fue rompiendo a pedazos lentamente, cuando llegué a mi casa, mi padre me obligó a acompañarlo lejos de Lima. Yo no podía hacer nada, mis padres se iban a separar y mi custodia era de mi padre y no habría forma de cambiarlo. Me dejó completamente incomunicada y cuando conseguí ponerme en contacto con las chicas y Blaine, Rachel se negaba a venir a verme. No es que tenga en cuenta eso, yo en su lugar tampoco querría verme. Pero Brittany tenía razón y debía ser paciente y esperar para poder volver a hablar con ella cara a cara. Ayer, un día antes de volver aquí pensando en que me reencontraría con ella al fin, me enteré de que Rachel se había ido al Carmel. ¿Sabes quién habló con la directora de NYADA para conseguir una beca que, misteriosamente, llegó a parar a las manos de la hija de la entrenadora de Vocal Adrenaline? Russel Fabray. Mi padre –Kurt ahogó un grito de sorpresa-. Sí, es un hombre con muchos contactos. Hoy es mi cumpleaños, tengo dieciocho, eso significa que puedo vivir con quien yo quiera y mi custodia ya no le corresponde para nada. Él sabía que volvería a Lima, estoy segura de que lo tenía todo planeado, pidió esa beca con el fin de alejar a Rachel de mí para cuando yo volviera aquí. Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

Después de escuchar todo el relato atentamente, Kurt meditó, todavía fascinado, toda la historia de Quinn y su significado.

-Te creo –dijo finalmente a la chica-. En el fondo siempre tuve la certeza de que tú serías incapaz de hacerle algo así a Rachel, de que tenía que ser un malentendido. Pero conozco a Rachel como a mí mismo y es increíblemente testaruda. No te va a resultar nada fácil recuperarla.

-Entonces –dijo Quinn esperanzada-, ¿me llevarás con ella?

-Sí, Quinn… Voy a llevarte con Rachel.

* * *

De nuevo en un coche, pero esta vez en busca de lo que más feliz la hacía. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría Rachel al verla, de cómo reaccionaría ella al ver a su chica después de tanto tiempo. Porque al fin y al cabo, Rachel siempre sería _su_ chica. No importaba lo que pasara.

-Ya casi hemos llegado –anunció Kurt con la vista fija en la carretera. Las chicas y Blaine les seguían con otro coche-. Pero hay algo que debes saber antes de hablar con ella. Rachel…

-No lo habrá vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? –interrumpió Quinn preocupada-. Rachel no ha vuelto a hacer _eso, _¿cierto?

Kurt hizo una señal de negación para alivio de Quinn.

-No, puedes estar bien tranquila por eso. Ese no es el problema.

-¿Entonces? –inquirió la chica.

Kurt suspiró, parecía agotado.

-Cuando Vocal Adrenaline ganó sus seccionales, montaron una gran fiesta. Siempre montan grandes fiestas, a veces con motivos, otras porque sí. Ella… se emborrachó y…

-¿¡Rachel!? ¡Rachel es incapaz de beber agua con azúcar, Kurt! –exclamó Quinn horrorizada.

-Lo sé pero… Lo ha vuelto a hacer un par de veces más, la última hace dos días. Me tiene preocupado. Ella no es así, no le gustan ese tipo de fiestas.

-Está bien. Gracias por contármelo.

Kurt paró el coche, habían llegado.

-Es ese edificio de allí –señaló el extremo izquierdo de tres edificios enormes pegados-. Allí están los dormitorios –dijo abriendo su puerta-. El de Rachel es el veintisiete.

-Kurt, quiero hacer esto yo sola –el chico entendió volviendo a meterse dentro del coche-. Dame veinte minutos y si no he vuelto entra.

Kurt asintió.

* * *

Rachel ordenaba y desordenaba por diferentes órdenes, desde el alfabético hasta el cronológico, toda su colección de Barbra Streisand. Marley se había ido todo el día a una cita con Jake y le había prometido a Kurt que no saldría de su habitación sin la compañía de su compañera porque, básicamente, no se fiaba de ella.

Rachel no sabía qué tenía de malo beber un poco de alcohol de vez en cuando pero al parecer su mejor amigo sí que encontraba pegas a aquello. Sabía que Kurt sólo e preocupaba por ella por lo que había decidido hacerle caso hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Le sorprendieron los golpes en la puerta de su cuarto puesto que no se relacionaba con nadie que no fuera Marley, Jake o la madre de la chica. Aunque bien pensado tal vez podía ser alguno de sus compañeros de Vocal Adrenaline que quería practicar algún número.

Se levantó a abrir la puerta un poco más animada por la idea de tener algo que hacer durante un tiempo.

Pero no esperaba para nada a la persona que estaba de pie delante de la puerta cuando la abrió. Porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, aquel vuelco al corazón que tenía por ella reapareció en milésimas de segundo.


	25. Capítulo 24: Mamá

**24. MAMÁ...**

Era Quinn. Debajo de aquella mata de pelo rubio desaliñado con mechones cubriendo parte de su hermoso rostro y sus ojos ojerosos seguía siendo ella. Ese color avellana sería inolvidable para Rachel por mucho tiempo que pasara.

Quinn le dedicó una leve sonrisa torcida.

No había duda, era Quinn. Su Quinn.

—¿Quinn? –fue lo primero que consiguió soltar por su boca—. ¿Qué… qué… qué haces aquí?

La otra chica hizo una mueca.

—He venido a verte, Rachel –dijo suavemente—. Kurt me ha traído.

—¿Por qué haría Kurt una cosa así?

—Pues porque…

Pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaba, la mano de Rachel se estrelló fuertemente contra su mejilla dejando a una sorprendida y dolorida Quinn.

Quinn se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró a Rachel con incredulidad. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica pequeña se había abalanzado sobre ella golpeándole en el pecho con los puños y gritando incoherencias.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PRESENTARTE AQUÍ DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO, QUINN FABRAY? –gritó fuera de sí—- ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA VOLVER DESPUÉS DE TODO?

—Rachel –dijo Quinn tratando de calmarla—. Rachel, estate quieta, por favor.

—¡DESAPARECISTE, MALDITA SEA! DESAPARECISTE DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO, ¡IMBÉCIL! –los golpes fueron disminuyendo poco a poco y los gritos se transformaron en sollozos—. ¿Por qué te fuiste? –lloró contra su pecho.

Quinn trató de envolverla entre sus brazos pero Rachel se apartó rápidamente.

—Déjame explicarte –suplicó Quinn acariciando la mejilla de Rachel—. Si lo deseas luego me marcharé.

Rachel escudriñó a Quinn con la mirada para asentir finalmente.

—Entra –dijo en tono hosco dando la vuelta y entrando a la habitación.

Quinn la siguió al interior, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Mis padres se divorciaron y…

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo –cortó Rachel bruscamente.

—Yo tenía diecisiete años y mi padre se quedó con mi custodia –continuó Quinn con paciencia—. Tuve que mudarme con él y me prohibió absolutamente cualquier tipo de comunicación con la gente de Lima, conseguí contactar con los chicos pero eso es otra historia —explicó escuetamente, no había tiempo para entrar en detalles—. Hoy tengo dieciocho años por lo que soy una adulta libre de vivir donde quiera. Los chicos vinieron a por mí ayer por la tarde y esta mañana llegamos a Lima, fuimos a casa de Kurt y él me trajo aquí.

—¿Eso es todo? –Rachel arqueó una ceja.

Quinn negó rápidamente.

—Te quiero –dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Rachel—. Te he echado tantísimo de menos, Rachel. Sé que la última vez que nos vimos estabas enfadada, pero todo tiene una explicación. No hice aquella apuesta para burlarme de ti –le aseguró con un deje de súplica en la voz—, lo hice porque… Yo solamente… Escuché a Puck y los otros dos hablar de ello y me puse rabiosa y… acabé ahí dentro.

Dio un paso en dirección de Rachel al tiempo que la diva retrocedía.

—Me lo debiste haber contado –replicó Rachel.

Quinn agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Se me olvidó —confesó en un susurro—. Nunca le di importancia a eso, Rachel. Me olvidé de ello.

Rachel le dio una mirada con los ojos tan brillantes que derritió por dentro lo poco que quedaba del corazón de Quinn.

—Quiero que te vayas —dijo Rachel esquivando el par de ojos avellana.

Quinn la miró sin comprender torciendo su cabeza como un cachorrito perdido.

—Pero… Rach…

—Pero nada —espetó Rachel limpiándose las lágrimas desesperadas de sus ojos—. Te he escuchado, como has dicho, y ahora quiero que te vayas.

Quinn se acercó a ella abriendo la boca para replicar pero Rachel retrocedió una vez más.

—Vete —ordenó sosteniendo la puerta para que la chica saliera.

—Tienes razón —concedió Quinn—. Me has escuchado, y tienes todo el derecho a pedirme que me vaya, pero antes… —dio un paso hacia Rachel sosteniéndola por las mejillas con ambas manos para evitar que huyese de ella y dejó un largo beso en su frente—. No voy a parar hasta que vuelvas a ser mía —dijo con un brillo de seguridad repentina en los ojos—. Si tiempo es lo que necesitas, tienes todo el que quieras tomarte. Pero recuerda esto, Rachel Berry: mi sitio estará siempre contigo, no importa donde estés; y tu sitio está conmigo, porque nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase, y porque te amo como nunca nadie te amará nunca. Estaré ahí cuando estés preparada para tenerme a tu lado de nuevo.

Dirigió a Rachel una última mirada sincera antes de disponerse a salir de la habitación.

—Quinn —llamó Rachel.

La rubia se volvió como un resorte que una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

—¿Sí, Rachel? –preguntó intentando mantener la calma.

Los ojos de Rachel se encontraron un pequeño instante con los suyos antes de que la diva apartara la mirada.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer tras ella.

Quinn suspiró, aliviada. Había hecho un avance, había vuelto a ver a Rachel y no había salido mal del todo.

Fue a buscar a sus amigos, aún le esperaba una Fabray en casa con la que lidiar.

* * *

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Rachel, te has vuelto a equivocar!

La chica resopló con furia, mirando desafiante a la persona que le reprochaba.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que tienes que ir hacia la derecha y no a la izquierda? —gritó exasperado—. ¡La derecha, Rachel! ¡No es tan difícil!

—No le grites así —Marley salió en su defensa—. Está cansada, ha tenido una mala semana. Todos nosotros hacemos lo que podemos.

Él la miró duramente.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Rose —advirtió—. No vaya a ser que tu bonita cara tenga que conformarse con estar en el fondo.

Marley se encogió de hombros, lo cierto era que le daba igual. Ser el centro de atención nunca había sido una de sus pasiones. Pero Rachel pensó que y había tenido suficiente, que Marley no fuese consciente de su gran talento no implicaba que careciera de él.

—Jesse —intervino Rachel—, Marley no se va a mover a ninguna posición. Ha sido culpa mía. Quiero repetirlo de nuevo.

El chico bufó sonoramente e hizo un gesto para que la música volviera a comenzar y los demás bailarines volvieran a sus puestos.

Rachel intentaba lo mejor que podía concentrarse, pero era completamente imposible.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que había visto a Quinn. Cinco días, dos horas y diecisiete minutos, para ser más precisos. No era que hubiese estado contando, claramente.

Desde entonces, eso era lo único en lo que podía pensar, su cabeza no admitía nada que no fuera los ojos avellana de la chica mirándola de nuevo con infinita dulzura y amor, o su nuevo peinado por encima de los hombros con los mechones rubios cayendo sobre su hermoso rostro que la hacía ver condenadamente sexy.

Sus pensamientos sólo tenían una sola dueña: Quinn Fabray.

Por no decir que el día anterior, sin ir más lejos, se había equivocado en la letra de una canción de Barbra Streisand. ¡De Barbra Streisand! Y, por echar más leña al fuego, había sido en la canción que llevaba cantando desde que tenía tres años y con la que los New Directions ganaron sus primeras Seccionales. ¡Se había equivocado en la letra de Don't Rain On My Parade!

Rachel se preguntaba qué opinaría su mejor amigo Kurt cuando se lo contara. Seguramente nada, puesto que llevaba cinco días sin dirigirle la palabra.

Después de que Quinn se fuera, Marley había estado dos horas enteras calmando a Rachel hasta que la chica dejó de sollozar y balbucear cosas incomprensibles para luego tener que sujetarla por la fuerza e impedir que fuese a la casa Hummel-Hudson a despedazar a Kurt, como bien había jurado la diva que pensaba hacer.

Se tuvo que conformar con una simple llamada telefónica en la que Kurt casi pierde su sentido del oído escuchando los terribles gritos de Rachel reprochándole que permitiera a Quinn ir a verla de ese modo y más sabiendo todo lo que ella había sufrido por la chica rubia.

En el fondo, los dos amigos sabían que Rachel se moría por saltar de alegría desde el primer segundo en el que había vuelto a ver sus amados ojos avellana, y agradecía que Kurt hubiese escuchado a Quinn y le hubiera traído hasta ella, pero la pequeña diva era demasiado orgullosa para admitir tal cosa.

El trato silencioso e ignorar a su amigo era el castigo impuesto por Rachel, y pensaba dejar que durara mucho más. Lo que no era nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que ya había recibido ciento ochenta y pico llamadas perdidas de Kur,t que por supuesto pensaba seguir sin responder, y otros cientos de mensajes rogándole disculpas. Pero eso no era todo, sus queridísimos padres también se habían puesto de parte del muchacho al que consideraban un hijo (Kurt seguía yendo a cenar algunas noches a la casa de los Berry aunque Rachel ya no estuviese allí), y habían llamado numerosas veces a su hija recordándole lo mucho que la quería su mejor amigo y lo muy arrepentido que estaba, lo cual todos sabían que no era cierto.

Aunque el castigo no iba a durar mucho, catorce veces contadas se había sorprendido así misma tratando de llamar a Kurt y preguntarle todo lo que tenía en duda sobre Quinn: ¿Cómo estaría, habría vuelto al McKinley? ¿Pensaría en ella tantas veces como Rachel se las pasaba pensando en ella? ¿Estaría tan ansiosa de volver a verla como Rachel lo estaba de volver a ver a su hermosa rubia de ojos avellana con un glamour típico de las actrices de los años 50?

No tenía forma de saberlo, y todo por culpa de su estúpido y gran orgullo.

Pero era Rachel Berry, y Rachel Berry no se rinde a los pies de nadie. Descontando, obviamente, a Barbra Streisand.

—¡Otra vez mal! —aquella molesta voz resonó en su cabeza devolviéndola a la realidad bruscamente—. ¡Te has vuelto a equivocar, Berry! ¿Así pretendes ganar los Regionales? ¿¡Se puede saber en qué demonios estás pensando!?

Rachel tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que aunque se odiaba así misma por equivocarse continuamente, ver a Jesse de mal humor y perdiendo los papeles era el perfecto jarabe para su tristeza.

—Jesse —Shelby entró por primera vez en todo el día al auditorio de Vocal Adrenaline. Ese día había decidido dejar todo el ensayo en manos de Jesse—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué estabas gritando de esa forma a mi… Por qué gritabas a Rachel?

—Ha sido culpa suya —replicó Jesse infantilmente. Rachel giró los ojos—. No ha parado de equivocarse en todo el ensayo, no puede dar una vuelta entera sobre sí misma sin tropezar, y las notas altas de la canción que tiene que cantar…

—¿Te encuentras bien, Rachel? —preguntó Shelby interrumpiendo a Jesse y haciendo caso omiso de su verborrea—. Estás un poco pálida.

Rachel respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sintió el brazo de Marley clavándose en sus costillas.

—Quiero decir —carraspeó lanzando una mirada asesina a Marley que se hacia la despistada—. La verdad estoy un poco cansada, me vendría bien un descanso… si no es mucho problema.

—Imposible —espetó Jesse—. Aún tenemos que volver a ensayar la parte en la que los bailarines se acercan a ti y…

—Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras, Rachel —sonrió Shelby—. Mañana continuaremos con los ensayos.

Rachel asintió, cohibida. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a los tratos tan cercanos con Shelby. Se retiró del auditorio ignorando las protestas de Jesse sobre la prueba de vestuario y se despidió de Marley para salir a los jardines de las instalaciones del Carmel y tomar el aire un rato.

No se percató de que alguien la había seguido hasta que sintió la voz de su madre biológica detrás de ella.

—Rachel cariño, ¿tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de algo importante.

* * *

—Mamá, para. Para, por favor —se quejó Quinn encerrada en los brazos de su madre que la apretujaba con fuerza y dejaba sonoros besos en la mejilla de su hija.

Desde que había vuelto a casa, Judy no hacía otra cosa que acaparar a Quinn, recordarle en todo momento cuánto la quería y cuánto la había echado de menos, y besuquearle todos los minutos del día como si fuera una niña pequeña dejándole babas por todo el cuerpo.

No era que Quinn se quejara pero… Sí, sí que se quejaba.

Había vuelto al McKinley, y aunque después de tres días de clase la gente todavía la miraba como si fuera un fantasma paseando por los pasillos, se sentía cómoda por fin. Claro que aún quedaban muchas cosas que poner a la orden del día en el instituto pero pensaba encargarse de aquello más adelante con la ayuda de Santana.

Ahora había algo más importante de lo que tenía que hablar con su madre, algo que no

podía ocultarle por más tiempo y que quería contarle.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar Judy, a fin de cuentas seguía siendo la que una vez había sido esposa de Russel y defendido todas las creencias de su marido.

Pero no le importaba, no podía ocultar por más tiempo lo que sentía.

—Mamá, hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

* * *

_**¡Vaya, sí que ha pasado tiempo! Lamento el retraso pero he estado muy liada, primero exámenes y luego fiestas de mi ciudad.**_

_**Ya veis que Quinn y Rachel se reencontraron por fin, pero reencontrarse no significa reconciliarse… ¿O sí?**_

_**Gracias de nuevo y mil veces más por todos los followers, favs y reviews que llegan cada día y por las personas que esperan nuevos capítulos ansiosos (o eso quiero creer yo :0)**_

_**Intentaré no tardar tanto tiempo para el próximo capítulo, besos a todos/as.**_

_**Glee no me pertenece.**_


	26. Capítulo 25: Alguien especial

**25. ALGUIEN ESPECIAL**

—Mamá, hay algo importante que quiero decirte

Judy miró a su hija intentando analizarla, pero la expresión de Quinn era imperturbable. Se sentó junto a ella en la mesa de la cocina y esperó pacientemente a que su hija menor hablara.

—Hay… hay una chica —dijo Quinn tímidamente—. Ella… ella…

—Quinnie —interrumpió Judy tomando las manos de Quinn—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, ¿verdad, cielo?

Quinn asintió, tragando saliva pesadamente y se dispuso a continuar.

—Mis sentimientos por ella… no son de amistad. Estoy enamorada de ella, mamá. Como lo debería estar de un chico. Cuando estoy con ella es… es… indescriptible. Mi estómago se llena de mariposas y si cierro los ojos puedo escuchar el canto de los ángeles diciéndome que la bese e impida que se separe de mi lado nunca. La amo, mamá. Sé que para ti es difícil esto, pero quería que supieras que sigo siendo yo, Quinnie. Nada en mí va a cambiar porque yo esté enamorada de una chica, mamá. Yo…

—Quinn —volvió a interrumpir Judy un tanto seria—. No me importa a quién quieras, siempre has sido mi hija y siempre lo serás, el resto carece de significado para mí. Te voy a querer pase lo que pase.

Judy atrapó un mechón rebelde del corto cabello de Quinn y lo acomodó tras su oreja.

—¿Y ya está?—preguntó Quinn anonada—. ¿No vas a gritar, llorar o… o algo por el estilo?

—¿Preferirías que fuese eso lo que hiciera? —replicó Judy con la ceja alzada tan característica de Quinn.

Quinn soltó una suave carcajada, aliviada de que todo el peso que había residido en sus hombros minutos atrás hubiese desaparecido.

—No, definitivamente no —repuso negando con la cabeza.

Judy extendió sus brazos, invitando a su hija.

—Anda ven aquí —le alentó.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo. Quinn no podía recordar la última vez que su madre y ella habían compartido un momento tan íntimo.

Sin quererlo, Quinn comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimillas en el hombro de su madre.

—¿Estás bien. Quinnie? —preguntó Judy separando un poco a su hija para poder mirarla.

Quinn asintió.

—Gracias por todo, mamá —sollozó Quinn volviendo a abrazar a la mujer—. Significa muchísimo para mí.

—Está todo bien, cariño —Judy tranquilizaba a su hija dándole suaves caricias en la espalda—. ¿Hay algo más? ¿Algo más que quieras contarme sobre, Rachel?

Quinn se sobresaltó.

—¿Rachel? ¿Cómo sabes que es Rachel?

Judy sonrió dulcemente.

—No estaba del todo segura, pero tú me lo acabas de confirmar —Quinn apartó la mirada sonrojada—. Puedes engañar a cualquier persona, hija. Pero no a tu madre. Nunca olvides que yo te he criado, para los demás puedes ser inescrutable pero para mí siempre serás como un libro abierto. Me dejaste bastante claros tus sentimientos por Rachel la primera vez que me hablaste de ella y tu cara se iluminó como cuando eras pequeña y había de cenar bacon. Sé que vosotras dos no estáis bien ahora mismo, lo noto en tus ojos. Y estoy aquí si necesitas algo en cualquier momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn asintió. La impresión que le estaba causando su madre con ese tema todavía le causaba estragos.

—Te quiero mucho —le dijo.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le decía aquellas palabras.

—Y yo a ti, cariño —sonrió Judy.

—Mmmm ¿Mamá…?

—¿Sí, Quinnie?

—¿Puedes hacer bacon?

Judy rió con desaprobación; algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres, Shelby?

El rostro de la mujer reflejó cierto dolor, pero a Rachel poco le importaba. Su madre no se había preocupado por ella en ningún momento de su vida, no iba a pretender que le interesaba lo que quisiera decirle.

Shelby no se dio por vencida, avanzó un paso hacia su hija biológica, apreciando el bello rostro de esta y todos los rasgos que había heredado de ella.

—¿Por qué aceptaste el traslado al Carmel? —preguntó Shelby sin rodeos, directa, como ambas eran.

—Por la beca —contestó Rachel con un tono obvio e impaciente.

—Sé que hubieses conseguido entrar en NYADA perfectamente sin esa beca, Rachel. Y tú tienes suficiente confianza en ti misma como para haber dicho que no a la oferta. Quiero saber el verdadero motivo.

—No hay ningún otro motivo —continuó diciendo Rachel.

—Rachel… Puede que no te haya criado y no te conozca lo suficiente, pero me conozco a mí misma y tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como crees pensar. Sé que hay algo, Rachel, creo que va siendo hora de que dejemos de comportarnos inmaduramente y comencemos a tratar de otra manera con la situación en la que estamos. Sé… sé que fui yo la que dijo que era mejor no involucrarnos emocionalmente —Shelby bajó la mirada, terriblemente avergonzada—, pero en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca, comprendí que acababa de cometer el mayor error de mi vida, Rachel. Bueno… tal vez el segundo mayor. Me gustaría… siempre y cuando a ti te parezca bien… tomar el papel de madre en tu vida.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —escupió Rachel—. ¡El mundo debe de estar tomándome el pelo! ¿Y mañana qué harás, me dirás que has vuelto a cambiar de opinión y que quieres volver a tratarme como si no significara nada para ti? ¿¡Cómo si nunca me hubieses llevado contigo!?

—Rachel, por favor… —suplicó Shelby—. Dame esta oportunidad, la necesito.

—¡No! —exclamó la más pequeña—. ¿¡Qué le pasa a todo el mundo!? ¿¡Os habéis pensado que podéis jugar con mis sentimientos como os dé la gana!? ¿¡Pensáis que soy tan imbécil que no me importará lo que decidáis hacer conmigo cada minuto del día!? ¡Primero Jesse, luego tú, Quinn y ahora tú de nuevo, Shelby! ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Dejadme todos en paz!

Rachel comenzó a alejarse rápidamente de su madre biológica que estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—¡Rachel, espera! —gritó comenzando a seguir a la chica—. Es la última oportunidad que necesito, prometo hacer las cosas bien, por favor… No digo que debamos comportarnos como madre e hija ya mismo… podemos ir poco a poco. Prometo no decepcionarte, por favor —rogó con un hilo de voz.

Tal vez Rachel, concentrada en su propio e intenso dolor, no era consciente de lo derrotada que estaba la mujer a sus espaldas, rogándole por una nueva oportunidad, que podría cambiarlo todo.

—Necesitas una madre, Rachel. Casi tanto como yo te necesito a ti para poder seguir con mi vida —terminó de decir Shelby.

—Supongamos, y sólo supongamos que te concedo esta nueva oportunidad —dijo Rachel tanteando el terreno a la vez que se giraba para encarar a su madre biológica, acercándose unos pasos a ella—, ¿qué harías tú?

Shelby la miró, esperanzada.

—¿Invitarte a un café? —preguntó.

—Está bien —accedió Rachel.

* * *

—Quiero que sepas que no he venido aquí por ti —fueron las primeras palabras de Rachel cuando ella y Shelby estuvieron sentadas en una mesa un poco apartada en un acogedor bar de carretera entre el Carmel y Lima—. Lo he hecho por mí. Tenías razón, necesito una madre ahora mismo. Pero quiero que vayamos poco a poco.

Shelby asintió conforme.

—Entonces… ¿quieres hablar de lo que ten envió al Carmel? —preguntó.

—No es un qué, es un quién —corrigió Rachel—. Pero sí, me gustaría hablar de ello… si no te importa escucharme.

Shelby sonrió.

—Estaré más que encantada, Rachel. ¿Qué pasó con él o ella?

—Ella —informó Rachel dándose cuenta de que tendría que contarlo todo desde el principio—. Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Solía pensar que ella me odiaba, hasta el año pasado. Nos fuimos acercando, nos fuimos haciendo amigas poco a poco y…

—Déjame adivinar —interrumpió Shelby con voz amable—, te enamoraste de ella.

Rachel sonrió, un poco sonrojada, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estaba enamorada de ella desde hace tiempo.

—Pero creí que Jesse era tu novio —objetó Shelby confundida—. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—Sí, lo era —confirmó Rachel—. Y aunque le quise mucho, nunca fue de la misma manera de Quinn. A ella le amaba con todo mi ser.

—¿Le amabas o le amas?

Rachel se volvió a sonrojar mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Empezamos a salir después de que me confesara sus sentimientos. Todo era como… un cuento de hadas y yo tenía a mi hermoso príncipe azul… princesa. Pero entonces me enteré de… algo que ella había hecho. Me enteré de que había hecho una apuesta con más personas, ganaba el primero que… estuviese conmigo. Después de eso tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad y no volví a saber nada de ella hasta hace poco. Se presenté en mi dormitorio y me dijo que me amaba y que siempre lo había hecho y que lo de la apuesta había sido un grave malentendido. Vine al Carmel porque todo en el McKinley me recordaba a ella, pero ahora ni siquiera me sirve estar lejos porque no puedo parar de pensar en Quinn y haga lo que haga me sale mal porque mi cabeza no está donde debe estar.

—Ahora que Quinn ha vuelto, ¿volverás al McKinley o te quedarás con nosotros? —preguntó Shelby suavemente.

—No lo sé —confesó Rachel—. Una parte de mí quiere quedarse aquí y no volver a saber nada del mundo exterior. Pero otra parte mucho más mayor me grita que corra en busca de Quinn y no me separe de ella nunca más.

—Oh, Rachel —suspiró Shelby inclinándose hacia delante para atrapar las manos de su hija entre las suyas—. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta los Regionales, la verdad es que eso sería de gran ayuda para Vocal Adrenaline. Seguro que para después de ello ya tendrás las ideas más claras. Pero, no dudes ni por un momento, que cualquiera que sea tu decisión, yo te apoyaré. Quiero estar en tu vida, Rachel.

Rachel se acercó a su madre y ambas se envolvieron en un abrazo.

—Gracias… mamá.

Shelby se petrificó.

—Mierda —maldijo Rachel—. Joder. Lo siento. Siento haberlo estropeado, me he dejado llevar por la emoción y…

—Rachel —suspiró Shelby—. Está bien, me gusta que me llames así. Y me encantaría que lo hicieras, cuando tengas confianza conmigo para hacerlo.

Rachel asintió.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, empezaba a ver una pequeña luz al final del túnel. Una luz capaz de sacarle de toda la oscuridad. Y que había comenzado a aparecer en el mismo momento en el que esos ojos avellana estuvieron de vuelta.

* * *

—Quinn Fabray vivita y coleando de vuelta sentada enfrente de mí, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe tal honor? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Quinn sonrió.

—La he echado de menos, entrenadora —dijo a sabiendas de que a Sue no le iba a gustar aquello.

Para su sorpresa, la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Mentiría si dijera que yo a ti no, Q —su gesto cambió a uno serio—. Y ahora vamos a lo importante: el puesto de capitana es tuyo de nuevo, no tienes el pelo suficientemente largo para recogerlo en una coleta pera no tardará en crecer. Becky te entregará tu uniforme en la salida. Hay que empezar a planificar…

—No, entrenadora —cortó Quinn—. No estoy aquí por eso. Aunque debo reconocer que es un honor para mí que todavía siga pensando en mí como la capitana pero no voy a volver a las animadoras.

—¿Entonces qué estás haciendo en mi oficina? —preguntó Sue escrutándola con los ojos.

—Clare, la animadora.

Sue frunció el ceño.

—No me digas que vais a seguir con vuestra pequeña disputa de gallinas ahora que Barbra no está aquí.

—Tampoco es sobre eso —se apresuró a aclarar Quinn no del todo convencida—. Es por Santana.

—El puesto era de esa zorra latina hasta que renunció —replicó Sue alzando las cejas.

—Lo sé —repuso Quinn—. Pero Santana no renunció por voluntad propia, alguien le amenazó para que lo hiciera, Clare.

—Vaya, esa pequeña manipuladora es más malvada de lo que pensaba.

—Tiene que echarla y devolverle su puesto a Santana, entrenadora —suplicó Quinn—. Sabe que ella es la mejor de todas. Después de mí claro —añadió en un divertido tono de superioridad.

Sue sonrió.

—No te preocupes, Q. Voy a solucionar esto ahora mismo. Ahora vete, verte sin tu uniforme de animadora hace que tenga ganas de vomitar por esos vestiditos de niña buena. Fuera.

Quinn salió de la oficina de Sue sonriente. Sin embargo, aún con el orden de vuelta en el instituto, todavía le quedaba hacer lo más importante de todo.

* * *

Cuando Rachel volvió a la habitación que compartía con Marley después de haber estado pasando todo el día con Shelby, encontró como esperaba a su compañera y amiga tendida sobre su cama con un libro en las manos. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que ni siquiera se había percatado de su entrada en el cuarto.

—Hey —dijo a modo de saludo.

Marley al fin despegó la mirada del libro y respondió al saludo de Rachel con un golpe de cabeza.

—¿Qué tal la cita con Shelby?

—Estuvo bastante bien —reconoció Rachel deshaciéndose de sus zapatos—. Voy a darme una ducha, ha sido un día agotador…

—Claro… ¡Ah, Rachel! —exclamó recordando que tenía algo que decirle a la diva.

—¿Sí? —la cabeza de Rachel se dejó asomar por la puerta del baño.

—Ha llegado un sobre para ti. No sé de quién es pero parecía importante. Lo he dejado sobre tu cama.

Rachel salió del baño y se acercó a su cama, dándose cuenta por primera vez del sobre grande color rosado que había sobre ella. El sobre parecía abultado, revelando un contenido un tanto voluminoso en su interior.

Lo abrió con cuidado, no quería romperlo.

Dentro de él apareció una rosa amarilla, un poco aplastada de viajar apretada pero hermosa de todos modos.

Examinó rápidamente el resto del contenido esperando encontrar algo más.

Una nota se deslizó lentamente hasta posarse sobre la cama. Rachel se apresuró a leerla y poder descubrir algo más de aquel misterioso regalo.

"Una simple muestra para que sepas que siempre ocupas mis pensamientos y mi corazón. Tal vez me recuerdes, creo recordar que guardabas cada flor que dejaba en tu taquilla los lunes. Amarilla, como las estrellas, toca esta vez. Siempre tuya."

**Flashback**

Rachel Berry apretaba sus libros contra su pecho caminando hacia delante con la cabeza bien alta después de que le hubieran tirado el segundo granizado de la semana, y eso que sólo estaban a lunes. No veía a los demás señalándola con el dedo y susurrándose cosas en el oído. No escuchaba sus risas y sus burlas de desprecio hacia ella. Simplemente caminaba hacia delante monótonamente. Nada de eso importaba porque un día no demasiado lejano ellos estarían viendo cómo Rachel Berry ganaba su primer Tony mientras se sentaban en un restaurante de comida rápida para aprovechar los veinte minutos que les ofrecían de descanso en sus empleos de camareros, barrenderos o cualquier cosa en la que no hiciera falta pensar.

Llegó a su taquilla e introdujo el código en ella dejando rápidamente los libros que llevaba y cogiendo los que necesitaba para su siguiente clase.

Tardó medio minuto en darse cuenta de que alguien había dejado algo dentro de su taquilla. Era un tulipán. Pensó que quién fuese que hubiera dejado aquello allí, debía de estar gastándole una broma de muy mal gusto. Eso o se había equivocado de taquilla a juzgar por la animadora pelirroja que tenía su taquilla pegada a la de Rachel.

Rachel había decidido durante toda una semana no darle importancia a aquel misterioso "regalo"; además, nadie había dado muestras de querer acercarse a ella y decirle o darle a entender que había sido él quien había puesto la flor allí.

Pero más extraño fue todavía cuando al lunes siguiente volvió a encontrar otro regalo al abrir su taquilla. Esta vez era una margarita. La conservó lo mejor que pudo, esperanzada de que el propietario apareciera por fin y tuvieran una bonita historia con final feliz.

La semana siguiente fue un girasol. Y la siguiente después de esa, una orquídea. Cada lunes aparecía una nueva flor en su taquilla, siempre diferente de la anterior, y siempre sin compañía, sin una nota que la citara en alguna parte, o que le diera alguna pista de quién era su obsequiador.

Esperaba pacientemente semana tras semana a que la flor viniera acompañada de algo más, pero nunca lo hacía. Y aunque nunca lo hacía, no se sintió jamás decepcionada por no saber quién era.

**Fin flashback**

El misterioso admirador de las flores, como ella y Kurt le habían llamado, nunca dio más señales de vida que la flor que cada lunes dejaba en su taquilla. Y parecía que había vuelto de nuevo, esta vez con la nota que tanto había ansiado encontrar en el pasado.

Marley se acercó a ella, intrigada. Nunca había hablado con Rachel de relaciones amorosas a no ser que fueran de la suya propia con Jake. Siempre que surgía el tema, Rachel la cortaba en seguida, diciendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer o cambiando rápidamente de tema. Marley nunca le había dado demasiada importancia, no quería presionarla, pero aquella flor cambiaba todo.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó un tanto vacilante.

—De alguien muy especial.


	27. Capítulo 26: Regionales

**26. REGIONALES**

Will Schuester entró en la sala de coros donde todo su Glee Club estaba reunido preparado para darles muy malas noticias.

Esa misma mañana se había enterado de que el instituto donde iban a tener lugar las Regionales el sábado, había tenido que retirarse a última hora debido al accidente de coche de su solista principal.

Por ese motivo, la junta de organización de las competiciones de coros había tenido que hacer un arreglo rápidamente y buscar un nuevo coro y un nuevo lugar para que New Directions y The Warblers pudiesen competir ese sábado. El nuevo coro rival no era ningún problema para ellos, habían elegido uno de los coros que no consiguió pasar las Seccionales y, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo de preparación que les habían dado, no conseguirían ganarles. Su verdadero oponente eran los Warblers.

Pero la razón por la que realmente estaba preocupado, era Vocal Adrenaline. Los jueces habían decidido que sus Regionales iban a tener lugar en el mismo escenario que las de Vocal Adrenaline, un instituto en Dayton, aunque podían dar gracias a que no era en la misma competición.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Finn en cuanto les hubo transmitido las noticias.

—Eso es porque tú nunca entiendes nada, imbé…

—Basta, Puck —interrumpió el Sr. Shue, lo menos que necesitaba en aquel momento era una pelea entre sus alumnos.

—¿Quiere decir que tendremos que competir contra Vocal Adrenaline? —preguntó Mercedes—. ¿Contra Rachel?

—Adiós a nuestras pocas posibilidades de llegar a las Nacionales —suspiró Artie.

—No, no, chicos. Lo estáis entendiendo mal —dijo Mr. Shue intentando explicarse—. No vamos a competir contra Vocal Adrenaline —fue interrumpido por un gran suspiro general de alivio—. Lo que intento decir es que nosotros vamos a competir en el mismo sitio que Vocal Adrenaline pero no contra ellos. Nuestros oponentes son: los Warblers, como ya sabíamos, y The Hoosierdaddies, no hay que preocuparse sobre ellos, no consiguieron pasar sus Seccionales así que no serán difíciles de vencer. Bien, ¿alguna pregunta?

Quinn Fabray, en una esquina de la última fila, levantó la mano.

—¿Quinn? —dijo el profesor dándole la palabra a la chica que aún se sorprendía de volver a ver ahí sentada después de tanto tiempo.

—¿Competiremos antes o después que Vocal Adrenaline? —preguntó.

—Después —respondió Will—, eso es algo de lo que quería hablaros también. Vocal Adrenaline y los otros dos coros ya tenían programada su semifinal por lo tanto la nuestra será bastante tarde y tendremos que quedarnos en Dayton a pasar la noche. La organización nos ha proporcionado habitaciones en un hotel. Son dobles, podéis hacer vosotros las parejas como queráis, pero quiero que os agrupéis por géneros, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas. Saldremos de vuelta a Lima el domingo por la mañana, por favor no rompáis nada del hotel porque entonces correrá a cuenta del McKinley y tendremos problemas con Figgins —el timbre de la última hora sonó—. Os podéis ir.

—Hey, Quinn.

La chica miró a la persona que se acercaba a ella un poco sorprendida de que estuviera hablando con ella.

—Hola, Tina.

—Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría compartir habitación conmigo en el hotel —Quinn alzó una ceja—. Bueno ya sabes, ya que Santana y Brittany seguramente estarán juntas en la misma habitación y Mercedes y Sam también a pesar de lo que haya dicho el Sr. Shue. Las dos necesitamos compañeras, así que… ¿te apuntas?

—Eh… sí, claro —respondió Quinn—. Por mí está bien.

—Pero hay una cosa que… —Tina enrojeció levemente.

—Sólo suéltalo, Tina —replicó Quinn amablemente.

—Bueno, es que Mike va a estar solo en la habitación y… no sé si te molestará decir que estuve contigo aunque me vaya con él a pasar la noche.

Quinn sonrió divertida.

—No, no me importa —repuso—. Puedes irte con Mike mientras finjo que estás en la habitación conmigo.

—Gracias, Quinn —sonrió Tina.

—Y Tina…

—¿Sí?

—Usa protección —Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras la asiática enrojecía y comenzó a alejarse tras guiñarle un ojo a la chica.

Quinn iba buscando al chico del que últimamente se había hecho más cercana. Lo encontró en el aparcamiento, apunto de subirse en su coche.

—Kurt, espera —le llamó desde lejos—. ¿Tienes un momento?

El chico asintió.

—¿Ha habido suerte?—preguntó Quinn.

Kurt suspiró.

—No, para nada —respondió cansado—. Sigue sin contestar a mis llamadas y devolver mis mensajes. Iría a verla al Carmel pero tengo la corazonada de que me cerraría la puerta en las narices. Sé que se le terminará pasando, claro. Pero estoy preocupado por ella.

—Veré si puedo hacer algo respecto a eso —dijo Quinn pensativa—. Pero no puedo prometerte nada. Rachel es realmente persistente cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

—Eso me consolaría si no fuera porque lo que se le ha metido en la cabeza esta vez es ignorarme —replicó él apoyándose contra la puerta del coche.

Quinn se mordió el labio.

—Siento que te esté evitando por mi culpa.

Kurt le dirigió una larga mirada.

—No lo sientas. No es tu culpa, y además no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ahora sé que fue lo correcto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Quinn arqueando las cejas.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Llevas aquí apenas un par de semanas y has revolucionado el McKinley por completo! —señaló Kurt—. Santana y tú volvéis a estar al mando aunque tú ya no seas una animadora. Los del Glee Club hemos ganado un poco más de respeto, se ha reducido el número semanal de granizados que nos tiraban. ¡Y además has puesto a Clare en lo más bajo del McKinley!

—No estoy muy orgullosa de ello la verdad —bromeó Quinn. Lo cierto era que sí que había disfrutado viendo a Clare sufrir tras ser echada de las animadoras y convertida en un insoportable grano en el trasero—. Pero se lo merecía. Santana me ha contado lo que os hizo cuando yo no estaba. Sobretodo lo que le hacía a Rachel —la expresión de Quinn se transformó en completa preocupación al mencionar aquel nombre—. ¿Crees que estará bien?

—No lo sé —admitió Kurt—. Pero después de todo, ella es Rachel Berry. Estará bien.

* * *

Marley observaba contrariado cómo su compañera de habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor en grandes zancadas. Rachel llevaba comportándose de manera extraña durante las últimas dos semanas, y aquella situación estaba llegando a un punto que le costaba recordar la actitud normal de Rachel antes de que todo empezara.

Observó como la diva murmuraba cosas para sí que ella no alcanzaba a comprender, iba a su mesita de noche para abrir el primer cajón, observar su interior, y cerrarlo de una patada. Y el proceso se volvía a repetir una tras otra vez: daba vueltas, murmuraba cosas, abría el cajón, lo cerraba, daba vueltas, murmuraba cosas, abría el cajón, lo cerraba, daba vueltas…

Llevaba así veinte minutos enteros en los que Marley había fallado en cualquier intento inútil de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo e intentar ignorar a su compañera de habitación. Resignada, decidió abandonar la habitación e ir a echar una mano a su madre que debería estar atareada preparando la comida para el resto de los alumnos. Se levantó de su cama, se puso los zapatos y caminó hasta la puerta antes de que un grito de Rachel le hiciera pararse en seco.

—¡Marley, siéntate!

La chica se volvió para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, Rachel nunca hablaba así a nadie… con la excepción de Jesse.

—Por favor —añadió.

Marley hizo lo que su amiga le pedía, volviendo a su sitio en la cama y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. Rachel suspiró y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de ir a la cama de Marley y sentarse en frente de ellas.

—Me voy de aquí —soltó sin más.

—¿Vas a cambiarte de habitación? —preguntó Marley frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó Rachel horrorizada—. No creo que haya mejor compañera que tú para aguantarme. Pero eso no se diferencia demasiado a lo que quiero decir… me voy del Carmel, de vuelta a mi antiguo instituto.

—¿Vas a volver al McKinley? —preguntó Marley—. Y, ¿qué pasa con la beca?

—No me importa esa beca —replicó Rachel—. Nunca me ha importado.

—Entiendo…

Rachel la miró con dulzura.

—Marley —suspiró tomando sus manos—. Aunque no lo creas, eres lo mejor que tiene Vocal Adrenaline… bueno, lo serás en cuanto me haya ido yo. Tienes que sacar todo tu potencial para las Nacionales, sino New Direcciones no tendrá un rival digno y todo será más aburrido.

La chica sonrió.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó.

—Lo voy a anunciar después de las Regionales. Shelby me pidió que esperara hasta después de que hubiésemos ganado. Porque es evidente que vamos a ganar —bromeó—. Pienso transferirme de vuelta al McKinley justo después de eso. Ya he hablado con mis padres.

—Es por Quinn, ¿verdad? Vuelves porque ella también está de vuelta —afirmó Marley.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior.

—Ese es uno de los motivos por los que vuelvo, por supuesto —admitió—. Pero no es el único. He pasado todos estos años con esos chicos, no puedo pasar la última recta de mi vida escolar lejos de ellos, se hace demasiado duro. Quiero volver con ellos y ver cómo ganan las Regionales, y estar allí cuando New Directions ganemos las Nacionales después de tanto tiempo.

Marley asintió, entendiendo a la perfección los motivos de Rachel.

—Te voy a echar de menos —dijo abrazándose a Rachel—. Vocal Adrenaline va a apestar sin ti.

Rachel soltó una risita por lo bajo.

—Pero aún te tienen a ti, Marley —se separó de la chica para sujetarla por los hombros y mirarle directamente en los ojos—. No lo olvides nunca, Marley: puedes llegar todo lo lejos que te propongas con tu talento. Eres mucho más que una cantante de radio, ¿de acuerdo?

Marley asintió.

—Ah, y dile a Jake que si se le ocurre hacértelo pasar mal se las va a tener que ver con Rachel Berry enfadada —añadió Rachel—. Y Rachel Berry enfadada no es nada bueno.

Marley rió justo en el momento que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

—¡Yo abro! —anunció Rachel levantándose rápidamente bajo la mirada divertida de Marley.

Rachel abrió la puerta revelando a un chico desconocido vestido con un ridículo uniforme de repartidor acompañado por una gorra a juego con el conjunto.

—¿Rachel Berry? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió Rachel intrigada.

—Esto es para ti —dijo el repartidor entregándole una flor acompañada por una carta.

—Eh, gracias… —el repartidor asintió, marchándose—. ¡Espera! —le gritó Rachel—. ¿Quién te ha dado esto?

—Lo siento, pero prometí que no daría ninguna información —replicó el chico.

—Puedo darte dinero a cambio de ella —sobornó la diva.

El desconocido negó sonriente.

—Lo siento, señorita —dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Rachel cerró la puerta, furiosa. Poco le importaba la nueva flor que acababa de recibir, todas sus oportunidades de saber algo más obre su misterioso admirador se alejaban con cada paso que el repartidor daba.

—¿Otra flor? —preguntó Marley curiosa acercándose a ella para poder mirar sobre su hombro.

Rachel asintió.

—Es un diente de león esta vez.

—Qué raro, pensaba que sólo llegaban los lunes —replicó Marley—. ¿Qué dice la nota?

Rachel recordó la carta que descansaba en su mano y abrió el sobre para poder sacar el papel dentro de él.

Se aclaró la garganta para poder leer en voz alta.

—"Querida estrella: sé que no es lunes todavía, pero tenía que convencerte de que dejaras de privar a tu amigo Kurt con tu compañía, el pobre ya ha sido suficientemente torturado, ¿no crees? Es duro, pero me encuentro en la obligación de amenazarte con no volver a enviar ninguna flor hasta que le devuelvas la palabra a Kurt, quien sabemos que está muy arrepentido de lo que hizo. Siempre tuya."

—¿Tuya? —inquirió Marley—. ¿Es una chica?

—Eso parece —asintió Rachel.

—¿Y no has pensado en la posibilidad de que sea Quinn? —preguntó suavemente.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? —dijo fingiendo no estar interesada—. Te veo luego, Marley. Tengo que llamar a Kurt.

* * *

Después de que hubiesen pasado cuatro días desde la esperada reconciliación entre Kurt y Rachel, la chica se había enterado por su mejor amigo de que New Directions actuaría después de las Regionales de Vocal Adrenaline y tendría la oportunidad de verles. Pero no solo eso, también habían coincidido en que se hospedarían en el mismo hotel que ellos. También le había contado a Kurt acerca de sus planes de volver al McKinley, y después le había hecho jurar por Barbra y Broadway que no contaría absolutamente una palabra de lo que habían hablado a nadie, especialmente si ese alguien era Quinn.

Y allí se encontraba, justo después de haber ganado el trofeo de las Regionales junto al resto de Vocal Adrenaline, que seguramente ya habrían vuelto al autobús, pero Rachel había decidido quedarse con su mejor amigo mientras le ayudaba a prepararse.

—¿Qué pasa si no ganamos? —preguntó Kurt preocupado—. Eso significaría que habríais vuelto al McKinley para nada.

Rachel negó con optimismo.

—Sé que vais a ganar, confío en New Directions con toda mi alma —dijo convencida—. Y en el imaginario caso de que no lo hicieseis, no importaría, lo único que necesito es pasar los últimos meses antes de ir a Nueva York cerca de la misma gente de siempre. Y además, Vocal Adrenaline es muy, muy aburrido, allí nunca hay dramas o cotilleos, se limitan a ensayar como robots.

Kurt soltó una carcajada.

—Por cierto… —dijo Rachel fingiendo desinterés—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Kurt alzó una ceja.

—¿Con "los demás" te refieres realmente a todos o solo a Quinn? —ironizó.

Rachel le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

—Eh, estaba bromeando —rió Kurt—. Mmmm me han dicho que tal vez encuentres a "los demás" en el tercer camerino a la derecha de la planta de arriba. Por supuesto, "los demás" estará sola y sin ninguna compañía aguardando pacientemente su llegada, alteza.

—Eres imbécil —dijo Rachel riendo.

—Pues este imbécil piensa que deberías ir en busca de "los demás".

Rachel asintió.

—¿Rach?

—¿Qué?

—¡Que vayas ahora! —gruñó Kurt impacientemente.

—Al final voy a acabar pensando que tienes tú más interés en nuestra relación que nosotras mismas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si yo triunfo en el amor, tú triunfas en el amor —sentenció—. ¡Vamos, ve!

Llegó a la puerta que Kurt le había indicado con las piernas temblando. Golpeó con suavidad pero con firmeza la puerta con sus nudillos tres veces. Uno, dos y tres.

—¡Adelante! —gritó una voz desde el interior de la habitación.

Era _su_ voz.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza. Extendió la mano temblorosa hacia el pomo de la puerta, y sin más, la abrió adentrándose en el interior.

Todo su sistema dejó de funcionar al instante en cuanto vio a la persona que había dentro. Sonrió ante la imagen de Quinn Fabray maquillándose frente al espejo, tan concentrada que ni siquiera había notado su presencia. En realidad no se estaba arreglando demasiado, un poco de color en las mejillas y pintalabios rojos que resaltaba el color avellana de sus ojos.

Quinn se detuvo en cuanto vio la figura de Rachel por el reflejo. Se giró rápidamente para comprobar si su vista no le estaba engañando, y no lo hacía, ahí estaba, Rachel Berry, tan deslumbrante como siempre.

—Rachel… —susurró embobada.

—He venido para desearte mucha mierda en la actuación —sonrió Rachel satisfecha con el efecto que había causado en Quinn.

—Gracias —dijo Quinn devolviéndole la sonrisa como una boba—. Tú has estado fantástica… Es decir, habéis estado… habéis estado fantásticos.

Rachel soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sí, eso es lo que decían al entregarnos el primer premio.

Se sumieron sin darse cuenta en un tenso silencio, ninguna de las dos tenía idea de qué decir. Finalmente, Quinn habló, necesitando respuestas.

—¿Significa esta conversación que…?

—No lo sé —cortó Rachel. Quinn se acercó a ella—. No sé qué significa esto, sólo sé que quería verte y por eso estoy aquí.

—Rachel… —repitió Quinn cerrando cualquier espacio que quedara entre la morena y ella. Sujetó la cara de la diva con sus manos—. Creo que tengo la herramienta perfecta para ayudarte a aclarar la mente —musitó.

Quinn acabó con la distancia entre sus labios, atrapando una vez más después de tanto tiempo los gruesos labios que tanto amaba entre los suyos. Preocupada de que Rachel no le correspondía al beso, se echó hacia atrás, mirando a la diva a los ojos. Rachel tenía la mirada clavada en sus ojos avellana, notando la desesperación y el amor que surgía de ellos, no le quedó ninguna duda, y fue ella quien comenzó el beso por segunda vez, entrelazando ambos brazos en el cuello de Quinn que gustosamente la tomó por la cintura pegándola más a ella.

Era un beso lento y suave, no carecía de pasión pero lo primordial era volver a explorar los labios de la otra persona que tanto habían echado de menos.

Quinn sintió que iba a tocar el límite del cielo con Rachel entre sus brazos de nuevo, era la sensación más maravillosa que jamás podría imaginar. No existía nadie más en el mundo, solamente ellas dos, en aquel camerino, juntas de nuevo, sin nada más de lo que preocuparse.

O eso era lo que pensaba Quinn hasta que Rachel le empujó suavemente el pecho con ambas manos.

—No debemos hacer esto así —dijo arrepentida.

Un destello de dolor claramente visible para Rachel cruzó la cara de Quinn a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Qué estás dicie…?

La puerta del camerino se abrió bruscamente interrumpiendo a las dos chicas. Jesse hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, con su habitual porte de elegancia y superioridad. Ambas lo miraron extrañadas, pero sólo Quinn le estaba asesinando con la mirada en ese mismo momento por haberlas interrumpido en una conversación importante.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Quinn bruscamente.

Jesse se hizo el ofendido.

—He venido aquí buscando a Rachel porque la celebración de la victoria va a empezar enseguida y estamos todos esperándola —replicó.

—Pues Rachel no va a ir a ninguna estúpida fiesta contigo sólo porque tú lo digas —espetó Quinn.

—¿Y si resulta que ella quiere ir? —se burló Jesse—. ¿Acaso se lo has preguntado?

Los dos se volvieron automáticamente hacia Rachel esperando una respuesta. Quinn la miraba con ojos casi suplicantes, pero Rachel no podía ceder.

—Tengo que ir con Jesse —dijo a modo de disculpa, aunque era más bien una excusa que usaba consigo misma—. Buena suerte con la actuación.

Quinn observó herida cómo el amor de su vida se alejaba de ella cada vez más sin saber que hacer para detenerla.

* * *

—¡Deja de beber ya! ¿No te das cuenta de lo borracha que estás? —espetó Marley a una incontrolable Rachel que bailaba de un lado para otro sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No grites, Marley —dijo risueña acercándose a su amiga—. Ven a bailar con hip migo. Hip.

—Rachel, estate quieta, por favor —Marley la sujetó entre, intentando pararla inútilmente—. Voy a llevarte al hotel.

—Nooooooooooo —rió Rachel—. Mira hip, ahí hay una pissssscina. Vamos a bañarnos.

Rachel cogió la mano de Marley arrastrándola hacia la enorme piscina. Marley se soltó justo a tiempo para no caer al agua junto a Rachel, que no tuvo tanta suerte como ella y terminó completamente empapada nadando alegremente y sin ninguna preocupación.

Marley suspiró frustrada. Ya sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para salir de aquella situación.

* * *

Habían ganado. Habían aplastado a los Warblers con lo mejor que podían dar. Pero Quinn no sentía la misma euforia que sus compañeros. Su mente seguía todavía en la espalda de Rachel alejándose con Jesse.

Ya habían llegado al hotel después de una pequeña cena de celebración, y como Tina había dicho, la asiática se había ido directamente a la habitación de Mike después de asegurarle al señor Shue que compartiría habitación con Quinn.

Y allí estaba la chica rubia, sentada sobre la incómoda cama de hotel sumida por la oscuridad del cuarto. Se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado. Por un momento había pensado que Rachel y ella lo habían conseguido, había superado los obstáculos, hasta que la morena se separó de ella y prefirió irse con Jesse que quedarse a dar una explicación.

Volvió bruscamente a la realidad gracias al sonido de su teléfono, y se levantó rápidamente a buscarlo.

El corazón de Quinn se paró en seco al descubrir el nombre en la pantalla que decía "Rachel". Tragó saliva aclarándose la garganta y descolgó el teléfono llevándoselo a la oreja.

—¿Rachel? —preguntó con voz vacilante.

La contestación por la otra línea no se hizo de rogar, aunque oía un barullo de gente armando escándalo y música a un volumen altísimo.

—¿Rachel, estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con la preocupación comenzando a apoderarse de ella.

—¿Eres Quinn? —respondió una voz desconocida.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Dónde está Rachel?

—Quinn, soy Marley, una amiga de Rachel. Necesito que vengas a ayudarla.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien? —a estas alturas Quinn se había convertido en un manojo de nervios.

Comenzó a vestirse torpemente aún con el teléfono en la mano.

—Sólo trata de tardar lo menos posible, por favor. Te lo contaré todo cuando hayas llegado, apunta la dirección.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo: domingo 7._**

**_Glee no me pertenece._**


	28. Capítulo 27: El hotel

**EL HOTEL**

Habían pasado diez minutos contados desde que Quinn había conseguido un taxi que la llevara al sitio donde Marley le había indicado hasta que finalmente estuvieron allí. Examinó el lugar todavía en el interior del coche, era una gran casa con gente en todos los rincones. Se preguntaba cómo iba a encontrar a la tal Marley entre tanta multitud.

—Espere aquí, por favor —le dijo al taxista—. Estaré de vuelta enseguida.

Probablemente si el señor Shuester se llegase a enterar de su pequeña escapadita, se metería en serios problemas, pero nada le importaba más en aquel momento que no fuese encontrar a Rachel y asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

Entró en la casa siendo empujada por desconocidos, recibiendo numerosos codazos en las costillas y algún que otro apretón en lugares que no debían ser tocados.

Quinn intentaba no perder la paciencia y se concentró en encontrar a Rachel o a Marley… claro que eso era difícil teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de quién era la chica.

Un chico chocó contra ella haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio y acabara en el suelo, pero por suerte él la agarró justo a tiempo. Quinn iba a agradecerle cuando levantó la vista dándose cuenta de quién era aquel muchacho.

—¿Jesse? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Yo he organizado esta fiesta —respondió Jesse cruzándose de brazos—. La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí —gritó Jesse para que Quinn fuera capaz de oírle sobre el ruido de la música.

—He venido a recoger a Rachel —replicó ella a gritos también—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde está?

Jesse se encogió de hombros.

—No soy su niñera.

—¿Y una tal Marley?

—No, ni idea… ¡Eh, Jake! —Jesse señaló a un chico que estaba en la barra que se acercase—. Él es el novio de Marley, te dirá dónde está. Hasta otra.

Jake le echó una confusa mirada a Quinn, sin saber qué estaba haciendo él allí.

—¿Puedes llevarme con Marley? —gritó Quinn para hacerse oír.

Jake asintió, formando lo que parecía un "sí" con su boca. Tomó a Quinn por el brazo y se hicieron paso entre la gente que bailaba y hablaba por todos los rincones.

—Es la chica castaña que está asomada en el borde de la piscina —le indica Jake señalándola—. Ella es Marley.

—Gracias por la ayuda —agradece Quinn alejándose del chico aún desconcertado para comenzar a caminar hacia ella.

Marley parecía preocupada, miraba al agua de la piscina arrodillada sobre el borde, pero no había rastro de Rachel por ninguna parte.

—¿Marley? —preguntó.

—Sí… ¿Eres Quinn?

Quinn sintió.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Rachel se ha vuelto loca.

El nombre de la chica despertó todos los sentidos de Quinn.

—¡Rachel! ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Está bien?

Para inquietud de Quinn, Marley ignoró todas sus preguntas.

—Escucha, tienes que llevarla al hotel, Vocal Adrenaline se hospeda en el mismo sitio que New Directions y a mí no me hace caso. Te he llamado a ti porque eres la única que puede convencerla para que…

Quinn agarró a la chica por los hombros para conseguir toda su atención.

—Marley, dime dónde está Rachel —le apremió.

La chica castaña extendió un brazo, señalando en el interior de la piscina.

—Allí.

Quinn se agachó junto a Marley en el suelo y buscó rápidamente a la diva con su mirada y la encontró entre un grupo de gente muy borracha que jugaban a empaparse aún más los unos a los otros.

—¡Rachel! —gritó Quinn intentando ganar la atención de la chica.

Rachel, que no estaba en sus mejores sentidos, empezó a desternillarse de risa en cuanto vio a Quinn, y no dudó en acercarse nadando a ella y Marley empapándolas de agua.

—¡Quinn! —rió Rachel—. ¿Has venido a bañarte conmigo? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Quinn miró a Marley, buscando una explicación del estado de Rachel, pero la castaña evitaba su mirada intentando sujetar a Rachel que aún dentro de la piscina, trataba de volver otra vez hacia el grupo de gente.

—Rachel, Quinn va a llevarte al hotel —dijo Marley.

Rachel se paró, apoyándose en el borde de la piscina con los codos mientras miraba fijamente a Quinn.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó en un tono coqueto—. ¿Vas a llevarme contigo, Quinn?

Quinn asintió, tragando la saliva que se estaba formando en su boca. Sabía que Rachel estaba borracha, y no podía tomarse en serio lo que decía, pero no podía evitar que las palabras de Rachel le afectaran.

Con la ayuda de Marley, sacaron a la morena de la piscina. Rachel intentaba caminar por sí sola pero tropezó con el suelo y se sujetó a Quinn riendo para no caerse.

—Ven —susurró Quinn pegándola a ella con más fuerza—. Apóyate en mí.

Pasó uno de los brazos de Rachel por sus hombros y le rodeó la cintura con los suyos para que no volviese a tropezar. Empezaron a abrirse paso a empujones entre la gente, acompañadas por la estridente risa de Rachel a quien parecía gustarle recibir codazos mientras era arrastrada por Quinn. Rachel se paró de repente, mirando a su alrededor e indicándole a Quinn que esperara.

—¿Qué pasa? —se extrañó Quinn.

—Tengo algo que decir —replicó Rachel más seria—. ¡A ver! ¡Escuchadme todos! —los más cercanos dejaron de bailar para prestar atención a las palabras que decía, pero la mayor parte de la fiesta todavía no se había enterado—. ¡PARAD LA MÚSICA! —gritó con voz potente. Todo el mundo dejó de bailar y se giró hacia ella cuando alguien se hubo encargado de la música. Rachel sonrió—. Gracias. Bien, perdedores de Vocal Adrenaline… no Marley, tú no entras dentro de los perdedores, y Jake tampoco. Es igual, vayamos al grano: yooooooo, Rachel Beeeerry, os comunico formalmente a todos vosotros, que después de haber ganado el primer puesto de los Regionales, renuncio al equipo. Sois unas máquinas frías sin corazón incapaces de dejarse llevar por la música… Todos menos Marley… y Jake. Así que voy a volver con mi antiguo coro a mi antiguo instituto, ya nos veremos cuando os aplastemos el trasero en las Nacionales… ¡Adiós!

Algunos soltaron murmullos desconcertados, la mayoría estaban demasiado borrachos como para acordarse de qué camiseta llevaban al día siguiente. Quinn arrastró rápidamente a Rachel hacia afuera, evitando que se metiera en más problemas.

Cuando llegaron al taxi, Quinn abrió la puerta metiendo con cuidado a Rachel en el interior. Marley le tendió una tarjeta.

—Es la llave de la habitación de Rachel —le indicó—. Número 78.

—Número 78 —repitió Quinn cogiendo la tarjeta y guardándosela en un bolsillo—. Lo recordaré.

Entró al taxi asegurándose de que Rachel se había puesto el cinturón y cerró la puerta.

—Quinn —llamó Marley dando suaves golpes con sus nudillos en la ventanilla del coche.

—¿Sí? —Quinn bajó la ventanilla para poder prestar atención a la chica.

—Gracias por venir aquí a por Rachel —le dijo Marley mirando de soslayo a la demasiado contenta diva—. Me contó lo que pasó entre vosotras. Sé que ella aún te ama, sólo necesita tiempo para aceptarlo.

Quinn asintió.

—Gracias por llamarme —replicó dando una mirada a Rachel que había comenzado una extraña conversación con el taxista—. Me siento mejor ahora que sé que ella está aquí conmigo. Adiós, Marley.

Marley le correspondió agitando la mano para volver a perderse en el interior de la gran fiesta.

—Vamos de vuelta al hotel, por favor —indicó al taxista.

El hombre arrancó el coche y comenzaron la vuelta al hotel.

Rachel se desabrochó el cinturón y se acercó a Quinn, posando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica y escondiendo la cara en su cuello. Rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Quinn.

—Rachel… ¿qué estás haciendo? —musitó Quinn con la respiración un poco agitada mientras sentía una caricia en su pierna.

Rachel le mostró una encantadora sonrisa traviesa.

—Nada malo —replicó.

Movió la mano de la cintura de Quinn hasta la nuca de la chica dejando caricias en los cortos mechones de pelo rubio.

Los dos pares de ojos se conectaron, Rachel sonrió al ver deseo en sus amados ojos avellana.

—¿Sabes? No te lo había dicho antes, pero el pelo corto te queda muy sexy —le dijo con voz sensual.

El pecho de Quinn se agitó bruscamente mientras la rubia trataba de contener la respiración.

—Gra… Gracias —musitó Quinn.

El conductor las observaba por el retrovisor con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a dormir conmigo esta noche? —preguntó Rachel volviendo al tono sensual.

Quinn tomó una bocanada de aire limpio.

—No, sólo voy a dejarte en tu habitación —dijo Quinn tratando de sonar los más firme posible.

Rachel sonrió pícaramente.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó estirándose para quedar con sus labios a un par de escasos centímetros de los de Quinn.

—S-sí —respondió la rubia con voz temblorosa.

Rachel se alejó, volviendo a reclinarse sobre el hombro de su acompañante.

—Vaya, es una pena que haya…

—Señoritas, ya hemos llegado —interrumpió el taxista.

Quinn apartó suavemente a Rachel de su lado para fijarse en el contador la cantidad de dinero que debía pagar.

—Tenga —le extendió al hombre un billete de cincuenta dólares—. Quédese con el cambio.

Abrió la puerta del taxi, saliendo ella primero para poder sujetar a Rachel que no tardó en adoptar la misma postura de antes.

—Está bien, busquemos tu habitación —murmuró Quinn empezando a llevar a Rachel hacia la entrada del hotel.

Rachel replicó con una suave carcajada entre dientes.

—Disculpe —dijo Quinn a la chica de recepción—, ¿podría indicarnos en qué planta está la habitación 78?

—La tercera planta, señorita —replicó la chica mirando de arriba abajo a Quinn.

—Gracias.

Subieron al ascensor esperando pacientemente a que el ascensor llegara hasta la tercera planta.

—No me gusta la chica —comentó Rachel.

—¿Qué chica? —preguntó Quinn desconcertada.

El ascensor paró y abrió sus puertas revelando la tercera planta.

—La de recepción —replicó Rachel siendo arrastrada por Quinn por el pasillo—. Te estaba mirando mucho.

Quinn hizo caso omiso del comentario de Rachel, parándose delante de una puerta negra con el número "78" escrito.

—Es aquí —anunció comenzando a revolver en todos sus bolsillos para encontrar la llave en forma de tarjeta—. ¿Dónde habré puesto la maldita…?

Una risa entre dientes de Rachel la interrumpió en su búsqueda.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Como estaba diciendo antes, es una pena que haya soltado accidentalmente la tarjeta por la ventanilla del coche amarillo —dijo Rachel en tono inocente.

Quinn paró en seco todos sus movimientos, recordando las disimuladas caricias de Rachel en su pierna y luego su mano detrás de su cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la frente empezando a perder la paciencia.

—No me lo puedo creer —gruñó. Respiró hondo, tratando de controlarse para no ponerse a gritar a Rachel en un pasillo lleno de habitaciones, o peor... tomarla y hacerle gritar su nombre en esa misma pared. Sacudió la cabeza—. Está bien, tú vas a esperar aquí y yo voy a volver a bajar a recepción para pedir otra llave.

Rachel se negó, aferrándose a Quinn por la cintura.

—Lo que quieres es volver a hablar con la tipa esa que te miraba lascivamente porque ella te gusta más que yo —replicó haciendo un puchero.

—Rachel, deja de jugar de una vez —espetó en tono frío—. Voy a bajar, voy a pedir otra llave y voy a volver aquí para abrir la maldita puerta y dejarte en la cama para que te durm… ¿Por qué lloras?

Rachel la miró con ojos vidriosos, aferrándose a ella con más fuerza. Quinn entendió que la diva no estaba actuando.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué, qué pasa? —preguntó dulcemente.

—No quiero que te vayas —dijo Rachel escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Quinn—. Quédate conmigo, por favor. No me dejes otra vez.

La súplica de la chica partió el corazón de Quinn en miles de trocitos pequeños.

—No, claro que no te voy a dejar. Eso nunca —se apresuró a decir—. Vamos a mi habitación, ¿vale?

Rachel asintió desde el cuello de Quinn y ambas comenzaron el camino hacia la habitación de la rubia.

Estaba en la quinta planta, por lo que tuvieron que tomar el ascensor otra vez y luego andar hasta la habitación. Quinn sacó su tarjeta y la puerta se abrió.

—Ven —guió a Rachel hasta una de las dos camas y la tumbó con cuidado—. Voy al aseo un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Estaré de vuelta en seguida.

Se metió en el aseo de la habitación, encendió el grifo, tomó agua entre sus manos y la echó toda sobre su cara intentando despejarse. Quinn miró su reflejo en el espejo de la pared. Con tanta prisa, no se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto la misma camisa blanca que había usado para actuar en las Regionales. Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta del aseo y pasar a la habitación y encontrar a…

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Rachel delante de ella en ropa interior roja extremadamente sexy?

La boca se le abrió de par en par casi tocando el suelo.

—Rachel, ¿qué… qué… haces? —consiguió musitar sin dejar de recorrer con la mirada aquel cuerpo que tanto tiempo llevaba sin ver.

Rachel se acercó más a ella poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Quinn.

—No es tiempo ahora para hablar —dijo Rachel con voz ronca—, pero se me ocurren un montón de cosas que podríamos hacer.

Tomó a Quinn por el cuello, acercándola hacia su boca con pasión, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en la nuca de la chica.

Quinn no se resistió, trató de hacerlo, pero la pasión reprimida durante tantos meses hizo estragos en ella y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Pero estaba mal, aún podía sentir el sabor a alcohol en la boca de Rachel. No podía continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera completamente opuesta a sus pensamientos y se dejó guiar obedientemente hasta la cama. Rachel la empujo contra el colchón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Quinn, poniendo cada rodilla a un lado de la cintura de la rubia. Desabrochó de un fuerte tirón la camisa de Quinn, todos los botones salieron volando en diversas direcciones dejando a la vista el torso de Quinn. Su pecho ascendía y descendía violentamente. Quinn cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Rachel posarse sobre su cuello, primero suavemente y luego mordiendo y succionando desesperadamente. Sujetó la cara de la chica para que sus labios se volvieran a juntar de nuevo. Los necesitaba, los había necesitado tanto durante esos horribles meses. Y ahora por fin estaban juntas de nuevo, sin nadie impidiéndolo. Rachel con ella, no necesitaba nada más. Era todo perfecto, la acogedora habitación, sus cuerpos unidos de nuevo, Rachel borracha sobre ella… "¡Un momento!" —pensó Quinn—. "¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil? ¡Está borracha! No tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, ¡mañana no recordará nada de esto!". Se separó de ella rápidamente, arrodillándose sobre la cama. Rachel la miró confundida.

—No podemos… —fue interrumpida por los labios de la chica de nuevo sobre los suyos.

Rachel imitó su postura, poniéndose ella también de rodillas.

—Quiero que me hagas tuya, Quinn —ordenó Rachel—. Y quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo sobre esta cama. Hazme tuya.

Quinn soltó un gemido de excitación. Por mucho que lo deseara, no podían continuar con esto. No podía aprovecharse de Rachel en una situación así.

—Rachel, para. Detente —empujó suavemente a la diva y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rachel—. ¿No me deseas? Quieres irte con la chica de recepción, es eso, ¿verdad? Amas a ella más que a mí… ¿Me amas?

Quinn aún intentando calmar su respiración, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar cualquier tentación de volver a la cama con Rachel y no dormir en toda la noche.

—¿No me amas? —musitó Rachel con la voz rota.

Quinn volvió a la realidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Rachel y sus sollozos se hicieron audibles en la habitación.

—¿Qué? —Quinn se acercó rápidamente a Rachel arrodillándose junto a ella y tomando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos—. No, ni se te pase por la cabeza la idea de pensar eso. ¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? Por supuesto que te amo, más que a nada y a nadie en el mundo. Y por supuesto que te deseo. Me haces sentir como si fueses la última gota de agua en el desierto, Rachel. Cada día de cada hora. Mira, siéntelo —llevó una de las manos de la diva, que le prestaba toda su atención, a donde estaba su corazón—. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes cómo late? Sólo tú consigues que golpee así de rápido, tú, no cualquier recepcionista de cuarta. Rachel… eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida y por eso esto no está bien. Quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, y si dejo que esto pase, estoy segura de que mañana no recordarás nada y ambas estaremos arrepentidas. ¿Entiendes?

Rachel asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—Creo que lo mejor va a ser que durmamos —dijo Quinn, rompiendo el silencio.

Se levantó con la intención de acostarse en la otra cama, pero Rachel la detuvo.

—No, quédate conmigo, por favor —le suplicó—. Prometo no hacer nada, sólo dormir.

Quinn asintió, sin poder resistirse al puchero de la morena. Deshizo las sábanas de la cama y esperó a que Rachel se hubiese puesto cómoda. Recogió su desabotonada camisa del suelo y la usó para cubrir a Rachel un poco. Se tumbó junto a ella encargándose de taparlas a ambas con el colchón.

La calidez del cuerpo de Rachel se hizo rápidamente presente. Abrazó vacilante a la chica por la espalda y le dejó que se recostara sobre su pecho.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? —preguntó Rachel en un murmullo.

—Sí.

—¿Segura? —Rachel alzó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos—. ¿No te irás? Porque eso es lo que pasó la última vez —dijo con los ojos vidriosos de nuevo—. Cuando desperté al día siguiente de nuestra pelea, te habías ido. Te busqué por todo el McKinley pero no estabas… me habías dejado, y no volviste —sollozó Rachel.

A Quinn le rompía el alma oír y ver a Rachel de aquella manera, pero mientras estuviese bajo los efectos del alcohol, todo lo que hiciese para convencerla de que no pensaba separarse nunca de su lado resultaría inútil.

—Descansa, Rachel —replicó dejando un beso en la coronilla de su chica—. Mañana será un nuevo día.


	29. Chapter 28: De vuelta a casa

**CORY MONTEITH:**** "Life's too short to be serious". Cuando leí por primera vez que Cory había fallecido, pensé que había sido una broma de esas que siempre circulan en twitter, desgraciadamente no fue así. Cory no era de mis favoritos del cast, pero era parte de él y eso lo convertía en alguien muy especial para mí. Cada ve que piense en Glee a partir de ahora, estaré triste por la pérdida de una gran persona y un gran talento, pero a la vez estaré feliz, porque Cory cambió parte de mi vida, y siempre vivirá ahí dentro. Porque como una gran saga de libros me enseñó, una persona no muere cuando deja de respirar, lo hace cuando deja de ser recordado. Rest in peace, Cory.**

* * *

**Sí, esto que he escrito tanto arriba como abajo es lo mismo que en el otro fanfic, pero había que asegurarse. Y tengo una mala noticia, no tan mala como la anterior, pero mala al fin y al cabo. No, no voy a dejar de escribir el fanfic, pero los tiros van por ahí. Al ser verano, tengo menos tiempo para escribir por motivos personales, esa es la razón por la que he tardado tanto en actualizar, quería aprovechar lo máximo posible para escribir hasta que se acabara el tiempo. Esto quiere decir que voy a actualizar muy poco estos dos meses, intentaré que sea un capítulo cada dos semanas, y cambiaré si consigo más tiempo y puedo escribir más. Siento las molestias, y ojalá pudiese hacer algo para cambiarlo.**

* * *

**28. DE VUELTA A CASA**

Despertar a unos metros de la persona que amas debería ser agradable. Y tal vez lo hubiese sido para Rachel si la noche anterior no hubiese mezclado tanta bebida. En consecuencia a eso, despertaba llenada de náuseas y con una enorme jaqueca en una cama solitaria.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, lo único que recordaba estar en la fiesta, divirtiéndose en la piscina con una Marley totalmente histérica cuando llegó Quinn y… ¡Quinn!

Buscó por toda la habitación sintiéndose aliviada de encontrar la esbelta silueta de Quinn pegada en la ventana, con los primeros rayos de sol iluminando suavemente su cuerpo a través de las cortinas moradas.

La imagen transmitía una tranquila armonía y Rachel pronto se olvidó de sus malestares tanto físicos como mentales. No recordaba haber visto a Quinn tan calmada en mucho tiempo. Los reflejos del sol hacían que su cabello rubio descuidado y despeinado adquiriera un suave color anaranjado. Su cuerpo parecía más vulnerable y escuálido apoyado en la ventana con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, y el cuello doblado ligeramente mientras sus labios rosados tan perfectos como finos se curvaban hacia arriba en una ligera mueca traviesa. Y por último sus ojos, aquellos ojos por los que Rachel sería capaz de renunciar a todos sus sueños y sus metas si a cambio tuviese el placer de observarlos durante el resto de su vida. Brillaban con fuerza, más verdes que nunca y clavados directamente en su par chocolate. Vestía con un simple par de pantalones negros y una blusa del mismo color, que no conseguía nada que no fuese acentuar todavía más el color de sus hermosos ojos y sus pálidas ojeras. Y aunque su sonrisa traviesa, la preferida de Rachel, asomaba sin pudor, y la chica se recostaba cansada sobre la pared de aquel humilde hotel, lo único que podía ver Rachel ante sus ojos era el más hermoso de los ángeles. Bajada del cielo para salvarla, cuidarla y protegerla.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió en aquel trance para nada incómodo que ninguna de las dos se molestó en romper. Tampoco sabía por qué estaba en la misma habitación que Quinn, vestida únicamente con ropa interior para nada aconsejable en público y una camisa con todos los botones rotos que tenía un olor exquisitamente familiar, aunque estaba segura de que no le pertenecía.

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reunir el valor necesario para afrontar por fin la situación, un fuerte mareo subió a la velocidad de la luz hacia su cabeza con la primera bocanada de aire que tomó. Tuvo que reincorporarse y taparse la boca con ambas manos para evitar echar el vómito allí mismo. Rachel no era consciente de cómo sus pies se movieron por voluntad propia hacia la puerta que rezaba para que fuese el baño, pero en menos de dos segundos estaba arrodillada delante del inodoro, con las tapas levantadas y echando todo lo que había consumido el día anterior, mezclado con su bilis, por el retrete.

No tuvo que hacerse de rogar para sentir unas firmes manos retirando los mechones de pelo de su rostro y acariciando su espalda tranquilizadoramente. Pero aquello no la tranquilizó en absoluto. Sólo consiguió que se sintiera la persona más miserable y ridícula del planeta. Y empeoró todavía más cuando su garganta comenzó a arder y la tos llegó desesperadamente cortándole el paso a las arcadas.

—Tranquila, tranquila —murmuraba su suave voz—. Vas a estar bien, Rachel.

Quinn la acogió con fuerza entre sus brazos en cuanto dejó de vomitar, pegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir más protegida que nunca.

Pero protección no era lo único que sentía, un intenso rubor cubría toda su cara, se sentía imbécil por estar en aquella situación y avergonzada de que Quinn le viese caer tan bajo.

—Vete —le suplicó con la voz rota.

El cuerpo de Quinn se tensó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó guardando distancias.

—No quiero que me veas así —dijo Rachel al borde de las lágrimas—. Sal del baño, por favor.

Las manos de Quinn sujetaron con fuerza pero delicadeza los dos lados de su rostro.

—¿Estás loca? —replicó la rubia—. No seas tonta, Rach. No tienes que estar avergonzada conmigo.

—Quinn… por favor… —rogó con el último hilo de voz que le quedaba.

Quinn suspiró cansada.

—Puedo llamar a Kurt si prefieres que sea él quien…

—No —cortó Rachel rápidamente—. Quiero que estés aquí conmigo pero no ahora, necesito un momento para ducharme y despejarme. Por favor.

—Está bien —cedió Quinn resignada. Se puso en pie dejando un beso en la coronilla de Rachel—. Estaré justo detrás de la puerta si me necesitas.

—¿Puedes… puedes ir a mi habitación a por ropa?

Quinn la miró divertida.

—No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad?

—No… ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?

Quinn soltó una gran carcajada y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Rachel.

—Iré a preguntar a la "tipa esa de recepción con mirada lasciva" si es tan amable de volver a darme una tarjeta con la excusa de que una pequeña personita pero gran diva tiró la que tenía por la ventanilla de un taxi.

Rachel escondió su cara ardiente entre ambas manos.

—Dime que yo no hice eso, por favor.

Quinn rió, cogiendo la tarjeta de su propia habitación y abriendo la puerta.

—¡Te quiero! —gritó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Rachel un poco de intimidad.

Rachel no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta se formara en sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse en su verdadero problema: no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Decidió meterse en bajo la ducha con la esperanza de que el agua helada le aclarara la mente. Afortunadamente, la ducha sí que sirvió de algo y para cuando se envolvió en la blanca toalla del hotel después de unos minutos bajo el agua, se sentía mucho mejor.

—¿Rachel? —dijo la voz de Quinn detrás de la puerta—. Ya he vuelto, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

—No —replicó—. Espera un momento, casi he acabado.

Cogió uno de los cepillos de dientes del hotel que había junto al lavabo y se cepilló hasta que había eliminado cualquier resto de sabor de la bilis que había vomitado antes. Contempló su reflejo en el cristal del espejo, estaba muy pálida, y las gotas de agua adornaban sus hombros hasta donde cubría la tela blanca de la toalla.

Y entonces llegaron.

Todos los momentos de la noche anterior atravesaron su mente como un flash y recordó todo lo que había pasado.

La palidez de su rostro se convirtió en fuego puro dándose cuenta de que la chica que esperaba pacientemente detrás de la puerta era la misma a la que casi había "violado" la noche anterior.

Se dejó caer en el suelo del baño apoyando la espalda sobre la puerta, sintiendo el cuerpo de Quinn al otro lado.

Se sentía tan avergonzada… ¿cómo la iba a mirar a la cara después de lo ocurrido?

Lo recordaba absolutamente todo con la suficiente claridad: ella insinuándose a Quinn para bañarse juntas, la despedida con Vocal Adrenaline, las caricias inapropiadas que había dado a Quinn en el taxi para quitarle la tarjeta de la habitación y arrojarla por la ventana, la pequeña discusión por la recepcionista del hotel, el inesperado arranque de lloriqueo, haberse desnudado casi por completo en cuanto Quinn entró al baño para abalanzarse sobre ella y casi devorarla por completo en la cama, y finalmente, el llanto de nuevo cuando Quinn la paró por el bien de las dos y ella acabó dormida sobre su pecho.

No sabía hasta dónde habrían sido capaces de llegar si Quinn no lo hubiese impedido, pero estaba segura de que su actual vergüenza habría sido incomparable con la que sentiría si hubiesen llegado a algo más que dormir la noche anterior.

—Rachel… ¿seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Quinn con voz suave desde el otro lado de la puerta en la misma posición que la diva.

Rachel carraspeó.

—Sí… sí…

Se había quedado sin palabras por primera vez desde que podía recordar, y es que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a afrontar aquella situación en la que ella misma se había metido por su estupidez.

—Te he traído tu maleta —le informó Quinn—. ¿Puedo abrir?

—¡No! —exclamó Rachel aún muerta de la vergüenza—. Es decir que… es que… estoy en toalla.

Escuchó la suave risa de Quinn desde el otro lado.

—No voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes —dejó caer pícaramente.

Rachel estaba cada vez más desconcertada, ¿por qué no estaba Quinn enfadada y tratándola de manera fría y distante como castigo a lo que había pasado? No podría reprocharle nada si lo hiciese, estaba en todo su derecho. Pero sin embargo, no había visto ni una sola mirada de reproche en sus hermosos ojos, y todo lo que había salido de su boca eran palabras amables, juguetonas y de preocupación.

—Vamos, Rach. Ábreme la puerta —insistió Quinn.

—No puedo.

—¿No puedes abrir la puerta? —preguntó Quinn desconcertada—. ¿Te has quedado encerrada?

—No, no es eso… No puedo mirarte a la cara —confesó—. Me acuerdo de lo que pasó ayer y… No entiendo por qué no estás enfadada, me lo merezco.

—Rachel, ábreme la puerta ahora mismo —ordenó Quinn seriamente.

Rachel obedeció, asustada por el cambio brusco de Quinn. Se puso en pie y abrió, rehuyendo de la mirada de Quinn.

Pero Quinn no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo y sujetó la barbilla de Rachel con una mano para que sus ojos se conectaran.

—Mírame —ordenó—. Lo que pasó anoche fue… intenso. Pero no estoy enfada. Estabas borracha y no sabías lo que estabas haciendo, aunque eso implicara lanzarle una mirada asesina a la pobre recepcionista. Además, disfruté mucho cuando empezaste a insultar a los del Carmel con tu hermoso discurso —admitió sacando una sonrisa Rachel—. ¿De verdad vas a volver al McKinley?

Rachel asintió.

—Es una larga historia —suspiró—. ¿Me prometes no estar enfadada?

—Lo prometo.

—¿Aunque intentase violarte? —preguntó temerosa escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Quinn.

—No… —negó rodeando a Rachel, aún mojada de la ducha, con sus brazos—. No puedo quejarme demasiado de eso, la verdad.

Rachel rió nerviosamente contra la piel de la chica.

—¿Debería decir que lo siento? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Lo sientes? —replicó Quinn.

—No…

—Entonces no lo hagas.

Rachel se separó lo justo de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Y… ¿Qué pasa ahora? —murmuró.

—¿Qué quieres que pase? —inquirió Quinn.

Quinn rió entre dientes cuando las mejillas de Rachel se tornaron rojo escarlata.

—Por el momento deberías vestirte —señaló Quinn—. Se me hace realmente difícil hablar contigo mientras estás desnuda y llena de agua debajo de esa toalla —la cara de Rachel enrojeció por completo—. Puedo ver si encuentro algo para desayunar, ¿te parece bien?

Rachel asintió.

—Quinn —dijo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de salir de la habitación—. Se te ha olvidado algo.

—No me he olv…

Rachel acabó con la distancia que las separaba en tres grandes zancadas y juntó sus labios con los de Quinn lentamente.

El beso no tenía nada que ver con los de la noche anterior, era un suave roce tierno que no duró demasiado.

—Ahora sí, te puedes ir.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y salió de allí torpemente, chocándose con el marco de la puerta.

Eran las nueve en punto, todavía faltaban tres horas para regresar al autobús. Seguramente todos los demás estarían aún en las habitaciones durmiendo o haciendo otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar por el bien de sus relaciones con sus amigos.

Decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo y encontrar alguna tienda para comprar comida. El frío de marzo le atizó en la cara nada más poner un pie en la calle. Tenía su punto agradable, había que reconocerlo.

Por suerte, no tuvo que andar demasiado para encontrar la cafetería más cercana. Parecía que la mayor parte de sus compañeros habían tenido la misma idea que ella y a ninguno le apetecía comprobar si la comida del hotel estaba buena. Mike y Tina estaban sentados en una mesa con Sam y Mercedes. Artie y Sugar jugaban con una máquina de peluches intentando coger el osito rosa con el gancho sin demasiada suerte. Y en la fila para pedir estaban Santana y Blaine que hablaban animadamente de algo… en realidad discutían a gritos, pero lo hacían animadamente.

—Quinn —dijo Santana nada más verla llegar—. Dile al engominado que deje de meterse con Britt y conmigo.

—No me estoy metiendo con ellas, sólo estoy resaltando el hecho de que ayer nadie pudo dormir por vuestra culpa.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Anderson? ¿De verdad piensas que alguno de estos payasos de circo durmió anoche? —se burló Santana—. ¿La gomina se te filtra por el cráneo al cerebro o es que tú sí que dormiste?

Quinn suspiró rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

—Kurt y yo teníamos la habitación justo al lado de la de Santana y Britt —explicó Blaine—. ¡Estuvieron toda la noche… haciendo eso! ¡Toda la noche!

—No es mi culpa que vosotros tengáis menos aguante que los labios de Trouty sin vaselina.

Blaine enrojeció de vergüenza.

—¿Dónde están Britt y Kurt? —preguntó Quinn intentando parar el conflicto.

—Durmiendo —contestaron los dos al unísono.

—Han venido a nuestra habitación cuando por fin habíamos conseguido un poco de paz y Britt se ha tirado en la cama con Kurt —dijo Blaine—. No estoy muy seguro de que estuviesen respirando…

—Necesito que le digas a Kurt que vaya a mi habitación cuando se despierte —dijo Quinn.

—Seguro que se lo pasa mejor con ella que contigo, Anderson.

Blaine ignoró a Santana.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Quinn pensó si debía contárselo a sus amigos o no, pero terminó accediendo. Tal vez no pudiese ella sola con todo.

—Es Rachel —susurró mordiéndose el labio.

—¿El hobbit? —inquirió Santana frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué pasa con Berry?

—Es una larga historia… estaba borracha y fui a por ella a una fiesta y acabó durmiendo conmigo en la habitación.

—Espera, espera, espera —la frenó Santana—. ¿Te has tirado a Rachel con la china durmiendo al lado? ¡No! Por favor, dime que no se os unió ella también.

Quinn entrecerró los ojos.

—Por favor, si alguien te pregunta alguna vez por mí, di que no me conoces de nada. ¡Pues claro que no! Tina no estaba en la habitación. Y lo único que hicimos Rachel y yo fue dormir, ¡dormir! Bueno, más o menos…

Blaine y Santana se cruzaron de brazos coordinadamente.

—Lo que tú digas… —inquirió Blaine.

Quinn suspiró y apretó los dientes; ¿no podría tener nunca un minuto de tranquilidad?

Desayunaron tranquilas en la habitación, envueltas en un cómodo silencio repleto de continuas miradas acompañadas por tímidas sonrisas.

Quinn había hablado con Mr. Shue, y el profesor le había asegurado que no había ningún problema por ocupar un asiento más en el autobús, y menos si la ocupante era Rachel. El resto de New Directions todavía no lo sabía, y probablemente se llevarían una grata sorpresa al descubrir que habían recuperado a su estrella y tenían más oportunidades que nunca para ganar las Nacionales.

Rachel había ido a ver a Marley para informarle de que aquella era su marcha oficial de Vocal Adrenaline, pero le había prometido a la chica que seguirían en contacto pasase lo que pasase. También había tratado de hablar con Shelby, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarse a su madre biológica en ese momento, y mucho menos después de haber comenzado a construir una relación más o menos estable. Le había encargado a Marley la tarea de hacerlo, confiando en que Shelby no se molestara por ello. Y, aunque Kurt no paraba de dar saltos de alegría por volver a tener a su mejor amiga de vuelta en el McKinley, todavía quedaban muchas cosas por solucionar. Sus padres estaban enterados, por supuesto. Y en cuanto estuvo completamente segura de su decisión, ambos fueron a hablar con el director Figgins y comenzar el nuevo traslado.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Quinn cuando ya estaban de vuelta a Lima.

Todos se habían tomado genial su regreso, y cantaban canciones más emocionados que nunca, ignorando la confusión que sentían de ver a las dos chicas unos cuantos asientos más apartados, acurrucadas juntas como si nunca hubiese habido enemistad entre ellas.

—En todo —replicó Rachel desde el hombro de Quinn.

La rubia comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Rachel, entrelazándolos y acariciándolos entre sus manos.

Rachel frunció el ceño al sentir el temblor en las manos de Quinn.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, tranquila. No es nada —respondió Quinn desviando la vista a través de la ventana.

—¿Qué va a pasar, ya sabes, con nosotras? —inquirió Rachel—. No sé si estoy lista para…

—No quiero que pase nada que tú no quieras que pase —le cortó Quinn—. Podemos ser amigas de momento, si eso es lo que quieres.

Rachel negó.

—No quiero ser tu amiga Quinn —replicó—. No puedo ser tu amiga.

—Entonces… —aventuró Quinn—. ¿Quieres algo más? —preguntó conteniendo la respiración.

—No sé a qué te refieres con "algo más" —dijo Rachel haciéndose la despistada.

Quinn sonrió.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que te pida ser mi novia? —preguntó.

—Tal vez —inquirió Rachel mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pero no sentada en un autobús. Vas a tener que pensar más que eso, Fabray.

Besó el cuello de la chica y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, entrelazando su brazo con el de Quinn y cerrando los ojos.

Quinn sonrió, observó a Rachel dormir durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, respirando su olor para poder permanecer con todos los sentidos abiertos. Tan diferente a la chica de la noche anterior, pero a la vez tan parecida que sus sentimientos no sufrían ningún cambio.

Rachel le había dado una nueva oportunidad y Quinn no iba a malgastarla. Iba a llevarla donde se merecía, a lo más alto de todo, donde pertenecía. Con las estrellas.


	30. Chapter 30

**29. YALE/NYADA**

La vuelta al McKinley había sido menos problemática de lo que Rachel esperaba. No había recibido ni un solo granizado o insulto en el tiempo que llevaba allí. Todo lo demás era normal dentro de la mayor normalidad posible. Aunque se le hacía muy raro ver a Quinn en el McKinley sin su uniforme de animadora, lo que no quería decir que la rubia había dejado de ser la preferida de todo el mundo, incluida ella misma, a pesar de que el puesto de capitana lo tenía ahora Santana.

Su relación con Quinn no había avanzado, utilizaban todo el tiempo posible para besarse y demostrarse cuánto se querían con pequeños detalles pero Rachel seguía esperando todavía que cierta rubia le pidiera pasar el siguiente nivel. Estaba cada vez más desesperada, e incluso consideraba la opción de ser ella misma quien le pidiese a Quinn ser su novia, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Iba a esperar pasase lo que pasase. Aunque eso significara comenzar a hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Quinn.

Ahora todo en lo que debía pensar era su audición para NYADA que tenía ese mismo día. Kurt, Blaine (quien también había decidido seguir con sus sueños de ser un actor de Broadway) y Rachel habían recibido unos días atrás la carta de las preliminares, lo que significaba que si lograban hacer una gran actuación en sus audiciones, estarían dentro de la escuela. Era lo único que tenía que hacer, salir ahí, cantar como mejor sabía hacer, y recibir la carta de admisión. Era simple.

Y eso mismo hizo aquel viernes por la tarde después de clase, se plantó en el escenario delante de Carmen Tibideaux y cantó su mejor versión de Don't Rain On My Parade.

En los asientos al fondo podía distinguir claramente a Kurt y Blaine que acaban de realizar sus actuaciones, Brittany y Santana, y por supuesto, Quinn.

Quinn observaba a Rachel cantar con total devoción, sintiendo cada nota que salía por la boca de Rachel con todos sus sentidos. Era simplemente maravilloso, los dos chicos lo habían hecho fenomenal claro, pero nadie podría nunca superar a Rachel. Quinn siempre había tenido claro que Rachel estaba destinada a llegar a lo más alto, a triunfar como nadie, había nacido para eso. Y justamente en ese momento lo demostraba mejor que nunca. Rachel Berry era una estrella dorada destinada a enseñar su talento al mundo.

Todos se pusieron en pie cuando Rachel terminó su canción, aplaudiendo y vitoreando, incluida Santana. Carmen Tibideaux dirigió a Rachel unas palabras de despedida y se marchó del auditorio con una pequeña sonrisa que Quinn alcanzó a ver.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Rachel y la envolvió entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que los pies de Rachel se despegaron del suelo por unos segundos.

—¡Quinn! ¡Bájame! —rió Rachel aferrándose a su cuello para no caerse.

Quinn obedeció, devolviendo delicadamente el cuerpo de Rachel al suelo.

—¿Crees que le ha gustado? —preguntó Rachel.

Quinn levantó ambas cejas.

—¿Bromeas, Rachel? ¡Ha alucinado! —le aseguró—. Seguro que no había visto a nadie mejor que tú jamás.

Rachel se ruborizó.

—¿Estás completamente segura? Porque en las primeras notas estaba un poco nerviosa y…

—Rachel —le cortó Quinn—, has estado impresionante. Siempre lo estás, pero esta vez más que nunca, si existe una remota posibilidad de que eso sea posible… ¡Tendrías que haber visto cómo sonreía cuando se estaba marchando! ¡Le has encantado!

Quinn comprobó que los otros cuatro ya se habían marchado, dejándoles intimidad, antes de inclinarse para atrapar los labios de Rachel en un beso. Beso que terminó en el aire cuando la diva se apartó de ella.

—¿No quieres que te bese? —preguntó Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior y disimuló una sonrisa.

—No dejo que mis amigas me besen —respondió.

—¿Soy una amiga para ti? —preguntó Quinn con una ceja arqueada.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca te he oído pedirme tener algo más que una amistad —replicó Rachel inocentemente.

Quinn cruzó los brazos.

—Nunca te habías quejado del hecho de que tu "amiga" te besara.

—He cambiado de opinión —Rachel contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Y todavía sigues queriendo que tu "amiga" te lleve a casa o ahora también está prohibido?

—No —replicó juguetonamente—. Todavía quiero obsequiarte con mi compañía en el camino a casa.

Después de un intento fallido por parte de Quinn de coger la mano de Rachel en el camino hasta su coche en el que Rachel apartó inocentemente su mano y un suspiro que salía de la boca de Quinn, llegaron hasta el vehículo. Quinn casi corría para abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Rachel.

—¿Hacen tus "amigas" esto por ti? —se burló Quinn cerrando la puerta y entrando al asiento del piloto.

Rachel sabía que no estaba enfadada por su tono juguetón.

—No —reconoció—. Mis "amigas" me habrían pedido dejar de ser amigas antes de hacer eso —dijo enfatizando la palabra "amigas".

Quinn encendió el motor haciendo caso omiso de la provocación.

—Vamos, Quinn —insistió Rachel—. No es tan difícil. Puedo hacerlo yo si quieres.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ya lo sabes.

—No. No lo sé. Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas —dijo en un susurro.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, entonces? —inquirió Rachel—. Últimamente siempre estás pensando en otras cosas.

Y era cierto, durante los últimos días, Quinn se había estado comportado de forma un tanto extraña. Nada que afectase la relación entre ellas dos, pero aun así, Quinn se perdía en la mayor parte de las clases, cuando era la alumna más aventajada en la mayoría de ellas, por no decir todas. Se le olvidaban las estrofas de las canciones del Glee Club y se equivocaba en los pasos de las coreografías, eso cuando el Sr. Shue le dejaba participar en ellas. Y estaba _eso _que Rachel había notado pero sobre lo que nadie quería hablar con ella. Quinn no aparecía nunca en ninguna clase de gimnasia y por algún motivo, hasta unos días atrás había estado saltándose cada examen de cada asignatura.

—¿Es por tus problemas? —se animó a preguntar Rachel de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué problemas? —Quinn centró su mirada en Rachel, olvidándose por completo de que iba conduciendo.

—Mira al afrente —indicó Rachel—. No soy tonta, Quinn. Sé que me estáis ocultando algo. Me doy cuenta de cosas, como que Santana te asesine prácticamente con la mirada cada vez que intentas hacer algo que requiera energía física o que tus manos estén temblando siempre. Quiero saber lo que pasa.

Quinn suspiró.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa, y hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

—No, no hagas eso conmigo —advirtió Rachel—. No trates de cambiar de tema como siempre.

—No estoy intentando cambiar de tema —se defendió Quinn—. Tengo algo importante que decirte. Es en serio.

—Lo estás haciendo. Me estás distrayendo. Y esta vez no lo voy a permitir.

—Rachel…

—Estoy harta de que actúes como si todo estuviese bien porque sé que no está todo bien, y creo que como tu no… hum amiga. Amiga. Como tu amiga tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Rach…

—Tengo derecho a saberlo y poder ayudarte. Porque esto no solo te afecta a ti, también me afecta a mí, como tu amiga que se preocupa por ti y no desearía nunca, jamás, por nada del mundo, que algo malo te pasara. Y a tu madre, tu hermana y todos tus seres queridos que merecen saber que algo malo te está pasando para poder ayudarte ellos también.

—Rachel, te prometo que hablaremos de eso más tarde pero lo que tengo que contarte es una prioridad.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡La prioridad es tu salud! Cariño, sé que ahora estás en la fase de negación y eso está bien, lo superarás, pero necesito que te des cuenta de lo que estás pasando y lo admitas para poder ayudarte, porque por el contrario…

—He recibido una beca de Yale.

—…te quedarás dentro de la fase de negación por mucho tiempo, y cada vez costará más tiempo pasar a la fase de aceptación, lo que significaría que…

—Rachel, he sido aceptada en Yale.

—…cada vez costaría más y más superar todo est… ¿Qué? ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Me han concedido una beca en Yale —repitió Quinn por tercera vez.

—¿En serio, Quinn? ¿Esa es tu excusa para no hablar del tema, "me han concedido una beca en Yale"? —preguntó Rachel mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Quinn no respondió, continuó conduciendo con un gesto serio grabado en su rostro.

—No es una excusa, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Pero… ¡es absurdo! ¡No tiene sentido! —exclamó Rachel.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió Quinn con voz monótona.

—¡Que tienes que pedir una beca para que te la den! —replicó Rachel.

El silencio fue la única respuesta de Quinn, por segunda vez. Rachel se recostó en el asiento, empezando a caer en las consecuencias de todo aquello.

—¿Pediste una beca? —preguntó Rachel con voz temblorosa.

—Lo hice —afirmó Quinn.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque Yale tiene un magnífico programa de fotografía y formación y estudio artístico —respondió Quinn—. Y eso es lo que quiero estudiar. Ya hemos llegado.

Rachel ignoró sus últimas palabras.

—Quinn… son…

—Ciento treinta kilómetros de distancia entre Nueva York y New Heaven lo sé —suspiró Quinn—. Eso es sólo una hora y media de distancia, Rach.

—¿Y te parece poco? ¿Sólo una hora y media? —replicó Rachel—. No podría viajar todas las semanas a verte, y tú tampoco podrías venir a verme a mí.

—Nos las apañaremos, estoy segura de ello. Somos Rachel y Quinn, podemos mucho más que esto.

—¡Las relaciones a distancia acaban mal, Quinn! —replicó una desesperada Rachel

—Rachel…

—¡Oh! ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo! —Rachel abrió la puerta del coche y salió, asomando medio cuerpo para mirar a Quinn mientras le decía las últimas palabras—. ¡Nosotras ni siquiera tenemos una verdadera relación!

Quinn suspiró y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Tenía previsto que Rachel actuara de aquella forma, sólo tenía que darle tiempo a su diva interior para que se calmase y pensase con claridad para tratar de hablar con ella más calmadamente.

O al menos eso esperaba.

El sábado por la tarde, el mismo coche que el día anterior se había marchado de allí llevándose a una Quinn un poco agobiada, llegaba de nuevo a la casa de los Berry transportando a dos personas en su interior.

—¿Estás segura de que van a estar aquí? Solamente porque eres mi amiga, y te quiero aunque no lo demuestre, te advierto de que como me hayas despertado de mi hermoso sueño para nada, puedes empezar a correr, Fabray. Porque no te va a pasar nada bonito.

—He ido a tu casa a las cinco y no estabas durmiendo. Te estabas revolcando con Britt. Además, el informador me aseguró que a esta hora estarían todos aquí.

—¿Por qué Lady Hummel es el informador y yo tengo que ser la imbécil que hace el trabajo sucio?

—Nadie ha dicho que Kurt sea el informador. El informador prefiere permanecer en el anonimato para evitar futuros problemas con el sujeto principal como ha ocurrido en anteriores ocasiones.

—¿Quieres que te pegue, Q? —espetó Santana—. Toca de una maldita vez a la puerta y acabemos con esta tortura lo antes posible para que pueda volver a mis sesiones de dulces besos de señora claramente mucho más interesante que esto.

Quinn suspiró. Tocó el timbre y esperaron hasta que unos pasos revelaron la presencia de alguien detrás de la puerta. A los pocos segundos el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel Berry asomaba mostrando confusión y desconcierto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Están tus padres en casa, Rachel? —preguntó Quinn.

—Sí… están aquí —respondió la morena con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No hay tiempo para preguntas, Berry —espetó Santana—. Te vienes conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

Quinn inspiró aire y lo soltó buscando tranquilizarse.

—Ve con Santana, Rach. Sólo será un momento.

—¿Es así como pretendes arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, Quinn Fabray? —replicó Rachel cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Colaborando para que Santana me secuestre y me haga todo tipo de cosas malévolas?

—Cállate hobbit o te juro que…

—Confía en mí, por favor —rogó Quinn—. Santana se portará gratamente contigo, ¿verdad, Santana? —dijo entre dientes lanzando una mirada asesina a la latina.

Santana suspiró.

—Sí, seré una buena canguro. Te voy a llevar a tomar tu helado favorito, Rachel.

Unos segundos perdida en los ojos avellana suplicantes de Quinn sobraron para convencer a Rachel.

—Está bien —se resignó—. Iré con Santana. Pero, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

El cuerpo de Rachel casi voló por los aires cuando Santana se la llevó a rastras por el brazo mascullando algo que sonó como: "Muévete hobbit, deja a Fabray hacer las tonterías que ella considere correctas".

Rachel giró la cabeza para ver a Quinn sonriendo nerviosamente en su dirección, agitando una mano en el aire. Lo último que pudo ver antes de verse obligada a caminar imitando la vertiginosa velocidad de las piernas de Santana fue el guiño de ojos que le regaló Quinn.

Tenía que correr para poder seguir el ritmo de las zancadas de Santana quien maldecía para sí misma a una rubia con aire entre los sesos.

—Hace un día muy bonito —comentó Rachel tratando de comenzar una conversación.

—Precioso —ironizó Santana.

—Tal vez si el tiempo sigue así, la primavera llegará antes de lo previsto —continuó.

—Sí, yo opino lo mismo.

—En el foro de la web oficial de los concursos de coros se rumorea que las Nacionales de este año será en Nueva York.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

—¿No sería increíble poder pasar un fin de semana entero en Nueva York con todos los de Glee? —preguntó Rachel emocionada.

—Exacto. Eso es lo que yo digo siempre.

—Tal vez podríamos ir todos juntos a ver una obra de Broadway. ¡Ya sé! ¡Wicked! Estoy segura de que Mr. Shue estará encantado con la idea. ¿Tú que crees?

—Santana, ¿acaso estás escuchando alguna palabra de lo que digo?

—A mí también me gusta mucho eso.

—¡Santana! —espetó Rachel en un intento de llamar la atención de la latina—. ¿Me vas a decir que estoy haciendo contigo? Porque es obvio que no intentas poner de tu parte para una interesante y cordial relación de amistad. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—No quiero nada de ti —replicó Santana mirándola horrorizada—. Me cortaría un brazo antes de tener que pedirte un favor. Y una pierna también.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Rachel cansada—. ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

Santana chasqueó la lengua molesta.

—Eso pregúntaselo a Quinn.

—¿Quinn te ha pedido que me invites a un helado? —preguntó Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

—Quinn me ha ordenado que te invite a tomar un helado —corrigió Santana—. Si Fabray no tuviese esas fotos de Britt y yo haciendo cosas indecentes para tus oídos de niña buena, ten por seguro que la habría mandado a la mierda. Pero la muy zorra sabe cómo jugar sus cartas.

—¿Por qué haría Quinn una cosa así?

—Hemos llegado. Siéntate y yo voy a pedir los helados. Me estás poniendo nerviosa con tanta preguntita.

Rachel bufó, con millones de preguntas sin respuesta rondándole por la mente. Se resignó a hacer caso a lo que Santana decía sentándose en una mesa.

—¡Lo quiero de chocolate! —le gritó a la latina que hacía el pedido.

De poco sirvió su opinión cuando Santana volvió hacia ella con un cucurucho de fresa en una mano y otro de vainilla en la otra. Aceptó el de fresa que Santana le entregó con los labios fruncidos.

—Te he dicho que lo quería de chocolate —dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No quedaba chocolate —replicó Santana comiéndose despreocupadamente el suyo.

—Ese chico acaba de comprarse uno de chocolate —señaló a un niño pequeño que se llenaba la cara con el helado de chocolate mientras su madre trataba de limpiarle desperdiciando todas las servilletas de la heladería.

—Pues ve y dile que te lo cambie —repuso Santana.

—Lo has hecho aposta —le acusó Rachel.

—No —dijo Santana—. La fresa es rosa y cuando estoy cerca de ti veo el enorme mundo de color rosa donde vives. Ha sido algo involuntario.

—El color no tiene nada que ver con el sabor.

—Ups.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te he hecho y no recuerdo para que me odies tanto? —preguntó Rachel.

Santana la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No te odio tanto —dijo—. Por lo menos no tanto como al resto del mundo. Pienso que eres insoportable, aburrida, antigua, tu sentido de la moda es completamente patético, tienes la cabeza llena de pájaros que me dan dolor de cabeza y en las noches que no puedo dormir repaso mentalmente algunas de tus innumerables verborreas hasta quedarme completamente frita.

Rachel rodó los ojos.

—Yo también pienso que eres una persona maravillosa, Santana —replicó sarcásticamente.

—Pero aunque no lo creas, Berry —continuó Santana haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la chica—, estás dentro de la pequeña lista de personas tolerables. Es decir: "la rubia teñida con el cerebro lleno de aire y sus ojos color moco", "el de las cremas para el pelo", "Lady Hummel" y "la cosa esa que no se calla nunca". Tú eres "la cosa esa que no se calla nunca", por cierto.

Rachel tomó una bocanada de aire para no perder los nervios.

—¿Y Brittany? —preguntó de repente—. ¿Por qué ella no está en esa lista.

Santana le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—No voy a poner a Brit-Brit en una lista con tantos perdedores. Ella está en una lista exclusiva y única.

—¿Cómo se…?

—Ni lo intentes, Berry. Ese nombre sólo lo sabemos yo y Britt —espetó Santana.

—¿Tienes listas para todo el mundo? —preguntó Rachel con voz vacilante.

—Sí.

—No entiendo por qué yo soy la rara —suspiró Rachel.

Santana dirigió sus ojos a un punto por encima de la cabeza de Rachel.

—Por fin —espetó—. Empezaba a pensar que te habían comido los leones.

Rachel se giró quedando deleitada por las vistas.

—Algo así —replicó Quinn.

—¿Soy libre ya? —preguntó Santana impacientemente.

—Sí, puedes irte.

Santana extendió un brazo en dirección a Quinn con la palma de la mano abierta.

—Lo que acordamos —le exigió.

Quinn suspiró. Metió una de sus manos en el interior del abrigo que llevaba puesto y sacó un gran sobre blanco.

—Tus fotos —anunció entregándoselas.

—Estoy segura de que os encantaría que me quedara a obsequiaros con las increíblemente sexys fotos que hay aquí dentro, pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que empiezan por "Brittany" y acaban por "desnuda". Hasta otra.

—No creas que esas son la única copia que tengo —susurró Quinn lo suficiente bajo para que Santana no lo oyera.

Rachel miró interrogante a Quinn, que se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —preguntó Quinn.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Me vas a contar de una vez por todas qué diablos está pasando? —inquirió enfadada.

—Tienes mi palabra —aseguró Quinn.

—De acuerdo.

Con un suspiro, Rachel se puso en pie y juntas caminaron sin ningún destino en particular por las calles de Lima.

—He estado pensando sobre Yale y Nueva York…

—Te debo una disculpa por eso —interrumpió Rachel—. No actué del modo correcto, pero creo que tú tampoco lo hiciste. Deberías de haberme contado que querías entrar a Yale cuando entregaste la solicitud, no ahora. ¿Te parece bonito decirme de un momento para otro que vamos a pasar los siguientes años de nuestras vidas viéndonos sólo algunos fines de semana? ¿Es esa la confianza que existe en nuestra relación?

—Rachel —la paró Quinn—, déjame hablar a mí, ¿vale? No te lo dije antes porque no tenía ni idea de qué quería hacer con mi vida. Y tampoco sabía que me iban a admitir en Yale, no quería decepcionarte. De hecho, eres la única persona que lo sabe de momento, quería que fueses la primera en saberlo. Sé que no va a ser fácil salir adelante. Tenías razón, las relaciones a distancia no suelen acabar bien, pero podemos hacerlo, podemos conseguirlo, porque creo en nosotras como nunca he creído antes en cualquier cosa. Entonces, ¿qué me dices?

—¿Qué te digo? —Rachel frunció el ceño.

Quinn sonrió débilmente y, en aquel parque solitario al que habían llegado sin ser conscientes, se arrodilló sobre el suelo y tomó la mano derecha de Rachel besando sus nudillos.

—Rachel Berry… ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?

El corazón de Rachel se paró de golpe, congelando toda la sangre que circulaba por su pequeño cuerpo, y a los pocos segundos comenzó a latir de nuevo con intensidad, seguido de un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Se tiró al suelo sosteniéndose sólo por las rodillas, imitando la postura de Quinn, y entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Quinn antes de besar sus labios fogosamente, dejando a la rubia sin respiración, que se sujetó en la cintura de Rachel

Cuando se separaron, Quinn sonrió traviesa.

—Yo te lo he preguntado con palabras, creo que lo más correcto sería que tú respondieras con palabras —le dijo.

Rachel la besó de nuevo, con más ternura y menos pasión que la vez anterior.

—Te dije que no besaba a mis amigas —concluyó.

—No soy tu amiga —sonrió Quinn juntando sus labios por tercera vez.

El pecho de Rachel se llenó de una cálida sensación de felicidad.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó curiosa.

—No podía pedirte ser mi novia sin que tus padres me hubiesen concedido su bendición antes —replicó seriamente.

La sorpresa inundó el rostro de Rachel.

—¿Has ido a hablar con mis padres? —preguntó incrédula—. ¿Por eso has traído a Santana? Espera, ¿¡Has ido a hablar con mis padres!?

—¿Qué clase de novia ejemplar sería si no pidiera el consentimiento de mis suegros? Por cierto, Hiram da un poquito de miedo. Por un momento pensé que quería hacerme tragar la puerta por la boca. Ah, y quieren que cenemos con ellos mañana por la noche en tu casa.

—No me lo puedo creer —musitó Rachel—. Eso es tan de la vieja escuela, Quinn.

—Oh, pero a ti te encanta la vieja escuela, ¿me equivoco?

—No… —admitió Rachel—. Déjame que me aclare, ¿me has tenido semanas enteras esperando a que me pidieras ser tu novia, porque primero tenías que reunir el valor necesario de preguntarles a mis padres si podías pedirme ser tu novia, y acabar teniendo una cena con ellos al día siguiente? Eres increíble —rió Rachel.

Quinn frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo—. No les he pedido a tus padres permiso para salir contigo… les he pedido permiso para casarme contigo.

* * *

**No actualizaré más hasta septiembre.**


End file.
